Mi dulce pesadilla
by undostresquehoraes
Summary: Bella esta en una encrucijada en la que debe tomar decisiones o dejar que todo fluya,no sabe que hacer y su entorno a veces no la ayuda mucho en ello.Por suerte cuenta con amigos que la apoyan pero a veces la confunden...quizás lo que sueñas es un indicio
1. Introducción I Un día de sorpresas

Primero que nada este es mi primer fic publicado por lo que sean comprensivas y no me maten, segundo los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro. Tercero cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?). Espero que les guste.

Ideas generales:

Bella vive en Forks con Charlie, su padre que es un abogado reconocido y que no está mucho en casa. Renee la madre de Bella vive en Italia y lleva una exitosa carrera como Chef. Bella es una chica normal, que le gusta la lectura y disfruta de cosas simples de la vida a pesar de su estatus económico. Estudia en el instituto Saint Marcus, es novia de Mike Newton (jajajaj si ya verán por qué), su mejor amiga se llama Rose, bueno más detalles se los dará Bella a medida que comience la historia .=)

Primer capitulo: "Un día de sorpresas"

No puedo creer que cumpla 6 meses de novia con Mike, cualquiera esperaría que estuviera contando los segundos que faltaban para que me viniese a buscar para ir a nuestra cita, pero en cambio solo deseaba que los árboles del bosque que estaba aledaño a mi casa cayeran sobre la carretera y eso le impidiera llegar a buscarme. Si! Diosito por favor si es fácil, tu cavas un hoyo y yo me lanzo solita… no necesito más!!, solo desaparecer por unos cuantos años o bueno sería genial no ver a Mike por lo menos en 2 días.

No me malinterpreten no es que no lo quiera, lo quiero bastante, pero de un tiempo a esta parte Mike prácticamente no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, solo me salvo de él cuando me refugio en mi casa o mis amigos, pero si no insiste en andar conmigo para todas partes y reitero para TODAS partes.

Bueno creo que sería digno presentarme… Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, si como "Cisne" lo sé, que más da… Bueno como comenzar, por el inicio claro, mmmm mis padres se llaman Renne y Charlie están separados desde que tengo memoria, pero no se preocupen no tengo mayores traumas al respecto, eso creo… Mi papá es abogado oriundo de Forks, Washintong; lugar donde resido actualmente, mi mamá es italiana y chef internacional. Hace más de diez años que se devolvió a su tierra natal para desarrollar su carrera en el viejo continente, debo decir que le ha ido muy bien y tuve la suerte de heredar su talento culinario como también su nula coordinación, por lo que suelo vivir tropezando o cayendo. Pero no me desviaré, continuando con la presentación como suponen, si, no veo a mi mamá muy seguido pero tengo la suerte de tener una situación económica que me permite ir a Italia cuando lo desee, no me puedo quejar mis padres han sido muy buenos, se han preocupado por mi, todos los años están para las fechas importantes, no importando en que lugar del mundo se encuentren siempre se las ingenian para estar conmigo en estos 17 años de vida. Es decir, lo sé no es fácil no tener a tu madre siempre contigo pero a la larga uno se acostumbra, además esta el teléfono y ahora el Internet.

Bueno como mencioné anteriormente, si vivo en Forks, Washington con mi padre… cuando el esta en casa, ya que debido a su carrera viaja por lo menos una ves a la semana fuera del estado por algún caso. Charlie es un hombre bueno, dentro de todo toma su trabajo como un hobbie, ya que hace años dejo de necesitar trabajar. Si ok ok , mi papá es millonario, pero que más da, el dinero es de él, como mi madre tiene el suyo, no digo que vivo en una choza de 4 palos y una tabla como techo, pero tampoco es algo de lo que me jacte muy a menudo. Aunque en este pueblito esas cosas son muy importantes, no sé por que… pero bueno prosigo asisto, instituto Saint Marcus, una típica escuela privada aunque no niego que la enseñanza e infraestructura es buena.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Rosalie Hale y asiste al mismo instituto, nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas, ella conoce toda mi historia, inclusive varias veces me ha acompañado a Italia a visitar a mi madre, ella es un encanto además que debo decir que muy hermosa… no lo piensen no soy lesbiana ni mucho menos, pero debo asumir que mi amiga es digna de pasarela. Pero las apariencias engañan y si mi amiga Rose es una caja de sorpresas, parece ser una típica niña rica y caprichosa pero al contrario es una amante de los motores y sueña ser ingeniera automotriz quien lo diría no?. Humm que más ah! si bueno Rose tiene un hermano mellizo llamado Jasper que es muy simpático y su novio se llama Emmett Massen, el novio de Rose claro, no de Jasper, jajaja que cómico Emmett y Jass juntos…no! Ajajajaja son mis amigos y me cuidan mucho, no me quejo… pero jajaja novios jajaja. Bella concéntrate, me gusta que me llamen Bella ya que es menos formal que mi nombre completo, me encanta leer y soy una caja de inseguridades como dice Rose! quemasquemasquemasquemas a si tengo un novio se llama Mike, llevamos 6 meses juntos, según él los mejores 6 meses de su existencia, pero bueno de lo ya mencionado al principio podrán notar que ya no es lo mismo que antes, no lo sé al principio me gustaba mucho Mike y lo pasaba bien con el y mis amigos, pero a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo, me he dado cuenta que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo el es capitán de el equipo de Rugby del instituto y yo odio los deportes, soy muy torpe como para realizarlos; yo amo leer, Mike con suerte lee la caja de cereal y eso como mucho para fijarse cuantas proteínas contienen y aún así dudo que sepa que es una proteína. Y así últimamente me he dado cuenta de más y más cosas en estos últimos meses, pero aún así no he sido capaz determinar con el. Ya que por una parte cabeza de músculos y todo le tengo cariño ya que ha sido mi primer novio formal y es muy atento, de eso no me puedo quejar, como por ejemplo, a la semana de noviazgo llegar con una docena de mariachis afuera de mi casa, o para el mes de noviazgo…si pasan por el kilómetro 25 de la carretera entre forks y port angeles recuerden que ese kilómetro se llama Isabella Swan. Mike me debe querer bastante o no?

ROSE POV.

Hoy Bella y Mike cumplen 6 meses de noviazgo, ustedes dirán que chica más obsesiva pero bueno Bella es mi mejor amiga y segundo Mike lleva una semana alardeando sobre el suceso mensual. Aunque debo decir que Newton seguiría celebrando semanalmente o incluso diariamente, pero mi amiga después de el mes y medio celebrado, es decir de 6 semanas o 42 días de novios como diría Newton, le rogó por que solo fueran celebraciones mensuales alegando que si no sus ideas para sorprenderlo se le agotarían muy luego. Claramente eso era una mentirilla de mi amiga, pero si Bella le dijese a Newton que las vacas vuelan y los cerdos juegan póker este le cree. Es decir Bella tiene un novio que se desvive por ella, así cualquiera dirían muchas pero yo entiendo a mi amiga, llega hasta ser un fastidio que tu novio viva pendiente si hasta tienes analgésicos para "esos días", o no?.

Yo no me quejo mi osito Emmett es dulce conmigo pero no empalagoso como Newton, Debo decir que al principio me enojaba un poco con Emmett al ver que Newton le daba tantas demostraciones de cariño a Bella, pero ya con el tiempo se fue pasando y llegue hasta admirar la paciencia de mi amiga.

Bueno si pudiésemos describir a mi amiga, ya que ella es la protagonista de la historia diría que Bella es una chica única, es la mezcla entre la inteligencia, belleza y misterio. Ella es muy guapa aunque se niegue a aceptarlo es una caja de inseguridades como le suelo decir. Tiene a muchos tras sus huesitos, es de complexión delgada, mide algo de 1.65, test blanca de cabello castaño claro y ojos color chocolate. Pero mi amiga no se queda solo en belleza ella siempre saca sobresalientes, le gusta pasar desapercibida, le gustan los crepúsculos y los libros de muchas hojas, si alguien está interesado en conocerla solo llame!!, jajaj broma…pero desde que se convirtió en la novia más reconocida de Forks, ya que Newton se dedica a declararlo a los 4 vientos, y siendo este además capitán del equipo de Rugby, bueno entenderán, al principio de la noche a la mañana paso a ser la más odiada por quedarse con uno de los guapos de la escuela, para luego ser una de las parejas celebridades digna de revista de chismes. Si Newton tonto y todo tiene lo suyo es decir mide 1.85 más o menos, rubio de test blanca, ojos azules y con cuerpo de jugador de rugby, aunque nunca va a ser sexy como mi osito lindo.

Para muchos somos como la realeza del instituto, bueno eso me han dicho, realmente que puedo decir que Bella no es el ente más sociable del mundo y yo no soy el carácter más agradable del mundo ya que me destaco por no tener pelos en la lengua. Así que con un duo como este, ustedes entenderán.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Primer CAP. Espero que les guste y dejen opiniones sobre la idea de la historia, pero no sean malas si T.T, críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas obviamente todo sea por mejorar. Ya que tengo poca experiencia como escritora, ah! si Edward claramente aparecerá más adelante pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos.

Debo agradecer a mi hermana que es mi primera crítica y me ayuda un poco a aclarar ideas, tengo varios caps así que si tiene aceptación los subiré =)

Así que espero un par de rewiews para saber si continuar o no.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Aiosines=)


	2. II Sorpresa

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Segundo Capitulo: SORPRESA

BELLA POV.

Diosito me debes esta ah!... sentí el timbre sonar, por lo que asumí que sería Mike, pero espere a que Julia, la ama de llaves viera y anunciase quien fuese, por último para alargar un poco el tiempo antes de sumergirme en el mundo de Mike. Pero que más daba es mi novio y el no tiene la culpa de que yo este con dudas de nuestra relación. Así que me dispuse a salir del cuarto, al llegar al recibidor me encontré con un Mike en tenida casual-sport, por suerte había tomados los consejos de rose y me había puesto unas bermudas de jeans y un top largo de flores muy lindo por cierto. Al ver que me aproximaba se adelanto a nuestro encuentro abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura y besándome en los labios.

-Estás hermosa amor, como siempre.- dijo un Mike como siempre muy sonriente. Siempre le agradeceré el hecho de que es la única persona en el mundo que siempre está feliz de verme, eso le da puntos.

-Gracias, tu también estás lindo.- dije tratando de sonar animada.

-Nos vamos?

-Claro voy por mi bolso y nos vamos, vale?.- dije, el asintió, pero cuando trate de ir por mi bolso Mike me detuvo del brazo y me beso nuevamente, le di una sonrisa y me dirigí a mi cuarto por mi bolso. Luego salimos de mi casa para ir a su Jeep el como siempre me abrió la puerta espero que me acomodara para cerrarla y luego se fue a subir, debo decir si el es muy caballero conmigo. Ya cuando íbamos en la ruta le pregunte

-Y adonde vamos si se puede saber?-

-Es una sorpresa, ya son 6 meses amor.- dijo animado.

-Si.- respondí casi en susurro solo pude mirar por la ventana, hoy debía decirle a Mike lo de mis dudas sobre lo nuestro, en verdad no quería lastimarlo pero ya esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, además al mal paso darle prisa dice mi nonna (abuela). El tomo con una mano mi mentón y me hizo suavemente girar su cara hacia él y dijo:

-tranquila amor, que esta ves será una sorpresa sencilla como las que te gustan a ti…-dijo en un tono muy calmo para lo efusivo que suele ser Mike.

-enserio??.- pregunté esperanzada.

-Si, además el cirque du soleil no alcanzó a llegar a la ciudad para haber alcanzado a llevarte el circo a tu patio.- dijo, dios mío de la que me salve!!! Ok diosito estamos a mano!... Yo solo me limite a sonreír, seguimos un trayecto tranquilo hasta que llegamos como a una especie de sendero muy bello por cierto, Mike detuvo el jeep y se bajo para abrirme la puerta. Luego saco una cesta del porta equipajes, yo preferí simplemente no preguntar nada. Mike me tomó de la mano y me dirigió por el sendero, comencé a imaginarme que tendría preparado al final de este, pase por desde un concierto en vivo, hasta show de monos adiestrados, no sabia que esperar de verdad, este chico es bastante efusivo para sus sorpresas, hasta en una ocasión salí arrancando cuando no encontró nada mejor que traer un show de lanzallamas sin saber que yo odio el fuego en grandes cantidades. La disculpa consistió en llenar todo el recibidor de mi casa con girasoles, debo decir que eso si me encantó.

Bueno llegamos a un abierto en el bosque, y derepente vi un globo aerostático llegar desde el cielo. Debo decir que literalmente me quede con la boca abierta, pero esta ves si me gustó la sorpresa.

-Amor, te gustaría dar un paseo??-dijo Mike, sacándome del embelesamiento.

-Paseo, siii!! Vamos!!.- solo atine a besarlo y correr hacia el globo arrastrando a Mike conmigo y este dijo entre risas.

-Si hubiese sabido que reaccionarías así hubiese hecho esta sorpresa antes.

En verdad debo decir que esta ves Mike si hizo una sorpresa que me encantó, por primera ves fue romántica y digna de recordar como una bella anécdota. Quizás Mike empezó a madurar. Debo decir que fue muy romántico el paseo en globo, para luego tener un picnic en medio del campo, si lo asumo aluciné, quizás nuevamente le vea el lado positivo a estar de novia con Mike. En verdad no quise arruinar el momento planteando mis dudas respecto a nuestra relación. Si lo sé soy una cobarde pero es que, simplemente no pude…

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, como siempre Mike me abrió la puerta…

-Amor y … te gusto la sorpresa?.- pregunto, bueno no le podía mentir me había encantado, pero aun eso no había hecho cambiar mis dudas, pero le daría un tiempo quizás Mike después de todo estaba creciendo.

-Si, de verdad me encantó…- y lo abracé en verdad no sabia que hacer.

-Que bueno, tu sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti… por que yo te amo.- queee!, como me dice esto! Hay mi dios por que me pones esta prueba. Yo solo atine a desprenderme del abrazo y Mike me besó. Finalmente que podía hacer, es mi novio pero "salvada por la campana" bueno, por el celular.- lo siento dije.- interrumpiendo el beso.- pero es Rose.-

-Esta bien, de todas formas ya es tarde, adiós amor, no olvides que te amo.- dijo un dulce Mike.

-Si yo también.- dije y luego le di un casto beso en los labios luego me encamine hacia la puerta contestándole la llamada a Rose y despidiéndome con una mano de Mike.

-Alo Rose?-

-Ok mujer y que fue esta ves… leones??? Un oso panda?...-

-No mujer fue algo muy tierno…

-girasoles de nuevo? Que aburrido.-

-Noooo fue un paseo en globo.-

-Oh! Wow por fin Mike le esta atinando a las sorpresas o no?

-Si, algo… Rose puedes venir a mi casa… necesito hablar con alguien

-Ok si me invitas a un SEC (solo entre chicas) no me enojo.

-Obvio cariño siempre serás bienvenida, bueno Emmett si no hace ninguno de sus comentarios.

-Jaja mi osito tu sabes que es un niño, pero no te preocupes que no viene.

-Entonces nos vemos linda adiosines.

-Nos vemos.

-------fin llamada------------------

Entre a mi casa y como la mayoría de las veces no había nadie más que Julia y alguno que otro empleado x. Julia es muy dulce y pendiente conmigo es como mi segunda madre.

-Hola cariño.- dijo acercándose.-Y como estuvo la cita?.-

-Buena, no me puedo quejar, no todos los días me llevan a pasear en globo.-

-Wow que ternura, se le nota a leguas a ese muchacho que te adora, es solo ver como le brillan los ojitos azules cuando apareces en escena… tienes suerte cariño.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-lo se, pero juli aun siento que soy injusta con él, no merezco tanto, es decir yo no lo amo.

-cariño, es tu primer novio y se entiende, no significa que sea el primero, el amor de tu vida ni que te tengas que casar con el.

-si, supongo, ah! por cierto viene a alojar Rose esta noche.

-eso me suena a sec no?

-peroporsupuesssto.

-quieres que les prepare unas botanas?

-seria genial, gracias.- la di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Mi relación con Juli es muy agradable, al principio yo creía que ella me trataba bien solo por obligación, pero luego de una ves que termine enferma en el hospital mientras ella se encontraba de vacaciones, y que ella de pronto llegó y se quedo conmigo en todo momento hasta el alta me demostró que si me quería.

Rose tardó algo de media hora en llegar a mi casa, por suerte no vivíamos tan lejos, bueno eso no es difícil viviendo en un pueblo. La vino a dejar Jazz ya que al parecer mi amiga se puso a jugar con el motor de su bmw y ahora el auto no arranca. Vaya futura mecánica, no con el tiempo mejorará eso espero… por la salud de la industria automotriz de este país.

Rose llego a mi cuarto seguida por Juli que traía las botanas antes prometidas.

-Mis amores!.- dije mientras ellas sonreían.- gracias Juli.- agregué.

-No se preocupen yo ya me voy abajo, creo que tienen mucho que charlar, cualquier cosa me avisan.-

Juli dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, en eso Rose se abalanzó hacia mi cama donde me encontraba para caer sobre mi.

-Siempre amaré tu cama bella es tan blandita.- girando de un lado para el otro.-

-Lo sé Rose, lo sé.

-Bueno y que me querías contar.- Con Rose no tengo mayores vergüenzas a si que me largué a hablar.

-Tu sabes que tengo muchas dudas con respecto a mi relación con Mike.

-Sip, lo sé.

-Es que no se Rose encuentro que es injusto que esté conmigo, solo lo estoy utilizando, yo no lo quiero de manera tan devota como el me quiere a mi.

-Es un buen punto.

-Hoy iba a decirle que nos diéramos un tiempo, pero su sorpresa me tomó desprevenida y no fui capaz de decirle nada.

-Bueno es que cariño no todo los días te sacan a pasear en globo aerostático.

-claro.-

-Pero Bella lo quieres?

-O sea le tengo cariño, pero no como amor, amor, es decir es guapo no lo niego me atrae.

-Bella el si pudiera te trae la luna y la pone en tu ventana literalmente… pero, te dan ganas de besarlo?

-rose!!

-Limítate a responder lo que te pregunto, capiche?

-Hay días que sí, hay días que no, a veces es solo costumbre.

-humm ya veo, entonces no te mueve las hormonas.

-a veces si, por ejemplo cuando llega después de entrenar con el cabello mojado, por ejemplo, pero hay días que no me pasa nada.

-Bella si no te mueve ni un pelo deberías dejarlo.

-Tengo miedo a estar sola.

-ahí Bella no seas tontita.-dijo abrazándome.-Nunca vas a estar sola siempre estaré yo y tus amigos, además puedes tener al chico que quieras, sabes que muchos están tras tuyo.

-Rose no me mientas, no hay chicos que estén detrás de mi, aún no se que ve Mike en mi.

-Amiga eres una chica maravillosa, inteligente, especial, tienes muchas cualidades que saltan a la vista. Pero amiga por que no lo pones a prueba, un mes. Tu pones todo de tu parte para que funciones, para que después no te sientas culpable pero si no resulta "pajaritos a volar", le explicas que ya no sientes lo mismo por él, etc etc. Pero si al mes te das cuenta que si sientes cosas por él entonces sigues simplemente con él.- a decir verdad la idea no me sonaba tan descabellada.

-Si suena una buena idea-dije

-Mujer por algo te lo digo , es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento, no te niego que se ven lindos juntos, pero no se no veo la chispa que si veo en los ojos de Mike.

-Rose, es que el es muy bueno, es decir dudo que alguien se desviva tanto por su novia.

-Bueno por algo eres la envidia de las animadoras, chicas varias, ah! sin olvidar a Jessica.- Jesica: típica chica rubia sin cerebro, Rose me mata si sabe que dije que las rubias son tontas, todas excepto mi Rose, pero bueno Jessica es como 20 patadas al estómago juntas, es detestable, odiable y sus sinónimos elevados a la exponencial.

- Jessiquita ni mela recuerdes, en verdad ella no me interesa, siempre me odiara por como dice según ella entrometerme es su destino de Sra. Newton.- Sra. Newton sinceramente yo no aspiraba serlo en verdad no me interesaba… Rose rompe mi pensamientos.

-Bella te imaginas que Mike apareciera con un anillo de compromiso.

-No hagas bromas de mal gusto querida, que yo te puedo molestar con tu osito.

-Aaaa no te metas con el, el está muy bien, no te niego que a veces, me enojo con él por sus comentarios que lanza sin pensar, pero el resto del tiempo es muy lindo, tierno y el si me mueve las hormonas, ya entiendes amiga.- tirandome un almohadaso.

-ok Sra. Massen.

-quien sabe Bella, quien sabe.

Después de charlar un rato más nos pusimos a ver la película de mi libro favorito, "orgullo y prejuicio" mientras terminábamos de devorar las botanas que nos trajo Juli, sin darnos cuenta caímos en los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente como teníamos clases Juli nos despertó y nos subió un rico desayuno a la cama, luego de este comenzamos el proceso de levantarnos. YO fui la primera en entrar al baño una que no demoré mucho en escoger lo que me iba a poner, me decidí por un mini vestido lila, unos pitillos de mezclilla oscura y chatitas a tono con el vestido, como solo me peino y uso un poco de gloss, luego de vestirme le cedí al baño a Rose para levantarse como ella dice a hacer su "machitún" (ritual) matutino. Pero hiciese lo que hiciese verdaderamente el "machitún" da resultado. Rose se decidió por unos jeans oscuros, unos botines rojos, con una polera y chaqueta a tono, como siempre se veía guapísima. Nos fuimos en mi coche al instituto, a Rose no le gusta mi Mercedes ML, pero me lo regaló mi mamá por lo que lo uso para acordarme de ella.

El viaje al instituto fue tranquilo, cantamos un par de canciones a todo pulmón, comentamos un poco sobre los profesores y Rose no tardó en recordarme que hoy partía el mes de prueba de Mike. Al llegar al estacionamiento noté que los estacionamientos se encontraban como siempre estaban los chicos conversando frente a los autos en diferentes grupos unos más grandes que otros donde en cada uno había un lider.

A decir verdad Rose y Yo éramos las únicas que no pertenecíamos a ningún grupo en particular algunas chicas no trataban de engreídas por que no nos juntábamos mucho con el resto, en parte es verdad, no nos juntamos con el resto pero es que con mi amiga no estamos para conversaciones tan banales como cual es el tu color de esmalte de uñas favoritos. Ya quedo claro que si nos preocupamos de cómo nos vemos como cualquier chica de nuestra edad, pero somos capaces de llevar una conversación un poco más elevado que el tema a tratar en SEVENTEEN. Emmett y Jazz son caso a parte ellos se juntan con los del equipo por lo que caen en la clasificación, al igual que Mike que aunque no lo crean es casi un lider de opinión, aun con Rose estamos en la duda de ¿por qué?, es decir sé que suena cruel _mala_ _Bella, mala Bella_, pero es verdad mi novio además de ser un poco exagerado y extrovertido no era de un carácter muy fuerte que digamos, por lo menos conmigo no.

Pronto Mike notó nuestra llegada y se acercó a donde me estacionaba, dejando a su grupo. Antes de que Mike llegara hacia mi puerta Rose dijo

-Bella recuerda lo del tiempo de prueba y lo de "poner todo de tu parte".- reiterando esto último con sus manos.

-Lo sé Rose no se me ha olvidado, y no te preocupes que pondré todo de mi parte.- repuse

-Lo recuerdo por que te conozco Bella querida y sueles engañarte sola.- alo que yo fruncí el seño como niña pequeña y respondí con vos de esta.

-Tía Rosii lo prometo.- luego ya con mi tono normal.- Feliz?

-Emmm casi.- En eso Mike abrió mi puerta y saludo.

-Hola Amor, Rose.

-Hola, bueno tortolitos los dejó, quiero ver a Emmett antes de que tengamos que entrar a clases.- dijo Rose, yo le guiñe un ojo y se fue dejándome sola con el chico a prueba. Este sonriente pregunto.

-Como amaneciste?

- muy bien.-dije, _vamos Bella pon de tu parte…- _ah, debo agradecerte nuevamente la sorpresa de ayer, de verdad me encantó.- dije sinceramente y lo abracé dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

- Me encanta que te haya gustado amor.- dijo un satisfecho Mike, que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi rostro… _Bella pon de tu parte…_maldita conciencia, pero intuía lo que quería hacer y aunque no me gustan las escenitas en público accedí. Se supone que ponga de mi parte o no?

Luego de un dulce pero no apasionado beso, Mike me liberó y dijo

-Amor lo siento se que no te gustan las escenas como dices tu, pero no pude evitarlo.-

-No te preocupes esta bien.- tratando de sonar sincera, _Esa ni tu te la crees Bella…_creo que mi respuesta lo sorprendió un poco, normalmente suelo reclamar cuando hace ese tipo de gestos, pero comos e supone que tengo que poner todo de mi parte y si llega a Rose que hice una escena de quejas, me lo iba a sacar en cara. No se me ocurría mucho que decir ante la cara de asombro de Mike, así que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, espero que más adelante fluyan más fácil.

-Como dormiste?- JA esa no se la esperaba.

-Bien amor, soñé contigo.- dijo tratando de sonar sexy, pero en verdad mpas era como un niño sonando pícaro. Pero Waitt?? , conmigo??

-Conmigo?

-Obvio amor.-

-Creo que tienes mejores cosas en que soñar.

-Amor eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Mike no digas eso, no merezco que digas eso.

-No digas eso Bella, yo no soy el que te merece, me muero si no estoy contigo.- Huston creo que tenemos un problema… como es eso de "me muero si no estoy contigo", cualquier otro día me hubiese sonado meloso y rebuscado pero hoy me preocupo, capaz y después del mes lo dejo y se suicida, no podría cargar con eso en mi conciencia.

Solo atiné a darle un Beso en la mejilla.

Mike me tomó de la mano y me dirigió al grupo que se encontraba en la puerta, la mayoría eran del equipo que se encontraban algunos con sus novias, de las cuales con pocas simpatizaba, sobre todo después que me negué rotundamente en la idea de los uniformes para las novias, o sea no me iba andar paseando por un campo de fútbol con un traje de mujer de la noche, no, no es mi estilo. Después de 10 minutos que se me hicieron eternos de conversaciones en la que no tenía mayor interés y tampoco me involucraban mayormente, donde Mike me tenia muy sujeta a él nos dirigimos a clases de matemáticas, mi tortura de la mañana.

Es decir a medida que transcurrió el día todo aconteció normalmente sin mayores sobresaltos, en los recesos de cambio de salón solía irme de la mano con Mike, ya que teníamos todas las clases juntos.

Cuando llego la hora de deportes, debo decir ejem que era la única hora donde me aprovechaba de ser la novia de un chico "deportista", ya que gracias a esto me evitaba tener que tocar el balón si no era estrictamente necesario, pues para todos además era conocida mi nula afición y coordinación con los deportes desde tiempos inmemoriales y desde ese entonces que Mike antes de ser mi novio me salvaba. Mientras estaba sentada en la banca viendo como Mike jugaba por los dos debo decir que me resonó de nuevo en la cabeza lo de "sin ti muero", y bueno comencé a ver que Mike velaba por mi bienestar es decir no es brillante en lo académico, pero el vivía casi para mi y debía agradecer eso, ya que aún no entiendo que me vio, decidi que quería hacer un esfuerzo por estar con él.

A la salida de los camarines me encontré con él para irnos juntos a la cafetería, si se deben haber percatado que hoy he andado todo los ratos libres con él, no se preocupen aunque no tenga muchas amigas, tengo un par y no me la paso siempre pegada a Mike, el tiene amigos con los que también se junta en el receso, pero creo que hoy por ser el día post aniversario es que andamos juntos. Mientras nos acercábamos a la cafetería lo abracé…_de donde salio eso Swan???... _y el respondió feliz el abrazo.

-Y esto?.-dijo sonriente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin segundo cap, bueno han habido muchos lectores anónimos por último podrían dejar un "hola, pase a leer" , es que ahora comprendo cuando las escritoras piden rewiews de verdad , pero debo agradecer a campanita y a back2start que dejaron su mensaje n.n!!...es necesario saber opiniones plissssss T.T. Espero que este nuevo cap haya sido de su agrado =)

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo aiosines =)


	3. III 20 libros una exageración?

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

**Capitulo III: 20 libros una exageración?? **

-Y esto?.-dijo sonriente.

-Acaso no puedo abrazarte?.- pregunté.

-Siempre puedes.- luego de esto me abrazo por detrás y comenzamos a caminar "pegados" por ponerle algún un nombre, esto en algún momento de mi vida me parecía tonto, pero hasta lo encontré tierno…_que está pasando y donde esta Bella… _

Entramos a la cafetería caminando de esta forma llamándole a más de alguno la atención; nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Rose, Emm y Jazz, si no estaba con Mike estaba con ellos, y por lo menos a la hora de almuerzo siempre nos sentábamos juntos. Mike sabia que en eso no tranzaba ya que para mi mis amigos eran lo más importante ya que Jazz y Emm me ven como su hermana, y bueno Rose mi mejor amiga.

Los chicos aunque no se llevaban muy bien con Mike solo lo pasaban por que era el capitán y mi novio, pero aun así tratan de llevar una relación amena.

- Y esto tortolitos?.-preguntó un curioso Emmett

- Debo decir que empalagan chicos.- dijo una sonriente Rose. Jazz solo se limitó a reír por los comentarios de ese par. Antes de que lográramos responderles, Emm se puso a cantar algo como "el amor, el amor, el amor" y Rose me dirigió una mirada de después charlaremos.

El almuerzo estuvo pacifico amenizado con los comentarios de Emm, las risas de Jazz y Mike, Rose retando a Emm por algún comentario fuera de lugar, en realidad nada fuera de lo común además de que Mike no soltó mi mano para algo que no fuese estrictamente necesario. En eso Rose dice.

-Me robo a tu novia unos minutos, no me odies.- dijo tomándome del brazo rápidamente.

-Trataré de sobrevivir.- dijo Mike.

-Bueno nos vemos en Química vale? Además no falta mucho.- dije a Mike…_de cuando acá Bella das explicaciones, ah! de veras el plazo…_

_-_Lo sé amor ve tranquila.-dijo Mike con cara de no ser totalmente sincero.Me despedí de los chicos y con un beso superficial de Mike, total lo vería al rato.

Nos encaminamos hacia los baños que no estaban muy lejos de la cafetería, entrando Rose dijo:

- Y como vas en tu primer día del mes de prueba?.-

-Hasta ahora bien supongo.- tratando de sonar convincente, hasta creo que para auto convencerme.

-O sea por lo que vi hoy cuando llegaron al almuerzo se podría decir que van bien.

-Tu crees?.-pregunte.

-Si claro, espero… pero no te alarmes recién es el primer día, no puede ser todo perfecto, al menos te ves dispuesta y eso es un avance.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sip, algo es algo.

Rose me conocía perfectamente y sus palabras por lo menos me daban el apoyo moral y empuje que necesitaba, ya que ella se destaca por ser sincera. Ella me apoyaba como mi amiga leal que es, pero sé que en el fondo Mike no la convence, no es de su total agrado para que sea mi novio al menos.

-Mujer y como estuvo la clase de gimnasia? Te reto el entrenador?.- Rose rompiendo mis pensamientos.

-Te refieres a mi tortura diaria.-musité

-Si es verdad lo tuyo no son los deportes de contacto o con balones, pelotas raquetas etc etc.- decía una entretenida Rose.

-A ver Rosalie Hale sabes que por lo menos troto ok.- dije tratando de sonar indignada.

-Si eso cuenta.- nos quedamos mirando y no pudimos evitar reír, después de unos minutos en risas sonó la campana por lo que salimos hacia nuestros dos últimos bloques de clases.

Mike me esperaba en la puerta del salón, mirando hacia todos lados para ver de donde venía…_lo que faltaba Swan que se pusiera psicópata…_ Saludaba a los que entraban con una sonrisa casual, realmente sin mayor entusiasmo. Cuando llegó Jessica la que se acercó a saludarlo notoriamente este solo la saludó en seco, haciendo que esta entrara indignada al salón. Cuando se percató que me acercaba me dirigió una sonrisa y fue a mi encuentro, me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos al salón. En este bloque nos tocaba biología y no nos sentábamos juntos, me excuse en su momento con el hecho de que con él no me concentraría lo suficiente en la clase.

Las últimas horas pasaron sin mayores sobresaltos, en el último bloque recibí un mensaje de Rose:

"_Bellita linda después de clases vamos a Port Ángeles??_

_Necesito comprar un par de cosas, no acepto un no por respuesta_

_Nos vemos en el estacionamiento _

_Te quiero, Rose"_

Con esto me quedo claro que tenía que ir a port ángeles, pero de todas formas le dije a Mike que fuese a cenar a casa en la tarde noche_…muy aplicada Swan… _

Después de despedirme de un efusivo Mike, me dispuse con Rose a irnos a Port Ángeles. Al llegar nos dirigimos al centro comercial donde primero fuimos por como dice Rose "cosas Básicas", cremas, lociones, etc. Luego le rogué ir a la librería antes de seguir con las compras, ya que sabia que si no lograba pasar al principio Rose no me dejaría. Logre mi cometido pero no me salio gratis, a cambio tuve que prometer que luego iría a todas las tiendas que Rose quisiese, esto me hizo preguntarme si existirá en el mundo alguien más fanática por las compras que ella, quien sabe.

Llegamos a mi templo, es decir la librería y mi amiga se limito en ir a los sillones a leer revistas mientras yo me dediqué a caminar de un lado para otro escogiendo libros de las más diversas temáticas novelas románticas, drama, historias épicas, entre vario. En las librerías debo decir que era en una de las pocas partes donde disfruto a cabalidad mi situación económica ya que no me limito en gastos referente a libros. Luego de unos 45 minutos recolecté y deje unos cuantos libros que luego volvería a comprar.

-20 libros no será una exageración?? .- preguntó una exaltada Rose.

-Roselinda tómalo como una inversión, ok?,

- Cómo rayos los vamos a llevar?.-

- No te preocupes pedí que los despacharan a mi casa para tener mis bracitos en disposición a tus compras, feliz?

-Por eso te quiero amiga! Pero serán de tus compras.- dicho esto Rose me saco de un brazo de la librería directo a la zona de tiendas de su gusto.

Luego de algo de 3 horas de tortura, demasiadas tiendas visitadas para mi gusto, pero una Rose satisfecha al fin y al cabo nos dirigimos a un starbucks a tomar un café.

-Ves que no fue tan terrible amiga?

-No lo se, no lo sé, es decir yo no quería ropa nueva y gritarme para que me probara unos jeans, no será mucho?

-Era para que obedecieras, sabia que te quedarían bien.- dijo Rose.

-Pero ok un par pero me hiciste comprar 7!.

-Bella querida comprende que nunca están demás, creo que solo nos falta alguien que me de la razón. .- Dijo Rose para luego beber de su café.

-ok Rose, ok.

Luego de bebernos nuestros cafés, que Rose espantara al camarero por según ella mirarme inapropiadamente y con demasiadas bolsas que cargar, nos dispusimos en volver a casa alrededor de las 5 ya que recordé que Mike iría a mi casa como a las 7.

Nos tomó casi media hora lograr meter todas las bolsas en mi jeep. El regreso fue entretenido mientras cantamos felices a los 4 vientos. Rose me hizo parar en el centro de Forks para comprar unas pizza´s ya que Emm iría a su casa a cenar. Por lo que llegamos a la casa de Rose alrededor de las 6.45. En descargar sus bolsas nos dieron las 7. Sabia que me encontraría con Mike instalado en mi casa.

Llegue a mi morada y noté que además de el jeep de Mike estaba afuera de la cochera también el coche de mi papá, lo que me alegro el día. El entrar me encontré con ambos en la sala, los cuales se giraron al oírme llegar.

-Papá!.- me abalancé literalmente a saludarlo.

-Obvio Bells, el único.-me besó en la frente.-Espero no tener que viajar hasta la semana entrante.

-Genial, eso significa que te tendré unos cuantos días seguidos.- después de eso me dirigía a Mike.

-Hola tu.- lo abracé y le di un casto beso.

-Hola, como estuvo?.

-Ya sabes lo de siempre, me ayudas a bajar las bolsas.- dije con cara de niña buena, Mike solo asintió y se fue a sacarlas del jeep.

-En eso se entetendrá, y que me cuentas papi?

-Nada interesante, solo clientes, ya sabes. Por cierto llego un despacho de la librería que recibí al llegar a casa… 20 libros??.- cuando dijo me sonrojé.

-ejejejeje bueno es que tu sabes papi que me encanta leer.

-Esta bien, me encanta que seas buena lectora, mientras no dejes de leer lo de la escuela.

-papá sabes que siempre voy al día.

-Por cierto Bella, veo que aún sigues con este chico.

-Si papa, algún problema?

-No, en realidad, solo creo en mi humilde opinión… no mejor nada.

Fin cap 3

Lo siento un cap mega corto!! Pero es que ya vendrán más largos. Gracias a los que pasan y leen. En cuanto tenga el cap 4 pasado al pc lo subo

Se cuidan y lo pasan lindo.

Aiosines =)


	4. IV Rose con vergüenza?

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CUARTO CAPITULO: ROSE CON VERGÜENZA??

-Si papa, algún problema?

-No, en realidad, solo creo en mi humilde opinión… no mejor nada.

No quise preguntar más respecto a eso, por lo que continúe con la amena charla con mi padre, a la que al rato se incorporó Mike con uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar, pero a los que Charlie y yo estábamos acostumbrados. Nos dispusimos a cenar, esta última también fue tranquila. Luego del café mi papá se despidió para ir a dormir ya que estaba cansado y mañana debía madrugar .

-Bueno Bells voy a dormir, Mike quedas en tu casa, pero recuerda que es mi niña.- dijo para luego besarme en la cabeza.

-Que duermas bien papi.-dije

-Que descanse señor Swan y no se preocupe que lo tengo claro.-dijo un tenso Mike.

Luego de sentir a papá subir las escaleras con Mike nos dirigimos al estar para ver una película tranquilos. Elegí Gladiador, por que no me disgustaba y a Mike le encantaba, recordando que debía poner de mi parte. Nos sentamos en un mullido sillón. Mike se sentó y yo me recosté a su lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, el me tomo las manos y empezamos a ver la película. Derrepente de la nada depositó un beso en mi mejilla lo que encontré dulce pero no pude evitar preguntar:

-Y eso?-

-Acaso no puedo darte un beso?-

-Creo que técnicamente si puedes.

-Además no creo que tu papá se enoje por un beso en la mejilla.- a veces me irritaba el hecho de que quisiera que mi papá alabara todo lo que hiciera.

-No seas tonto.- me acerque y le di un suave beso pero no me esperaba que este fuera a profundizarlo, lo que daba el comienzo a una rutinaria sesión de besos.

No niego que fuese placentera, pero no me movían sentimientos ni muchas sensaciones, era el mero acto de besarse… espero que durante este mes esto cambie o si no HUSTON CREO QUE TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA.

Luego de la sesión de besos Mike se fue alrededor de las diez. Subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama con el notebook. Me conecté a Messenger y encontré a Rose conectada.

*Rose* dice: Y como estuvo la cena????

_Bella dice: Bien, mi papá llego de su viaje a si que cenó con nosotros._

*Rose* dice: Que bueno, no te dijo nada por las bolsas?

_Bella dice: NO por las bolsas, si no por los libros xD se río un poco. Mike se tuvo que hacer cargo de las bolsas (6)_

*Rose* dice: esta bien, en algo que use su fuerza. Y como estuvo el resto de la velada con tu galán??? :O

_Bella dice: Bien…_

*Rose*dice: Solo bien?

_Bella dice: Rose, si , si nos besamos si es lo que quieres saber, pero aún no se me mueven los pelos ni las hormonas … contenta?_

*Rose* dice: de que me lo digas si, pero recién es el primer día no te estreses, ok??? =)

_Bella dice: Mujer me retiro a los brazos de Morfeo._

*Rose* dice: Ok, nos vemos mañana que duermas bien, sueña conmigo… no mejor con MIKE ;D jajajaja (K)

_Bella: muy graciosa, ja. TU = (K)_

-------------------------------fin chat------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la semana fue como siempre además del hecho que a la siguiente teníamos exámenes en casi todas las asignaturas por lo que comencé a estudiar para estos y no fallar. De todas formas me junté con Mike, Rose y los chicos. Además de que tuve a Charlie en casa casi todos los días para la cena. Que más… ah si! Un día fui a cenar donde los Hale y otro en la casa de Mike, sus padres son muy atentos conmigo no me quejo pero fui a la de este último ya que tuve que enseñarle un poco de las materias para que no reprobara. Hubiese sido el colmo que yo aprobara todo y esté solo respondiese el nombre en cada examen.

Bueno con Mike bueno esta bien no solo estudiamos…_ si sé que quieres saber cochinonas!..._ si, si tuvimos sesiones de besos pero en una de las últimas tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de opiniones.

--------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estábamos en mi cuarto y Mike derepente comenzó a besarme con más intensidad de la normal de repente estábamos en mi cama y sus manos recorriéndome por los costados, pero luego sentí una de sus manos bajo de mi camiseta por lo que pregunte mientras se dirigía a mi cuello

-Que es esto?.- el se acercó a mi oreja.

-Creo que llevando esto un poco más allá.- dijo tratando de sonar sexy, lo que a mi más que nada me produjo un revoltijo de estomago, mientras el continuaba en mi cuello. Antes que hubiese dicho eso admito que era hasta placentero, pero ya cuando mi cuota de racionalidad logró entender y reaccionar hacia donde iba el meollo del asunto. Paré en seco.

-Que pasa?-pregunto un aún efervescente Mike.

-Creo que aún no deberíamos llegar a eso.-dije.

-Pero Bella.-expetó Mike con tono de frustración, para luego devolverse a mi cuello como si no hubiese oído nada.

-PORQUE NO QUIERO!:- dije en un tono fuerte y comencé a tratar de zafarme de él algo que no era muy fácil ya que él tiene claramente mucha más fuerza que yo.

-pero por que!-dijo Mike con un tono de voz claramente fuerte.

-Primero me cambias el tonito.- dije mientras me terminaba de zafar y me sentaba en la cama.- segundo no me siento lista y tercero y no menos importante no va a ser con mi papá dando vueltas por la casa.

-Pero Bella somos los únicos que con una relación de tanto tiempo no lo han hecho.

-Y tu me estás queriendo decir que por que tus amigos lo hicieron, YO lo tengo que hacer, créeme que estas muy equivocado.- dije con tono de frustración e indignación junto si es que se puede llamar así.

-Pero Bella!.- corte a Mike.- Vete a tu casa ahora mismo!.-

----------------------fin flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de mi no muy cortés despedida Mike se fue a portazos que realmente no me importaron, al rato me comenzó a mandar sms pidiendo perdón cuando ya iba en el 30 comencé a darme cuenta que en verdad lo que había pasado no era tan grave y que quizás yo había sobre reaccionado un poco buscando alguna excusa para no estar con él. Algo que no me hizo sentir muy contenta, no lo niego.

En que iba, apz si, bueno de mi semana ya de rendición de exámenes más Mike más Charlie que se fue nuevamente de viaje sumo una ecuación un tanto cansadora pero ya el viernes estábamos libres y por la tarde había partido de los chicos.

Todo el instituto se revoluciona para estos eventos deportivos, es decir un día de partido era casi día de honores patrios todos lucían los colores de la escuela y las paredes se tapizaban de pancartas y afiches en apoyo al equipo. No niego que después de días estresantes venía bien un poco de distracción para calmar los ánimos. Con Rose al tener novios jugadores ambas teníamos las camisetas del equipo originales, así que antes de ir al partido fuimos a la casa de Rose a pasar un rato y arreglarnos para ir a ver a nuestros novios y a Jazz jugar.

Cuando estábamos en el cuarto de Rose.

-Y como va este mes de prueba?.- pregunto Rose de improviso.

-No lo sé en cosas ha mejorado, en otras no …. Aún no estoy un cien por ciento convencida.

-No cuentes su discusión sexual, pero me preocupa lo del convencimiento, mujer es amor, cariño por último pasión no si él tipo te convence o no? Me captas?.- si Rose sabia lo de mi altercado con Mike, a ella le cuento prácticamente todo, pero sus palabras no dejaban de tener una gran cuota de razón. Rose tenía un punto muy válido a su favor. Rose 1 Bella 0.

-Si puede ser, que se yo.- repuse.

-No mi bella recuerda que el plazo era para ver si se encendía la chispa.-

-y ya vamos prácticamente en la mitad del plazo.- dije cortando a Rose.

-Claro, entonces??.- dijo Rose.

-No se, so sé que hacer, a veces me gusta estar con él, otras me empalaga hasta repugnar ya sabes.

- jaja eso lo tengo más que claro amiga, aquí lo importante es lo que a ti te haga feliz y con eso me haces feliz a mi y a los demás.

-Rose linda cambiando un poco el tema y no es que quiera evadirlo (_si claro) _pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos a ver a los chicos creo.- dije.

-Si! Pero sabes siento que nos vemos como unos niños yendo con estas giganto camisetas y gorras.- dijo Rose mirándose al espejo.

-Rosalie Hale con vergüenza!!!.- no pude evitar reírme.

------------------------------fin cap 4---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno fin del cap 4 espero que les haya gustado=) , gracias nuevamente a **Kelda Ylonen Cullen **por dejar su rewiew, y a los que quieran dejar algún comentario los insto a hacerlo. Me encantaría si la historia esta gustando como va o no. Aún falta para que lleguen los Cullen pero no mucho;D.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Aiosines =)


	5. V Partido y oso en la fiesta

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

QUINTO CAPITULO: PARTIDO Y OSO EN LA FIESTA

-Rosalie Hale con vergüenza!!!.- no pude evitar reírme.

-No es eso Swan, es solo que creo que deberíamos darle nuestro toque a estos uniformes.- vi que Rose ponía cara de manos a la obra y no pude evitar asustarme, es que cuando a Rose se lo ocurre algo … ahí mi dios que te pille prevenido!!

Rose entro a su walking closet y a los minutos salió con una sonrisa victoriosa y un trozo de la camiseta en su mano , una tijera en la otra y la polera que atrás decía Massen anudada a un lado de su perfecto estómago, haciendo que hasta ese uniforme de rugbista se viese sexy…_y denuevo con tus comentarios gays bella…_ Luego dijo:

- Swan es tu turno.

-Rose jamás me veré así!

-No te quejes y ahora déjame hacer magia.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, unos cortes unos nudos y Rose había logrado que la giganto camiseta de Mike quedara anudada a un costado de mi abdomen.

-Que sexy te ves Swan.

-Rose no puedo ir así!

-Así iras por que ya nos vamos, no que estábamos atrasadas? Y además piensa como se pondrá la Stanley con el resto de su séquito al vernos tan guapas en el partido.

Debo decir que la sola idea de hacer enojar a la tonta de Jessica me sonó muy tentadora y no opuse mayor resistencia.

Llegamos a la cancha del instituto y con Rose nos fuimos a sentar al lado de la barra de nuestro equipo. Al ir pasando por las graderías pudimos escuchar unos cuantos silbidos, chiflidos y piropos varios. En eso logramos ver que Emmett miraba con ojos de pocos a amigos a nuestros admiradores por lo que dejaron de halagarnos, a lo que Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reír.

Luego Mike y Emmett nos dirigieron unos notorios silbidos hacia nosotras. Con todo este espectáculo la cara de la Stanley era de dos metros y descompuesta, frente a esto disfruté del espectáculo completamente.

Cuando entraron los chicos a jugar no niego que me dieron nervios al ver a los grandes jugadores del equipo contrario, pero debo decir que los chicos eran buenos. Emmett se imponía por su tamaño pero aún así era muy ágil en la cancha. Jazz es muy rápido y es un gran armador de jugadas estratégicas. Mike creo que era el jugador con más animo, no es el más fuerte ni el más ágil, pero al parecer era ese ánimo que demostraba al jugar era lo que lo hacia ser el capitán del equipo.

Cuando Mike logró marcar una anotación creo que venía lo que más temía… la "celebración" .

Creo que compartirán mi opinión que yo Bella Swan una chica tranquila, que evita los escándalos, que tu novio que se encarga de proclamar tu relación a todo el mundo además celebre de maneras estrafalarias tus aniversarios, ok es aceptable. Per la gota que derramaba el vaso eran esas dichosas celebraciones de anotación, estas han pasado por la "caminata lunar", "la ola", "la serpiente", "flick-flack", la favorita de Emmett "mover el bote" entre otras varias, por lo que ¿cual seria ahora? Pero caigo a la cuenta hasta que Rose chilla.

-Mira Bella!!!!!

Miro y veo a Mike… perdón es lo que mis ojos estan viendo!!!...

BAILANDO EL TUNAK TUNAK!! WTF!!! Dios se buenito estamos a mano, que me trague la tierra!!!! (si no saben cual es el tunak tunak ver el siguiente video: .com/watch?v=-bAN7Ts0xBo )

Después de la NO poco notoria celebración de mi novio, la risa de algunos y la aceptación de muchos… _que tienen en la cabeza!... _es verdad que lo quiero mucho pero hace eso y es su líder , no lo entiendo.

El equipo ganó y Mike corrió a saludarme efusivamente al igual que Emmett a Rose. Emm propuso una fiesta de celebración en su casa, así que Rose al escuchar esto inmediatamente nuevamente me arrastró de un brazo a su casa para ir a "adecentarnos".

Luego de un rato de discusión acepté ponerme un top strapless negro con unas aplicaciones y unos jeans bastante ceñidos con unos tacos a juego. Rose optó por una mini de jeans, un top color fresa y tacos a tono se veía espectacular. Mi amiga me arregló el cabello y maquillaje, les mencioné el hecho de que Rose tiene unas increíbles cualidades como maquilladora y peinadora?, bueno ahora les estoy contando, ja.

Al cabo de unas 3 horas, que por cierto se me hicieron eternas estuvimos listas para dirigirnos a la dichosa fiesta, a la que sinceramente no tenía muchos ánimos de ir…

A un par de cuadras de la casa de Emm ya se podía oír la bulla de la fiesta, al llegar notamos que el estacionamiento de la casa estaba abarrotado de vehículos estacionados, por suerte Rose tenía control de la cochera así que estacionamos mi jeep en esta. Como nos estacionamos en la cochera pudimos entrar por la cocina, caminamos juntas hasta la sala en donde nos encontramos con los chicos haciendo un brindis, al fondo se podía ver la pista de baile en la terraza llena de parejas bailando animadamente. Como era de esperar en la fiesta había mucho de comer, o sea el anfitrión es Emm que más se puede esperar?, además de todo tipo de bebidas con o sin alcohol.

Rose se fue a saludar a su "don king kon" efusivamente, al quedarme sola ahí parada sentí bastantes miradas posadas en mi…_Rose me las va a pagar… _en eso sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban por la espalda. Me gire de golpe lista para golpear al bastardo que me abrazaba sin mi consentimiento, pero resulta que el bastardo era mi sonriente novio.

-A si me saludas amor?

-Me asustaste.

-Lo siento.-dijo y se acerco a besarme con lo que pude sentir su olor a alcohol, claramente estuvo brindando bastante antes de que yo llegara. Con ese olor hizo que yo me echara para atrás y dije

-Estuviste tomando?-

-Solo un poquito.- soltó Mike con la vos notoriamente más rasposa de lo normal…_este cree acaso que vengo del monte?..._

-estas ebrio!.- exclamé

-pero amor estamos celebrando.

-sabes que odio que tomes tanto.

-No te enojes, no tomo más vale.- dijo, tratando de poner cara de inocente pero con su semblante de ebrio simplemente se veía ridículo.

-ok.- respondí claramente poco convencida pero que más daba a estas alturas. Nos unimos a los demás en la terraza.

Lo estaba pasando bien, estuve bailando con Rose, un rato con mi ya de por si descoordinado novio que ebrio era un cero a la izquierda en el baile. Cuando me cansé de tanto baile me fui a sentar junto con Rose a una mesa a un extremo de la gran terraza.

-Has notado que tu noviecito ya ha tomado suficiente.-dijo Rose.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo ni quiero andar encima de el quitándole el vaso.

-Si eso es cierto, pero bueno todo el equipo esta algo pasadito de todas formas.

En eso sentimos a Emm anunciar por micrófono también con una vos algo más animosa de lo normal

-Buenno Ahorra nuestroo capitann noss vaa a cantarr una canción.- En eso aparece Mike con un micrófono

-Amorr esta va para ti…

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now,  
Ooh because

My loneliness is killing me (And I)  
I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby  
A the reason I breathe is you (I do)  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby cause I need to know now  
Ooh because…

Con un tono totalmente desafinado y digno de un ebrio estaba cantando con casi todo los asistentes incluidos Rose muertos de la risa. Es que en verdad estaba haciendo el ridículo y nadie lo detenía, si existiese un rojo más intenso para un ser humano hubiese estado en ese momento en mis mejillas. Antes de que Mike terminara la canción no atine a nada más que salir corriendo hacia el baño más cercano.

Mike me había hecho pasar una de las peores vergüenzas que claramente encabezará mi lista, es que todos saben que soy su novia, por ende la canción era para mi, que oso!... además por que se expone asi?. Mientras seguía sumida en mis pensamientos que iban desde "Mike no debería beber así" pasando por "que mal canta" a "sin duda que como cantante es un excelente rugbista" y pensamientos varios siento el golpeteo de la puerta.

-Esta ocupado!.- dije, esperando continuar un rato más en mi soledad y que mis mejillas terminaran de normalizarse.

-Bella abre soy Rose!

-Rose aún no quiero salir!

-vamos mujer abre para que nos vayamos a casa!.

Cuando abrí la puerta Rose me esperaba con nuestros bolsos, así que rápidamente nos encaminamos hacia la cochera, antes de llegar a nuestro destino apareció de improviso Mike que venía siendo perseguido por Jazz y Emm.

-Bella amor!.

-Perdón Bella no pudimos.-dijo Jazz

-Que quieres!.- respondí secamente a Mike.

-No te gustó lo que te canté?- tenía el descaro de preguntar Mike.

-Quizás si hubieses estado en otras condiciones si, pero en este estado lo odié.-

-Pero amor!.- tratando de abrazarme.

-Mike no me toques, cuando estés sobrio hablamos adiós.- Mike se quedo en silencio. Mientras Rose se despedía de Emm ya que Jazz nos seguiría en su auto como Rose había venido conmigo.

Mientras íbamos en camino, Rose iba manejando

-Amiga, no crees que exageraste un poquito?

-como que exageré?.-dije

-Bella solo estaba un poco bebido, bueno bastante, pero tampoco es tan grave.

-Rose no es para menos, además de el espectáculo que comenzó a dar.

-No le pongas, es lo típico al estar un poco pasado, además todo lo encontraron gracioso.

-Claro, como no fue Emmet el del show.

-Quizás, pero… no será que estas buscando excusas para enojarte Swan?- cuando dijo eso no sabia que contestarle, no me lo había preguntado, quizás mi reacción fue solo el querer tener alguna excusa para enojarme con Mike.

-No no creo, el sabe que odio que tome tanto.-dije.

-Ok, como tu digas, piensa en lo que te dije si.

-No te preocupes lo haré.

Seguimos el camino escuchando música. Rose me dejó en mi casa, le di las gracias y me fui directo a dormir o es lo que intente pero realmente no lo lograba. Comencé a dar vueltas en la cama y a repensar lo que había sucedido. Es verdad que al principio me daba vergüenza el hecho de que Mike me cantara ebrio en frente de casi todo el instituto, bueno gran parte, luego fue que estuviese ebrio, pero quizás si sobre exageré como dice Rose.

A eso de las 3.30 vibró mi celular.

"_Amor lo siento mucho mucho. Te amo Mike"_

Tres minutos después.

"_Perdón por despertarte, te quiero". _

Fin cap 5----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo 5, lo siento por no actualizar antes pero es que la universidad me tenia colapsada, si no estuve estudiando estuve durmiendo sinceramente ayer en la noche terminé de pasar el cap a la pc. Gracias por todos los lectores, las que me animas y dejar rewiews n.n!! y los que no u.u también. Espero pronto pasar el próximo cap, está entrete hasta con otro idioma ;)

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Aiosines =)


	6. VI Pensamientos de Mike y de algunos más

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

SEXTO CAPITULO: Pensamientos de Mike y algunos más.

Mike POV:

NO podía dormir pensando en lo disgustada que podía estar Bella en este momento, el solo pensarlo me perturbaba mucho, no soportaría que Bella me ignorara. El hecho de pensar en no estar con ella me molestaba.

Aún no entiendo como una chica tan inteligente está conmigo, es decir, se que soy el más guapo, capitán del equipo, de buena familia, que digo, es el destino tenemos que estar juntos. Creo que cuando termine el año le pediré que se case conmigo, para que retrazar lo inevitable, además asi evito que siga pensando en ir a la universidad y eso, si en el fondo sabe que será una gran dueña de casa y cuidara a nuestros 5 hijos. Es decir se que aunque ella se enoje conmigo ninguno en el instituto se atrevería a acercársele, saben que es mía.

Solo nos falta dar el último gran paso para que Bella sea totalmente mía. Es decir ya estoy arto de tener que estar metiéndome con Lauren por que Bella no quiere acostarse conmigo, acaso no le he demostrado con creces que la quiero?

Mis sorpresas no son suficientes?

No se, lo que me queda claro es que no podemos estar separados, en que cabeza cabe eso? Está claro que Bella me ama, solo que no se ha dado cuenta que soy y seré el hombre de su vida. Cuando se de cuenta de eso ya no leerá tanto y se dedicara totalmente a complacerme a mi.

Creo que debería postularnos a Rey y Reina del baile de invierno, que lástima que eligen por separado, pero si hago una buena campaña estoy seguro que salimos, que mejor sorpresa. Ya que aun no me llega la respuesta de china sobre adoptar un Oso panda , aunque la idea original era traerlo a Forks, pero por algo del clima o no se que, que no entendí lo impide bueno además de unas cuantas leyes.

BELLA POV.

Por fin era sábado, no tenia ganas de hablar con Mike, por lo que apagué mi celular y llame por el teléfono fijo a Rose para invitarla a desayunar con los chicos. Rose llego como alas 10 a.m. solo con Jazz ya que al parecer Emm amaneció con los efectos posteriores a una noche de borrachera.

Le pedí a July que nos sirviera un rico desayuno en la terraza ya que había que aprovechar los rayos de sol poco frecuentes en forks.

Ya cuando estábamos desayunando:

- Y has hablado con Mike?- pregunto Rose mientras se servia más café con leche.

-No, y tampoco tengo ganas de hablar con él por hoy

-Y cómo pretendes lograr eso?.- preguntó Jazz.

-Fácil, apagué el móvil y deje dicho que si llama a la casa estoy durmiendo o Salí.

-Astuta amiga, me gusta.- agregó Rose.

- Pero no crees que te enojas demasiado, si no fue tan grave.- repuso Jazz.

-Lo sé Jazz pero ayer me empezó a mandar mensajes de texto como a las 3 de la mañana y ya con eso colmó la cuota de paciencia de este fin de semana.- dije.

-Si, además le sirve de escarmiento.- dijo divertida Rose.

-Bueno si tu lo dices Bella, sabes que Mike no es santo de mi devoción, pero aún asi creo que exageras un poco.-dijo Jazz.

-Como es eso?.- pregunté curiosa.

-Bella me si tu me conoces, sabes que me abstengo de hablar de él pero tampoco le compro su careta de santo.

Jazz me había dejado sorprendida con su comentario jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la mente que el tenía ese concepto sobre Mike.

-Démosle el beneficio de la duda.- musito una pensativa Rose.

-Hermanita, tú dando un chance. Hay que tomar un registro fílmico de esto.- dijo un divertido Jazz.

Tuvimos un muy agradable desayuno. Hablamos de diversos temas. Debo decir que con los gemelos no me aburro, además son como mis hermanos por lo que podemos hablar de todo. Decidimos en la tarde ir al cine, ahí se nos uniría Emmett. Por suerte estaba Jazz o si no estaría sola tocando el violín entre Rose y Emm.

******************************************************************************************

Suena el teléfono…

- Aló?

-Aló buenos días habla Charlie Swan.

-Oh! Que gusto Señor Charlie como ha estado?

-Primero dime solo Charlie y segundo muy bien gracias por preguntar. Y dime ¿cómo van todos los trámites?

- Muy bien no nos podemos quejar, muy pronto estará todo listo, yo creo que dentro de la próxima semana.

-Que buena noticia, me alegra mucho, tengo muchas ganas de que por fin conozcan a mi hija.

-Si todos estamos ansiosos por conocer a la famosa Bella.

-Estoy seguro que se llevaran excelente.

-Si yo también estoy segurísima de aquello, le comunico con mi papá. Fue un gusto charlar con usted.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Charlie!!!.

-Amigo, ya me estaban adelantando las buenas nuevas.

-Si estoy muy contento con este traslado a Forks.

-Si por fin buenos amigos vivirán cerca, además estoy seguros que se adaptaran muy pronto es un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable para vivir y no es tan diferente en el clima a Alaska.

-SI, creo que además nos hace bien volver un poco a nuestras raíces.

-Bueno y no me negaras que Forks tiene un clima menos extremo que Fairbanks.

-Ja ja si tienes mucha razón.

-Bueno querido amigo me retiro en unos minutos tengo una reunión. Pero espero que me hagan saber la fecha en que se mudan para recibirlos como dios manda.

-Muchas gracias amigo, te tomaré la palabra. Que tengas éxito en tu reunión saludos a Bella.

-Saludos a los tuyos también.

******************* Fin llamada***************************************

-Que agradable es hablar con Charlie, es muy amable al tener tantas consideraciones con nosotros.

-Si pero es nuestro amigo amor, creo que lo hace por que le nace. Tu sabes que es un muy buen hombre.

-Si, si sé que lo es, lastima que con Renné no resultaran las cosas, aunque no podemos negar el hecho de que ambos son felices y exitosos.

-Son felices y esos es lo importante amor.

-Amor cambiando un poco el tema que vamos a hacer con el piano.

-Estaba pensando que lo podríamos regalar al hogar de niños y comprar otro llegando a Forks. ¿Te parece?

-Claro es una gran idea, pero bueno hay que preguntarle al más interesado creo.

-De que hablan?

-De que haremos con el piano, cariño sabes que llevarlo en la mudanza es díficil.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que encontraron una solución para este tema. Voy a tomar unas fotos y regreso en un rato.

-Ok cariño no te tardes.

Rose POV:

La idea del cine resulto finalmente de lo más cómica ya que tuvimos que entrar a ver Bolt, debido a que Bella perdió con Emmett en el cara y sello. Lo más cómico si fue cuando mi osito se puso a peliar con un niñito por algo de un hamster llamado Ryno o algo por el estilo.

Mientras yo trataba de hacer entender a Emmett que no podía llegar y ponerse a peliar con un niñito al cual le cuadruplicaba el tamaño, Bella y Jazz se carcajeaban de lo lindo haciendo que el resto de la sala reclamara por el alboroto que teníamos.

Ese par siempre se han llevado excelente, al principio no niego que me daba un poco de celos sobre todo cuando instauraron sus días de cine o sus tardes de lectura. Después tenía la teoría de que Jazz era un cuerpo de Rose con mente de Bella, luego que era un Swan perdido, luego sentía que yo perdía un hermano o perdía a mi amiga, pero finalmente me di cuenta que solo era una sana amistad. Agradezco el hecho que Jazz no sólo me tenga a mí si tiene algún problema si no que tiene a dos amigas que lo comprenden.

Después de todo el alboroto que provocamos en el cine decidimos ir a cenar a un restaurante que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba el cine. Ya que más lejos no pudimos ir pues s mi osito con la pelea se le abrió el apetito, bueno cuando no?

Bella POV.

Es Sábado con los chicos resultó finalmente de lo más entretenido. Es que el climax fue cuando Emmett se puso a peliar en la película, que por cierto era Bolt… si, perdí el cara y sello con Emm…, ah si, se puso a peliar con un NIÑITO, bueno es algo esperable en Emm pero aun así con Jazz no logramos contener la risa por lo que nos ganamos unos cuantos retos de los padres que se encontraban en la sala.

Después de una rica cena que tuvo que ser cerca del cine por que a Emm se le había abierto el apetito, logré ponerme de acuerdo con Jazz para nuestra próxima tarde de películas. Los chicos me pasaron a dejar a mi morada. AL llegar July me dijo que Mike me había llamado unas 20 veces.

Sin tomar mucha atención a eso subí a mi habitación para llamar a mamá hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

**[ Desde ahora las conversaciones tendrán la inicial del personaje que habla adelante, para que se entiendan mejor =) ]**

B: Aló mamá?

R: Bella!! Por fin te acuerdas de tua madre y come va? (como estás?)

B: Bene (bien), y como va todo por allá?

R: Todo Molto bene (muy bien) y bueno que me cuentas hija? Hace mucho que io no parlare con tue?

(bella: seme olvidaba aclarar, 10 años no pasan en vano y Renné habla con migo una especie de italo-español, de todas formas yo practico mi italiano con ella)

B: Todo bien ma, en el instituto me ha ido bien, mis amigos graciosos y amorosos como siempre.

R: Y como va lo de ese finanzato (novio) tuyo?

B: eeee bene ma bene.

R: solo bene (bien)?

B: si no sé, es que aun no estoy muy segura de cómo ira esto o si tiene futuro.

R: Carina puoi parlare piú lentamente? (cariño puedes hablar más lentamente?) que io no entiendo español como antes.

B: Es-toy-con-al-gu-nas-du-das

R: capito (entendido) yo creo que debes seguir a tu cuore (corazón).

La conversación con mamá tardó un poco pero fue agradable, sentir su vos. ME comentó que los nonos estaban bien al igual que sus restaurantes, pregunto que cuando iría a verla… Y finalmente me aconsejó que dejara a Mike en resumidas cuentas… quizás tome su consejo, no lo sé, es que aun Renne sueña con que me vaya a Italia y me case con un italiano… no me pregunto mucho por papá bueno eso se entiende.

Fin Cap. 6.

Bueno porfin termine de pasar al pc este capítulo sinceramente no es muy bueno pero es de transición para que se acomoden un poco las cosas antes de que sucedan algunas más interesantes. Lo siento por si demoré pero la universidad me tenía colapsada y prometí que no escribiría hasta terminar con los deberes universitarios y como logre terminar ayer, comencé inmediatamente con el proceso de pasar al limpio. Ahora que tengo como un mes de vacaciones espero poder actualizar más pronto para que por fin comience el conflicto jeje. Espero que lo disfruten, si sobre todo tu BERNI que tenías ya enferma a la pobre monna…

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo. Aiosines, Gloria.


	7. VII La cena

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

SEPTIMO CAPITULO: La cena.

Es domingo y mañana oficialmente quedan dos semanas para que se cumpla el plazo de un mes y la verdad es que aun no se que hacer con Mike. Mi cabeza es un nudo… no sé que hacer… ahora me vendría bien una iluminación divina o algo, pero nada. No he hablado con el desde el incidente en la fiesta de Emmett, no me nace hablar con el ni estar cerca de él. Un golpe en la puerta eso es una señal, no es mi papá… (se abre la puerta de la habitación de Bella)

Ch: Bella puedo pasar

B: pasa

Ch: Hija mañana llegan mis amigos ala ciudad y estoy organizando una cena para darles la bienvenida y asi aprovechas de conocerlos.

B: si son los Cullens, ya los conozco (plisss diosito sálvame de una cena FOME, no estoy de ánimos)

Ch: Bella los viste cuando tenias… 6 años. (rayos por que justo ahora Charlie se tiene que acordar de mi infancia)

B: Bueno… eso es verdad, pero tengo que estar en la cena?

Ch: Claro, por eso te vengo a contar por que quiero que estes ahí, estan ansiosos por volverte a ver.

B: Ok si tu lo dices.

Ch: Si quieres puede invitar a Mike.

B: NO, papá es una cena para tus invitados, no tiene que hacer Mike en ella. (jeje me libré de Mike)

Ch: Ok, como digas, pero no es acaso tu novio?

B: Si… pero , da igual que venga, quieres que te ayude en algo

Ch: No cariño July ya esta encargándose de todo, la cena es a las 7 casual.

B: Bueno papi (dije haciendo saludo como en el ejercito)

A esto mi papá solo se rió y se acerco a darme un beso en la frente y las buenas noches. Después de eso caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Para ser sincera a la mañana siguiente no tenia ni una sola ganita de ir al instituto así que como siempre me costó un poquito levantarme. Tuve que apurarme para no llegar tarde, como siempre Mike fue a recibirme pero esta ves solo lo abracé y me fui hacia donde estaba Rose sentada. Extrañamente no estaba con su "osito"…

R: Hola nena!

B: Hola, como amaneciste? (sentándome a su lado)

R: Como siempre sin ganas de venir a este maldito instituto.

B: Jaja lo usual entonces, yo tampoco tenia ánimos de venir.

R: Vi como tu noviecito te daba la bienvenida del Lunes.

B: a, si.

R: Wow que ânimos traes.

B: Creo que terminaré con él, cada día es mas… no se… ya no lo veo ni lo quiero como novio.

R: Eso es algo que se veía venir amiga.

B: De todos modos esperaré hasta fin de mes.

R: Ok, entonces seguirás con lo de poner de tu parte supongo.

B: Creo que es como una despedida, si lo puedo llamar de alguna forma.

R: No lo sé Bella quizás es peor por que cuando termines con el va a ser sorpresivo, el no lo va a ver venir y quizás te arme un escándalo.

B: Rocesita linda cambiemos el tema por favor siii?

R: Ok, pero después no digas que no te dije nada ni que te lo advertí Swan.

B: Sisisisi

R: Bueno que harás hoy? , estaba pensando en ir por unas cosas a Port Angeles como quedan dos semanas para salir de clases. Creo que deberías acompañarme.

B: No puedo, van a ir a cenar a casa unos amigos de papa que se mudan a Forks, te debo la salida vale?

R: Ok, que conste un día de estos serás mía.

B: Sí, asi además me salvas de Mike.

R: Mujer piensa que son las últimas veces que lo tendrás como novio. Además se vienen las vacaciones!!

B: Si es verdad se viene el fin de semestre y con eso el dichoso baile, que pena tendré que ir sola.

R: No seas tonta, no te preocupes por eso que pareja no te va a faltar. Pero y quienes son los nuevos?

B: Amigos de Charlie, se apellidan Cullen.

R: Los conoces?

B: SE supone que sí cuando tenía como 6 años los vi en Italia, pero sinceramente no recuerdo mucho.

R: Eso suele pasar con frecuencia mis papás siempre salen con eso de amigos "x" que me conocen a mi y a Jazz y yo ni idea de quienes son. (dijo casi riendo)

B: Por cierto el miércoles toca tanda de culto, te nos unes?

R: No lo sé, lo pensaré.

B: Bueeeno como quieras, que conste que te invité para que no te quejes después.

Sonó la campana y Rose y yo nos dirigimos a clases, el día transcurrió normalmente sin mayores sobresaltos. En la hora de almuerzo me dediqué a ignorar a Mike y discutir con Jazz que película veríamos, quedamos en "amor en tiempos de cólera" ya que ambos habíamos leído el libro, cuando termino el almuerzo me fui a abrazada de Jazz para molestar a Mike, y Jazz para divertirse un rato se dejo abrazar.

Llegué a casa y me encontré con July que acomodaba algunas cosas seguramente para la cena. Me saludó afectuosamente como siempre y me dijo que mi papá queria que lo llamara así que subí a mi cuarto a llamarlo.

B: Aló papá?

Ch: Hola cariño, que bueno que llamas

B: July me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, que sucede?

Ch: A si, cariño lo que pasa es que surgió una reunión de improviso y urgente en Nueva York , por lo que no podré estar para la cena.

B: Quieres que llame a los Cullens para cancelar.

Ch: No cariño quisiera que por favor los recibieras.

B: Pero papá yo ni los conozco.

Ch: Bella tu eres encantadora y estoy seguro que te llevaras excelente con ellos de verdad son muy agradables.

B: o-k.

Ch: no te enojes Bells por favor te lo estoy pidiendo como un gran favor especial, prometo que te acompañare ala librería y te comprare todos los libros que quieras .

B: Ok papá are lo que pueda

Ch: esa es mi niña!, amor te dejo cuídate mucho y dale mis disculpas a Esme y Carlisle.

B: ellos son los Cullen cierto?

Ch: si pequeña.

B: papa y a que hora es tu vuelo?

Ch: no había vuelo comercial pronto así que tendré que ir en el nuestro.

B: bueno avísame cuando aterrices por favor.

Ch: lo haré pequeña, bueno mándale mis saludos a los Cullens dile que lo lamento pero que los recompensaré lo prometo.

B: besos, adiós

Lo que me faltaba!!! Tener que recibir a gente que no conozco más que por nombre, bueno se supone que físicamente los conozco pero antes de los 10 años no se vale, je! Espero que por lo menos sean tan agradables como dijo Charlie.

Mike me llamó para saber si me podía venir a visitar pero claramente use la cena como excusa, ja! De algo que me sirva esta dichosa cena. Luego me fui a la cocina para ver si podía ayudar en algo a July la que me dejo preparar el postre.

Faltaban unos quince minutos para las 7, la hora en la que estaba fijada la cena, ya estaba todo listo. Opté por un vestido sencillo, chatitas a tono y el cabello suelto.

A las 7 en punto sonó el citófono de la entrada de vehículos, July abrió y yo me encamine hacia la puerta principal de la casa para recibir a las visitas. Al momento en que abrí la puerta siento casi como si me tacleara un jugador de rugby la diferencia era que no era un enorme jugador de rugby si no una chica de un metro y cincuenta. Que viene y me abraza como si hubiese estado esperando toda la ida ansiosa por conocerme, yo ante la sorpresa me quede helada en la puerta mientras esta chica me sacaba el aire de los pulmones.

A: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Por fin te conozco, seremos grandes amigas, las mejores, te lo prometo.

Con esto la chica me terminó por aturdir pero a su defensa salio un hombre como de la edad de mi padre pero muy guapo debo decir.

C: Perdona a mi hija Bella es algo impulsiva, perdón me presento yo soy Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme y la chica que se niega a soltarte es mi hija Alice.

B: eeeee un gusto conocerlos.

Mientras la chica se soltaba.

A: lo siento Bella es que estoy demasiado emocionada hace años que he querido conocerte.

E: no miente Bella, por cierto linda estas hermosa como tu madre.

B: Muchas gracias por los halagos pero por favor adelante.

Hice la seña para que pasaran y la chica perdón Alice iba mirando todo a su alrededor con una cara de emoción digna de película, mientras Esme y Carlisle solo sonreían. Cuando ya tomaron asiento.

B: Bueno debo disculpar a mi padre ya que el no podrá venir hoy a cenar con ustedes. El está muy apenado pero surgió algo de último momento realmente de vital importancia, por que creedme que esta cena era muy importante para el.

C: Oh que lástima, entonces nos vamos no queremos incomodar.

B: No por favor yo les daré su primera cena de bienvenida. (dije tratando de sonar lo más entusiasmada posible, no iba a permitirme perder la posibilidad de libros ilimitados materialista lo sé, pero es mi chance no se enojen)

E: Enserio Bella no te molestes.

B: No Esme en verdad, los estaba esperando, todo esta listo para que pasemos a cenar.

A: que considerado de tu parte Bella, ven está claro que seremos las mejores amigas.

E: Muchas gracias Bella es muy amable de tu parte.

A: Tengo una duda no que te llamas Isabella?

E y C: Alice!!

B: jaja no se preocupen, si me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta es muy formal, por eso casi todos me llaman Bella.

A: ven exageran si es mi mejor amiga, claramente no se va a enojar por una preguntita.

C: Bella en serio no queremos incomodar, seguramente tienes algo mejor que hacer.

B: (rayos si que me salieron difíciles y amables estas personas) No de verdad, por favor quédense así no cenaré sola ya que mi papá como les dije se fue de viaje. Y no le puedo negar a mi nueva mejor amiga una cena o no? .

E: esta bien Bella.

A: SIiii!!! (dando brinquitos, vaya que tiene energía esta chica)

Cuando por fin los convencí nos dirigimos al comedor a cenar. La cena estuvo exquisita. Esme y Carlisle se deshicieron en halagos para July, y me celebraron mucho mi postre. Esme hasta me pidió la receta. No puedo negar la cena estuvo muy entretenida me hablaron sobre anécdotas con mis padres, de cómo me conocieron, como se conocieron, algunas de Alice. Supe que Esme es decoradora y paisajista, Carlisle es médico y debido a su traslado a Forks como jefe del hospital se mudaron desde Alaska. Alice me informó que iríamos al mismo instituto y que estábamos en el mismo grado, que le encanta la moda y que deseaba fervientemente hacerme un cambio de look, a esto último Esme le reclamó pero yo les dije que no había problema. En verdad me había caído bien Alice y compartía su opinión de que seriamos buenas amigas. A también me hablaron de su hijo aunque no recuerdo bien el nombre, que no pudo venir ya que se sentía algo indispuesto por el viaje.

Al momento de despedirse…

E: Bella la cena estuvo magnifica.

C: Si muchas gracias por recibirnos, estuvo todo grandioso.

B: Me alegra mucho que todo allá sido de su agrado.

A: Si estuvo magnifica, tenemos que organizar un SEC una noche de estas.

B: claro, será divertido.

E: Si, además Bella tu y Charlie quedan invitados a cenar el viernes a nuestra casa, no excepto un no como respuesta.

C: Si dile a Charlie que nos la debe, es más yo lo llamaré personalmente.

B: No tiene por que molestarse, pero muchas gracias iré encantada. Además que su casa debe estar hermosamente decorada.

E: Gracias, eso espero ya que a eso me dedico.

A: Siii el viernes así te aprovechas de quedar a dormir y hacemos el SEC total el sábado no hay instituto.

B: Claro.

C: Bueno Bella nos vamos, nos llevamos a este torbellino para que no moleste más, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo.

E: Si de verdad, adiós, cuídate y nos vemos el viernes.

A: te recuerdo estoy segurísima que seremos grandes amigas ya veras ( dijo esto y me guiño el ojo)

Nos dimos las despedidas respectivas, abrazos etc. (uds saben que se hacen). Alice iba en el asiento trasero haciéndome señas de despedida. Me quede pensando en lo agradable que había sido conocerlos, Esme era muy maternal y dulce, Alice muy alegre y extrovertida, estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien y Carlisle que es muy amable y culto. Como será su otro hijo??... Bueno también me alegré por el hecho de que llegaran a Forks para que Charlie tuviese buenos amigos tan buenos como estos cerca.

------------------------fin cap 7---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya este capítulo es bastante largo así que no se quejen, ya comenzaron a aparecer los Cullens aunque falta el más importante no?, aunque Alice será un ente muy importante que dará para reír mucho junto a otro personaje pero eso se los dejo para que lo adivinen. Pronto vendrá el esperado encuentro, será flechazo? Quien lo sabe, en verdad yo lo sé jeje pero lo dejaré para que lo lean mejor ;) Bueno se cuidan, la pasan lindo y dejan rewiews.

Aiosines, Gloria =)


	8. VIII Bienvenida ALice!

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO VIII: BIENVENIDA ALICE

Bella POV:

La noche se me hizo corta ya son las 6 de la mañana y debo ir al instituto, apure el paso para poder alcanzar a desayunar y llegar al instituto temprano para así poder presentar a Alice con los chicos.

Cuando estaba recogiendo ya mis cosas para irme sentí mi celular vibrar y la llamada era de un número desconocido.

B- Alo?

A- Beeeeella por fin atiendes!! Ya me hacia vieja. Perdón por llamar tan tempranoperolepeditunumoroaCharlieporquesi,tunomelodistesentoncesnecesitabahablarcontigoparasabersiyatevasalinstitutoyaqueobviamentenoquieroandarsolita. (wow esta mujer es un máquina hablando como logra decir tanto sin respirar) [Traducción de lo dicho por Alice: temprano pero le pedí tu numero a Charle por que si, tu no me lo diste entonces necesitaba hablar contigo para saber si ya te vas al instituto ya que obviamente no quiero andar solita ]

B: Si, calma Alice yo ya voy saliendo hacia el instituto nos vemos en la entrada vale?

A: Ok, gracias amiga nos vemos allá!

Después de la sorpresiva y frenética llamada de Alice llegue a mi coche y me dirigí hacia el instituto, al llegar note que aún estaba algo vacio el estacionamiento así que aparque cerca de la puerta y me fui a sentar a una de las banquitas de la entrada, llame a Rose para saber si llegaba pronto y así matar un poco el rato. De pronto siento un rechinar de ruedas a lo lejos y en unos instantes se ve un porche… amarillo???

CASA DE LOS CULLENS:

Tres de los Cullen se encuentran en la cocina comiendo en el desayunador.

Es: Alice baja pronto que se te hace tarde para ir al instituto!!!

A: Si mami bajo pronto acabo de conseguir el número de Bella, la llamo y voy !! ( desde el segundo piso)

Es: Esta chica…

Ed: Está emocionada, déjala es así, me extraña que siendo su madre aun te asombren sus actitudes. Por cierto quien es Bella?

C: Lo sabrías quien es si hubieses ido a la cena.

Es: Ahora te guardas tu repentina curiosidad Edward.

Ed: Ok, mamá… puedo no ir al instituto hoy quiero ir a comprar el piano y algunas cosas que me faltan para mi cuarto.

Es: No lo sé Carlisle?

C: Esta bien pero solo por hoy, pero, tu le tendrás que decir a Alice que ira sola en su primer día de instituto.

A: Que me tienes que decir hermanito? (apareciendo por la puerta)

Ed: Que hoy no iré al instituto enana.

A: Queeeee!!! Como eres capaz de dejarme sola en el primer día de instituto, que pretendes Edward Cullen!!!

Ed: Alice no exageres.

Es: Tiene razón tu hermano cariño.

A: Ok, esta bien tendré que sobrevivir yo … solita (haciendo un puchero) entonces… puedo ir en mi auto?? (con ojitos de gato de shrek)

C: Alice se supone que estás castigada sin auto.

A: Lo sé papito lindo pero como pretendes que llegue al instituto, tu compraste está casa a las afueras de la ciudad, Edward no me llevará, tu te vas al hospital y mamá a su nuevo estudio.

Es: Tiene un buen punto amor.

C: Esta bien solo por hoy desde mañana te vas i vienes con Edward.

A: Obvio! Papito lindo lindo! (Abrazándolo)

Es: Claro siempre tu papito lindo lindo.

A: Ai mami si tu eres mi mamita linda linda. (Abrazándola) Y Eddy feo feo.

Ed: Y que te hice yo ahora?

A: Feo feo, familia hermosa y Eddy sapo me voy, me encontraré con mi mejor amiga antes de entrar a clases.

Ed: Tu mejor amiga? Y ella sabe que es tu mejor amiga ya?

A: No, pero se dará cuenta, recuerda soy la Gran Alice.

Es: J aja, ya amor vete o se te hará tarde solo no espantes a Bella.

A: Si si.

Alice se despidió y se fue hacia la cochera para salir hacia el instituto.

ALICE POV:

Nuevo instituto, por suerte puedo ir a clases con uno de mis grandes amores, mi auto , mi bebé , ya que mi hermano me abandona cuando lo necesito de apoyo moral… Ya me las pagara jeje… bueno también por suerte conocí a Bella mi nueva mejor amiga, aunque ella no lo sepa, incluso creo que tendré dos nuevas mejores amigas, pero eso me lo guardo ya de nuevo Edward va andar diciendo que estoy loca y sinceramente no estoy de ánimos para eso.

Cuando llegue al instituto divise a Bella por lo que trate de apurarme en estacionar, vi que se le acercaba una chica rubia, por ende mi otra new BFF. Me acerque a ellas y pude notar que mi segunda mejor amiga nueva era muy alta … maldita genética justo a mi me tocaba sacar la altura de Esme. En eso mientras yo seguía caminando hacia ellas, a Bella se le acerca un chico rubio de ojos azules como del porte de Eddy opero no tan guapo como mi hermanito y a mi amiga rubia… nota mental averiguar el nombre de mi segunda BFF… se le acerco un chico alto musculoso pero con cara de niño, ya en eso me acerque a saludar.

A: Bella! Hola.

B: Hola, chicos esta es Alice, Alice ella es Rose, Emmett y Mike (todos me saludaron amablemente)

R: Y a qué año entras?

B: Al mismo que Bella, seremos compañeras.

M: Entonces también serás compañera mía.

A: Ah, ( que desagradable ya de presencia no me cae bien este chico además solo ver su pinta, típico de jugadorcito de fútbol que usa buzo solamente. Presiento que me traerá uno que otro dolor de cabeza)

B: Bueno chicos ella es hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi papá.

Todos los chicos se portaron de los más amables, hasta el odioso de Mike, vaya que me molesta ese chico. Rose y Emm se llevaban muy bien y hacían una linda pareja varias veces ella lo corrigió o reto ya que Emmett soltaba alguna niñería. Mike andaba encima de Bella, ella lo evitaba. En cuanto estuvimos solas.

A: Y ese chico Mike también es del grupo?

B: Si, algo así.

A: es que no se, no te lo tomes a mal pero no me agrada anda como encima de ti.

B: Es mi novio…

A: Que tu que!!!

B: Calma Alice, que te Explico…

Cuando logré dejar de hiperventilar Bella me explicó su historia con Mike, de lo meloso y exagerado que es, lo del plazo de un mes y que muy probablemente terminaría con el al final de este. El maestro llegó a interrumpirnos. Este último hizo que me presentara y luego empezó a pasar materia.

A la hora de almuerzo fuimos con Bella al comedor, cuando me indico la mesa donde estaba Rose y Emmett vi al ser más perfecto de la faz de la tierra sentado junto a ellos!! MI PRINCIPE AZUL!! Cuando nos acercamos Bella nos presentó.

B: Jazz tu no conoces a Alice. Alice el es Jasper hermano de Rose y uno de mis mejores amigos. ( se sintió a Emm carraspear y Bella acotó) Junto con Emm claro está.

E: Ahí está mejor.

J: Hola mucho gusto ( se levantó a saludarme… aaaaa!!!! Si es un príncipe me desmayo!!!)

A: Mumucho gusto.

Bella tono asiento junto a Jasper y yo quede junto a Emmett. Pude notar que Bella y Jazz se llevaban de maravilla. Quizás Bella quiera terminar con Mike para andar con Jazz. NO, no lo creo como MI príncipe azul se va a quedar con mi mejor amiga, eso no pasa en los cuentos de hadas.

Luego de platicar en el almuerzo noté que me lleve muy bien con Emmett el que comprobó mi teoría de que era infantil. En eso llego Newton a la mesa y todos lo observaron con cara de pocos amigos, incluso mi mejor amiga.

M: Amor puedo hablar contigo.

B: Dime.

M: Amor es que es personal.

B: no tengo secretos con mis amigos di no más.

M: Amor prometo que seré breve.

B: OK (bufando)

En cuanto el par se alejó me vino la diarrea verbal y no pude evitar soltar y dije…

A: No se a ustedes chicos y no me lo tomen a mal aunque se que soy nueva pero no me agrada para nada Newton de sobremanera, además no me da nada de buena espina.

R: Wow alice que alegría, te unes al clan entonces.

A: Asi parece.

E: Si, Jazz y yo tenemos que soportarlo más por que es el capitán del equipo y verdaderamente en eso no es malo, pero de todas formas no nos gutas como es de agobiante con Bells.

A: Es capitán? (Jujujujujuj yo les tengo el capitán per-fecto)

J: Si, pero insisto exceptuando en eso es desagradable. (Oh dios mio, esa vos, esos labios son un pecado… lo amo!!)

E: Pero que bueno Alice veo que pensamos parecido.

A: SI grandioso no? Bella me comento algo sobre el plaz… (Rose me interrumpió la frase… ups creo que hable de más)

R: Sobre… el baile de invierno!

A: Sisi eso eso, que es bastante importante…

J: que raro que a Bells le interese el baile, no es de esas cosas.

Al notar que Bells volvió con cara de pocos amigos, nos contó que Mike le habia pedido perdón por lo de la última ves y que le tenia una sorpresa ( me pregunto que será … por lo que me dijo mi mejor amiga es muy estrafalario para sus sorpresas) terminamos de almorzar y nos dispusimos al salir de la cafetería… Rose, Bella y Jazz iban adelante platicando, Emm me frenó y preguntó jugando casi al agente secreto lo que me hizo mucha gracia.

E: Que ibas a decir que mi Rose te frenó?

A: Ah, era algo sobre bella y Mike.

E: Yo, yo necesito saberlo!!

A: No puedo contarte ahora

E: Nos vemos en el café Stella´s a las mil ochocientas en punto capiche?

A: jaja, ok

En lo que Emmett se fue a alcanzar a Rose Bella se me acercó.

B: Que quería Emm.

A: Naada importante, sólo preguntarme que cómo eran mis compañeras en Alaska.

B: Jaja típico de emm, que no sepa Rose o lo golpeará.

A: Jaja ok, que clase tenemos ahora?

B: Biología.

Ya se me estaban ocurriendo algunas ideas para lo que le propondría a Emmett seguramente el accederá a que nos divirtamos un poco a costa de Newton. El profesor de biología rompió mis pensamientos cuando me envió a trabajar con una chica, que seria mi pareja de laboratorio, bastante simpática por cierto, pero… sin mucho estilo.

La clase de biología paso tranquila, me percaté que Bella no ten`´ia pareja de laboratorio. L e pregunté al maestro si me podía cambiar con ella pero me dijo que iba a ser pareja del otro alumno nuevo, que en este caso es mi hermanito, estoy segura. Lindas coincidencias de la vida no? Las clases terminaron y me reuní con los chicos a la salida.

Nos despedimos y Emmett me recodo lo del café Stella´s. Cuando llegue a mi casita mi linda mami me recibió.

Es: Como te fue en tu primer día cariño?

A: Excelente mami, soy compañera de Bella en todas las clases y me presentó a sus amigos Rosalie, Emmett y Jazz.

Es: Oh, y te llevaste bien con ellos supongo.

A: Claro, son muy simpáticos.

E: Que bueno cariño me alegro.

A: Mami linda y esta mi hermanito.

Es: Si cariño esta en su cuarto.

A: Lo ire a ver entonces.

Subi las escaleras y me fui al cuarto de mi hermanito feo feo.

A: Holaaaa puedo pasar??

Ed: Adelante.

A: y como estuvo tu día?

Ed: Tranquilo, algunos trámites y fui a comprar el piano.

A: Fueron a comprar y no me llevaron!

Ed: Calma, Alice fuimos a una tienda exclusiva de pianos, que no estaba en el centro comercial.

A: Igualmente debieron llevarme (haciendo un puchero). Bueno quieres saber como me fue en el instituto?

Ed: Ok, Alice cuéntame como te fue en el instituto? (con tono cancino)

A: Excelente!!, primero Bella me presentó a sus amigos que son simpatiquísimos, me lleve muy bien con ellos y estoy seguro que tu también cuando los conozcas. Por cierto ya te tienen asignada tu pareja de laboratorio.

Bueno así le narré todo mi día en el instituto claro omitiendo la parte de mi príncipe azul y Newton. Le omití lo del primero por que quiero que lo conozca primero y lo del segundo por no quiero que se lleve una primera impresión por mí.

Luego me fui a mi cuarto para prepararme para la reunión con Emmett. Decidí usar gafas para pasar por "incógnita". Cuando faltaba media hora le avise a mi madre que iría a comprar unas cosas, una excusa bastante creíble para los que me conocen ya que me declaro una FASHIONADICTA y claramente dentro de mis gurus están los diseñadores más conocidos Channel, Dolce y Gabana, etc etc y también se me presenta un caso extremo Trini y Susana claro.

Llegue al café Stella´s y divisé a Emmett con un impermeable negro y gafas pero aún así con su tamaño poco común era claramente reconocible. Me acerqué por detrás para asustarlo.

A: Bu!

E: AH!!! Me asustaste.

A: Lo sé (tomando asiento)

E: Bueno te cite a esta reunión ultra mega secreta debido a que yo se que tu sabes cosas que yo no se sobre Bella y Mike pero… quiero saber siii??

A: Hum no se tendrías que hacer algo a cambio de esta valiosa información que puedo proporcionarte (siguiéndole el juego a Emm) Primero que te parece el noviazgo entre Bella y Newton??

E: Ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado mucho que digamos, quiero a Bella como a una hermana pequeña y Newton no me da buena espina.

A: Perfecto! Entonces Emmett tu eres el ayudante que requiero.

E: Para que?

A: Ahora te explicare. Resulta que Bella hace aproximadamente medio mes decidió con la ayuda de Rose que le daría un plazo de un mes a Mike para…

Le conté toda la historia y Emmett cual vieja chismosa me escucho atentamente hasta que finalice con mi relato.

E: Bueno y que es lo que querías proponerme nada indecente te advierto eso si, yo amo a mi Rose.

A: Ja quisieras, no tonto, no va por ese lado. Bueno como a ti no te agrada Mike y los dos queremos que al final de estas dos semanas Bella si lo deje y no se arrepienta, capiche?

E: Capiche, capuchino lo que quieras ahora dime dime dime!!!

A: Conserva la compostura estamos de incógnitos. Entonces… me ayudarías a hacerle unas cuantas bromitas a Newton para que quede mal frente a Bella y de paso nos entretenemos??

E: Acepto encantadísimo seremos la brigada anti Mike.

A: Me gusta como suena.

E: Si, somos BAM baby!!!

FIN CAPITULO VIII

Créanme que este capitulo me costó demasiado pasarlo a la pc… pero lo logré :D!! Espero que les guste por que a mi si =P. Las dejo se cuidan, la pasan lindo y dejan rewiews.

Aiosines. Gloria.


	9. IV La mujer de mi vida

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO IV: LA MUJER DE MI VIDA

EDWARD POV (DESDE ALASKA EN ADELANTE)

Ge-nial, justo cuando tengo todo empacado se me ocurre salir a tomar fotos. Pero tener todo empacado en cajas no me ayuda en mucho. Nunca me ha agradado mucho esto de las mudanzas para ser sincero. Pero una parte de mi está acostumbrado debido ha que nos hemos mudado muchas veces aunque por lo que oído esta seria la definitiva.

El despertar rodeado de cajas no es nada agradable. Pero como próximamente nos mudamos a forks, Washington por el número cuantohabo traslado de mi padre. Acaso no existe otro médico en el mundo que no sea precisamente mi papá, o es él el único loco que acepta.

Pero recuerda Edward… en que caja guardaste tu cámara… Tu eres organizado, asocia…. A ver caja 1 a la 5: ropa, caja 6,7,8: libros, caja 9,10: cd´s , caja 11: recuerdos y fotografías! Eso es! Ahora donde esta esa vendita caja.

Luego de media hora buscando la bendita caja, la encontré y con ella la famosa cámara, no entiendo por qué a estas alturas me dan ganas de salir a tomar fotos , bueno me sirven de recuerdo.

Cuando baje al primer piso pude constatar el caos en el que se había convertido mi casa, note que mis padres charlaban y me les acerqué.

Ed: De que hablan?

Es: De que haremos con el piano, cariño sabes que llevarlo en la mudanza es difícil.

Ed: Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que encontraran una solución para este tema. Voy a tomar unas fotos y regreso en un rato.

Es: OK cariño, no te tardes.

Salí de mi casa rumbo al parque, el tema del piano se lo dejaré a mis padres no tengo cabeza para eso y probablemente compren otro allá, yo que sé. Di un largo paseo por el parque y recorrí las calles de la ciudad en forma de despedida para ser franco no es que este encariñado, pero quizás nunca vuelva, quien sabe.

Los días pasaron y se llevo acabo la mudanza, en verdad fue "envío" de cosas ya que si consideras el embalar tú casa y enviarla por avión de un país a otro. El viaje a Port Angeles no tuvo mayores sobresaltos nuestros coches nos esperaban ahí ya que mamá y Alice se dedicaron a coordinar todo el traslado.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Forks debo decir que es un pueblo no muy grande, bastante pintoresco. Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa casi en caravana, creo que llamamos un poco la atención, sobre todo Alice con su porche amarillo.

Al entrar a la nueva casa nuevamente nos encontramos con el mar de cajas, es que acaso esto me persigue? Pero bueno a mamá le agrada a ella personalmente decorar y armar todo lo de la casa, Alice disfruta ayudándola a dar órdenes. Mi papá y yo nos vemos obligados a obedecer las órdenes simplemente, pero por suerte esta ves mamá contrato personal para ayudar ya que quiere estar con la casa armada pronto.

El primer día de mudados fue demasiado agotador, ya que aunque habían contratado personal para ayudar Alice se negó rotundamente a que un "extraño" tocara sus pertenencias y como papá ayudaba a mamá me toco a mí ayudarla a armar su recamara.

Nunca podré entender como es que el armario de Alice sea prácticamente del doble de tamaño que su habitación que ya de por si es bastante grande. Bueno es que no cualquiera tiene una hermana que posee cantidades industriales de ropa, sostengo la teoría que con la ropa de Alice si sigue acumulándola y comprando como lo hace en un par de años perfectamente podremos vestir a un país pequeño. No puedo negar que mi hermanita es muy ordenada, pero considero una exageración ordenar la ropa por color, estación, diseñador y temporada. Después de unas 5 o 6 horas, logré zafarme de las órdenes de Alice, estaba agotado. Yo aún no comprendo será que fui yo el único que trabajo o son de batería de alta duración, pero mi familia estaba fresca como lechuga para ir a cenar a la casa de un amigo de mis padres.

Me quedé solo en esta nueva casa, me preparé un sándwich y un poco de leche y me fui a mi cama a descansar y escuchar un poco de música clásica. Es relajante y me agrada.

Creo que me quede profundamente dormido ya que no sentí a mis padres y Alice llegar, no sentir llegar a esta última es raro, suele uno notar su presencia con sus ruidos a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me levante sin muchos ánimos de ir al instituto ya que aun me quedaba ordenar mi cuarto ya que ordené el de Alice e ir a comprar el piano. Baje a desayunar y me encontré con mis padres desayunando en la cocina.

Es: Buenos días dormilón ni nos sentiste al llegar anoche, te fui a ver a tu cuarto y estabas desparramado en el 5to sueño.

Ed: Buenos días mama (beso en la mejilla)

C: Como amaneciste?

Ed: Bien, estaba muy cansado armarle el cuarto a Alice no es tarea fácil. Oye, vas al hospital hoy?

C: Si pero solo un momento.

Es: Alice baja pronto que se te hace tarde para ir al instituto!!!

A: Si mami bajo pronto acabo de conseguir el número de Bella, la llamo y voy !! ( desde el segundo piso)

Es: Esta chica… _Quien será esta famosa Bella. _

Ed: Está emocionada, déjala es así, me extraña que siendo su madre aun te asombren sus actitudes. Por cierto quien es Bella?

C: Lo sabrías quien es si hubieses ido a la cena. _Claro saquen en cara que no fui._

Es: Ahora te guardas tu repentina curiosidad Edward.

Ed: Ok, mamá… puedo no ir al instituto hoy quiero ir a comprar el piano y algunas cosas que me faltan para mi cuarto.

Es: No lo sé Carlisle?

C: Esta bien pero solo por hoy, pero, tu le tendrás que decir a Alice que ira sola en su primer día de instituto.

A: Que me tienes que decir hermanito? (apareciendo por la puerta)

Ed: Que hoy no iré al instituto enana.

A: Queeeee!!! Como eres capaz de dejarme sola en el primer día de instituto, que pretendes Edward Cullen!!! _ Ya comenzó el escándalo._

Ed: Alice no exageres.

Es: Tiene razón tu hermano cariño.

A: Ok, esta bien tendré que sobrevivir yo … solita (haciendo un puchero) entonces… puedo ir en mi auto?? (con ojitos de gato de shrek)

C: Alice se supone que estás castigada sin auto.

A: Lo sé papito lindo pero como pretendes que llegue al instituto, tu compraste está casa a las afueras de la ciudad, Edward no me llevará, tu te vas al hospital y mamá a su nuevo estudio.

Es: Tiene un buen punto amor.

C: Esta bien solo por hoy desde mañana te vas i vienes con Edward.

A: Obvio! Papito lindo lindo! (Abrazándolo)

Es: Claro siempre tu papito lindo lindo.

A: Ai mami si tu eres mi mamita linda linda. (Abrazándola) Y Eddy feo feo.

Ed: Y que te hice yo ahora?

A: Feo feo, familia hermosa y Eddy sapo me voy, me encontraré con mi mejor amiga antes de entrar a clases.

Ed: Tu mejor amiga? Y ella sabe que es tu mejor amiga ya?

A: No, pero se dará cuenta, recuerda soy la Gran Alice.

Es: J aja, ya amor vete o se te hará tarde solo no espantes a Bella.

A: Si si.

Alice desapareció por la puerta y sentimos el rugir de su "bebe", nuevamente quedé con mis papas desayunando. Mi papá quedo de pasar por mi más tarde para ir a ver lo del piano.

El día se me paso rápidamente ordené mis cosas, fui con papá por el piano nuevo a Port Angeles. Luego de almorzar con mis padres subí a descansar un poco y reponer energías ya que nadie me salvara mañana de ir al instituto. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero sentí a Alice llegar y hablar con mamá, en unos instantes apareció en mi cuarto.

A: Holaaaa puedo pasar??

Ed: Adelante.

A: y como estuvo tu día?

Ed: Tranquilo, algunos trámites y fui a comprar el piano.

A: Fueron a comprar y no me llevaron!

Ed: Calma, Alice fuimos a una tienda exclusiva de pianos, que no estaba en el centro comercial.

A: Igualmente debieron llevarme (haciendo un puchero). Bueno quieres saber como me fue en el instituto?

Ed: Ok, Alice cuéntame como te fue en el instituto? (con tono cancino)

A: Excelente!!, primero Bella me presentó a sus amigos que son simpatiquísimos, me lleve muy bien con ellos y estoy seguro que tu también cuando los conozcas. Por cierto ya te tienen asignada tu pareja de laboratorio.

Alice me narró todo su día en el instituto a una velocidad impresionante nunca entenderé como logra hablar tan rápido. Me compadezco de sus nuevas amigas que deben tener que escuchar todo lo que mi hermana tiene que decir, que es bastante.

Bella POV:

Me llamó la atención lo bien que se llevan Emmett y Alice. También lo nerviosa que se pone a Alice frente a Jazz… hum hay algo por ahí… Me quede haciendo deberes y leyendo toda la tarde. Llamé a Charlie antes de irme acostar para mencionarle lo de la cena del viernes en casa de los Cullen, y que la cena de bienvenida fue todo un éxito. Charlie se puso muy contento y me informó que llegaba el jueves, aún no tenia clara la hora, todo dependía de cuanto dure la audiencia con el juez ese día. Luego de eso me vi envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo.

Miércoles dios mío como son de cortas las noches, por suerte July me subió un rico desayuno a mi pieza, y luego de este me aliste pronto para salir al instituto. Al llegar me encontré con Rose y Jazz, al rato se nos unió Emmett el que me dio la grata noticia que me arregló totalmente la mañana. Que el director de improviso se llevo a Mike a un seminario sobre deportes, algo del gobierno obligatorio para todas las escuelas e institutos del país. De la nada apareció Alice.

A: Hooola!

B: Alice! Wow de donde apareciste, no te vi llegar en tu carro.

A: No, eso fue ayer pero mi papá me tiene castigada un mes sin mi "bebé"

R: Oh, que lastima.

Em: Bueno duendecilla y te viniste trotando.

A: No tonto, con mi hermano.

B: hermano?

A: Si obvio el único que tengo, mi mellizo, acaso no lo sabian?

Em: Otro duende como tú?

R: Emmett (dándole un zape)

J: Ignóralo Alice, tu hermano también entro al instituto?

A: Si, claro. Ah Emmett para que sepas el es más alto que tu y claro mucho más guapo (guiñándome un ojo, que raro)

B: Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

A: Cosas que pasan querida.

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando y todos nos fuimos a clases. A la hora de almuerzo le ofrecí a Alice que hoy fuera a mi casa a la tarde de culto que teníamos con Jazz. Cuando mencioné que el iba también ella acepto gustosa, preguntó si podía llevar a su hermano para que lo pudiésemos conocer ya que no se veía por la cafetería. Tuvimos un almuerzo muy entretenido con algunas bromas de Emmett y zapes para él de Rose, luego nos dirigimos todos a clases, aunque Alice me arrastró casi literalmente al baño alegando que tenia que revisar su maquillaje.

No se como Alice puede demorar tanto en mirarse al espejo luego de unos 15 eternos minutos la logré sacar del baño, cuando llegamos a la sala donde teníamos biología notamos que la clase había comenzado. Nos armamos de valor y entramos, el profesor no nos regaño mucho, pero nos dijo que justo estaba diciendo que había examen sorpresa que valía un 10% de la calificación final. Acepte y me fui en piloto automático hacia mi puesto, como los puestos eran de a dos llegue al mío y me senté en la fila desocupada tratándome de enfocarme en biología por lo que ni me percate quien estaba al lado mío, además en el mismo instante el profesor comenzó a entregar las hojas para responder.

Respondí rápidamente el examen, creo que sirvió de algo la tarde de estudio de ayer. Termine quedando más de una hora para que el examen terminara, por lo que pensé en ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo que leer. Mientras me iba hacia la biblioteca sentí como se cerraba nuevamente la puerta del salón de biología. Pero no mire hacia atrás y seguí caminando. Me dediqué a pasear entre los estantes buscando algún libro en eso vi una copia de Romeo y Julieta, cuando la tome sentí como si estuviese pegada al estante pero luego sentí que alguien desde el otro lado la jalaba hacia ese lado. No iba a dejar que me quitaran la única copia del libro así que comencé a jalar con más fuerza, pero al parecer mi contendor era más fuerte ya que jaló y yo caí de espalda pegándome en la cabeza. No pude evitar pegar un grito, el estúpido o estúpida hizo que me cayera, había formas y formas de pelear por un libro. En eso siento que alguien se acerca corriendo.

Nn: Estás bien?

B: Eso creó el estúpido que estaba del otro lado hizo que me cayera. (dije sin mirar a quien me hablaba)

Nn: Lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención.

B: Oooooo claro esas son las formas d-e… (dije comenzando a mirar de quien había sido el estúpido que hizo que me cayese y cuando giro veo a un dios griego de cabello cobrizo y ojos verde esmeralda, mi pulso se aceleró y empecé a sentir un poco de calor en las mejillas)

Nn: De verdad lo siento no creí que te fueses a caer, además yo había tomado antes el libro.

B: (tratando de recuperar el habla, ya que aunque me haya deslumbrado no podía quedarme ahí como si nada y me puse de pie) Bueno que lo disfrutes.

Me fui sin decirle más y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Al darme la vuelta pude sentir el rosa en mis mejillas y el corazón a mil por hora, pero preferí irme antes de quedar delatada. No porque sea tan guapo no me iba a enojar de todos modos. Después de mi incidente con ese dios, no puede dejar de pensar en el y sus ojos en toda la tarde. Me di cuenta que nunca lo había visto en el instituto debía ser nuevo. Preferí no comentar nada, realmente no quise hacerme ilusiones, el instituto es bastante grande y quizás nunca lo vuelva a ver.

Edward POV:

El instituto nuevo no me pareció nada mal, llegando Alice me abandonó supongo para ir a ver a sus amigos y yo me dirigí a la dirección para ir a buscar mis horarios, etc. La mañana estuvo tranquila y los profesores me parecieron muy amables, además de un par de chicas que me parecieron algo regaladas creo que se llamaban algo de Laurel… Lauren y Jessica creo. En fin, mientras me dirigía a la cafetería la secretaria del director me alcanzó para avisarme que este me estaba esperando en su oficina para hablar con el.

Me dirigí a la oficina del director y el me dio la bienvenida y me explico que le interesaba hablar conmigo por que había recibido una llamada de mi entrenador de futbol de Alaska, y me ofreció integrarme al equipo del instituto. Luego de la reunión note que sólo quedaban unos minutos para que mi próxima clase comenzara, revisé que en el horario y salía biología por lo que me dedique a buscar el salón que lo encontré por suerte rápidamente. Adentro se encontraba el maestro el que me saludo amablemente y me mostró cual sería mi asiento. Comenzó la clase, y mi pareja de biología no llegaba, de pronto mi hermana aparece con un ángel por así decirlo. Era una divinidad de test blanca, ojos color chocolate profundo y cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, complexión delgada y **la mujer de mi vida**… perdón yo dije eso?... no no pero en verdad la chica era muy guapa. Escucho atenta lo que dijo el profesor y se vino a sentar… a sentar conmigo??, si viene hacia acá, pero automáticamente tomo la silla a mi lado y ni siquiera notó mi existencia. Mientras ami se me aceleraba el pulso. Salio rápidamente del examen, yo lo termine unos minutos después por suerte en Alaska estaba en biología avanzada, ya que no había estudiado nada pero creo que aprobé. Salí del salón y la vi caminando hasta que la perdí de vista.

Comencé a bagar por el instituto hasta que me topé con la biblioteca, entre y me fui directo a la sección de los clásicos, leer era una buena forma de matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a Alice. En eso vi una copia de Romeo y Julieta la alcancé pero al instante sentí como si se rehusara a salir, jale más fuerte y sentí que jalaban del otro lado, jalé con más fuerza y sentí un grito del otro lado del estante.

Cuando llegue al otro lado me encontré con el ángel que había visto hace un rato.

Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla. Ya con el pulso acelerado de solo tenerla cerca.

Ed: Estás bien?

B: Eso creo, el estúpido que estaba del otro lado hizo que me cayera. (dijo sin mirarme y al parecer no sabia que había sido yo el que la tire lejos)

Ed: Lo siento de verdad no fue mi intención. (dije con toda sinceridad no tenia la intención y menos a ella, pero no se dirigía a mirarme)

B: Oooooo claro esas son las formas d-e… (dijo comenzando a girar a verme cuando giro se quedo viéndome directamente a los ojos y no puede evitar sumergirme en su mirada era tan intensa.)

Nn: De verdad lo siento no creí que te fueses a caer, además yo había tomado antes el libro. (Tratando de no sonar nervioso pero al parecer no resulto)

B: Bueno que lo disfrutes.

Dijo cortante y se fue sin decir más y yo me quede ahí parado como estúpido viendo como se alejaba. Ahora solo deseaba tener nuevamente una clase de biología para volver a verla.

----------------------------fin cap 9------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo 9, por fin se conocieron y por fin comienza lo entrete jejejeje ni se imaginan lo que va a pasar xD deje pistas demasiado claritas así que se imaginan un poco lo que viene en el próximo cap, también algo con BAM. Agradezco a los que leen que no son pocos ya que tengo más de 40 visitas por capitulo, lo que sinceramente no me gusta es que solo un par de personas dejen un rewiew… saben yo con una carita feliz me conformo, de verdad, es solo que necesito saber si les gusta o que quieren que pase soy toda ojos y leeré los comentarios gustosa. Creo que pronto actualizare por que por suerte el sgte cap esta fluyendo jejee.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo aiosines. =)

Gloria.


	10. X La magia se rompió de golpe

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO X: La magia se rompió de golpe.

Bella POV:

Quede toda la tarde pensando en esos ojos esmeralda hasta que dieron las 5 y apareció Jazz. Nos fuimos hacia la sala de estar donde estaba la televisión, luego July llego con palomitas y gaseosas. Con Jazz comenzamos a hablar un poco de la semana, le comente que me llamaba la atención la relación que se daba entre Emm y Alice, que se llevaban excelente. Por una parte se lo pregunte para saber si se ponía celoso al respecto y segundo para saber si era solo mi imaginación. Para mi sorpresa Jazz cambio un poco el semblante pero luego volvió a sus gestos más relajados. Habrá pasado una media hora y sentimos que July nos avisaba que llegaban visitas. Salimos con Jazz a mirar y me encontré con Alice y … esos ojos esmeraldas, dios mío voy a comenzar a híper ventilar. Por suerte Alice rompió el silencio.

A: Hola Bella!! Jazz!! // y corrió a saludarnos sentí su fuerte abrazo // - les presento a Edward mi hermano.

J: Hola mucho gusto soy Jasper Hale/ dándole una mano.

E: Hola, mucho gusto.// luego me hablo a mi???// Hola, así que tu eres la famosa Bella.

B: //así que salió engreído, es verdad es un delito andante pero no es para que hable así// Hola, así que tu eres el empuja libros.

A: Empuja libros? Se conocieron en biología supongo?

B: En biología?

A: Si el es tu compañero de asiento.// que es mi que?? Dios por que a mi!! por una parte me daban ganas de correr a abrazarlo y por otras pegarle una cachetada después de lo que me hizo en la biblioteca.

B: No, no lo note, fue en la biblioteca me empujo y caí.// dije con algo de cizaña lo asumo jeje.

AyJ: Que???

E: Fue un accidente Bella, de verdad perdóname no fue mi intención. // oo que dulce me pide perdón… calma Bella aun tienes novio aunque no te mueva ni un pelo le debes aunque sea respeto.

B: Si claro como quieras… // tratando de sonar indiferente

A: Edward conociste a Bella y no me lo dijiste???

E: Eh, Alice no sabia que era ella.

A: Ok,ok, por que no vamos a ver la peli mejor no?

B: si vamos, por acá.

Los guíe hacia la sala de estar, nos sentamos en el gran sillón donde Jazz tomó la orilla seguido por Alice, luego yo y después el susodicho. No me concentre ni un poquito en la película, tendría que verla de nuevo sola si no Jazz notaria que no preste atención. Pero, con semejante odioso y arrogante dios griego, lo siento, no pude la carne es débil.

Luego de la películas nos quedamos charlando un poco todos sentados alrededor de la mesita de centro comiendo golosinas, Alice nos comentaba anécdotas de ella y Edward cuando pequeños. Hablamos sobre nuestros gustos en cine y libros, Alice confeso que no era mucho de leer libros como Jazz y yo, Edward por el contrario resultó al parecer un gran lector. Mientras conversábamos evité mirarlo a los ojos, en verdad su mirada me intimidaba, ya no era solo su apariencia que me atraía, en verdad había que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de eso, pero… algo más al oírlo hablar con tanta convicción, su aterciopelada vos se me hacia interesante. De pronto pregunto si podía ir al baño, lo envié al del segundo piso ya que el de visitas del primer piso estaba en reparaciones. Luego que se fue Edward al baño sentí que hacia mal tercio entre Jazz y Alice así que dije que iba a la cocina.

Primero decidí ir a buscar un polerón a mi cuarto, ya me estaba dando algo de frío y no quería enfermarme. Cuando entre me quede helada, Edward estaba ahí! El que fuese una divinidad andante no le daba derecho a entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso.

B: Este no es el baño.- solté de golpe para que se diese vuelta, estaba mirando las fotos que tenia en la pared.

E: Perdón, es que me perdí y luego me quede mirando las fotos y los libros. Tienes muchos.

B: Si me encanta leer// no pude evitar sonrojarme, quizás pensaba que era un ratón de biblioteca.

E: y escuchas música clásica.// dios mío debe pensar que soy la mujer más FOME de este planeta. Pero a mi que… no mientas Bella si , si te importa.

B: Si, pero ya vamos que Alice y Jazz nos esperan. // Haciendo un ademán para que saliese. No pude evitar que se me acelerara el pulso cuando paso cerca de mí…

Salio sin decir nada, mejor que fuese así. Me siguió hacia la sala de estar donde Alice y Jazz platicaban amenamente.

B: Lamento interrumpirlos.

A: No Bella no te preocupes le estaba contando a Jazz mis planes para mañana.

B: Planes para mañana??

A: Si, iremos de compras!!!

J: Ya le dije que si no es una librería no te apetece.

B: Alice es verdad lo que dice, Jazz.

A: Pero Bella!! Acabo de hablar con Rose y esta de acuerdo además necesitamos un vestido para la fiesta del sábado y empezar a ver los vestidos del baile.

B: Claro, rose, pero fiesta el sábado cual?

A: La mía.

E: La tuya?

A: Si el viernes tenemos una pijamaza de chicas en mi casa Bella y yo , el sábado daré una fiesta para conocer a más gente en el instituto, además sirve de celebración después de tu primer partido de futbol hermanito.

B: tu también juegas futbol??

E: Si.

A: si y es muy bueno.

J: Que gran noticia, yo también juego, entonces supongo que mañana iras a entrenar con nosotros.

E: Que bueno saberlo, así me explicas lo horario y eso.

J: Claro ningún problema.

A: Que genial, ves Bella está todo listo.

B: Pero Alice…

A: No acepto un no como respuesta. Así que mi lady descansa que mañana después del instituto nos vamos a Port Ángeles.

B: Pero…

A: Adiós Bella, Jazz.

E: Adiós.

El par desapareció y yo me quede reclamándole a Jazz que por que había dejado que Alice se confabulara con Rose para llevarme de compras. Después de un rato Jazz me acompaño a cenar y se fue a su casa. Luego subí a mi cuarto y me conecte a msn, en eso encontré conectada a Rose.

_Bella _dice_: Hola _

*Rose* te amo osito!!! dice: Hola!!!

_Bella_ dice: como estás?

*Rose* te amo osito!!! dice: bien y tu??

_Bella_ dice: Bien supongo, excepto por el hecho que mi mejor amiga se confabulo en mi contra para ir de compras!! ¬¬U

*Rose* te amo osito!!! dice: Bellitalinda lo encontré una grandiosa idea además si hay una fiesta amerita que nos veamos espectaculares.

_Bella_ dice: veo que reclamar es un caso perdido.

*Rose* te amo osito!!! dice: Exactamente, creo que llegó justo la ayuda que necesitaba para llevarte más seguido de compras.

_Bella_ dice: Pero Rose si tengo un montón de ropa que me has hecho comprar y que JAMAS me he puesto… en ese giganto closet que mandaron a hacer tu y mamá.

*Rose* te amo osito!!! dice: Algún día me lo agradecerás, nena te dejo mi osito me esta llamando quizás ya me extraña.

_Bella_ dice: estuviste toooda la tarde con él… pero bueno yo también me voy, adioss te quiero mala amiga (K).

Luego de mi chateo con Rose me puse la pijama, hable con Charlie, recibí un mensaje de Mike que me pedía millones de disculpas por no llamarme pero que había tenido que estar todo el día en charlas a lo que le respondí un "ok, buenas noches" y me fui a dormir. Ya que mañana me esperaba un día de aquellos, teniendo como mejores amigas a dos compradoras compulsivas.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a July que me ubio el desayuno… que haría sin ella, no llegaría jamás al instituto. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con él. No pude evitar soñar con esos ojos esmeralda, no se que me hizo ese chico, quizás sea el golpe en la cabeza que me di por su culpa… creo que ese dios griego será mi perdición.

Me vestí casual me aseguré de llevar zapatillas por que imagino cuanto me harán caminar esas mujeres y me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Así que me decidí por unos jeans plomo claro entubados una polera blanca con estampado y un polerón estilo vestido **[lo subiré a mi perfil ya que no me puedo acordar el nombre del estilo jeje]** y unas vans azul con blanco y el bolso de Betsey Jhonson que me regaló Rose. Me fui al jeep con un extraño presentimiento, supuse que debe haber sido el desayunar muy rápido, que se yo.

Llegue a instituto y me encontré con los chicos, pero esta ves también estaba Alice y Edward. Al parecer era la última en llegar.

Em: Hasta que llega BELLA durmiente. //recalcando bella.

B: No te quejes Emmett tu novia hoy me lleva de compras merezco descanso. // Me dispuse a saludar, cuando quede frente a Edward fui solo capaz de espetar un diminuto hola… No te pongas roja Bella vamos tu eres fuerte.

R: Por fin usas el bolso que te regalé.

A: Es hermoso Bella.

Em: Así que tu eres nuestro nuevo integrante en el equipo Cullen.

Ed: Así es.

Em: Ya tendremos que ver en el entrenamiento cuanto vales duendecillo segundo.

Ed: Duendecillo segundo?

Em: Claro Alice es la duendecilla primera.

B: Emmett le puso a si a Alice.

A: si, pero no me importa se que no soy muy alta, pero que le puedo hacer. ]Ya se no invitarte a la fiesta.

R: muy bien dicho.

Em: Pero amor!!! Si no voy tendras que bailar sola.

R: No creo que me falte con quien bailar Mc Carty.

Em: Bebé no te atreverias.

B: Ya paren, y Alice a quienes vas a invitar.

A: A toda la escuela, el patio de la casa es grande.

Ed: Le dijiste a mamá lo que pretendes??

A: Si incluso me está ayudando a organizarla.

Mientras la conversación continuaba yo no era capaz de mirar a Edward a la cara, no quería… me intimidaba esas orbes esmeraldas. Su vos dios mío sonaba tan sexy aún más cuando sonaba preocupado por los planes de su hermana. En estos pocos días que he conocido a Alice que me cae excelente, he aprendido que no hay que subestimar su poder de convencimiento.

De pronto sonó la campana que indicaba que nos teníamos que ir a clases, lo que me extraño fue que no apareciera Mike antes de entrar, siempre lo hace. A la hora de almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Edward y yo. La conversación estaba muy amena, cada ves encontraba más temas en común con Edward a lo que Alice decía que era el destino y cosas por el estilo que solo lograban sonrojarme. Trataba de estar atenta a lo que decían los demás, pero no podía evitar perderme en los ojos esmeraldas y en esa sonrisa que ponía al mirarme. Pero de pronto apareció mi noviecito a matar la magia.

M: Amorr// abrazándome por atrás y besándome en la mejilla. Yo no atine a hacer nada Edward estaba ahí, no podía, no frente a él. // perdón por no recibirte en la mañana pero me llamo el director por algo de un ingreso al equipo.

B: No te preocupes.// dije pero no pude evitar mirar a Edward, El que no me miraba ni nada.

M: Hola chicos // dijo saludando al resto, // A ti no te conozco eres nuevo.// dijo hablándole a Edward.

Ed: Hola, Edward Cullen.

M: Entonces tu eres el hermano de Alice y el que acaba de ingresar al equipo. Por tu culpa no pude recibir a mi novia en la mañana.

Ed: A tu novia? // Le importa!!!

M: Claro, Bella es mi novia. Por cierto me llamo Mike Newton. // rayos…

Mientras esto ocurría yo miraba con cara de socorro a Rose y Alice, por suerte las chicas se percataron y me salvaron.

A: Bueno chicos, supongo que tienen que conversar cosas del equipo y eso así que mejor que las chicas no vayamos al baño.

B: Si eso. // dije tratando de zafarme de Mike.

M: pero amor si vine a pasar un rato contigo.

B: Pero tengo que acompañar a Alice, después nos vemos… vamos chicas.

Mientras escapábamos de la cafetería trataba de pensar una excusa coherente para decirle a las chicas de por que el s.o.s. Mientras íbamos caminando por el pasillo me tope con un gran cartel que anunciaba la fiesta de Alice el sábado. En eso se acercó Alice y me dijo: Te gusta mi hermano.

Edward POV:

No se porqué Alice me obliga acompañarla a la casa de su amiga, solo alegó que era de suma importancia y además que veríamos "Amor en tiempos de cólera", película que aún no había visto pero el libro de Gabriel García Márquez me agrada por lo que decidí mejor aceptar y ahorrarme los reclamos de la peque.

Llegamos a una casa bastante grande, la ama de llaves nos abrió la puerta. Cuando entramos me encontré con esas orbes chocolates de las que no había podido dejar de pensar. Ella me miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Por suerte mi hermana rompió el hielo

A: Hola Bella!! Jazz!! // corrió a saludar a mi ángel personal, el nombre le calza a la perfección // - les presento a Edward mi hermano.

J: Hola mucho gusto soy Jasper Hale/ respondió el chico rubio, quizás sea el novio de mi ángel.

E: Hola, mucho gusto.// le respondí al chico y luego me dirigí a mi ángel para no sonar nervioso// Hola, así que tu eres la famosa Bella.

B: Hola, así que tu eres el empuja libros.// rayos, parece que me odia.

A: Empuja libros? Se conocieron en biología supongo?// pregunto mi hermana curiosa.

B: En biología? // tal como lo pensé ni notó mi existencia.

A: Si el es tu compañero de asiento.// Bella puso cara de asombro.

B: No, no lo note, fue en la biblioteca me empujo y caí.// es un hecho me odia, primera chica que me gusta realmente y me odia, bien Cullen.

AyJ: Que??? // ahora falta que el chico me golpee por hacer caer a su novia.

E: Fue un accidente Bella, de verdad perdóname no fue mi intención. // trate de que sonara lo menos nervioso y lo más sincero posible.

B: Si claro como quieras… // dios mío, me odia.

A: Edward conociste a Bella y no me lo dijiste??? // mi hermana, no soporta no saber lo que sucede.

E: Eh, Alice no sabía que era ella.// solo sabia que era **la mujer de mi vida** y madre de mis hijos, chan.

A: Ok,ok, por que no vamos a ver la peli mejor no?

B: si vamos, por acá.// por lo menos su semblante se relajó.

Nos guió hasta la sala estar donde había un gran televisor… que se siente a mi lado que se siente a mi lado… si!, se sentó Jazper, mi hermana, Bella y yo. Podía sentir su aroma a fresas, menos podía concentrarme en la película, quisiera saber que esta pensando… La película se me paso volando, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo había algo que me hacia mirarla. No podía dejar de contemplar su hermosura y también no conseguía dejar de pensar en que era imposible que un ser tan perfecto como ella alguna vez se dignase a fijarse en mi.

Luego de que terminó la película de la que poco tome atención estábamos en una amena charla todos sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa de comestibles. Ahí no pude saber muchas cosas sobre ella solo que al parecer le gustaba leer y se notaba que era muy amiga de Jazper pues ambos sabían muchas cosas del otro. No pude evitar sentir envidia de aquel chico el que realmente no tenia la culpa ya que él tenía el honor de conocer a mi ángel desde hace mucho tiempo antes que yo. Alice no perdió oportunidad para dejarme en vergüenza y comentó varias anécdotas de nuestra infancia.

No podía dejar de intentar mirar esas orbes chocolate, y pude notar que hasta algún rubor logré en sus mejillas, el que hacia que se viese más adorable de lo que es. Luego de eso comenzó a evitar mirarme lo que me desesperó un poco y preferí dar la excusa de ir al baño para tomar un poco de aire. Ella cortésmente me explicó que podía ir al del segundo piso, ya que el de visitas del primero se encontraba en reparaciones.

Salí de la sala de estar sin dejar de tener la imagen de esos ojos pero también pensando en que no podía ser tan evidente frente a ella. Me dirigí hasta el segundo piso. Un detalle que recordé al estar ya en la segunda planta era saber cual de todas las puestas era la del baño, supuse por descarte que era la de mi derecha y me dispuse a entrar cuando me encontré con un cuarto claramente de una chica. Cuando encontré una foto donde estaba al parecer con sus abuelos y que estaba dedicada para ella, deduje que era su cuarto. Mis pies solos se movieron al interior de la habitación que estaba inundado por ese exquisito olor a fresas, estaba decorado con tonos pasteles, había una pared completa de estanterías del suelo al techo con libros y cd´s… en verdad no mentía con que le gustaba leer, una gran cama, muebles muchas fotos, de verdad un cuarto muy bonito.

Se podían ver dos puertas sin duda una era el baño y la otra no pude evitar acercarme a ver que había adentro, al lado de la puerta había una placa que decir "Bella espero que no nos odies, pero felices 16, esperamos que te guste tu nuevo armario, con amor, Renee y Rose.". Abrí la puerta y wow era un gran armario, nunca tan grande como el de Alice pero vaya era grande, deduje que por la placa que a ella no le gusta mucho la moda y la tal Renne y Rose se encargan de eso, pero aun así el armario también tenia su exquisito olor.

Cuando Salí me encontré con un escritorio con un ordenador y varias fotos enmarcadas en la pared. Salía en una de pequeña con un hombre que deduzco es su padre ya que se parecen bastante, en otra al parecer en la fontana di Trevi de la mano con una mujer muy bella que debe ser su madre. Otras con Jasper y otros dos chicos, una chica rubia muy linda y un chico fornido con semblante amigable, aduzco que son sus amigos. En eso siento que la puerta se abre y su dulce con un tono de irritación dice:

B: Este no es el baño.// dijo y yo me giré inmediatamente a contemplarla afirmada en el marco de la puerta

E: Perdón, es que me perdí y luego me quede mirando las fotos y los libros. Tienes muchos.// dije pidiendo disculpas.

B: Si me encanta leer// dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se veía adorable.

E: y escuchas música clásica.// dije agregando ya que en verdad no podía creer que alguien como ella compartiera mis gustos.

B: Si, pero ya vamos que Alice y Jazz nos esperan. // dijo haciendo un ademán para que saliese. Solo asentí y salí detrás de ella hacia la sala de estar. Cuando entramos ella dijo.

B: Lamento interrumpirlos.

A: No Bella no te preocupes le estaba contando a Jazz mis planes para mañana.

B: Planes para mañana??

A: Si, iremos de compras!!!// pude notar como el rostro de mi ángel se tensaba.

J: Ya le dije que si no es una librería no te apetece.// se nota que el chico la conoce, entonces si es su novio… no, no creo

B: Alice es verdad lo que dice Jazz.// dijo al parecer alegando para librarse, lo que no sabe es que es imposible negarse con Alice.

A: Pero Bella!! Acabo de hablar con Rose y esta de acuerdo además necesitamos un vestido para la fiesta del sábado y empezar a ver los vestidos del baile.

B: Claro, rose, pero fiesta el sábado cual? // Pregunto desconcertada, aunque sinceramente tampoco tenía idea de lo que hablaba mi hermana.

A: La mía.

E: La tuya? // no pude evitar preguntar.

A: Si el viernes tenemos una pijamada de chicas en mi casa Bella y yo// Ella y yo en la misma casa…

A: el sábado daré una fiesta para conocer a más gente en el instituto, además sirve de celebración después de tu primer partido de futbol hermanito.// mi primer partido de futbol??

B: tu también juegas futbol??

E: Si.

A: si y es muy bueno. // mi hermana y sus exageraciones.

J: Que gran noticia, yo también juego, entonces supongo que mañana iras a entrenar con nosotros.

E: Que bueno saberlo, así me explicas lo horario y eso.

J: Claro ningún problema. // que bueno me ahorrare bastante tiempo …

A: Que genial, ves Bella está todo listo.

B: Pero Alice…// dijo con vos suplicante

A: No acepto un no como respuesta. Así que mi lady descansa que mañana después del instituto nos vamos a Port Ángeles.

B: Pero…

A: Adiós Bella, Jazz.

E: Adiós. // solo alcancé a espetar eso antes de qui mi hermanas alias la duendecillo diabólico me sacara del brazo y nos fuéramos hacia el auto.

En el camino hacia casa solo escuchamos música y no conversamos nada relevante, estaba esperando que me preguntara que me había parecido Bella o Jazper pero no preguntaba nada… algo andaba mal.

E: Alice te pasa algo?

A: No

E: Estás enojada conmigo?

A: Si

E: Puedo saber por qué?

A: No.

E: Alice Cullen si no me dices por que te enojas conmigo no tengo como saber que hacer para remediarlo.

A: Ok, como quieras… porquérayosnomedijistequeconociasabella ymensquelahabiasgolpeado noeslaformadetrataramiamiga!! Ademássenotaaleguasquetegustaynomelohabiasdicho!!

E: que? Por favor no entiendo cantonés puedes hablar con espacio entre palabras para poder comprenderte…//tratando de sonar dulce.

A: por qué rayos no me dijiste que conocías a bella y menos que la habías golpeado no es la forma de tratar a mi amiga!! Además se nota a leguas que te gusta y no me lo habías dicho!!// wow… como se dio cuenta.

E: primero, no tenía por que saber que ella era Bella, segundo no puedes decir que me gusta si apenas la conozco.// en ese instante decidí que nadie podía saber que me atraía bella, por lo menos por ahora, pues si lo sabe Alice se entera toda mi casa y sus amigas, por ende Bella.

A: Bueno lo primero lo creo, lo segundo… no.

E: piensa lo que quieras// espete tratando de sonar despreocupado. Por ahora me había salvado del interrogatorio de mi hermana pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice se fue con sus pasos danzarines hacia su cuarto mientras yo pase a la cocina por un bazo de leche y luego me fui a mi recamara. Aun no podía dejar de pensar en esos hermosos ojos chocolates, en lo interesante que era y en las ganas que tenia de saber más cosas de ella desde su color favorito a cuantos hijos quiere que tengamos… rayos Cullen no puedes pensar en eso. Prendí mi notebook y me metí a la página del instituto quizás ahí podría encontrar más información sobre mi ángel, sonara psicópata, lo sé, pero no me importa. Ahí pude ver a mi ángel en fotos de premiaciones académicas al parecer obtenía notas sobresalientes. También la vi en varias fotos de "sociales"… en la cafetería, en las gradas de un partido de futbol… lo que me hace entender que es probable que vaya a ver a Jasper jugar.

Luego de eso revise un par de cosas más y repase las cosas que sabia de mi ángel… Se llama Bella Swan, tiene mi edad, es hija de un amigo de mis padres, es muy inteligente, le encanta leer y la música, tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolate y una cara digna de ángel, es mi compañera en biología y … no me soporta.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el pensamiento que debía sacarme un poco a Bella de la cabeza. Si no se haría evidente mi atracción hacia ella y probablemente me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

Me demoré un poco en lograr que Alice estuviese lista para desayunar y luego sacarla de la casa, pero como me gusta la velocidad no demoramos mucho hacia al instituto. Cuando me baje a abrirle la puerta a mi hermana ella dijo " Presiento un día de malos entendidos" y se fue sonriente hacia donde sus amigos esta ves camine junto a ella, con su frase rondándome en la cabeza.

Al llegar note que estaba Jazper y por los chicos de la foto de Bella, Alice nos presento y los dos fueron muy amables note que son pareja, además que Emmett me lo hizo saber de inmediato que Rosalie era su novia y que no se me ocurriese poner los ojos en ella a lo que ella solo lo golpeo en la cabeza, aunque yo que él no me preocuparía… me gustan las castañas.

Aun no llegaba Bella y eso me intrigaba quizás se enfermó o algo y por eso no vino, pero no me atreví a preguntar ya que se notaria mucho mi curiosidad por ella. Pero derepente Emmet grita:

Em: Hasta que llega BELLA durmiente. //recalcando bella.

B: No te quejes Emmett tu novia hoy me lleva de compras merezco descanso. // dijo con vos cancina y se dispuso a saludar, cuando estuvo frente a mi solo dijo un "hola" y se fue hacia el lado de Jasper.

R: Por fin usas el bolso que te regalé.// dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo.

A: Es hermoso Bella.// debe ser de diseñador entonces

Em: Así que tu eres nuestro nuevo integrante en el equipo Cullen.// Emmett se dirigió a mi

Ed: Así es.

Em: Ya tendremos que ver en el entrenamiento cuanto vales duendecillo segundo.

Ed: Duendecillo segundo?// que rayos…

Em: Claro Alice es la duendecilla primera.// ahora entiendo

B: Emmett le puso a si a Alice.// que dulce, me aclara para que entienda.

A: si, pero no me importa se que no soy muy alta, pero que le puedo hacer. Ya se no invitarte a la fiesta.

R: muy bien dicho.

Em: Pero amor!!! Si no voy tendrás que bailar sola.

R: No creo que me falte con quien bailar Mc Carty.

Em: Bebé no te atreverias. // jaja que chistoso ver como esse par pelean.

B: Ya paren, y Alice a quienes vas a invitar.

A: A toda la escuela, el patio de la casa es grande.// o mi dios.

Ed: Le dijiste a mamá lo que pretendes?? //pregunté con la esperanza de que no lo haya hecho para yo convencer a mamá que es una mala idea, ja.

A: Si incluso me está ayudando a organizarla.// rayos, se me olvidaba que este duende es previsor.

La conversación continuó pero Bella no me miraba a la cara, la mire varias veces pero no me respondió la mirada ni nada, aun así trate de mantenerme conectado en la conversación por mucho que me costase no ponerle atención a ella.

Sonó la campana de clases y con eso el aviso de que tenía que dejar de ver a Bella por un par de horas, pero tenia clases con Jazz así que nos fuimos caminando hacia el salón conversando del equipo, etc. Cuando por fin fue la hora de almuerzo nos encontramos con los chicos en la cafetería. Comenzamos a hablar de gustos y cosas por el estilo y cada vez que yo concordaba en algo con Bella, Alice decía que era el destino solo con el afán de molestarme con Bella. Por lo menos ahora me respondía y me miraba y notaba como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín cada ves que Alice nos molestaba. Pero de pronto **la magia se rompió de golpe**.

M: Amorr// apareció un tipo rubio de ojos azules con cara de tonto abrazando a Bella por y dándole un beso por la mejilla… rayos es lo que estoy pensando…preferí mirar hacia otra parte para que no se notase el disgusto // perdón por no recibirte en la mañana pero me llamo el director por algo de un ingreso al equipo.

B: No te preocupes.// dijo Bella, de reojo pude ver que me miraba al decir eso o por lo menos eso aluciné, preferí no darme la vuelta de todas formas.

M: Hola chicos // dijo saludando al resto, // A ti no te conozco eres nuevo.// refiriéndose a mi persona.

Ed: Hola, Edward Cullen.// lamentablemente tenía que saludar cortés se supone que no tengo razón para odiar a este tipo, aunque ya no lo soporto.

M: Entonces tu eres el hermano de Alice y el que acaba de ingresar al equipo. Por tu culpa no pude recibir a mi novia en la mañana. // a claro, ahora es mi culpa.

Ed: A tu novia? // no puede ser… con él!

M: Claro, Bella es mi novia. Por cierto me llamo Mike Newton.// dijo con semblante engreído, claro tiene de que jactarse… rayos. Mientras esto ocurría noté el semblante incomodo de Bella, se notaba que no estaba a gusto y miraba a mi hermana y a Rosalie las que al parecer lo notaron.

A: Bueno chicos, supongo que tienen que conversar cosas del equipo y eso así que mejor que las chicas no vayamos al baño.// dijo mi hermano de pronto

B: Si eso. // dijo tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Newton.

M: pero amor si vine a pasar un rato contigo.// dijo tratando de sonar tierno pero sinceramente sonaba nauseabundo.

B: Pero tengo que acompañar a Alice, después nos vemos… vamos chicas// dijo cortante y las chicas se fueron rápidamente junto con Bella.

Al poco rato Newton se fue al notar que lo ignorábamos, solo pude escuchar a Emmett decir algo como " si no fuese capitán y el novio de Bella, ya le partía la cara"… yo solo me pude detener a pensar en como Bella podía estar con un tipo como él. También tenía que ser sensato recién la conozco pero no por eso estoy menos celoso… rayos Cullen no puedes estar celoso en que estas pensando!, apenas conoces a la chica, y tiene novio. NO puedo negar que me saco un peso de encima que no fuese Jazz por que ahí hubiese sido imposible pensar en Bella, ya que Jazz se nota que es muy buena persona y seria incapaz de haberme metido entre ellos si hubiesen tenido algo.

Cuando sonó la campana recordé que tenia clase de biología por ende tenía clases con Bella. Me despedí de los chicos y me fui caminando hacia el salón. Cuando llegue pude ver a mi hermana afirmada en el mesón que compartía con Bella. Al acercarme mi hermana dijo…

A: Viste los hermosos carteles anunciando la fiesta?

E: Ammm, noup.

A: Pero Edward!!! Agggg. // se fue haciéndose la enojada pero al darle la espalda me guiño un ojo, dios que estará tramando ahora esta chica.

Me senté al lado de Bella y la note un poco incómodo y yo moría por preguntarle por que rayos era novia de Newton. Pero ella rompió el incomodo silencio.

B: Lo siento por haberme llevado a Alice de la cafetería.

E: No te preocupes.//no entendía por que se estaba disculpando.

B: Y también siento la actitud de Mike.

E: Actitud?

B: Si, a veces hace comentarios desubicados, pero no es malo. Creo que no sabias que eras tu cuando dijo que por culpa tuya había tenido que ir a lo del director.// a eso…

E: Claro, no te preocupes entiendo// me moría por preguntarle "por que eres su novia?"// A si que eres su novia?

B: Si… muy a mi pesar// lo ultimo lo dijo como un murmullo o fue algo que yo quise oir??

E: Apz.

De pronto apareció el profesor y no pude comprobar si era verdad lo que habían escuchado mis oídos, lo único bueno de la clase fue que nos asignaron un trabajo en parejas, y para no tener que estar asignando decidió que fueran las parejas del mesón. Lo que me arregló el día completamente, ya que si no puede ser mi novia, ni la mujer de mi vida al menos podemos ser amigos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mensaje de texto:

_Ya tengo todo pensado, nos vemos a las 6 donde stella's se puntual. _

_Se viene el primer golpe de BAM!_

_Xoxo. _

FIN CAP 10

Ok, no se pueden quejar es un capitulo mega largo, pero es así por que necesitaba contar los dos puntos de vista de nuestros protagonistas, lo único que puedo decir es que se vienen muchos más enredos y vueltas que quizás no se esperen… lo único que pido a cambio es que dejen aunque sea una carita feliz de rewiew, no es mucho y me dejaran contenta para seguir escribiendo. Perdón por lo errores ortográficos que se me pasaron pero lo revisé muy por encima, ya que si no lo subo hoy, estaría subiendo a mediados de semana creo… por que mañana parto denuevo con la U y por ende muy poco tiempo para escribir y actualizar. También gracias a **LoathingThee**que sin querer me dio una muy buena idea para el cap. Bueno me despido.

Se cuidan, la pasan lindo.

Adiosines, gloria =)

Ah!!! se me olvidaba en el perfil está la ropa de bella, y algunas fotos sobre la historia... pronto subire más =)


	11. XI No serás el capitán

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO XI: No serás el capitán.

Perdón por las confusiones entre rugby y futbol americano en la historia pero bueno me decidí por fut americano ya que es más brusco y permite mayor contacto físico, por lo que viene mejor para lo que quiero poner en la historia jeje :D

EDWARD POV:

Sonó la campana anunciando que se acababa la hora de biología por lo tanto mi momento con Bella, se despidió y se fue junto con Alice a su tortura. Salí al estacionamiento a buscar mi bolso para entrenar.

Me fui a cambiar y regrese a la cancha, ahí ya estaba todo el equipo con el entrenador. Nos dividió en dos equipos, por suerte quede en el equipo de de Emm y Jazz. En el equipo contrario estaba Newton.

Partimos el juego y yo quede de quarterback, en algún momento del partido los ánimos comenzaron a encenderse al parecer por parte de los dos equipos. De un tiempo a otro note como ya no eran simples golpes y tacleos de práctica, si no que esto se había transformado en un juego personal para c/u. Al final del partido resultamos vencedores y el entrenador no dudo en felicitarnos por el entusiasmo y garra puestos en el encuentro, aunque sólo haya sido de práctica. Bueno, también el entrenador me felicito por la capacidad de incentivar a mi equipo y según el la valentía de capitanear el equipo y no se que… realmente nunca me ha gustado mucho tomar en cuenta los cumplidos, siempre trato de esforzarme al máximo y en este caso creo que fue para demostrarme que al menos en el futbol soy mejor que Newton.

Me dirigí junto a los chicos al camarín, al entrar notamos que se notaba aún el ambiente tenso entre algunos, de pronto mientras yo recogía mis cosas para ir a la ducha aparece Newton.

N: Cullen solo te voy a advertir una cosa…

E: Cual seria?// cree que por hablar un poco más golpeado me va a intimidar…

N: No por que seas el nuevecito te vengas a creer la gran cosa, además hoy tuviste suerte. Tampoco quiero que vengas a quedarte lo que es mío, yo soy el capitán y ni pienses en quedarte con mi puesto. // dijo ya casi gritando.

E: Primero no fue suerte fue sólo trabajo en equipo con los muchachos y… segundo yo no estoy interesado ni quiero ser el capitán pero ya que veo que tanto te importa si alguna ves me ofrecen ser tu reemplazo aceptaré gustoso solo por el hecho de saber que saque a un individualista que no merece el puesto. // dije con un tono calmado pero firme.

N: No me vengas con tus discursitos democráticos para caer bien, aquí todos saben que he sido el mejor capitán que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

E: Créeme que no me importa.// eso era verdad.

Emm: A ver Newton calma los humos se nota a leguas que estas asustado por que Cullen resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que esperabas, para que sepas el era el capitán del equipo de su estado en Alaska.

J: A si que por favor guárdate tus comentarios inútiles y mejor preocúpate del partido del sábado si en verdad te consideras un buen capitán.

N: Uiii sus amiguitos lo tienen que defender// con tono burlesco.

Em: A ver Newton te he aguantado solo por que eres el capitán que eligió el equipo y no por que yo haya precisamente votado por ti además lamentablemente el novio de mi amiga, ahora no vengas a dártelas de ser superior que ya sabes que si eres capitán es solo por lastima y votos que seguramente compraste así que vete por donde viniste que no estamos defendiendo a Cullen si no que dicientote tus cuantas verdades. Además no me sorprendería que el te sacara de capitán por que realmente se nota que tiene mucha más capacidad que tu.

N: Olvídense ustedes tres de jugar el sábado.

Entrenador: A ver Newton el que juega o no juega el sábado lo decido yo, así que anda a darte una ducha de agua fría antes de que yo sea el que te golpee, además demuestra un poco más de cojones y asume tu derrota como lo ha hecho el resto de tu equipo. // dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos ya que no nos habíamos dado cuenta desde cuando había estado escuchando.// ahora todos a ducharse o quieren seguir entrenando??.

El entrenado hablo y fue el impulso necesario para que todos se fueran por sus cosas y se fueran para las duchas.

Al salir de los camarines junto con Emmett y Jasper nos dirigirnos al estacionamiento. Ahí decidí agradecerles a los chicos.

Ed: Chicos de verdad gracias por apoyarme frente a Newton.

J: No te preocupes Edward de verdad le teníamos ganas a Mike y no era justo que se descargase contigo por que tu fueses el nuevo.

Em: See, además nos caes bien y ten por seguro que pronto serás el capitán.

Ed: gracias, en verdad son todos muy simpáticos.

J: Si, lo sabemos… jaja enserio bienvenido al grupo.

Em: si duendecillo segundo, ya eres uno de los nuestros.

Ed: Gracias, pero… no me digas duendecillo, ok?

Em: jajaj ok, ok, bueno chicos me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.

Ed y J: Adios.

Bella POV:

Llevamos alrededor de cuatro horas recorriendo el centro comercial, ya van a ser las 5 de la tarde estoy famélica y estás mujeres no tienen piedad. Me han hecho probarme un sin fin de ropa, y comprar el doble… en que momento pensé que Rose necesitaba una acompañante de compras… por queeeee!!! Cuando nos acercábamos a un starbucks…

B: Por favor lo imploro un frapuccino… siii??

R: Ook, sólo si después hacemos la tanda que falta sin que te arranques de la tienda?

A: Queda claro?...

B: Si si como quieran// prácticamente corrí a la caja para comprar un frapuccino de frambuesa.

Fui buena gente y les compre uno a c/u me fui hacia la mesa en que estaban las chicas esperando, supongo que planeando alguna forma siniestra de lograr probarme aún más ropa.

B: A qui tienen para que no se quejen que soy buenita.

A: Lo sabemos Bella… es más algún día espero que comprendas el por qué de nuestra insistencia.

B: Lo dudo, pero bueno… es lo que hay…

R: Wow son las 5 se me ha pasado el tiempo volando que lástima.

A: Las 5? , chicas me tengo que ir quede de acompañar a mamá y no quiero fallarle. Adiós nos vemos mañana. // Alice salio y nos dejo con la palabra en la boca a Rose a mi solo atinamos a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. Lo único bueno de quedar con rose es que es más fácil convencerla de que no me obligue ya que con Alice descubrí que hacen causa común y es imposible.

R: Y bueno Bellita va quedando casi una semana de que se cumpla el plazo. // dijo Rose rompiendo mis pensamientos.

B: El plazo, de veras lo había olvidado que bueno que me lo recordaste. Es que con eso de los seminarios Mike no ha andado muy encima.

R: Necesito que me respondas algo… por que tu reacción el otro día en el almuerzo… preferí no preguntarte nada por que quizás te podías sentir incómoda con Alice. Pero no se siento que hay algo que no me has contado. // rayos odio que esta mujer me conozca tanto.

B: Emm quizás puede ser quien sabe.

R: Habla claro Swan.

B: No se Rose, lo único que te puedo decir es que no siento nada por Mike, quizás podríamos ser amigos y creo que ni eso por que no compartimos gustos para nada, y tengo claro que tengo que terminar con él…

R: Opino que tienes que hacerlo antes del baile de invierno.

B: Lo sé, lo hare el miércoles de la otra semana. No quiero que sea en el instituto para no armar escándalo tampoco. Quiero que sea lo más tranquilo posible para que no se lo tome tan mal me entiendes? Pero si no lo puedo evitar ni modo.// No se en qué momento de mi vida vi las cosas con tanta claridad pero estaba agradecida de eso, en verdad no quiero estar con Mike, no le mencionaría el hecho a Rose de que me atrae demasiado Edward, ya que recién lo conozco y no estoy para relaciones en este momento. Algo de respeto le debo a Mike si en el fondo ha sido un muy buen novio.

R: Wow Bella, esta bien que tengas las cosas claras, alargarlo más es para que ambos salgan más dañados.

B: Lo se, sabes a veces tengo miedo de cómo lo vaya a tomar, creo que eso me lo había detenido a pensar. // Eso era enserio no lo había pensado y quizás no lo tome bien.

R: Bella, no importa como lo tome, tendrá que asumirlo y ya, no es un bebé… yo se que te quiere mucho, pero estoy segura que no son el uno para el otro, y ya conocerá la mujer perfecta para él.

B: Si es verdad. Gracias, sonará cursi pero es muy importante para mi que me apoyes.

R: Lo se Bella pero lo hago por que eres mi amiga y te adoro. Aunque creo que deberías contarle a Alice, le encantará saberlo.

B: Si mañana le contare, creo que no es justo que la dejemos afuera no? Se nota que es muy buena persona.

R: Si, su hermano también parece muy amable aunque no he hablado mucho con él. Emmett estaba ansioso por saber si era verdad que era tan bueno en el futbol. Como hay partido, además del lanzamiento de las candidaturas de Rey y Reina.

B: De veras el sábado hay partido.

R: Si, y será tu último partido como la "novia del jefe" jaja.

B: Por suerte… vamos?

Me encantaba hablar con Rose siempre me daba los consejos indicados, además de ayudarme a poner los pies en la tierra y no ser tan voluble con mis decisiones. Ya tenia claro que debía cortar por Mike por sanidad mental. Además de ser injusto crearle falsas ilusiones de algo que no da para más. Logre convencer a Rose que nos fuésemos a casa no puedo negar que casi 5 horas de compras intensas pasan la cuenta.

Alice POV:

Casi se me olvida mi cita con Emm para lo de nuestro super plan. Por suerte cuando llegue a nuestro lugar de encuentro el ya estaba.

A: Hola.

E: Hola, por suerte esta ves no me asustaste.

A: En verdad quise, pero después pensé en chillido que probablemente fueses a pegar y prefreri que no.

E: Muy graciosa, entonces cuéntame, cual es el plan.

A: Si sencillo… necesito que mañana en el entrenamiento logres que Mike se tome esto.

E: Y por qué el obtiene y yo no?

A: No seas tonto esto es especial contiene un ingrediente secreto que hará que nuestro querido Mike el sábado no pueda jugar tranquilo.

E: OK, y cual seria ese ingrediente.

A: Es una especie de laxante de efecto retardado que se usa para que la gente se prepare para una operación. Hace que la persona elimine todo de su organismo.

E: WOw, interesante.

A: Exacto, bueno para asegurarnos que no juegue el sábado además le darás esta otra sorpresa que se la dejaras en su bolso con esta nota.

E: Me asustas Alice.

A: Tranquilo creerá que es de una fans y se lo tomara, ahí entras tu nuevamente no se que harás pero logra que lo consuma.

E: Jaja ok, ok. Entonces todo listo para el primer golpe.

A: Si… sabes hasta tengo la sensación que será la primera y ultima con Mike.

E: Si… bu que aburrido.

A: No te preocupes Emm… estoy segura que nos reiremos Mucho.

E: Duendecilla estás segura que no se ira a morir con tanta dosis.

A: No para nada la dosis normal la dividí en dos para que coincidan los tiempos y tampoco vaya a la fiesta.

E: Piensas en todo.

A: Exacto.

E: Somos BAM baby!.

A: Emmett… no digas eso.

E: Bueno, somos BAM!

BELLA POV:

Luego de llegar muerta de la salida con rose y Alice solo llegue con ánimos de irme a recostar a mi camita linda a ver TV. Paso alrededor de una hora cuando siento sonar mi puerta digo adelante y aparece Charlie. Me levanté a saludarlo.

B: Papa llegaste!!!

C: Cariño te dije que llegaba hoy…

B: Jeje bueno es que hoy me secuestraron Alice y Rose y perdí la noción del tiempo y las cosas.// tratando de sonar dramática.

C: Alice Cullen?

B: Si, ya somos amigas.

C: Que agradable noticia entonces era cierto eso de que mañana te quedaras a dormir en su casa.

B: Si pero como lo sabes?

C: Llame a Carlisle y Alice le arrebato el teléfono y me lo comento.

B: Jaja es algo impulsiva. Pero me agrada.

C: Que bueno Bells, cariño me voy a dormir estoy exhausto. Por cierto alguien te espera abajo.

B: Abajo?

C: Si. // dijo luego me beso en la frente y se fue a su recamara. Y yo salí a ver quien era el que me esperaba abajo.

Llegue abajo y ahí estaba Mike el que salio rápidamente a mi encuentro.

M: Amor te extrañe!// solo atine a sonreír, por que no le iba a decir que lo extrañe seria mucha mentira…

B: Y que te trae por acá?// que rayos haces acá???!!!!

M: Solo vengo a ver a mi linda novia, es algo malo.// agh con vos melosa

B: No lo se.// en verdad no lo sé …

M: Claro que no…// se acerco para besarme pero lo interrumpí.

B: Por que no vamos a la sala?

M: claro como quieras.

Nos fuimos a La sala y con eso me salve aunque sea de un beso. Nos sentamos y se me abalanzó literalmente… no pude evitarlo me dio lástima, esta seria probablemente la última ves. Solo por eso cedí. No digo que Mike bese mal aunque a decir verdad no tengo mucho con qué comparar, pero no lo hace mal. Después de un rato de besos que al parecer solo el disfrutaba, ya que simplemente yo estaba en modo automático, Mike notó que había algo raro.

M: Amor, pasa algo?

B: No nada…

M: Segura, sabes te noto extraña, distante. // cachin! Por fin lo notaste.

B: No lo se quizás.

M: Amor, tu sabes que te amo, que eres lo mas importante para mi…// no, no digas eso por favor.

B: Mike, por favor… no.

M: Por que amor tengo que decirlo, eres con una de las pocas personas que me siento bien, además hoy me pelee con tus amigos.

B: Como es eso?

M: Hoy en el entrenamiento nos dividieron en dos equipos y el famoso Cullen se las dio de "gran estrella"

B: Y eso que tiene que ver?

M: Que Emmett y Jasper saltaron a defenderlo y me dejaron en claro que no les agrado.

B: o vaya.

M: Si sabes preferiría que no te juntaras con ellos.

B: Perdón???? Lo siento pero no puedo complacerte ellos son mis amigos y los adoro, no por que tu no te lleves con ellos voy a dejar de ser su amiga, es estúpido.

M: Pero amor.

B: No puedo creer que me pidas esa estupidez, además si defendieron a Edward no sé quizás se te paso la mano que se yo.

M: Estoy seguro que Cullen lo único que quiere es quedarse con mi puesto de capitán. En el partido hizo muchas jugadas sucias solo para lucirse.

B: En serio? // que raro, jamás pensé que Edward fuera de ese tipo de gente tan… egocéntrica.// y las hizo contra ti?

M: De verdad amor, tu sabes que yo te adoro demasiado como para mentirte, Cullen solo quiere sacarme del equipo, se quiere quedar con todo lo que he logrado.

B: No creo que el hermano de Alice sea de ese tipo de personas.// de verdad no puede ser.

M: Yo lo creo, se escudo en Emmett y Jasper, luego me dijo que si le ofrecían el puesto de capitán gustoso lo aceptaría, en mi cara! Pregúntale a cualquiera, de verdad lo dijo.

B: Vaya… // quizás es verdad, Mike no me mentiría, se que me quiere… pero Edward no me lo imaginaba… pero si es así… a que rayos no quiero estar cerca de gente así. Que desilusión pero en verdad sería mucho una imagen perfecta con un alma perfecta.

M: De verdad amor, ese tipo no vale la pena… // que lástima edward un niño lindo y engreído.

B: No te preocupes de todos modos apenas lo conozco yo soy amiga de Alice…

Mike se quedo un rato más luego le alegué que estaba cansada y que mañana había que madrugar, pero que nos veíamos en el instituto. No se fue sin antes repetirme que me quería y toda la challa que suele decirme. Luego de eso me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y sin mucho ánimo de escoger que ponerme por lo que opte por unos jeans una polera negra, un polerón a rayas con dos tonos de rosado y unas converse negras. Llegue al instituto como siempre sin mayores ánimos, me encontré con los chicos que ya habían llegado incluyendo a Alice y a Edward a este sólo lo salude y hable lo estrictamente necesario es decir un hola y adiós… ah y que la próxima semana vemos lo del trabajo. No tenia ganas de hablarle y menos sabiendo que es tan engreído. Esta bien que Mike sea medio lento, pero por lo que se él se gano su puesto de capitán y hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, no puede llegar y sentirse como el rey del lugar.

Alice notó algo raro pero yo le reste importancia diciéndole que estaba pensando como cortar con Mike, etcétera eso la puso tan feliz que no volvió a tocar el tema. Mike se me acercó un par de veces pero nada importante en algún momento creí imaginar que Edward nos miraba pero creo que fueron ilusiones mías… total al rey que le iba a importar. Luego del instituto me fui a casa para hacer la maleta ya que Alice me dejo en claro que si por lo menos no llevaba 4 cambios de ropa de día, dos de fiesta, pijamas y cada cambio con sus accesorios y bla bla si no me obligaría nuevamente a ir de compras. Por lo que July amablemente me ayudo con eso aunque tuve que repasar varias veces la lista mental para no olvidar nada.

A eso de las 6 ya estaba lista, Charlie fue a mi cuarto a preguntar si estaba lisa yo asentí por lo que nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen. Debo decir que al llegar me encontré con una casa muy linda, en el porche ya nos estaban esperando Esme, Carlisle y Alice esta ultima dando saltitos. Al entrar comprobé el buen gusto de Esme se notaba que sólo un profesional lograría una decoración tan simple pero hermosa a la ves. Al pasar al comedor se nos incorporó Edward nuevamente solo lo salude y lo ignore olímpicamente… incluso ahora creo que se dio cuenta que lo ignoro pero con Charlie presente no se va a atrever a preguntar ja!.

La cena fue agradable excepto por el hecho del rey de los egocéntricos estaba presente y más cuando mi papá le preguntó sobre el equipo y el juego del sábado… agh preferí hacer oídos sordos. Por suerte pronto retomaron la conversación en el típico punto donde los padres recuerdan cosas de hace muchos años antes de que uno naciera y que no le interesa saber.

Ya finalizada Charlie se despidió y Alice me arrastró casi literalmente a su cuarto. Cuando ya estuvimos allí…

A: Bella por qué ignoras a Edward? // humm lo notó.

B: Yo ignorarlo?

A: Si…

B: No para nada simplemente lo conozco poco… y no tenemos muchos temas de que hablar // rayos que mal se me da mentir.

A: Humo ok, como digas… ahora mejor vamos a ver que trajiste en tu maletita.// con tono de poco convencimiento.

Bueno me salvé de más preguntas de Alice que cuando quiere puede ser muy inquisitiva, ya que no le gusto casi nada de lo que llevaba solo acepto un par de jeans unas poleras, pero me dijo que no me preocupara ya que se había encargado de comprarme algunas cosas… cuando vi la cantidad de cosas que había comprado casi me desmayo. Esta mujer al parecer no tiene límites. Cuando vi el pijama que había escogido casi me desmayo … era un diminuto short y un top de tiritas muy ajustado que dejaba poco para la imaginación, no tenía otra opción ya que mi pantalón de buzo y polera para dormir habían desaparecido.

A: Ok, Bellita juguemos a las 20 preguntas. // dijo dando saltitos en la cama.

B: Bueno, yo parto.// Ja ja esta sería mi venganza portada mi ropa despreciada// pero que conste hay que responder con la verdad // ella asintió// quien te gusta?

A: Es que Bella no sé si te guste a ti… si es así perdóname pero… me gusta Jazz

B: Ja! Lo sabia te gusta!!... no te preocupes nunca he visto a Jazz de esa forma.

A: Es un alivio… entonces quien te gusta a ti?// humm pregunta complicada por que me sentía atraída por Edward pero el saber que es un egocéntrico le da demasiado puntos en contra como para decir que guste, en verdad no se lo que siento.

B: Es complicado me sentía atraída por alguien pero, como que supe cosas que no me gustaron… en verdad estoy confundida además esta todo esto de que debo terminar con Mike… tengo un nudo en mi cabeza creo que me daré un tiempo para ver que pasa además no quiero salir de una relación para automáticamente meterme en otra. // wow eso fue muy sincero… me enorgulleces Swan.

A: En verdad… te creo, no veo que seas de esas come hombres que terminan con uno y se meten con otro, eso habla bien de ti amiga.

B: Gracias, pero bueno cuentas con todo mi apoyo con Jazz… eh?

A: Aiiiii Bella ni te imaginas cuanto me gusta… no se es como mi príncipe azul sabes? Cuando lo conocí supe Inmediatamente que era el hombre perfecto para mi… no me preguntes ni cómo ni por que solo lo sé.// suena muy sincera en sus palabras… en verdad se me hace muy buena idea Jazz con Alice, el calmaría un poco a este torbellino y Alice lo entretendría bastante con sus locuras.

Continuamos por un largo rato con las preguntas. De pronto Alice recordó que mañana era el partido de los chicos y su fiesta, según ella era importantísimo ver con anticipación las tenidas para ambas ocasiones, luego alego que en los pijama party's las chicas se arreglaban por lo que debía dejar que me maquillara, etc. Como ya era tarde sólo deje que jugara Barbie Bella para que le diese sueño pronto. De pronto Alice así como un juguete que se le acaban las pilas se quedo dormida, a mi con todo el alboroto que tenia me despejo por lo que baje a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

Cuando lo bebía mientras miraba por la ventana, siento el ruido de alguien caminar y un " que haces despierta a esta hora?"… mientras yo me quedaba helada ahí sin moverme.

--------------------------------------- Fin Cap 11-----------------------------------------------------

Fin cap 11 créanme que me costó mucho como que dio el bloqueo así que no quedo muy bueno, por como continua la historia el próximo cap me parece más entretenido de hacer… pero subí hoy ya que la otra semana tengo test y cosas en la universidad así que no estaba segura si subiría. (así dejas de sufrir Berni). El cap lo revisé por encimita ya que ahora en este instante debería estar haciendo otras cosas xD. Bueno me despido, incisto en eso de que muchooooossss leen pero poco dejan su opinión en verdad me gustaría saber que quieren que pase o que creen que pasara cosas así … ya me despido se cuidan, la pasan lindo.

Aiosines Gloria =) .


	12. XII Gran Fiesta

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO XII: GRAN FIESTA.

Hola nuevamente aclaro que al principio de la historia había puesto que jugaban rugby lo sé pero he cambiado a futbol americano por el hecho de que permite más contacto físico y así se hace más entretenidos los partidos.

BELLA POV:

B: Alice! Casi me matas del susto! No que estabas dormida??

A: Si pero creo que al girar de la cama y caer abajo me despabilé… pero ya vamos mañana será un laargo día.

B: Ok vamos.

Después del susto de mi vida que me pego Alice nos fuimos a su cuarto a intentar dormir algo, ya que eran casi las 4.30 de la mañana. Lo que quedaba de noche se nos hizo corta ya que Alice había puesto el despertador a las 9 de la mañana debido a que el partido era a las 12. Alice alegó que estábamos retrasadas así que debíamos apurarnos así por lo que no desayunaríamos hasta que estuviéramos listas. ME obligó literalmente a usas unos shorts y una polera de tiritas acompañados por unas converse de caña baja todo del color del equipo. Dijo que no debía reclamar ya que ella usaría lo mismo. Bueno no podía negar que mal no nos veíamos aunque tenía demasiada piel expuesta para mi gusto.

Emmett POV:

Estábamos terminando el entrenamiento pre- partido el entrenador nos dio las últimas indicaciones y Newton reclamo el por qué Edward siendo el recién llegado jugaría en ves de quedarse en la banca. Nos fuimos a los vestidores, cuando llegamos se me ocurrió una brillante idea para hacer que Newton se tomase sin chistar el encarguito de Alice.

Em: Newton a que no te tomas esto en menos de 30 segundos. Te doy 10 dólares si lo haces// JA pan comido.

N: Prepárate para perder tu dinero y tu gatorate Massen.

No bastó más para que Newton se lo tomara claramente se demoro más por que empecé a hacer muecas chistosas ni loco iba a perder mis 10 dolarcillos con ese estúpido. JA Fase 1 completa.

A la mañana siguiente llegue temprano al campo de juego y deje la fase 2 en el casillero de Newton con todo y la nota que me entregó Alice, ese duendecillo maligno piensa en todo.

BELLA POV:

B: Alice cálmate vamos a tiempo!!!// Esta chica le dará un infarto un día de estos. Manejaba frenética mientras yo trataba de comer un bagel.

A: No se a ti Bella pero a mi me interesa tener buenos asientos además que no me quiero perder las nominaciones de rey y reina… y es el primer juego de mi hermanito aquí en Forks.

B: Calma, espera que llamo a Rose seguro ella nos guarda puesto, más tranquila?

Luego de que llame a Rose y puse el altavoz para que Alice me creyera que si estaba hablando con y no lo inventaba, llegamos al estadio. Cuando alcanzamos las gradas ya había una buena cantidad de gente. Cuando divisamos a Rose nos acercamos para tomar lugar junto a ella, no pude evitar notar que ella también llevaba puesto lo mismo que nosotras. Seguramente la duende del mal tiene que ver con esto. Después de un rato aparecieron las odiosas animadoras a precalentar capitaneadas por Lauren otra de las que se suponen sueñan con ser la señora Newton, en este momento gustosa le cedería el titulo, solo por eso estoy segura que me odia al igual que la Stanley su co-capitana. Rose nos pidió que la acompañáramos a darle la "buena suerte" a su osito a lo que Alice salto feliz a acompañarla y yo no me quería quedar sola ahí esperándolas, de todas formas ya habían llegado Esme y Carlisle que se quedarían cuidando los puestos.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la cancha no pude evitar escuchar la gangoza vos de Lauren…

L: Ahora quieren dárselas de porristas de poca monta? // me habla a mi??

B: Perdón??? //

L: Claro como andan las tres mosquitas muertas vestidas igualmente con mal gusto.// Aquí correrá sangre.

A: A ver cariño primero que nada no nos vengas a ofender CON ESO DE PORRISTAS DE POCA MONTA, POR QUE DE ESAS ERES TU, SEGUNDO SI ESTAMOS VESTIDAS IGUALES Y PARA QUE SEPAS ESTO ES DE MUCHO MEJOR GUSTO QUE ESE UNIFORMECILLO MAL CONFECCIONADO Y DE CONVINACION ABOMINABLE DE COLORES PARA QUE SEPAS POBRE IGNORANTE TERCERO SABES CREO QUE DUDO QUE SEPAS LO QUE ES UN DISEÑADOR CON CLASE BASTA SEGUIR VIENDO TU UNIFORME Y CUARTO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE NI SE TE OCURRA APARECERTE POR MI FIESTA QUE TE HAGO SACAR EN UN ABRIR Y CERRARDE OJOS Y DEJANDOTE EN VERGÜENZA CHIQUITA. // yo y Rose nos encontrábamos con la boca abierta mientras Alice hablaba con un tono que se escuchaba hasta supongo el ultimo lugar del estadio.// creo que Lauren se confundió ya en la primera parte del discurso de mi amiga.

L: A ver enana tu no me hables así, que te crees.

A: Enana será tu capacidad cerebral querida por que no te pierdes.// Alice nos Jalo a Rose y a mi por el brazo, dejando a Lauren con la boca abierta. Luego de unos segundos se escucharon unos "nos las pagaran" pero nada de suma importancia, con Rose nos largamos a reír y felicitamos a Alice por poner a esa tipa en su lugar.

Luego nos acercamos a los chicos, Rose se fue con Emmett, Alice le fue a hablar a Jazz. Yo me quede ahí observando en eso se me acerco un tipo Alto, de test morena, muy musculoso, pero con cara de niño.

J: Hola, al parecer eres de la barra contraria.

B: Supones bien.//respondí en seco.

J: Bueno pero eso no me impide ser cortés, soy Jacob Black el próximo amor de tu vida. // que mi que?

B: AH?

J: Como te lo dije, pero ahora como te llamas hermosa? // y este tipo que se cree

B: No es de tu incumbencia,

J: Me encantan las chicas con carácter// dijo mientras sonreía… en eso las cosas no podían empeorar más.

M: Bella este tipo te esta molestando.// si , si pueden , Mike…

J: Solo estaba hablando con mi futura novia. // y este tipo que se cree…

M: Imposible por que es mi novia y no tenemos planes de separarnos. // emm bueno juju Mike no es tan así.

J: Cuando dejes a este perdedor no dudes en buscarme cariño. // el tipo me guiño un ojo y se fue.

M: Ag que se cree ese tipo, para coquetearte.

B: No es para tanto.

M; Como que no, eres mi novia y como andas vestida te tengo que estar vigilando.// dijo abrazándome.

B: No creo que se…// rayos me beso, pero esta ves no respondí el beso y solo moví la cara.

M: Amor estas enojada?

B: No.

M: Bueno espero que con la sorpresa que te tengo te alegres.

B: Sorpresa? // rayos que será esta ves.

M: Si amor.

B: Sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas// dije dándome la vuelta y encontrando la mirada de Cullen, al parecer nos estaba observando… grandioso además de egocéntrico, copuchento… vaya…

M: Amor no te enojes lo hago por que te quiero.// dijo y en eso lo llamo el entrenador así que se fue con él y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban los chicos y mis amigas aunque también estaba Edward.

Por cierto al que en su casa ignoré completamente y después de la cena no vi más. Cuando llegue en donde estaban creo que me dio la impresión que Edward me observaba y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, luego me recordé que era un egocéntrico y desvié nuevamente la mirada… aunque sinceramente no me nacía tratarlo mal, aún una parte de mi se negaba a creer lo que dijo Mike. Les comencé a desear suerte a mis amigos, cuando de los altos parlantes empezó a sonar la vos del locutor.

"Bienvenidos al encuentro entre el instituto Saint Marcus versus el instituto La Push pero antes de comenzar este importante encuentro es mi deber anunciarles a los nominados del instituto Saint Marcus para ser reyes y reinas del baile de invierno… Los nominados a Rey son: Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Emmett Masen y Edward Cullen." // Mientras el locutor hablaba pude notar como Mike sonrío con suficiencia mientras lo nombraban, luego Emmett que alzo sus brazos para saludar pero Rose lo sujetó, cuando nombraron a Edward y eso que solo lleva un par de días en la escuela, a Mike se le desencajó el semblante.// " Bueno y las nominadas a reinas de este año para el baile de invierno son: Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Rose Hale y … Bella Swan… ya informado esto en unos minutos más volveré con ustedes para informarles ya el inicio oficial el partido"

Terminado esto yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… yo nominada a reina… cuando?, para eso uno hace campaña o alguien te nomina, mientras yo pensaba en como rayos había quedado nominada Alice me abrazaba a mi y a Rose dando saltitos demostrando su emoción. Luego de esto apareció Mike sonriente a preguntarme que me había parecido la sorpresa, después que le deje claro que la había odiado, este su puso pálido como un papel y se fue corriendo a los camarines sin decir nada. En eso Emmett habla con su "poco" notorio tono de vos:

Em: Y que le habrá pasado a Newton??

Al: Jaja no lo sé pero se veía apurado no?

Em: Jaja si como si tuviese un trámite ineludible que hacer// termino de decir y se largó a reír junto con Alice mientras Rose, Jazz, yo e incluso Edward los mirábamos sin entender mucho lo que pasaba. En eso Edward me habla.

Ed: Felicitaciones Bella.

B: Felicitaciones por que? // trate de sonar lo más normal posible.

Ed: Por tu nominación, supongo que estarás contenta.

B: Para nada, odio figurar en público y menos para ese tipo de concursos.

Ed: Ah… no sabia… perdón// sonaba apenado y sincero… pero no, no le compraría su fase humilde quizás solo quiere convencerme para que vote por él… si seguro es eso.

B: Pero supongo que tu estás feliz.

Ed: No para nada… // En eso apareció el entrenador.

Entr: Cullen tu jugaras como quarterback, a Newton parece que se lo tragó el w.c. // podía escuchar las risas de Emmett de fondo.

Ed: Ok, como usted diga entrenador. // dijo Edward sin chistar, claro estaba esperando la oportunidad para quitarle el puesto a Mike. Antes de que Edward dijese algo con las chicas nos fuimos rápidamente a los asientos sin antes despedirnos de Emm y Jazz y desearles nuevamente éxito ya que el partido estaba por empezar.

El partido fue brutal, no pude evitar que me atrapara la adrenalina del partido… cada anotación que nuestro equipo hacia no podíamos evitar con las chicas saltar y gritar mientras los chicos nos saludaban. No puedo negar que Edward jugó excelente realmente es un gran jugador aún siendo un egocéntrico hacia pases y dejaba al equipo jugar. Black le hizo muchas jugadas brutales, pero varias el las supo esquivar y seguir adelante con su juego saliendo el equipo victorioso. Cuando terminó el partido no podíamos estar más felices… Alice me llevó del brazo a la cancha para felicitar a los chicos, yo no puse mayor resistencia ya que estaba muy emocionada. Llegamos a la cancha donde ya se encontraban las tontas de las porristas felicitando a los del equipo, pero nos abrimos paso hasta llegar donde se encontraban nuestros jugadores favoritos rápidamente. Rose corrió a abrazar a Emmett el que la levanto y besó… Alice se fue directamente a abrazar a Jazz y bueno yo… corrí a felicitar a… Edward???

Edward POV:

No le has pasado que cuando tienen un presentimiento que no quieren que se cumpla se engañan solos esperando de que no sea si cuando es inevitable?? Pues así me siento, ya que cada ves corroboró más lo que he pensado, Bella me odia… pero que hice yo para que me odiara?? No lo tengo muy claro quizás es por que la bote en la biblioteca…hummm piensa Edward piensa… pero sé que al parecer el hecho de que sea novia de Newton no ayuda mucho… si soy sincero y aún con la poca experiencia que tengo no luce como una novia enamorada… No lo niego por una parte eso me pone contento, lo que aún no puedo creer que con sólo unos días de conocerla tenga ganas de saber todo de ella. Aunque me haya ignorado todo el resto de la semana y al parecer el escucharme hablar le molesta… nunca me había pasado eso… de todas formas tendrá que soportarme, queda la fiesta de Alice y el famoso trabajo final de biología.

Cuando anunciaron las nominaciones no entendí por qué salí nominado pero en verdad no me enfoqué mucho en eso ya que me dedique a divertirme con la reacción de Emmett. Ese tipo es un chiste me cae muy bien. Cuando anunciaron a las reinas noté en Bella su expresión de asombro al oír su nombre dentro de las candidatas… si soy sincero para mi es la más guapa de todas las nominadas. Si no me equivoco Mike le dio la sorpresa de la nominación a Bella… al parecer algo discutían y de pronto este último salio corriendo hacia los camarines como alma que leva el diablo. Me acerque a Bella.

Ed: Felicitaciones Bella.

B: Felicitaciones por que?// dijo con un tono seco..

Ed: Por tu nominación, supongo que estarás contenta.

B: Para nada, odio figurar en público y menos para ese tipo de concursos.// otro punto a favor de Bella no es de esas chicas figurotas.

Ed: Ah… no sabia… perdón// lo dije sinceramente tratando de sonar arrepentido si la molesté.

B: Pero supongo que tu estás feliz.

Ed: No para nada… // En eso apareció el entrenador.

Entr: Cullen tu jugaras como quarterback, a Newton parece que se lo tragó el w.c. // se podían escuchar las risas de Emmett y de mi hermana de fondo.

Ed: Ok, como usted diga entrenador. // No podía decir que no era una gran oportunidad y no podía defraudar al equipo y al entrenador. En eso las chicas se fueron y Bella solo me dirigió una fría mirada y se fue a las gradas.

El partido fue bastante duro no lo puedo negar el equipo rival es era muy bueno, pero decidí que debía demostrar que merecía estar en el campo, bajarle los humos a ese tal Jacob Black que trato de ligar con Bella… si lo noté y que?... además de pasadita debo asumirlo demostrarle a Bella que soy un buen jugador.

Mientras se desenvolvía el partido pude ver como las chicas nos alentaban con cada anotación que lográbamos. Ver a Bella celebrar mis anotaciones no me podía poner más contento y me alentaba a seguir jugando. Creí que pasando la primera parte del partido Newton retomaría su puesto pero no volvió… no fue fácil pero logramos salir victoriosos. Terminado el partido no podíamos estar más felices las porristas rápidamente se nos acercaron a saludarnos, yo solo les daba las gracias… pero note que de pronto que Mi hermana, Rose y Bella se abrían paso entre la multitud. Rose corrió a saludar a Emmett, mi hermana extrañamente se fue donde Jasper pero no estuve muy pendiente ya que recibí la mejor felicitación que podría haber recibido.

Bella me abrazo de pronto gritando felicitaciones y yo no pude contenerme y devolvérselo, además hubiese sido de mala educación no hacerlo…no?. Por un momento mientras la tenia fuertemente sujeta por la cintura y ella tenia sus brazos sobre mis hombros podía sentir como si todo estuviese perfecto, al parecer de pronto notó lo que había hecho y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa que la hacían ver adorable, no pude evitar quedarme mirándola directamente a sus hermosos ojos con una sonrisa boba que estoy seguro notó. Pero como todo lo bueno no dura para siempre… mi hermana llego alegando que también quería felicitarme, Bella percatándose de la situación en la que habíamos quedado rápidamente se deshizo del agarre y se fue a saludar a Jazz como si no hubiese pasado nada. Alice me felicitó y luego me susurro al oído "_Vi tu cara de bobo enamorado cuando Bella te abrazó_" … antes de replicar algo parecieron mis papás a felicitarme y el entrenador… trate de ver donde se encontraba Bella, pero no la encontré y tampoco vi rastros de mi hermana por lo que supongo que se la debió haber llevado.

BELLA POV

No sé en que momento perdí la racionalidad y corrí a abrazar a Edward Cullen!!!, sólo en el momento que quedé mirando frente a frente sus orbes esmeraldas y sentí el choque eléctrico al sentir que me abrazaba me percaté de lo que había hecho, pero no podía reaccionar solo lo hicieron mis odiosas mejillas que coso siempre se tornaron rojas… el sonreía con la sonrisa más hermosa y sexy que haya visto en mi vida… _perdón??? Que estoy diciendo??? … dios mío Swan que voy a hacer contigo… _por suerte de pronto apareció Alice a sacarme del embelesamiento, solo atine a zafarme de su cálido y cómodo agarre y corrí a saludar a mis amigos como si no hubiese pasado nada… que vergüenza!!!

Abracé a Emmett el que me dio sus típicos abrazos de oso, luego a Jazz el que me dio también un muy alegre abrazo de pronto apareció Alice que me jalo de un brazo y me saco de ahí alegando que nos quedaba muy poco tiempo para arreglarnos para la fiesta. En un dos por tres ya nos encontrábamos en su cuarto primero se arregló Alice. Quedo preciosa se puso un vestido color lila corte globo que realmente le quedaba espectacular, el color contrastaba con su pálida piel, se puso unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, se maquillo con sombras a tono, acomodo un poco las puntas de su cabello terminado esto se giro en mi dirección y gritó…

A: Bella ya deberías estar en la ducha!!

B: ok, ok…// fui sin reclamar mucho ya que no quería sufrir la furia de Alice como la sufrió Lauren hoy en el partido.

Luego de una relajante ducha, salí para encontrarme con solo un par de bragas, unos jeans muy ceñidos y una top estilo corsé azul intenso. Preferí no hacer escándalo, de todas formas estaba segura que si no me la ponía yo Alice era capaz de vestirme. Salí del baño con mi pelo envuelto en una toalla para ser interceptada por Alice la que me condujo a sentarme frente a su tocador dándole la espalda al espejo según ella para que fuese "sorpresa"… luego de unos supongo yo 45 minutos en los cuales sentí que me secaban y alisaban el cabello para luego sentir como me maquillaban. Cuando al parecer termino Alice exclamó

A: Bella quedaste SENSACIONAL, estás hermosa, bueno aunque yo sea la artista un buen lienzo ayuda.// diciendo esto hizo girar la silla y me vi en el espejo… de verdad no mentía la chica que estaba ahí era una Bella 100 veces mejor

B: Gracias de verdad Alice, me encanta como veo// dije totalmente sincera.

A: De nada, desde ahora seré tu estilista personal, pero ahora bajemos que hay que terminar de acomodar las cosas y darles las últimas instrucciones al Dj.// dicho esto ambas nos dispusimos a salir de cuarto.

Como habíamos llegado tan deprisa al cuarto de Alice no me había fijado en la mega producción que Alice con Esme habían preparado, claramente después de esto Alice iba a quedar como la reina de las fiestas. La sala y el jardín lucían espectacular, nada que envidiarle a la Coco Bongo de Cancún. De pronto mientras le ayudaba a Alice a acomodar unos vasos sobre una de las mesas. En eso sentimos que Edward dice.

E: Alice mamá dice // en eso ambas nos giramos para ver que quería decir solo note que vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo tono que le quedaba ceñida a su escultural torso… que estoy diciendo aggg… solo me quede mirando su escultural cuerpo como tonta // que… que…

A: Que Edward, deja de mirar a Bella y dime! // dijo Alice sin tapujos y las mejillas de Edward se comenzaron a poner … rosadas?? Eso quiere decir que… me estaba mirando a mi!!!... inevitablemente no pude no ponerme colorada también.

E: que la vayas ayudar con un par de cosas … a … a la cocina.

A: Uff hasta que lo lograste// dijo Alice yéndose hacia la cocina a ayudar a Esme.

Ambos nos quedamos ahí sonrojados mirándonos pero con mi torpeza deje caer los vasos plásticos que aún tenía en la mano. Cuando los sentí chocar con el suelo solo atine a agacharme a recogerlos aun muerta de vergüenza, Edward rápidamente se acerco a ayudarme, de pronto quisimos tomar el mismo vaso a recoger, y nuestras manos chocaron, no pude evitar sentir como un choque eléctrico para luego sentir una agradable calidez. Levante la mirada y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas de Edward que me miraban centelleantes, pero al sentir su respiración tan cerca y aún mirándolo a los ojos el pánico se apodero de mi, solo atine a pararme bruscamente y salir de ahí rumbo a la cocina. Ahí me encontré con una plática entre Esme y Alice.

E: Cariño ya esta todo listo, recuerda que solo los deje comprar un poco de alcohol por que se que son muchachos responsable y se controlarán.

A: Si mami, tenlo por seguro… además lo que más se hace en una fiesta es bailar.

E: Eso espero.

A: Si mami te lo aseguro. // dijo poniendo ojitos de borrego.

E: Bueno yo ahora me voy por tu padre al hospital con su ropa para que se cambie y nos iremos a la cena de aniversario del centro médico, probablemente nos quedemos en el hotel donde se celebrará, así les evitamos el bochorno detener a sus padres en la casa mientras dure la fiesta.

A: Gracias mamiii!!!

E: Recuerda que tendré el celular encendido por cualquier cosa. Si no lo hace Alice llámame tu Bella por favor.

B: Claro Esme.

A: Si mami, ahora vete tranquila que te ves hermosa ese vestido te queda espectacular, cierto Bella??

B: Por supuesto, estoy segura que serás la más guapa de todas.

E: Jaja no tanta adulación mejor compórtense. //dicho esto se despidió de nosotras y se fue rumbo al hospital.

Ya cuando quedamos solas en la cocina Alice dijo…

A: Viste como te quedo mirando mi hermanito?

B: Alice no exageres.// dicho esto preferí irme al cuarto de Alice a ver algo de TV para evitar toparme con Edward nuevamente.

EDWARD POV:

Cuando llegue a la sala en busca de Alice a pedido de mamá vi que al hablar ella y Bella se giraron a mirarme pero no pude continuar hablando ya que quede embelesado… Bella lucia espectacularmente sexy, lo que hizo que mi lengua se trabara y si no es por que mi hermana me reclama que dejara de mirar a su amiga logré termine de dar el mensaje… pero aún así no pude evitar sonrojarme, rayos.

En eso sentí el ruido de algo chocar contra el suelo, para luego ver a Bella agacharse a recoger lo que se había caído, rápidamente me uní a su labor. De pronto ambos nos dispusimos a recoger el mismo vaso sin darnos cuenta, pero nuestras manos se encontraron y sentí una agradable corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con esos hermosos orbes chocolate que me miraban casi asombrados, de pronto, muy pronto para mi gusto Bella retiro su mano y se paro bruscamente y se fue rumbo a la cocina dejándome ahí en el suelo pensando en ella.

La vos del Dj me hizo reaccionar y le indique el lugar que Alice había dispuesto para que se ubicara con sus aparatos y le explique donde irían las bocinas, etc. Luego de esto sonó el timbre pero aún era temprano para que fuesen los invitados, pensé que quizás sería Emm o Jazz, pero me encontré con un repartidor ®.

R: Buenas tardes, entrega para la señorita Alice Cullen.

E: Ok espere que le aviso.

R: Perfecto mientras hago que mis compañeros empiecen a descargar le parece?

E: eee bueno. // que diablos habrá pedido mi hermana esta ves así que sólo grite// ALICE LLEGO UNA ENTREGA PARA TI!!! // Escuche un ya voy y apareció mi hermana con lo que parecía una lista en su mano.

A: Buenas tardes, trajeron todo lo que ordené?

R: SE supone señorita pero si quiere chequeamos.

A: Ok, yo dicto y usted responde.

R: Me parece.

A: 20 Barriles de cerveza?// que que??? Que diablos piensa esta chicaaa.

R: Correcto.

A: 30 botellas de ron? // wow.

R: Correcto.

Y así continúo por un largo rato. Alice había ordenado licores en cantidades industriales y que decir refrescos, 500 litros!!! AL parecer esta fiesta será enorme. Mi hermana como toda una ejecutiva les ordenaba a los hombres donde tenían que ir dejando las cajas, barriles, etc. Preferí omitir mi comentario por que estaba seguro que Alice me saldría con algo como "eres un agua fiestas" o cosas por el estilo. Solo me quedaba claro una cosa, esta noche se celebraría y en GRANDE.

Bella POV:

Baje a la primera planta luego de que Alice me gritara que necesitaba ayuda, y wow que la necesitaba… me encontré con 4 hombres acomodando cantidades industriales de diversos tipos de licores cervezas, etc.

A la hora presupuestada comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados que eras muchísimos, pero pronto aparecieron Rose, Jazz y Emmett. La música estaba buenísima me encontraba bailando con Rose y Alice, el ambiente estaba muy ameno… no me había topado con Edward desde el incidente del vaso por suerte. Luego de un buen ato bailando con las chicas nos dio algo de sed, fuimos a buscar algo de beber en camino a esos nos encontramos con Jazz, Emm y Ben… otro integrante del equipo. Cuando llegamos donde se encontraban las bebidas Emmett alegó que hoy había que celebrar por lo tanto todos debíamos brindar como es bebido, después de un poco de insistencia acepte… total era una noche de celebración no??... Alice me dio lo mismo que estaban bebiendo ella y Rose, tequila Sunrise… el que para ser sincera estaba muy bueno.

Luego de unos cuantos brindis y 4 tequilas después ya me encontraba bastante "arriba de la pelota" **[ en mi país se dice así cuando una persona que ha bebido no está completamente ebrio pero si está más alegre de lo normal]. **A cada rato se hacían brindis por el triunfo y luego Emmett alegó que había que brindar por su nominación a rey a si que… nuevamente salud!!...

La fiesta estaba sensacional pero ya se notaba el efecto del alcohol en casi la totalidad de los asistentes de la fiesta que eras muchísimos… ya se podían ver parejas en la pisa bastante acarameladas. Rose estaba en lo suyo con Emmett y Alice estaba ansiosa por bailar así que me obligo a acompañarla a la pista de baile. Comenzó a sonar un reggaeton y ambas ya bastante subiditas de tragos por lo tanto mucho más desinhibidas nos comenzamos a mover sensualmente. Estábamos bastante entusiasmadas bailando, pero aún así note un par de piropos y silbidos que al final en nuestro estado solo nos incitaban a seguir bailando. Rechazamos bastantes invitaciones a bailar pero de pronto vi como Alice sacaba a bailar a Jazz y lo traía hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Comenzamos a bailar los tres, de repente siento que alguien me sujeta la cintura por detrás y comienza a seguir el ritmo muy pegado a mi cuerpo. No opuse resistencia y seguí bailando… a estás alturas ya se me había olvidado hasta que tenía novio… no se como pero terminamos haciendo un baile bastante subidito de tono pero como la pista estaba llena de parejas bailando supongo y espero que hubiese pasado desapercibido.

Repentinamente noté como el exceso de tequilas comenzaban a hacer mayor efecto [se supone que el tequila te da un leve efecto inmediato para después ya marear] por ende más desinhibida, de pronto me di vuelta para ver con quien bailaba tan animadamente y me encontré con unas orbes esmeraldas. Si… Edward Cullen… por que el destino se pone en mi contra y me hace caer en la tentación por que????... ya a estas alturas me importaba sinceramente un comino si era un engreído o era el rey de Inglaterra solo pude quedármelo viendo como idiota mientras sentí como me tenia muy sujeta por la cintura. Seguimos bailando… debo decir que engreído o no el tipo baila excelente… mientras cada vez sentía su aliento más cerca que tenia bastante dejo de alcohol como probablemente estaba el mío, podía sentir como mis piernas se convertían en gelatina… seguía embelezada mirando esas orbes esmeraldas mientras seguíamos bailando… con Bella Swan a punto de hacer combustión interna… es decir lo asumo se veía endemoniadamente sexy bailando así!!!... alegaré hasta la muerte que fueron las copas demás... pero bueno ahí sumidos en nuestro baile sensualmente rozábamos nuestras narices y casi todo el cuerpo.

De pronto comenzó a sonar **"I knew I love you"** de Savage Garden… ahora me pregunto el destino es cruel o soy demasiado afortunada, aún no lo comprendo… solo sé que puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzamos a bailar el lento, no sé quizás era mi imaginación debido a mi estado de intemperancia, pero ahí mirándonos a los ojos veía como si Edward quisiese decirme algo… no lo se, de pronto su rostro y el mío se comenzaron a acercar cada ves más, más y más hasta que…

---------------------------------- fin cap 12-----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno fin del cap 12, perdón por la demora, pero la falta de (tiempo + inspiración + energía) me impedían lograr terminar este capitulo, por cierto lo subí sin mucha revisión probablemente hayan conectores y errores ortográficos, pero es subir esto o subir a fines de septiembre. Mientras lo escribía se me ocurrieron un par de cosillas que de verdad creo que muy pocas se imaginaran el vuelvo que tendrá esto… o mi dios acaso estaré muy loca??… solo se que a más de alguna no le guste como a otras quizás si, les aviso de antemano que no quiero que sea tan pegada a la saga por eso dejo volar un poco mi imaginación… a también perdón por tanto dialogo interno de bella, lo sé pero por lo menos yo dialogo mucho conmigo misma xD… espero que las que lo lean me **dejen su comentario… **ya que insisto muchos fav, muchos clicks pero casi nada de rr por lo tanto al final no sé si gusta o no. Agradezco por la paciencia, y espero que la conserven xD… tengo mucho que estudiar y este semestre lo tengo a full en la universidad. Pero tengo la idea del siguiente cap, pero no sé cuanto demore en escribirlo… tampoco me gusta subir cap tan cortos, según yo dejan gusto a poco por o menos a mi me pasa eso con las historias que leo =P… AH!! milmillones de gracias a las que leen este fic, me hacen tremendamente feliz n.n!!!! y eso , creo que es todo por ahora. ;)

Se cuidan, la pasan lindo.

Aiosinesss. Gloria.

PD: Monna gracias por las ayudas creativas y escuchar todas mis tentativas ideas xD… jaja si el mundo supiese…


	13. XIII Era un wen gato

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Mil y un perdones por la demora pero en verdad estuve sumida en cosas de la U que puedo decir, además de la falta de inspiración por agotamiento cerebral luego de certámenes y test U.U, debo agradecer a la _monna _(mi hermana) por ayudarme un poco a aclarar ideas con respecto a este fic. En mi afán de tratar de hacerlo diferente me he demorado pensando un poco en lo que pudiese pasar pero creo que ya… he visto la luz!! Jajaja no tanto como eso, extrañamente este capitulo que se me hace de lo más cómico se me ha hecho cuesta arriba sacarlo adelante… puede ser el que deje de escribir en cuaderno… en papel suelo inspirarme más pero el tiempo que tendría que usar en pasarlo al limpio ahí si que tendrían cap una ves cada chorromil meses xD… bueno espero que les guste. Perdón de antemano por los errores ortográficos, etc pero lo terminé y quise subirlo altiriiin para actualizar pronto =) creo que ya más adelante me dedicaré a editar los caps. Ah antes que se me olvide espero que todas las personitas que lo lean, que espero que sean varias no tomen el hecho por que en mi historia beben sea bueno, beber en exceso es dañino recuerdenlo!!

CAPITULO TRECE: "ERA UN WEN GATO"

JASPER POV:

Estábamos en la fiesta de celebración por el triunfo obtenido por el equipo frente al equipo de la Push, la fiesta estaba buenísima no se puede negar. Alice se había emocionado…había cantidades industriales de alcohol por todas partes, pero así también asistentes a la fiesta así que estoy seguro que se agotará todo.

Nos encontrábamos con el equipo haciendo brindis por el triunfo, la llegada de Edward, etc. Claramente Emmett cada dos minutos inventaba una nueva escusa para hacer un brindis, inclusive obligó a Edward a hacer un supuesto "rito de iniciación" al equipo y al parecer todos le siguieron la corriente nadie dijo que ese famoso rito había sido inventado en el momento. Por lo que el pobre de Edward tuvo que beberse 5 golpeados de una… Wow!! Y lo hizo… pronto se nos unieron Rose, Alice y Bella. Emmett alegó nuevamente que había que brindar y después de un momento en que las chicas convencieron a Bella, esta última cedió y brindo con nosotros. Luego de muchos brindis más… después del décimo que por lo menos yo llevaba en el cuerpo perdí la cuenta… como supongo todo el resto.

Se notaba como todos los ánimos estaban arriba gracias a la fiesta y a la buena ayuda de el alcohol en la sangre, yo me quede charlando un rato con Edward en lo que Emmett se enrollaba con mi hermana… créanme no es algo que sea grato saber y menos ver… por suerte estaba Edward para "conversar" no se si podríamos llamar a lo nuestro una conversación… no mal piensen como Emmett… es que los dos ya estábamos bastante entonaditos así que por cualquier cosa nos daba mucha risa.

Estábamos conversando frente a la pista y ahí pude ver a Alice y Bella como bailaban, no puedo negar que se veían muy bien… demasiado bien, se podía ver como muchos se les acercaban para bailar con ellas, pero los rechazaban… pero es que quien las manda a menearse así!!!… bueno también me fije ebrio y todo que conste, como Edward miraba a las chicas y como una era su hermana no es muy difícil deducir que miraba a mi amiga. Cuando me percaté de eso no me gustó mucho la idea, no lo sé solo no me sentí bien. En eso dijo que iba al baño y volvía, me quede ahí mirando las chicas hasta que de pronto Alice me toma de la mano y me lleva a la pista a bailar con ellas… me había transformado automáticamente en la envidia de toda la fiesta por lo menos de la parte masculina. No puedo negar que tener a dos chicas tan guapas bailándote sensualmente no hacen que se suba un poco la temperatura, sean tus amigas o no…

Estábamos de lo mejor bailando cuando de pronto alguien abraza a Bella por atrás y ella no opone mayo resistencia, Alice me jalo hacia el otro lado de la pista y bueno claramente seguí bailando con ella. Era innegable Alice se movía muy, pero muy bien y si lo asumo algo me gusta… yo no soy muy acelerado para mis cosas pero quien sabe… bueno con el estrago de alcohol en mi torrente sanguíneo no puedo negar que me deje llevar en el baile con Alice… de pronto sonó una canción lenta y Alice dijo que iba por algo de beber pero que la esperara, yo ni tonto ni perezoso claramente asentí. Y me quede a un costado de la pista de baile… me dedique a buscar con la vista a mis amigos… vi a Emmett y Rose que bailaban en su burbuja y unas cuantas parejas más allá vi a Bella y Edward… perdón Edward?... no sé si fui el único que lo noto pero sus caras estaba demasiado cerca… que se cree él para meterse con Bella!... _dios mío Jasper que te esta pasando, estamos celoso??..._ celoso? Yo celoso? Si Bella es mi mejor amiga. Cuando ya no aguante más de verlos así, ebrio y todo me fui a la pista, creo que llegue justo en el momento preciso ya que estaban a punto de… besarse!!... ag tenía ya mis manos hecha puño y pude sentir como el alcohol se iba esfumando de mis venas… simplemente no se de donde salio todo ese celo hacia Edward, no me había pasado. Bella era novia de Mike y nunca me afectó…_será por el hecho de que sabias que en el fondo Bella no lo quería y mucho futuro no tenía con él_?.. es decir alguna ves me molesté pero asumí que eran celos de amigos…_si celos de amigo se llaman ahorita… _

Llegue y justo antes de que se besasen dije "me prestas a Bella para bailar un poco"… no se de donde salio eso pero ambos me miraron con los ojos como platos, probablemente por que los ataje antes de que se besaran… puaj sobre mi cadáver, no se que me esta pasando!!. A Edward no le quedo más que aceptar y Bella me dirigió una dulce sonrisa y nos fuimos a bailar. Despues de un rato no pude evitar que Bella bailase con Edward o hablase con él, pero si me mantuve bailando cerca dentro de lo que mi estado me lo permitía…

La fiesta continuo sin más sobre saltos que un par que otros borrachos pero nada muy terrible… de repente la gente comenzó a irse y nosotros a quedarnos dormidos.

Edward POV.

Estuve a punto de besarme con Bella!! A punto! Pero apareció Jazz y se la llevó matando el momento, no se si habrán sido mis alucinaciones de ebrio pero desde el momento en que me armé de valor y la tome por la cintura para llevarla a bailar conmigo no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Debo decir que baila muy bien… que más da baila excelente!!!, no puedo negar que entre el alcohol y el baile sensual con Bella mis hormonas volaron a niveles estratosféricos, además la electricidad que sentía al tocarla… estaba en mi nube N° 20. En el momento que hicimos contacto visual no pude evitar quedarme como un idiota embelezado admirando esos hermosos ojos chocolates que me miraban quisiera creer yo de la misma forma… dios algo tiene esa chica que me da vuelta el mundo en 360° grados. En ese momento parecía que hasta ni me odiaba si no mas como que nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos … es decir estábamos en un baile tan subido de tono por decir lo menos… vida por que eres tan cruel conmigo!!! … yo por mi parte a punto de hacer combustión interna… en ese momento me daba lo mismo que tuviese novio o que este fuese capitán del equipo y que me diese una paliza, después de esto la recibiría gustoso además me iba a ir al infierno de todos modos deseando la novia de otro, un crimen más que más da.

De pronto comenzó a sonar **"I knew I love you"** de Savage Garden, yo creí que Bella se alejaría pero NO… en ese momento con lo entonado casi hago la danza de la felicidad que me había enseñado Emmett el otro día y creo que fui el ser más feliz de la tierra cuando sentí sus suaves manos cruzarse tras mi cuello. De un momento a otro no pude contenerme y comencé a acercarme más y más a su divino rostro… probablemente estaba en el momento Peak de mi alucinación pero sentía como si ella también se acercaba poco a poco y tenía 4 ojos??? Rayos justo comienzo a marearme con lo que me instó a tomar Emmett!!, ya podía sentir su dulce aliento cerca cuando… aparece JAZZ a matar el momento. Créanme sentí hasta que sonó el típico CUAK!! De fondo si él no hubiese sido amigo de Bella y mío les juro que lo golpeaba, lo mandaba al carajo y continuaba en lo que estaba con Bella pero como no era así tuve que aceptar que bailara con ella.

Bella bailo un buen rato por Jazz mientras los observaba pude ver como mi hermana se quedo sentada en un sillón observándolos rechazando cualquier invitación a bailar, me senté junto a ella y seguí observando a Bella, no me mal entiendan es que Jazz es hombre y no me llama la atención aunque note que a veces me miraba de forma enojada?... no lo creo debe ser el alcohol que le he hecho yo a él… nah! Idioteces mías

La fiesta continuo normal dentro de lo que se puede decir… es decir eran montones y montones de personas bebiendo, tuve la oportunidad de hablar un rato con Bella y con el resto de los chicos. Ya tipo dos de la mañana nadie acompañaba a Emmett con los brindis y a eso de las tres se quedo dormido en el sillón con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Rose la que al parecer luego también se durmió. Alice aún seguía animada y creo que prácticamente obligaba a Jazz a bailar con ella pero el de buena gente la acompañaba. Dentro de todo lo ebrio que estaba vi a Bella sentada sola en uno de los sillones y me le acerque.

E: Me puedo sentar?...

B: Clllaro es un país libre no? // oo que dulce suena con la vos rasposa, no debe beber muy seguido.

E: Estas bien?...// más que bien divina!!

B: Emm siii, un pelín (haciendo gesto con los dedos) mareada, pero nada grave de verras Y tu???

E: Si algo tambienn es decir a Emmett se le pasa la mano con los brindis. // Rayosss no puedo hablar bien.

B: Ja ja ja siphip (hipo un tierno sonido de hipo) lo siennnto creooo que me dio hiphippo // awww se ve adorable.

E: No te preocupes te ves aun así adorable.// ah!!! yo dije eso rayos s eme salio!

B: Adorable yo?? // pregunto abriendo sus hermosos chocolate.

E: Emm si no te lo tomes a mal pero estás muy linda hoy.// ya que metí la pata por que no meterla hasta fondo, ya que. Quizás ella no se acuerde de nada mañana.

B: Tu también. // que yo también soy adorable, me encuentra adorable??

E: Yo que?//

B: tanhipbien tte cuesta hablarr// senti el segundo gran CUEK detrás mío…

E: aah…// fue lo único que me atreví a contestar…// bella… tienes sed??//

B: creop que sheee vamos// nos pusimos de pie a medida que pudimos… woww el piso se mueve… alto… porque se me mueve el piso? Ya que da igual, a caminar con seguridad se ha dicho, creo que a mi no era el único a quien se le movía el suelo ya que bella parecía que hacia una especie de caminata lunar o un baile de la selva pero de todas maneras se veía adorable.

B: felicita a tu hip hermmmmanaaa por elll efecto de olas del ppiso es GGGENIAL//

E: no hayy problemas, yo se llo digo// alto, era un efecto?// ppense que el pisso flotante no se movia… creo qeee… solo flota

B: wow se mueve y addehipmas floota ustedes si qque son geniales!!!// confirmado no recordará nada mañana.

Una hora después

B: rrecuerdo que tennia un gggato, creo que era un wen gatto, sse llamaba ccopito, o era un conejjo, no llo recuerddo biieen ahhora ttto toodo es difuso aahora… y ppara naviddaadd// peroo quue llinndas foosas nasales ttiene, soon asombrosas, vamos cullen concéntrate!// y tambienn ttuve un perrro yy un peez, crreo pperoo see lo comió mi gatitto // se largo a llorar?//

E: nno llores princesita// la abbraze en uun rapido movimiento, pero eso no me ayudo y me tuve que separar porque… rayos vomite!!//

B: esstas biien?// ebria o no aun se sigue preocupando por los demás, pero … si es mejor que la mujer maravilla!!

E: creo que sss// volví a vomitar…

B: vven vamos a sentarnos // me tomo de la mano y fuimos al gran columpio que tenia mama bajo el manzano y después … no recuerdo!!

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado ni como me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo sobre el césped teniendo a Bella envuelta en mis brazos. Pero toda la magia se rompió cuando sentí un "ALICE MARIE CULLEN!!!! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN EN LA SALA AHORA YA!!!!

Me levante sintiendo una gran molestia estomacal y además de estar apestando… pobre Bella tan ebria estaba que ni le importo mi al olor, dios mío si es tan tierna… la tome en brazos y la deje en el columpio [de esos para dos a tres personas de madera] donde se suponía nos habíamos sentado… o eso creo hecho esto volví a oír un "EDWAR CULLEN AHORA YA" que me hizo comprender que lo que me esperaba en la sala no era nada bueno nunca había oído a mi papá gritar así.

Llegue a la sala y me encontré con una despeinada Alice sentada en el sofá mientras mis padres la miraban con gesto reprobatorio cuando entre me miraron de la misma manera y me indicaron que me sentasé lo que hice inmediatamente.

C: NO TENGO IDEA POR DONDE EMPEZAR!!!! MIREN COMO QUEDO LA CASA!!!!!!

Es: Amor calma no sacas nada con gritar ahora.// vi a mi papá inspirar fuerte y hablo.

C: Jamás en mi vida pensé que dar el permiso para dar una fiesta significara a la vuelta encontrarme con un cementerio de ebrios… es que yo no esperaba llegar a mi casa y encontrarme con semejante atrocidad!!, es decir cuando ha sido normal encontrar jóvenes ebrios durmiendo por todo el jardín delantero y trasero… que decir de encontrarme hasta mi propio hijo durmiendo en el pasto, más encima ahora que veo todo vomitado. Peo dios mío EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO!!! Lo que tengo claro que Edward no fue el que compro las cantidades industriales de alcohol.// dicho esto miro a mi hermana que no levantaba la vista. Mi mamá se fue hacia la terraza creo que a mirar sus flores, salio y pego un grito de espanto " QUE HACE ESTO EN MIS FLORES!!!!"… y ahí supe que aquí correría sangre…

Después de alrededor de una hora de sermón en la que claramente salio mayormente perjudicada Alice ya que ella fue la que organizo la fiesta. Y con dichos como "confiábamos en su criterio", "nunca nunca más…", etc. Mis papás se marcharon advirtiéndonos que querían la casa limpia, desalojada de ebrios desconocidos y sobre todo sacar todas las botellas, vasos, etc. de las flores de mi madre.

Los chicos de a poco fueron despertando y nos ayudaron a despachar a los desconocidos. Bella despertó igual de linda, cuando me vio solo se sonrojo, le pidió un cambio de ropa Alice prestado y agradezco que mi hermana sea más pequeña que Bella ya que el short y la polea a tiras que le paso le quedaban ajustados y WOW se veía IN-CRE-I-BLE!! y rápidamente se nos unió a los quehaceres eso si… evitándome. Recordará lo paso anoche? Claro antes de olvidarlo también Alice se ganó un mes más sin auto y ahora también sin sus amadas tarjetas de crédito.

Recién después de tres horas y un equipo de limpieza extra que Alice había contratado de antemano la casa logro lucir nuevamente bien. Debo decir que el señor que pasa a recoger botellas de vidrio fuera de casa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción al ver que tenía un camión lleno de botellas para él.

Rose, Jazz y Emmett se fueron ya cuando todo estaba listo Alice y Bella se fueron a la recamara de mi hermana pasando antes por el botiquín por un par de aspirinas, Bella no me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada o algo solo subió por las escaleras mirando su celular. Yo me fui a mi recamara estaba muerto.

Bella POV.

Dios mio!!! No diré no tomo nunca más, por que sinceramente para que estamos con cosas casi todos los adolescentes que conozco dicen lo mismo y luego toman igual. Solo quisiera saber que rayos pasó anoche y por que desperté durmiendo en el césped con Edward pasado a vómito… aaaa!! Que hago no puedo llegar y preguntarle: ¿Edward que dije o hice anoche? ¿Te dije por casualidad que me resultabas increíblemente atractivo?... NO, no puedo y al parecer tendré que quedarme con la duda por que a menos que el saque el tema a flote yo haré como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Solo puedo decir que fue un gesto muy dulce de su parte el cargarme hasta el columpio, aunque yo ya había despertado para ese entonces. Exceptuando el olor, que era bastante nauseabundo debo admitir y solo lo diré una ves! luego lo negaré jeje que… fue muy agradable despertar abrazada a Edward, inclusive cuando me dejo en el columpio sentía como hormiguitas en las partes donde sus brazos me habían tomado. Luego sentí unos gritos a lo lejos pero me quede dormida y desperté creo que una hora después al parecer.

Le pedí una muda de ropa a Alice ya que con todo el revoltijo no sabía donde había quedado mi maleta y a mi pesar tuve que aceptar la mini ropa que Alice me presto. Baje a ayudar a ordenar la casa que después de la fiesta quedo hecha un desastre y ahí estaba él… ya saben quién, pero me dio demasiada vergüenza sostenerle la mirada… _lo sé soy una cobarde, lerolerolero(8)…_ Por suerte Alice había contratado un equipo de limpieza de antemano, así que eso aliviano un poco la carga pero con equipo de limpieza y todo, fue un gran trabajo.

Luego de terminar con eso como que pude sentir los estragos de la mañana post borrachera… dios me quiero morir!!... no sinceramente no… le pedí a Alice una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza y en lo que la esperaba encontré mi celular apagado en la mesita de la entrada. No tengo idea como estaba ahí pero poco me importa sinceramente a estas alturas es una suerte que lo haya encontrado, perfectamente alguien pudo habérselo llevado y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta hasta unas cuantas horas más.

En la sala frente a las escaleras se encontraba Edward no se por qué pero ahora desarreglado creo que se ve más adorable… aggg yo acabo de decir eso… dios si que necesito esa aspirina. Bueno como debo ser digna y ahorrarme el bochorno de mi vida evitando que Edward se ría en mi cara de lo que debo haber hecho anoche, subí las escaleras sin mirarlo prendiendo mi celular en el que encontré 156 llamadas perdidas!... 156!! Claramente de Mike… hasta me había olvidado de su existencia.

Llegue a la pieza de Alice y llame a Mike… al mal paso darle prisa…

M: Alo!! Bella por fin contestas que diablos te paso!!// que se cree por que me habla así… en verdad debería sentirme culpable yo emborrachándome anoche y el enfermo.

B: Hola, yo bien y tu?

M: mejor, por si no e diste cuenta me tuve que ir a mi casa pues me enferme bastante ayer.// daa tonto eso es una indirecta de que no saludaste correctamente…pff

B: Si lo siento, pero es que con lo del triunfo y las celebraciones, se me olvidó.// jeje hasta tu existencia… dios que mala soy… agggh mi cabeza

M: Amor solo hubiese bastado con llamarmeveniravermeynoiraesafiestasinmi!!! // rayos…mi cabeza duele aii y él no se calla… porque diablos lo llamé.

B: Mike era la fiesta de Alice y yo le había prometido venir, que querías que hiciera?

M: Que te preocuparas por mi.

B: Mike estás bien, además no te podía acompañar en tu estado. // cruel lo sé.// pero noto que ya estás mejor.

M: Amor yo no he hecho nada para que me trates así. // Este dolor de cabeza que me mata y el cobrándome sentimientos…

En un acto muy poco de mi persona, yo creo que por que ya me comenzaba a desesperar el dolor de cabeza.

B: Mike necesitamos hablar, mañana después del instituto, es importante.

M: Claro… podrías venir a verme hoy.

B: No estoy de ánimos adiós.

Dicho esto último le corté. Creo que nunca había sido tan fría y cortante con él, pero el dolor de cabeza me tenía loca, además del nudo que tenia en mis ideas en las que mayormente se encontraba Edward con todo lo que posiblemente paso anoche.

Jasper POV:

Hogar dulce hogar, creo que hoy con este malestar nunca había deseado más estar en casa, pero cuando me dirigía hacia mi cuarto mi hermana me freno en seco.

R: Jasper Hale. Que fue ese arranque de celos de anoche?

J: Te diste cuenta?? // claro delátate de una ves hazlo fácil tonto!!

R: Me lo acabas de confirmar. Pero de donde salio eso de pronto?

J: Sinceramente no lo se.

R: Creo que hay que conversar.// dicho esto la seguí a mi pieza en donde ella se recostó de estomago y yo sobre mi espalda. No me atrevía a decir nada, no sabia por donde empezar.

R: Sabes… creímos con Emmett, bueno teníamos la teoría de que tu y Bella iban a terminar juntos.

J: Enserio?

R: Si, sobre todo cuando comenzaron con sus tardes de culto, etc.

J: Recuerdo que por un momento estuviste muy celosa de eso.

R: Si, lo sé pero sabes que después lo entendí. Creo que esa conexión que se dio entre ustedes fue las que nos hizo creer a Emm y a mi que terminarían juntos, pero como paso el tiempo fuimos dejando la teoría un poco de lado. // Como un poco de lado??

J: Un "poco" de lado? Por que no completamente?

R: Bueno por que un tiempo a esta parte he notado como miras a Bella, no es de la misma forma que lo solías hacer antes si no que es más especial. No me preguntes como, simplemente lo sé, soy tu hermana y te conozco casi como la palma de mi mano.

J: Sabes, no sé si fue el alcohol lo que gatillo que sintiese celos hacia Edward, no se bien lo que pasó, con Mike nunca tuve esos problemas.

R: Si eso es extraño que sientas celos de Edward.

J: Creo que… no se nunca creí que Mike y Bella duran mucho.

R: Llevan más de seis meses.

J: Pero los dos sabemos que eso muy pronto se va a acabar quiera o no Mike.

R: Verdad buen punto, pero lindo hermanito no nos desviemos del asunto… Te gusta Bella o Alice? // si, no?... es decir claro es muy linda cualquier chico podría enamorarse de ella…

J: No lo sé Rose, es decir Alice es muy linda pero no la conozco mucho aunque lo que he conocido me ha agradado mucho. A veces pienso que es demasiado hiperquinetica, pero eso me agrada también.

R: Humm es decir podría llegar a gustarte.

J: Tu sabes que yo no me enamoro de buenas a primeras, quizás quien sabe.

R: Y Bella?

J: No se, es decir… es una chica hermosa, maravillosa, talentosa, brillante, con carácter y muchas virtudes.

R: Jazz… hermanito… no solo te gusta Bella… creo que hasta estás enamorado de Bella…// que yo que????!!!!

-------------------------------------FIN CAP 13------------------------------------------------------------------

Final del cap, ya me aburrí de pedir rewiews, si quieren dejar genial!!! actualizaré más pronto, si no bueno aténganse a las consecuencias muajajamujaamujajaajaj, no en verdad solo que demoraré más supongo por que tengo que animarme sola a escribir u.u ya que nadie opina sobre ella. Asi que si son buenas buenitas...REWIEWS!!! jejeje 0=)

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo =) aiosiness =)


	14. XIV Qué quieres que te compre?

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO CATORCE: Qué quieres que te compre??

Hola, este capitulo salió más rápido de lo que creía, muchas gracias a las poquitas que dejaron rewiews por qu eme llegaron más emails de que muchos agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, pero nada de rew. Bueno en fin mill graciassssh a las chicas por siempre leer el fic y también a IngriiD, Bella de Cullen Swan y RoXa CuLlEn HaLe. Que dejaron rewiew =D… espero que el cap les guste a mi si… pero deja varias interrogantes de que va a pasar… OMG eso ni yo aún lo se… jeje bueno en verdad si lo sé. Pero si no recibo por lo menos un par de rewiews más no se cuando actualizaré JA… no, no soy asi de mala yo sé lo que es sufrir por que una historia no actualiza (aggg es horrible T.T) pero creo que subiré el otro domingo… espero que no se me vaya la iluminación. Por que ahora terminando de subir este cap apago esta máquina del mal!!! que me absorbe (PC) y me dedico a repasar para mi certamen de mañana. Bueno loquillas me retiro espero que les guste el cap como a mi jeje … se cuidan y la pasan lindo =)

Jejejej bueno ahora si, el cap =)

_B: Que haces aquí? _

_E: Vengo por ti, por que te quiero. No me importa que estés con Mike, déjalo, yo te quiero// La aferro hacia él con sus brazos y la besó como nunca la había besado. _

Bella se sienta exaltada luego de ese… sueño…

POV BELLA:

Como puedo soñar eso!! Dios mío si es un engreído!!!… nononononon no me puede gustar… o si! Ya deja de pensar sarandeses mujer!

El domingo pasó sin penas ni glorias, me quede hasta después de almuerzo donde los Cullen. No negaré que el almuerzo fue muy incómodo, pero preferí quedarme como apoyo moral para Alice. Ya que a Edward ni siquiera le hable, aún me da pánico pensar lo que pude haber hecho o dicho… Y ahora despierto soñando con él, dioses de los sueños se están confabulando en mi contra?...

Me levanté sin mucho ánimo de ir al instituto, recibí un mensaje de Mike de bueno días supongo ya que ni lo leí, no estaba de ánimos… sabia que tenia que hacer hoy. Se que suena un poco insensible de mi parte pero tengo que hacerlo así creo que entre menos dure esta mentira menos daño le hago no?... por lo menos Rose estuvo de acuerdo conmigo anoche por teléfono…

Flash Back… ( por celular)

R: Holaaa y como esta esa resaca querida?

B: Ni me digas, pero ya estoy mejor solo fue un poco de dolor de cabeza.

R: La cobraste barata nena, mi pobre oso amaneció con un terrible dolor de estómago.

B: Jaja eso le pasa a tu osito por dársela de maestro de ceremonias y hacer tantos brindis.

R: Puede ser, pero no me niegues que a ti también se te fue la mano, ahí te vi muy amorosa con EDWARD (con tono meloso)

B: Aggg! Ni me digas, no sé que me pasó y no te rías ni le cuentes a nadie…

R: Ok lo prometo por mi auto así que ya cuenta cuenta!// vaya no se lo dirá a nadie ella AMA a su auto.

B: Bueno, es que… no recuerdo nada después de que baile con Jazz todo se vuelve difuso y confuso, solo se que desperté durmiendo en el césped abrazada a Edward.

R: QUEEEE!!!!! OH my god!!

B: Ah! Rose no me reclames, no pretendo volverle a hablar, no se que me paso. Tu me viste hacer algo muy malo?

R: No, solo te vi bailando muyyyy provocativamente amiguita… jeje

B: Pero no hice nada más…

R: Nada más como que??// aaa sabe lo que quiero preguntar pero solo para darse el gusto de molestarme me la hace difícil, no te conoceré Rosalie Hale.

B: Si tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

R: Nop Bellita linda…

B: Agggg ok… me besé con Edward?

R: Hummm // di que no di que no di que no di que no….es decir no me hubiese molestado, de donde salio eso?? , pero no podría haberlo hecho ahí frente a todos si saben que soy novia de Mike aún…

R: Nop.

B: Uffffff.

R: Bella yo no te vi besarte con el en el salón pero de ahí a que no lo hayas hecho afuera, no lo sé… tu te fuiste con él, no sé que paso de ahí en adelante hasta lo que me cuentas.// lamentablemente tiene razón.

B: Aggg o sea aun seguiré con la duda…

R: Espero que ninguna de las alcahuetes de Lauren le vayan con estupideces a Mike… por que ahí si que tu chico se transforma en una magdalena…

B: No seas cruel Rose si no es tannn llorón, recuerda que en algún momento el me gusto.

R: ok, ok.

B: Mañana hablare con él, le dije que teníamos que hablar.

R: Vas a terminar con él??... por fin!! Figo*!!!

B: Si, creo que antes mejor, no quiero hacerlo durante el baile y el miércoles, deja el baile muy encima, prefiero que tenga unos cuantos días para que se calmen los ánimos.

R: si creo que estás en lo correcto linda.

B: Me harías el favor de mañana tu llevarme al instituto, es que no quiero tener que irme sola o darle la excusa para que me acompañe.

R: Claro, paso contigo como a las 7.30 te parece?

B: Perfetto!! Ciao bella!

R: jajaja te sale sexy el italiano, adiós nos vemos.

-----fin flashback-----------------------------------------------

No tardé mucho en estar lista para el instituto, July se sorprendió al encontrarme en pie. Le pregunte por Charlie y me dijo que anoche tuvo que viajar a última hora pero que me dejaba saludos y que me llamaría. Como dijo Rose paso por mi a las 7.30 en punto.

Estuvimos en el instituto a eso de un cuarto para las ocho nos encontramos con un muy feliz Emmett… jaja que novedad y un Jazz tranquilo como siempre. Por un momento sentí que me miraba más de lo normal… pero daa deben ser solo alucinaciones mías.

A Alice y Edward los fue a dejar su mamá, a lo que Alice llego reclamando a los cuatro vientos lo horrible que era estar sin sus tarjetas, pero que por suerte ya tenía pedido su vestido para el baile. Edward sólo se limito a saludar, no negare que cuando lo tuve que saludar me puse un poco nerviosa pero preferí evitar su mirada, ya veía que decía algún comentario sobre algún oso que debo haber hecho cuando estaba con él. También note de Jazz una mirada ¿tensa?. Lo tuve que pasar en alto en el momento que Alice dijo.

A: Y tu Bells a quien invitarás para el baile de invierno?

B: ¿Cómo que a quien invitaré?

A: Claro Bella recuerda que para el baile de invierno siempre es la chica la que invita, mujer en que planetas estas? // invitar a quien? Rayos. Es decir hoy termino con Mike… humm bueno voy sola que tanto no?

B: No lo sé.// Note como unos cuantos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mi.

A: Acaso no vas a invitar a Mike?

B: No, no creo que quiera ir conmigo sinceramente. // No querrá ni verte en pintura después que termines con él.

A: A pero bueno si no vas con Mike puedes ir con Ed…// en eso Jazz interrumpe a Alice, algo raro por cierto.

J: Con cualquier otro chico!// todos nos giramos a mirar a Jazz el que luego nos miraba avergonzado… que rayos le pasará… humm después hablaré con el algo le pasa.

E: Claro por suerte yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas.

R: Por que no los tienes, yo nunca dije que te invitaría? // jaja que es cruel Rose, le encanta hacer sufrir a Emmett.

E: Pero Amor!! // En eso llego Mike a saludar.

M: Hola chicos, hola amor te gusto mi mensaje para despertar??// se acerco para darme lo que supuse un beso en la boca pero yo le puse rápidamente la mejilla y me miro un poco contrariado pero luego se paro a mi lado.

B: No, no me llego, lo siento//Se formo un silencio incómodo pero Mike caracterizándose por no ser muy callado dijo. // Amor y de que querías que habláramos?? //Claro ahora publícalo en el periódico! Note como las miradas se dirigían hacia mi persona.

B: Te dije que después de clases. // En eso sonó el timbre de inicio de clases todos nos separamos hacia nuestras aulas… salvada por la campana

EDWARD POV:

En toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en Bella, si lo sé obsesivo no??... no sé que tienen esos ojitos que me tienen embelesado, si hasta escuche canciones románticas!! Y Alice claramente aprovechando esto fue a molestarme a mi cuarto. También me preguntó si yo esperaba que si Bella me invitara al baile… en el fondo de mi corazón claro, pero se que es prácticamente imposible, si ni siquiera quiere mirarme a la cara. Tan feo me encuentra?

Después de que Alice casi pusiera el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que mamá nos llevaría al instituto… por que si ¬¬ yo también estoy castigado. Me quitaron mi amado Volvo, pero sólo eso, por suerte. Bueno yo evité hacer muchos comentarios.

Cuando llegamos al instituto Alice voló donde se encontraban los chicos a alegar contra su castigo y etc. Yo salude y muy para mi pesar Bella nuevamente me saludo de esa manera distante con la que solía tratarme. Erróneamente creí que después de nuestra aventura etílica por último comenzaría a considerarme como "su amigo"… a quien engaño no precisamente como su amigo pero que me considerara o dejara de odiarme, pero al parecer avancé un paso y retrocedí dos.

Casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando ya veía que Alice le decía a Bella que como no iría con Mike al baile… algo extraño no?... que por que no me invitaba a mi, es decir yo feliz de ir con ella pero no por que mi hermana le pida casi como favor que me invite… pero Jazz no se si salto a mi rescate o a evitar que le diesen la idea Bella. En fin no mucho después apareció uno de los culpables de mis desdichas, pero para mi felicidad Bella fue bastante distante con el… aunque me dejo intrigado el hecho de que tuviesen "que hablar".

En el almuerzo no paso nada muy interesante, Bella, Alice y Rose estaban ensimismadas conversando al parecer algo que emocionaba a Alice. Bella ignoró a Mike y tampoco me miro.

Ya a la hora de biología no aguantaba más la indiferencia de Bella tenía que hacer algo para romper el hielo, que se yo, creo que a estas alturas me conformaba con que me dirigiera una mirada amigable… podrías ser su amigo no?...

Cuando llegue al salón vi a mi hermanita afirmada en el mesón que comparto con Bella conversando animadamente, mientras esos hermosos chocolates la escuchaban atenta. Cuando llegue bajo la mirada… es que acaso nunca me mirara a la cara?!?!... Alice solo me miró sonriente se acerco a mi oído y me dijo "anda se valiente" me guiño un ojo y se fue a su asiento. Bella comenzó a hojear un libro automáticamente en el momento que me acerque a sentarme a su lado, claramente para ignorarme para colmo cuando le dije hola, me devolvió un escueto hola casi en un murmuro, creo que eso me desespero y mi bocota hizo su aparición…

E: Acaso tanto me odias como para que ni siquiera me saludes mirándome a la cara!?!

BELLA POV

E: Acaso tanto me odias como para que ni siquiera me saludes mirándome a la cara!?!// Wow creo que esta enfadado, pero aun así no pude evitar girarme y encararlo.

B: No te odio y por si te recuerdo te salude esta mañana, o ya lo olvidaste?// aggg no se de donde salio esa respuesta tan hostil.

E: Lo sé, pero siento que no me quieres cerca de verdad lo siento por que me hallas tenido que aguantar en la fiesta y… hallas tenido que aguantar mi mal olor// Perdón me esta pidiendo disculpas a mi???... rayos…y más aun esos ojos no puedo no enternecerme si me mira así de triste.

B: No estoy enojada contigo ni te odio de verdad, y por lo de la fiesta no te preocupes creo que a todos se nos pasó la mano… en verdad siento si te trate mal es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.// le dije de verdad, ya que algo me dice que no me molestara ni dirá nada sobre la fiesta.

E: De verdad no me odias?// dijo con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos?

B: De verdad, pero no me extrañaría si yo no te caigo bien de todas formas no he sido muy amable contigo.

E: En verdad has sido bastante cambiante.// cambiante?? Perdón será muy adorable e irresistible pero me esta tratando de bipolar o que?

B: Como cambiante?// a ver suéltalo de una vez.

E: Si cambiante es decir sé que tuvimos un muy mal comienzo por mi culpa, pero después del partido creí que nos llevaríamos bien. Pero después fue como si en realidad me estuvieses evitando a toda costa.// Rayos tiene razón, pero agg

B: Emm si puede ser, pero en verdad soy bastante extraña, lo siento.

E: No creo que seas extraña. // O si, créeme que si.// Es más se dice que todos tenemos cierto grado de locura sabes?// dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

B: Si puede ser// no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Algo tiene que me pone las ideas patas para arriba!!... pero no parece ser el tipo arrogante del que tanto me dieron a entender.

Conversamos de temas muy banales, pero hasta que llego el maestro, nos recordó lo de la tarea para el miércoles… la que claramente había olvidado por completo… mañana si o sí tendremos que hacerlo. La clase paso tranquila, sin mayores sobresaltos excepto un par de papeles que recibí de Mike excusándose de que tuvo que ir a hablar con el entrenador asuntos del equipo. Cuando terminó la clase le di un papel a Edward con mi celular para ponernos de acuerdo con lo del trabajo para el miércoles. Nos despedimos con unos simples adiós y sinceras sonrisas, cuando llegue a la puerta Mike me esperaba me pregunto de qué hablaba con Cullen le respondí del trabajo y seguí caminando con el a mis espaldas.

Lo que quedaba de clases sinceramente se me paso de largo pensando en que forma podría decir a Mike que quería terminar. Cuando terminó do sonar el timbre anunciando el término de las clases me encaminé a dejar unas cosas a mis locker antes de encontrarme con Mike, a la pasada me encontré con algunos afiches promocionando las candidaturas a reina. Algo que sinceramente me tenía sin cuidado.

Cuando estaba ya serrando apareció Mike ya con ropa de entrenamiento.

M: Aquí estoy amor de que querías hablar?// Me miraba atento esperando a que le contestase.

B: Si pero no aquí en el pasillo.// Lo tome de la mano y lo guié hacia los jardines cerca de la cancha de futbol, nos sentamos en una banca.//

M: Amor pasa algo??// vamos Bella le tienes cariño pero no lo amas, hasta te exaspera. Valor.

B: Sabes Mike que yo te quiero mucho.

M: Si amor y yo te adoro, que pasa me estoy asustando.

B: Lo que pasa es que… quieroqueterminemos.// uff lo dije.

M: Que? Amor creo que te escuche mal.// No Mike no oíste mal.

B: Que, quiero que terminemos// Antes de que replicara le tape la boca con un dedo indicándole que me dejara a hablar. Pude notar como sus ojos se cristalizaban y también como comenzaban a escocer los míos… vamos si tengo corazón el ha sido muy bueno conmigo, nadie es perfecto ok?// yo te quiero mucho pero creo que no es suficiente… siento que te hago daño, por que en verdad tu siempre estas dando y me demuestras que me quieres y lo agradezco infinitamente, pero no te veo como un novio si no más como un amigo. No te niego que en un principio me sentía muy atraída y en verdad aún pero no va mas haya de eso, de verdad no quiero que terminemos mal, solo siento que si seguimos así te trataré mal y me terminaras odiando y no quiero eso.// Dije limpiándome una lágrima de mi mejilla y viendo como corrían un par por las mejillas de Mike.

M: No… no lo entiendo, Amor yo te amo!! No podemos terminar porfavor!!.... hago lo que sea, te doy lo que sea no te regale las cosas que tu querías que quieres que te compre? Un auto, un elefante, una Barbie, África, Chipre lo que sea!!! Yo solo quiero estar contigo lo demás no me importa!!! // humm creo que no lo tomo tan bien como esperaba. Creo que esas lágrimas son verdaderamente de desesperación, pero Swan ya diste el paso no te puedes echar para tras

B: lo siento Mike, pero ni con toda la fortuna del mundo va a volver lo que perdí

M: que perdiste… que perdí… por favor bellita dime por favor// se colgó de mis piernas en lo que yo me levantaba y secaba mis lagrimas y comenzó a gritar// PORFAVOR SI YO TE AMO, SI TU ME DEJAS ME MUERO, MI MUNDO YA NO SERIA IGUAL PORFAVOR!!!!!!// En eso veo que se acercan Emmett, Jazz y Edward//

B: Mike cálmate por favor, no es el fin del mundo, aún podemos ser amigos.

M: Amor yo te amo no puedo ser tu amigo!!//Dijo levantándose y apretándome muy fuerte contra el.

B: Mike me haces daño…

M: No me puedes dejar, no puedes, no quiero yo sé que tu me quieres!!// Empezó a decir con un tono psicótico me comenzó a asustar además a medida que hablaba aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

B: Mike suéltame por fa..vor me duele.

M: NO!!

Em: Mike Bella te dice que la sueltes.// Los chicos por suerte llegaron

M: Emmett no te metas es algo entre ella y yo.

J: Mike ya suéltala.

M: No les incumbe váyanse!!

B: Mike! Me duele // Y oooo si, me tenia sujeta demasiado fuerte se me estaban durmiendo los brazos.

E: Mike, le haces daño!!// En esto Mike me suelta de golpe y se gira hacia Edward. AL hacer esto yo corrí a abrazar a Emmett ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

M: TU NO TE METAS CULLEN NO TE BASTABA CON TRATAR DE QUERER SER EL CAPITAN NO!! AHORA ME QUITAS A BELLA QUE TE CREES YO LA AMO, YO SE QUE ELLA ME AMA. POR TU CULPA TERMINO CONMIGO, MATASTE LA HERMOSA RELACION QUE TENEMOS.

B: Miikke (dije entre sollozos) Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto!

M: Como que no! Yo creí que venias a hablar conmigo para pedirme disculpas por no cuidarme e irte a esa fiesta en donde supe que habías bailado con este. Me dijeron incluso que te habías enredado con él pero no lo creí, pero al parecer si, tu me lo dirías y yo te perdono de verdad, no es necesario que terminemos se que fue un error!! // En este momento Mike comenzó a colmar mis casillas.

J: No sabes de que estás hablando Mike, entiende ella terminó contigo. Y además con que cara la tratas de que te engaño si sabes que Bella seria incapaz de hacerlo! // gracias Jazzy!

M: No esto es un mal entendido y será mejor que Cullen no te acerques más a Bella ella es mía entiéndelo!! // Aggg nooo viene la diarrea verbal, me solté del agarre de Emmett y encaré a Mike.

B: A VER MIKE PRIMERO NO ME HE ENREDADO CON NADIE Y SEGUNDO EDWARD NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON QUE YO TERMINE CONTIGO, ESTO LO ESTABA PENSANDO DESDE MUCHO ANTES DE QUE YO LO CONOCIERA Y SI BAILE CON EL ALGUN PROBLEMA?? YO SUPE QUE TU ANDUVISTE CON LAUREN Y CON JESSICA EN ALGUNAS FIESTAS A LAS QUE NO FUI Y ME QUEJE? NOO NO TIENES POR QUE RECLAMARME NADA YA NO SOY TU NOVIA ENTIENDELO!!// suena duro lo sé pero sinceramente ya estaba colapsando.

Em: Eso es Bells tu dile!!

M: Amor creo que estás alterada y dices cosas que no quieres mañana hablamos con más calma te parece?// Dijo de la nada, es que acaso no entendió? Y se acerco para abrazarme pero yo me corrí bueno mejor dicho lo corrieron.

J: Mike vete ahora mismo créeme somos tres contra uno y no dudaría ni un segundo en golpearte tu estúpida cara así que si aprecias tu vida y la belleza de tu carita dejaras a Bella en paz. // Woa no había escuchado jamás hablar así a Jazz.

E: Si por favor ubícate no tienes por qué estarle reclamando cosas si no tienes derecho!! es más Bella jamás se me ha insinuado o algo! Tienes mucha suerte de haber sido novio de ella y que ella te estime!! // Hello? Alienígenas llamando a Bella que esta pasando acá??

A lo lejos se escucho un NEEEEEWWWTON!!! Al parecer del entrenador a lo que Mike salio corriendo gritando que esto no se quedaría así, que yo seguiría con el. Yo me abracé a Emm el que me preguntaba si estaba bien, en eso de la nada aparecieron Alice y Rose que dijeron que ellas se quedaban conmigo que teníamos que hablar y ellos ir a entrenar. Yo les dije un escueto gracias y me largue a llorar como si el mundo se acabara.

EDWARD POV

Íbamos con los chicos caminando hacia el estadio cuando a lo lejos divisé a Bella con Mike creo. A medida que nos acercábamos se escuchaban unos gritos de "NO ME DEJES" y cosas así provenientes de Mike quien se aferraba a las piernas de Bella. Los chicos se percataron de eso y me hicieron señas que fuésemos donde estaban. Al llegar escuchamos a Bella reclamarle a Mike…

B: Mike me haces daño…// Dios sujétenme que lo mató

M: No me puedes dejar, no puedes, no quiero yo sé que tu me quieres!!// Le dijo rápidamente y al parecer apretando más a Bella.

B: Mike suéltame por fa..vor me duele. // El vaso se está rebalsando.

M: NO!!

Em: Mike Bella te dice que la sueltes.// Por suerte Emmett reaccionó

M: Emmett no te metas es algo entre ella y yo.

J: Mike ya suéltala.

M: No les incumbe váyanse!!

B: Mike! Me duele // La pobre de Bella hablaba ya con un dejo de dolor, claramente este tipo le estaba haciendo daño. Y no aguante.

E: Mike, le haces daño!!// En esto Mike la suelta de golpe y se gira hacia mi y Bella corre a abrazar a Emmett, bueno recién me estaba llevando bien con ella no podía esperar que se viniese a refugiar conmigo.

M: TU NO TE METAS CULLEN NO TE BASTABA CON TRATAR DE QUERER SER EL CAPITAN NO!! AHORA ME QUITAS A BELLA QUE TE CREES YO LA AMO, YO SE QUE ELLA ME AMA. POR TU CULPA TERMINO CONMIGO, MATASTE LA HERMOSA RELACION QUE TENEMOS.// Que Bella está terminando contigo por mi? , no no lo creo.

B: Miikke (dije entre sollozos) Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto!// Nop, definitivamente no era por mi lamentablemente.

M: Como que no! Yo creí que venias a hablar conmigo para pedirme disculpas por no cuidarme e irte a esa fiesta en donde supe que habías bailado con este. Me dijeron incluso que te habías enredado con él pero no lo creí, pero al parecer si, tu me lo dirías y yo te perdono de verdad, no es necesario que terminemos se que fue un error!! // Que!, como la trata como si fuese una cualquiera ella no hizo nada!... lamentablemente también.

J: No sabes de que estás hablando Mike, entiende ella terminó contigo. Y además con que cara la tratas de que te engaño si sabes que Bella seria incapaz de hacerlo!// Wow nunca me imaginé ver a Jasper enojado.

M: No esto es un mal entendido y será mejor que Cullen no te acerques más a Bella ella es mía entiéndelo!! // Eso está por verse. Pero mi ángel me sorprendió.

B: A VER MIKE PRIMERO NO ME HE ENREDADO CON NADIE Y SEGUNDO EDWARD NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON QUE YO TERMINE CONTIGO, ESTO LO ESTABA PENSANDO DESDE MUCHO ANTES DE QUE YO LO CONOCIERA Y SI BAILE CON EL ALGUN PROBLEMA?? YO SUPE QUE TU ANDUVISTE CON LAUREN Y CON JESSICA EN ALGUNAS FIESTAS A LAS QUE NO FUI Y ME QUEJE? NOO NO TIENES POR QUE RECLAMARME NADA YA NO SOY TU NOVIA ENTIENDELO!!// Es decir me alegra que termine con él, pero hubiese sido genial que fuese por mi, peor igualmente habla bien de ella, no lo engaño.

Em: Eso es Bells tu dile!!

M: Amor creo que estás alterada y dices cosas que no quieres mañana hablamos con más calma te parece?// Este estúpido no entiende??

J: Mike vete ahora mismo créeme somos tres contra uno y no dudaría ni un segundo en golpearte tu estúpida cara así que si aprecias tu vida y la belleza de tu carita dejaras a Bella en paz. // Nunca espere escuchar eso de Jazz.

E: Si por favor ubícate no tienes por qué estarle reclamando cosas si no tienes derecho!! es más Bella jamás se me ha insinuado o algo! Tienes mucha suerte de haber sido novio de ella y que ella te estime!! // Eso salio del fondo de mi corazón, pude haber ducho más.

Pero de pronto se escucho a lo lejos la voz del entrenador llamando al estúpido de Mike el que se despidió de Bella al parecer aún sin entender que lo habían dejado… Mi pobre ángel solo lloraba abrazada a Emmett el que nos miraba con cara de "que hago?" Nosotros con Jazz solo la observábamos ahí sin saber que hace, de pronto llegaron Alice y Rose a hacerse cargo creo y nos mandaron a entrenar sin más.

------------------------FIN CAP 14-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quién invitara Bella al baile?? Edward se acercará a Bella ahora que esta soltera? Jazz tomará cartas en el asunto? Que le dijeron las chicas a Bella cuando la fueron a buscar? Que hará Mike?... chachachan nos vemos en el próximo cap. n.n!!


	15. XV Panecillos

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

CAPITULO QUINCE: PANECILLOS

Hola!!! Este cap está subido así a lo bruto sin mucha revisión (si con faltas, mala redacción) ya que el Internet se echó a perder en mi casa y aproveche de subirlo en la universidad de pasadita por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo… espero que les guste, lamentablemente lo tuve que cortar antes de lo que tenía pensado en el cronograma de la historia pero si no quedaría realmente largo y demoraría mucho más es subir.

Les informo que lamentablemente está por comenzar mi última rondas de certámenes, para mi es muy importante a si que no se cuando suba… lo siento, quizás pronto quizás a fin de mes, todo depende de cómo se me den las cosas.

Agradezco a todas las que se dieron una pasadita y dejaron rewiews =)… bueno me tengo que ir pronto a clases… espero que les guste… se cuidan y la pasan lindo

Ahora el cap jejejej :)

BELLA POV

Cuando las chicas llegaron solo atine a abrazarlas, ya que los chicos se tenían que ir. Alice llamó a Esme para avisarle que yo no estaba bien y que ella con Rose me llevarían a casa. Cuando llegamos a casa les platique todo lo sucedido.

En verdad estaba agradecida del apoyo que me habían dado mis amigos. Seguimos platicando y Rose volvió a decir que Mike era un llorón, etc. Alice por su parte dijo que no me preocupara que ella se encargaría de mantener lejos a Mike, con Rose la miramos un poco extrañadas pero dijo que necesitaría la ayuda de Emmett. Lo que a Rose le pareció bastante interesante, pero Alice no entro en mayores detalles dijo simplemente que pronto nos enteraríamos.

La tarde la pasamos entre películas de chicas y bocadillos auspiciados por July, a eso de las 7 las chicas se marcharon ya que debíamos hacer los deberes y estudiar un poco. A eso de las de las 9 terminé todos mis deberes y decidí pedirle ayuda a July para hacerle un presente a los chicos. Decidimos que pasnecillos seria lo más adecuado.

Ya estábamos terminando de poner los moldes en el horno cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, era un numero desconocido… no quise contestar pero al segundo intento July me alentó a contestar.

B: Alo?

E: Bella?

B: Si, quien habla?

E: Soy Edward, me diste tu numero para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en lo del trabajo de biología.

B: Cierto!// rayos lo había olvidado completamente.// Bueno hay que hacerlo mañana completo si o si.

E: Si creo que nos tomará toda la tarde.

B: Bueno y… donde lo hacemos en la biblioteca después de clases?

E: Emm podría ser en mi casa? Es que con lo del castigo por la fiesta solo me puedo quedar en el instituto por el entrenamiento.

B: Oh!, claro ok, entonces en tu casa después del entrenamiento?

E: Emm no mañana no puedo entrenar así que si quieres te vas directo a mi casa después de clases.

B: Ammm bueno, entonces…// aggg no sé que decir!! // aps perdón por lo de hoy con Mike.

E: No te preocupes, por cierto que descortés de mi parte como estas?

B: Bien, en verdad era cierto que hace tiempo quería terminar con él… nunca creí que se lo tomaría así de mal.

E: Cada persona reacciona diferente…

Y así seguí conversando con Edward hasta que July me hace señas de que hay que sacar los pastelillos del horno, eso quiere decir que… llevamos más de media hora hablando!...

B: Edward llevamos más de media hora hablando.

E: Wow.

B: Si, además tengo que cortar mi nana me llama, nos vemos mañana, que descanses

E: Igualmente.

Cuando corté la llamada ayude a July a sacar los panecillos del horno, mientras esperábamos que se enfriaran para echarles el glaseado y demaces. Me quede lo que restaba del día pensando en lo fácil que se me daba hablar con Edward y según July con una sonrisita contagiosa en la cara. También llame a la compañía de celulares para que bloquearan el número de Mike y el no me pudiese llamar.

Al día siguiente me levanté más animada que de costumbre hasta baje a desayunar, cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré a mi papá sentado en el desayunador, entre sigilosamente y lo abracé por la espalda. Tuvimos un desayuno grato y le informé de las "buenas nuevas" como por ejemplo que había terminado con Mike ayer. Papá y July me dijeron que era algo que se veía venir.

La amorosa de July puso los panecillos en adorables canastas y como eran 5, el asiento trasero se fue lleno... hasta papá me ayudo a cargarlos en el jeep. Con el desayuno que tuve con papa llegue con el tiempo justo para entregarles sus canastas a los chicos. Llame a Rose que viniera junto con alguien a ayudarme, llego con una muy alegre Alice, que nos comentó que había decidido que para darle celos a Jazz invitaría a Ben, otro chico del equipo.

Cuando les entregué sus canastas a las chicas le di las gracias y ellas me dieron entre las dos un abrazo. Lleve los otros para dárselos a los chicos en la entrada. Cuando llegamos noté que solo estaban Jazz y Em, pero no hice ningún comentario que me delatara que estoy pendiente de Edward. Emmett comenzó a hacer pucheros de que por que las chicas tenían pastelillos y el no, luego de que se los entregue me abrazó tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire en los pulmones. Luego a Jazz, el que también me abrazó, les di las gracias y todos nos fuimos a clases, yo pase a dejar el canasto de Edward a mi casillero para entregárselo más tarde.

Las primeras horas no tuvieron nada de interesante, sólo poner atención y tomar notas. Cuando fuimos a la cafetería con las chicas vimos que los chicos ya estaban en la mesa de siempre pasamos a comprar os almuerzos y nos fuimos a sentar. En el momento que salude a Edward note un morado que tenía cerca del ojo. Y en ese momento no pude evitar preguntar. (E'= Emmett)

B: Edward que te paso?

E: Nada.// Si y yo soy el papa.

E': Lo que pasa Bells es que tu ex novio comenzó a despotricar que tu no habías terminado con él, que eddy aquí presente no lo creyera, que no tendría oportunidad contigo y blablabla, entonces nuestro querido eddy se enojo y lo hizo callar, pero en el entrenamiento adrede Mike le pego un codazo. // dijo con Emmett con vos de viejita alcahuete. Mientras yo miraba a Edward.

B: Pero Edward no tienes que tomar en cuenta a Mike.

A: Bellita Eddy es chapado a la antigua y no le gusta que hablen mal de las mujeres.// mientras Alice decia esto a Edward le venía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

B: Bueno eso fue… muy tierno de tu parte gracias. // y no se de donde salio pero le di un beso en la mejilla. Pero Emmett y su bocota lo hiso más publico gritando "ves Mike que Edward si puede!" , para luego recibir un zape de Rose mientras Jazz nos miraba ceñudo.

E: No fue nada… no estaba de acuerdo que anduviese decidiendo el por ti.

EDWARD POV

La llamo o no la llamo, la llamo o no la llamo… bueno técnicamente me dijo que la llamara aggg… Así me encontraba yendo y viniendo en mi cuarto sin saber si llamar a Bella o no, pero de repente apareció mi hermana de sorpresa.-Se te va a pasar la hora para llamar a Bella hermanito.- dicho esto se fue dejándome a mi pensando como rayos supo que la tenia que llamar en fin me anime y marque el numero que había guardado en el instante en que me dio el papel. Después de tres ring contesto su melodiosa vos.

B: Alo?

E: Bella?// claro que es ella tonto si te dio su numero.

B: Si, quien habla? // nop, no te reconoce.

E: Soy Edward, me diste tu numero para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en lo del trabajo de biología.

B: Cierto! Bueno hay que hacerlo mañana completo si o si.

E: Si creo que nos tomará toda la tarde.// Aunque yo feliz la paso contigo.

B: Bueno y… donde lo hacemos en la biblioteca después de clases?

E: Emm podría ser en mi casa? Es que con lo del castigo por la fiesta solo me puedo quedar en el instituto por el entrenamiento.// mentirita pequeña si le dijese a mamá que es por un trabajo seguramente me deja quedarme pero bueno jeje.

B: Oh!, claro ok, entonces en tu casa después del entrenamiento?

E: Emm no mañana no puedo entrenar así que si quieres te vas directo a mi casa después de clases. // si vieses como tengo la cara.

B: Ammm bueno, entonces…aps perdón por lo de hoy con Mike.// cierto que desconsiderado

E: No te preocupes, por cierto que descortés de mi parte como estas?

B: Bien, en verdad era cierto que hace tiempo quería terminar con él… nunca creí que se lo tomaría así de mal.

E: Cada persona reacciona diferente…

Me entretuve conversando con Bella, pero de pronto me dijo que llevábamos media hora y que su nana la llamaba, así que lamentablemente se tuvo que despedir pero antes de que pudiese desearle las buenas noches ya había colgado.

Baje a cenar y mi papá me preguntó que me había pasado en el ojo yo solo le dije que lo recibí en el entrenamiento así que no preguntó más con eso también obvie la reunión que tendría mañana temprano con el entrenador y Mike… detalles, simplemente había decidido que nadie arruinaría mi día de mañana.

La cena paso tranquila ya en la noche no podía dormir estaba sumamente nervioso y no sé cómo mi hermana se dio cuenta que dormía y me mando un sms desde su cuarto

_Si no duermes mañana además de un _

_Morado tendrás ojeras y espantarás más _

_a Bella, así que mejor duerme! TKM :*_

Sólo mi hermana podría pensar en eso pero bueno de todas formas le hice caso y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lamentablemente la mañana siguiente me perdí la oportunidad de ver a Bella antes de entrar a clases ya que tenía la bendita reunión con el entrenador y Mike. En la cual este último no paró de despotricar diciendo que yo trataba de quitarle la novia y cosas por el estilo, por suerte el entrenador hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios y le advirtió que un problema más y dejaba de ser capitán.

Por fin a la hora del almuerzo divisé a Bella entrar con las chicas mientra yo estaba con los chicos platicando en la mesa. Cuando llegaron saludaron y cuando Bella me vio no sabia si ya sabia o si Mike le había dicho algo.

B: Edward que te paso? // Se preocupa por miii.

E: Nada.

E': Lo que pasa Bells es que tu ex novio comenzó a despotricar que tu no habías terminado con él, que eddy aquí presente no lo creyera, que no tendría oportunidad contigo y blablabla, entonces nuestro querido eddy se enojo y lo hizo callar, pero en el entrenamiento adrede Mike le pego un codazo. // Por qué me dice Eddy!!

B: Pero Edward no tienes que tomar en cuenta a Mike.// No puedo si habla de la chica que me quita el sueño

A: Bellita Eddy es chapado a la antigua y no le gusta que hablen mal de las mujeres.//Gracias hermanita.

B: Bueno eso fue… muy tierno de tu parte gracias. // y me besó!!! Bueno en la mejilla pero me besó!! Y de ahí mi mundo dejo de girar sentí gritar algo a Emmett pero sinceramente… vamos edward di algo!

E: No fue nada… no estaba de acuerdo que anduviese decidiendo el por ti.

Luego de eso Rosalie rompió el silencio alegando lo estúpido que era Mike. Después del sonido de la campana me fui caminando junto a Bella y Alice a la próxima clase, esta última no dejaba de hablar sobre el baile del sábado, lo que me hizo recordar que ya había rechazado varias chicas esperando que Bella me invitase… me invitará???, Alice me dijo que habían muchas más posibilidades de que lo hiciera ya que no está con Mike,

Cuando llegamos al salón Alice se fue con su paso danzarín a su ligar y yo le di el paso a Bella para irnos a nuestro lugar, cuando nos sentamos Bella de pronto habló.

B: Por qué lo hiciste?

E: Hice que?// No me digas que las cagué de nuevo…

B: Por que me defendiste?

E: Como no hacerlo, no podía dejar que dijese eso de ti.

B: Pero yo te he tratado tan mal.

E: Puede que no hayamos tenido el mejor inicio pero no significa que tengamos que terminal mal, no? // wow no me conocía esos dotes de galantería

B: Puede ser //dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Pero Mike tenía que llegar a matar la magia del momento.

Llego a reclamarle a Bella de que por qué había bloqueado su número, Bella le dijo que no quería hablar y tampoco tenía nada más que decirle. Por suerte antes de que tuviese que intervenir apareció el profesor. Mike no se fue antes de advertirle a Bella que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Ya era hora de la salida y había quedado de encontrarme con Bella en los casilleros ya que ella quería pasar a buscar algo a su locker. Estaba afirmado al lado del suyo esperando cuando la veo por el final del pasillo acercarse, de pronto al verme me sonríe y corre hacia donde yo estaba no se como ni cuando me abrazó, yo claramente le devuelvo el abrazo, luego posa sus dulces labios sobre los mío y…

B: Edward despierta ya saqué lo que necesitaba!...// Si todo había sido una linda alucinación rayos. De pronto pone una cesta de panecillos frente a mis ojos.

B: Toma.

E: Y esto?

B: Tómalo como un obsequio de agradecimiento por haberme defendido y apoyado de verdad lo aprecio mucho. // Yo no pude haber puesto una sonrisa más estúpida

E: Gracias! // Claro ahora salta y espántala tonto!

Alice POV:

Tenía que llevar a cabo mi parte del plan, ya le había dado las especificaciones a Emm del próximo ataque de BAM!, así que inocente mente me quede esperando a Mike cerca de su locker, ya que por la info que me dio mi colega el pasaba todos los días a buscar su bolso para entrenar. Cuando vi que cerraba ya el locker me acerqué.

A: Mike?

M: Alice, Bella te mando a hablar conmigo?

A: Nop, vine por cuenta propia.

M: Si? Entonces?

A: Es que quería saber si aún esperabas que Bella te invitara al baile.

M: Claro que si.

A: Pues yo que tu para lograr que Bella contigo le daría celos, aceptaría si otra chica me invita y ahí si Bella te vera perdido y volverá a tus brazos.

M: Por que me dice eso Alice?

A: Por que Bella es mi amiga y yo sé que tu le convienes. Bueno me voy adiós, ah! considera lo que te dije. // Pobre iluso… jejeje ahora solo falta la parte de Emm.

Emmett POV:

Chachachan-chachachanchanchan jeje aquí estaba yo cantándome la música de fondo para mi parte de la misión ya que Alice no me dejo usar un stereo… vi que Lauren venia por el pasillo y simplemente le hable, total soy un galán jejeje

E: Lauren…

L: Hola Emmy // la única que me dice así es mi Rose, vamos en tu personaje Emmet, antes muerto que sencillo. // Dime que vienes a decirme que dejaste a Rose y te quedas conmigo.

E: Amm nop. En realidad venía a preguntarte si vas a invitar a Mike.

L: A Mike?

E: Obvio no va a ser a Mickey Mouse.

L: Lo había considerado ya que no esta más con Swan.

E: Pues invítalo no pierdas tiempo y te recomiendo a nosotros nos encanta que estén abrasaditas y apegadas a nosotros. Recuérdalo nena.// le guiñe un ojo y me fui silbando ahora tenia que encontrar a mi linda novia.

EDWARD POV:

No cabía en mi felicidad Bella me había traído un regalo a mi!... pero de nuevo mi nube de felicidad se fue cuando llegando al Jeep de Bella vi a Jazz y a Alice con el mismo canastito de panecillos. Ese detalle se me olvidó pronto cuando mi hermana me dijo que ella se iría con mamá y que yo me iría con Bella en el jeep. Jazz le pregunto a Bella si lo podía llevar ya que había venido con Rose y ella se quedaría a esperar a Emm que al parecer sería el único que entrenaría hoy, pero mi hermana se adelanto y le dijo que ella y mamá lo pasaban a dejar y así Alice aprovechaba de buscar unas cosas que dejo en la casa de Rose el otro día.

El viaje en el Jeep fue frustrante ya que no se me ocurría de que hacer conversación, por suerte Bella rompió el silencio preguntándome si ya había mirado de que se trataba la tarea y por suerte yo si le había echado un vistazo.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya estaban mamá y Alice en la cocina, fuimos a saludar y Alice comenzó a decirle a mamá lo de los panecillos y que Bella era excelente proyecto de nuera que era y mi mamá la apoyaba!! , a lo que Bella se puso de un lindo tono rosa en sus mejillas y… yo también. Solo atine a decirle a Bella que fuésemos a mi cuarto a hacer el trabajo, ella asintió y me siguió.

BELLA POV

Que vergüenza, como Alice dice eso!!! Y al parecer Esme disfrutaba con lo que su hija decía… por suerte Edward reaccionó y me guió a su cuarto. Cuando entré noté que era igual de grande que el de Alice, también me llamaron la atención muchas cosas a la vez desde unas hermosas fotografías puestas en modo de collage en una pared, en otra pared tenia estanterías del techo al suelo lleno de libros y cd´s, bueno a además de la decoración de blanco y negro que supongo que fue hecha por Esme . Me acerque al equipo de música para ver que estaba escuchando cuando me aproxime a poner play Edward me alcanzó.

E: Puede que no te guste lo que tengo puesto.// con cara de vergüenza.

B: Deja decidir yo, ok, // el asintió y yo apreté play, la melodía de Claro de Luna comenzó a inundar el ambiente.// A mi me gusta Debussy,

E: De verdad??

B: Claro, es una melodía muy hermosa además que es relajante cuando uno estudia.

E: Si eso es verdad.// Tenía que matar un poco mi curiosidad y le pregunte.

B: El que tomo aquellas fotografías fuiste tu?

E: Si, aunque se que no son muy buenas.

B: Son buenísimas, eres muy bueno.

E: Gracias// respondió esbozando una linda sonrisa, cuando me detuve a verlo sonreír note lo cerca que estábamos,

Un silencio cómodo inundo el cuarto mientras las notas seguían sonando a nuestro alrededor, solo podía mirarlo a esos ojos que me encandilaban. De repente y no se por que tuve la necesidad de tocar su mejilla algo morada, cuando lo hice trate de hacerlo suavemente, el solo puso su mano sobre la mía y cerro los ojos, se veía increíblemente tierno, además que sentir su mano contra la mía me provocaba un hormigueo en todo el brazo.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así hasta que sentimos que se abrió la puerta de golpe y ambos pegamos un salto y nos alejamos. Ella sólo pregunto si me quedaría a cenar y yo le dije que no podía por que había quedado de cenar con Charlie. Pero como es Alice dijo que no era problema que ella lo llamaría y que así los dos cenábamos acá.

Después de que Alice nos asustara literalmente nos dispusimos a hacer el famoso trabajo de biología. Era bastante largo pero nos lo dividimos y avanzamos más rápido. Mientras lo hacíamos yo no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo es que… se ve tan lindo concentrado… que me esta pasando!! _Tan fácil te rindes Swan??, recuerda acabas de terminar con Mike no puedes inmediatamente meterte en otra relación. _Esa vocecita en mi cabeza que normalmente tiene razón me decía que tenia que tomarme las cosas con calma, esta bien lo asumo me gusta Edward, pero apenas lo conozco.

Durante el resto de trabajo que me quedaba decidí que las cosas se diesen solas, si el destino quería que pasara algo con Edward, esta bien me dejaría llevar… jaja bueno por eso cruzo los dedos. Pero de todas formas debo dejar pasar un poco el tiempo, quizás solo lo veo como una escapatoria de Mike y eso, no sería justo para nadie. Por lo menos pondría de mi parte para no pelear más con él, es decir se que trato de alejarlo tratándolo mal, pero… no quiero que se aleje de mi, ya no lo soportaría.

-------------------------------FIN CAP 15------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejejej vuelvo a preguntar A quién invitara Bella al baile?? Esa interrogante aun sigue jeje chachachan nos vemos en el próximo cap. n.n!!


	16. XVI OHMIDIOS

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Hola!!! Si seeeee no actualicé en un mes pero bueno la universidad está primero… y aunque no debería estoy subiendo por que aún no termino… pero encontré que era demasiado tiempo y subí lo que tenía escrito… el siguiente cap la tengo en mi mente totalmente planeado… pero yo creo que recién el miércoles en la tarde comenzaré a escribirlo, bueno este cap contiene canciones les dejaré los nombres para que las escuchen o sepan al menos cuales son y si tienen ganas de oírlas mientras leen esas partes… yo suelo hacerlo cuando ponen canciones … como que le da más intención. Bueno espero que les guste por que con "la monna" nos reímos mucho escribiendo y créanme de verdad que se viene más chistoso… jejeje… en fin espero que les guste, eso ya lo escribí ammmm que dejen sus comentarios, etc, sinceramente ya me aburrí de eso de pedir rewiews… si quieren genial si no más demoro xD jejeje yap me retiro.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo, adiosines. :**

Canciones:

Olvídame y pega la vuelta – Pimpinela.

Como decirte que te quiero – Axel.

Dirty – Cristina Aguilera.

CAPITULO XVI: OH-MI-DIOS

EDWAD POV:

Estábamos haciendo el trabajo de Biología y de verdad trataba de poner todo de mi parte para concentrarme pero es sumamente difícil cuando tienes a la chica que te gusta al lado tuyo. Por lo menos la atmósfera era agradable y cómo nos dividimos el trabajo estábamos avanzando rápido, aunque yo a ratos no podía evitar quedarme mirándola… se ve muy adorable cuando se muerde el labio inferior y mueve el lápiz rápidamente pensando…_ya ya hombre concentrate!!..._

Después de un rato note que Bella estaba como ensimismada mirando a la nada…

E: Bella estás bien?

B: Hagamos un trato! // me tomó de improviso pero, lo que quieras...

E: Ok, que tipo de trato? // Vamos a casarnos a las Vegas!, já sigue soñando

B: Tratemos de llevarnos bien ok??, no quiero pelear más… en verdad // bueno no es irnos a casar a las Vegas pero de todas formas es una de las mejores cosas que me han propuesto en mi vida.

E: Claro, hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen, un gusto?// dije esto poniéndome de pie y con esto ayudándola a levantarse. Luego hice una reverencia.

B: Bella Swan un placer// dijo también sonriendo en verdad me pareció muy cómica la situación.

E: Ves listo un inicio limpio

B: Jaja, ok ahora entonces terminamos el trabajo de biología, vale.

E: Es otro trato.

BELLA POV

Recibí una llamada de Charlie avisándome que cenaríamos donde los Cullen. Terminamos a tiempo el trabajo como para conversar un rato más sentados en el suelo. Hace mucho tiempo que no se me daba una conversación así tan divertida de la nada. Bueno si, desde la última vez que hable con él.

A eso de las 8 vino Alice a la pieza a avisarnos que papá estaba abajo y que sólo faltábamos nosotros para cenar. La cena pasó muy agradable entre risas y conversaciones interesantes.

Cuando llegue a casa me fui directo a la cama estaba cansada pero aun así no me podía sacar de la cabeza la sonrisita de Cullen, es extraño… me produce sentimientos encontrados y aún así hay algo que me falta, es decir por una parte me irrita que provoque sentimientos en mi de la nada!, si de la nada por que hace menos de un mes que lo conozco. Por otra parte me encanta el que tengamos temas en común, desde Jazz que no me había pasado eso tener tantos intereses en común. Es verdad Jazz!! (con un gesto de golpearse la frente) Hace tiempo que no hablo ni nada con él… lo tengo abandonado que mala amiga soy. Cuando me di cuenta de ese hecho automáticamente mis dedos marcaron su número.

B: Alo Jazz??

J: Bella Hola!

B: Perdón por llamar a esta hora pero es que me di cuenta que hace mucho que no hablamos, soy la peor amiga de la vida.

J: Si es verdad.

B: Oye!!

J: Sabes que no es así.

B: Así si, que te parece que si después de entrenar te vienes a mi casa y vemos una peli, tu la traes yo pongo comestibles te parece.

J: Es un trato.

B: Ok te dejo, besito te quiero.

J: Adiós… yo también.

Después de hablar con Jazz, me sentí mejor al parecer era lo que me faltaba para estar tranquila luego de eso me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo para … nuevamente soñar con Edward…

La mañana siguiente me levante de buen ánimo, además se me había ocurrido una brillante idea de cómo ir al baile sin dejar a ninguno de los chicos solos. Llegando al instituto saludamos a los chicos y les pedí a las chicas que e acompañaran al baño.

R: Suelta la sopa.

A: Si ya dinos.

B: Como sabían que quería decirles algo!// wow me asustan.

R: Eres muy obvia pero ya cuéntanos.

B: Bueno cierto Alice que tu iras con Ben al baile no?

A: Sip ,así es.

B: Bueno como se que Jazz no tiene pareja y Edward tampoco decidí que los invitaría a los dos, como son mis amigos esta bien no?

R: Goloza!!!!!

A: jajaj siii me parece genial// dando brinquitos.

R: Estoy muy orgullosa nena.

Después de la aprobación de las chicas me dedique a llevar a cabo mi plan, realmente no seria tan elaborado, simplemente a c/u le dejaría una nota en sus casilleros que diría lo siguiente.

_El baile de invierno es el sábado y me gustaría saber si quisieras ir conmigo._

_Aceptas?._

_XoXo, Bella._

La respuesta de Jazz no se hizo esperar y me llego un sms con un "ABSOLUTAMENTE", pero de Edward aún no sabia nada desde que lo salude en la mañana.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería los chicos nos esperaban en la mesa de siempre, cuando nos sentamos antes de que pudiese preguntarle a Edward sonaron los parlantes anunciando la voz de la señorita Tweed.

"Candidatos a Rey y Reina del baile de invierno se les informa que de manera obligatoria mañana deberán presentar un numero artístico estilo libre de no mas de 5 minutos, les recuerdo candidatos es de manera obligatoria, mañana serán presentados en el acto académico".

Al oír esto Alice comenzó a dar saltitos en la mesa, mientras yo sólo podía negar con las manos sobre mi cabeza. Luego se acercaron Jessica y Lauren a la mesa a decirme que jamás me atrevería a hacer algo en público a lo que mi bocota claramente les respondió que ahí estaría que no se preocuparan, rayos.

Por suerte Alice y Rose me dijeron que me ayudarían. Que no me preocupara por nada que ellas se encargarían, y yo a estas alturas no estaba en posición de negarme por que sinceramente no se me ocurría que diablos hacer para la dichosa presentación obligatoria.

Al llegar a la clase de biología me senté junto a Edward y el soltó de pronto un "acepto!" y yo no entendía el por qué hasta que la ampolletita sobre mi cabeza se ilumino, ja! Ahora tengo dos parejas para el baile… jeje.

El resto de la clase fue muy amena, entregamos nuestra tarea y nos toco hacer un laboratorio sobre las etapas de la división celular, con Edward lo hicimos rápidamente a si que además de ganarnos la cebolla de oro nos quedo alrededor de una hora para conversar de la vida. Me pregunto si quería que me pasase a recoger para ir al baile, yo le dije que no que como la chica invita yo pasaba por el.

JAZZ POV

No podía ser más feliz en este momento… Bella me había invitado!! No niego que en algún momento tuve la esperanza de ser su opción pero como también estaba Edward no sabia que pensar.

Ya a la hora del entrenamiento me encontré en los vestidores con Emm y Edward. Emmett inmediatamente me preguntó…

E': Asi que Jazzpercito por que esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ya te invitaron al baile?

J: Si// parece que la alegría se me notaba.

E': Y a ti Eddy teddy?

E: Primero no me llames así!!, segundo si, también pero no te diré quien.

E': Que aburrido Eddy teddy y tu Jazzpercito me diras??. // dijo esto haciendo un puchero de niña.

J: Si me miras con esa cara menos, también me lo guardo.

E': Que va! Son unos fastidios andantes!! Ya verán que me enteraré más pronto de que se lo imaginan jah!

Después del desplante de Emmett nos fuimos a entrenar, con Edward no comentamos el tema al parecer ambos queríamos mantener el tema al margen. De todas formas el me cae muy bien y espero que una buena chica lo haya invitado.

EDWARD POV.

Cuando encontré la nota de Bella en mi casillero prácticamente podía escuchar ese comercial "cada ves que sale el sol (8)" [autora: ese comercial de coca cola con la canción de teen angels, en el comentario les dejo el link]. Sinceramente era la persona más feliz del todo el lugar. Rápidamente pensé que no quería darle la impresión errónea respondiendo inmediatamente, ya en la cafetería le respondería en persona.

Para mi pesar en la cafetería no hubo forma de lograr hablar con Bella y menos después del dichoso anuncio de que mañana hay que presentar un número artístico en el acto académico, ya que mi hermana y Rose comenzaron inmediatamente a hacer planes de las presentaciones de las chicas. Estoy seguro que mi hermana obligara a hacer lo que se le ocurra a Bella por mi parte creo que tengo claro que puedo hacer.

En clase de biología llegue y me senté a esperar a mi milagro personal de este último tiempo, cuando llego no pude más que llegar y soltar un ACEPTO!! Demasiado emocionado que hasta creo que la asusto… _bravo Cullen aún no es ni el baile y ya la espantaste de nuevo…_ por suerte no tanto, ya que Bella al rato pareció entender a que le había dicho acepto. Pero antes de que pudiésemos hablar algo más… nuevamente nos vimos interrumpidos pero esta ves por el profesor de biología.

La clase por suerte se basó en un práctico sobre la división celular, algo que nos resultó ser fácil a ambos, fuimos los primeros en terminar por lo que tuvimos alrededor de una hora para charlar. Cada vez que hablo con ella descubro que tenemos más cosas en común o que simplemente me encanta como ella es. Me pareció tan original el hecho de que no quisiese que yo la pasase a recoger para ir al baile si no que ella pasaría por mi.

Lamentablemente después de biología y al finalizar las clases mi hermana secuestró a Bella por algo de las presentaciones que tenemos que hacer mañana. Cuando me fui al entrenamiento me encontré con los chicos en los camarines, pude notar como Jazz estaba más contento de lo usual pero Emmett se me adelanto preguntándole. Así que Jazz ya tiene pareja para el baile, pero como el lo quiso dejar en suspenso, yo también.

El entrenamiento pasó sin mayores altercados de un par de choques que tuve con Newton. El que claramente me mira como si fuese la peor persona de esta tierra. Pero ni eso me importaba yo estaba lo suficientemente feliz de ir con Bella al baile como para que newton me arruinase mi semana.

BELLA POV:

Las chicas después de clases me secuestraron rápidamente para ver lo de la dichosa presentación, nos fuimos en mi jeep hasta el centro comercial y ninguna de las dos me quería decir que diantres iba a tener que presentar.

Cuando llegamos al centro comerciales Alice me tiro de un brazo y me llevo hasta las tiendas, después de un sin fin de ropa que me hicieron probar me hicieron comprar una minifalda escocesa, un top de bikini, unas calcetas largas, unas botas… cuando ate cabos pegue un grito "NO PIENSO HACER UN STRIPTEASE!!!" El par de diablitas se largaron a reír y me guiaron para que nos sentáramos en una de las mesas de starbucks que estaba en el mall.

A: Bella me ofende que pienses que queremos que hagas un strip-tease.

R: Vas a hacer un baile.

B: Con esta ropa??

A: Siiii conoces la canción dirty de cristina aguilera ?

B: Amm creo que si.// Es esa que sale bailando en un ring semidesnuda!!! No no no…

A: Bueno con Rose llegamos a la conclusión que es la canción perfecta para que bailes, no te preocupes que te vamos a ayudar no te dejaremos sola, la coreografía estoy segura de que te la aprenderás rápidamente. Rose me dijo que eras buena bailarina.

Yo no podía salir del shock en el momento de que capté cual era la canción.

B: Pero Rose no que tu también tienes que presentar

R: Si no te preocupes, con Emmett ya lo tenemos cubierto.

No me quedo más que aceptar no puedo contra ese par… así que terminando en el centro comercial partimos a mi casa para ensayar el bendito baile. Creí que ya estaba curada de espanto hasta que me explicaron que pondrían a dos chicos de pie para que yo bailara entre ellos. Tampoco me quisieron decir quienes eran pero para mi eso no era lo peor, claramente era el hecho de bailar semidesnuda frente a todo el instituto.

Por suerte pude aprenderme la bendita coreografía rápido ensaye alrededor de tres horas y a eso de cómo las 6 fui a tomar una ducha rápida para luego ir a dejar a las chicas.

Ya cuando llegue de dejar a Alice y Rose eran pasadas las 7.30, cuando llegue July me dijo que alguien me esperaba en la sala de estar. Llegue rápidamente a la sala de estar y vi a Jazz recostado en el sillón viendo TV. Trate de hacer el menor ruido y salte!!

JAAAAAAAZZZZZPERRCIIITOOOO!!!

Jazz no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió solo el impacto. Luego de eso y que nos riésemos un poco nos dedicamos a ver la película haciendo los típicos comentarios que hacíamos siempre aunque esta ves no se por qué pero sentía que Jazz me miraba más a mi que a la película. En un momento le pregunte si tenía monos en la cara o algo. El rápidamente me respondió que no y siguió mirando a la pantalla. Algo raro hay con él y no me lo quiere decir … luego le preguntaría a Rose.

La peli se nos pasó rápido y a eso de las 10 Jazz se fue. Fue un día intenso por lo que caí a los brazos de Morfeo pensando en cómo rayos iba a atreverme a salir al escenario a bailar con tan poca ropa.

Las 6.30 de la mañana llegaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Cuando llegue al instituto ya me estaba esperando una emocionada Alice. Para mi pesar las primeras horas pasaron rápido y con eso llego el momento de presentarme cuando termino el tercer período Alice me atrapo de un brazo y me llevo rápidamente a los camarines del auditorio para prepararme antes de que llegaran las arpías como las llama ella.

Me hizo ponerme mi "atuendo" y ponerme un abrigo negro sobre el… por suerte... mi turno gracias era el último. Subimos a mirar un poco el escenario y ver el espacio que tendría para bailar, luego comenzamos a sentir el ruido de cómo comenzaba a llegar los estudiantes al auditorio así que rápidamente nos fuimos tras bambalinas.

EL Director hablo un poco sobre el instituto para luego dar inicio a las presentaciones. Los primeros obviamente fueron Rose y Emmett en el que no se como le hizo para convencerla de cantar lo que cantaron (en negrita Rose)

**Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él,**

**Hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver,**

**Y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor,**

**Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió...**

**¿Quién es?**

Soy yo...

**¿Qué vienes a buscar?**

A ti...

**Y es tarde...**

¿Por qué?

**Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti...**

**Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,**

**Y pega la vuelta**

Jamás te pude comprender...

**Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios,**

**Que no te desean**

Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...

**Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,**

**Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso**

**Tienes experiencia...**

Era gracioso ver a Emmett de rodillas cantando, debo decir que Rose tiene la mejor voz de la pareja. Luego de ellos se presentaron Mike y Erick con un show de magia, al cual solo algunas aplaudieron ya que sinceramente fue terriblemente fome. Jessica y Lauren hicieron lo único que les sale bien… una porra, es decir salieron con sus uniformes de porritas y hicieron un par de gritos.

Anunciaron el turno de Edward, al que por cierto solo había visto de pasada ya que hoy Alice no se me despego del lado. Cuando salio se escucharon unos cuantos gritos femeninos, había un piano al medio del escenario… Edward iba muy guapo con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo tono… antes de que yo dijese algo Alice me susurro " lo sé, se ve guapo que buen gusto tengo no?" Yo solo atiné a asentir embobada.

Pronto se hizo silencio y Edward tomo posición en el piano en donde justamente quedaba mirando hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos mirando, antes de comenzar dijo "Esta canción la escribí pensando en alguien muy especial que llego a mi vida, y se la dedico", nos dirigió una sonrisa y comenzó con una suave melodía para luego escuchar su melodiosa voz mirándome a mi????…

¿Qué haces aquí?.

Yo no te vi llegar.

¿Qué hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar?

¿Qué fue de ti?

Que lejos el ayer... Se fue una niña, hoy veo una mujer!

¿Cómo ocultar que el tiempo ya pasó?

¿Cómo callar el amor de los dos?

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor.

Hoy sé que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre.

Te amaré siempre así, aunque no seas mía.

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? Y desafiar al mundo entero.

¿Cómo gritar que hemos soñado? Si hemos perdido, hemos ganado.

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor?

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón.

¿Qué haces aquí?. Si acabas de llegar. Dime por qué ya te empiezo a extrañar.

¿A dónde irás cuando termine el día? Yo sé que volverás a mi arrepentida.

Te amaré siempre así, aunque no seas mía.

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? Y desafiar al mundo entero.

¿Cómo gritar que hemos soñado? Si hemos perdido, hemos ganado.

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor?

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón.

Lo que nunca fue nunca terminó, el amor ¿no ves? nunca se perdió.

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor?

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón. Tratando de mentirle al corazón...

Me quede embobada toda la canción mirándolo a los ojos no podía ni emitir palabra… sinceramente no sé si me la dedicó a mi pero así lo sentí y me quiero quedar con esa sensación, aunque qué afortunada la chica a la que le dedicaron la canción. De fondo solo se escuchaban aplausos y el gritito de Alice "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Edward salio del escenario y comencé a sentir demasiados nervios ya me tocaría a mi. Antes de que le comentara mis nervios a Alice esta me tendió una petaca y me dijo que bebiera tres grandes sorbos mientras ella preparada todo. A esas alturas estaba tan histérica que ya no puse ni peros y me tome casi todo el contenido.

Mientras esperaba que Alice viniera llegaron Jessica y Lauren a molestar claro…

L: Bellita quiero ver en primera fila como quedas en vergüenza. // Saque mi fuerza interior y le respondí.

B: Ya veraz te encantara.

Le guiñe un ojo y me fui hacia donde venia Alice la que me guió hasta la salida del escenario escuche mi nombre y derepente de la nada me salio el valor y salí al escenario.

EDWARD POV:

Cuando dedique la canción espero que haya entendido que era para ella. Bueno pero durante toda la canción no pude quitar la mirada de su hermosa cara, me sonreía atenta y no dejo de mirarme en todo momento. Quise decirte todo lo que pude en la canción, ya que claramente era inspirada en ella. Cuando termine salí por el otro lado como me había dicho Alice antes.

Cuando iba caminando hacia el camarín mi hermanita me atrapo del brazo. Y vi que tenía a Jazz del otro sujeto, luego nos dijo que necesitaba urgentemente para el acto de Bella. Luego de que pudiese decir algo me vi de pie en medio escenario con Jazz. Ambos nos miramos e hicimos un gesto de "ni idea". Luego sentimos que anunciaron a Bella y se abrieron las cortinas.

Lo que escuchando es… dirty de Cristina Aguilera… eso solo puede significar que… aiii no dios mío… si ahí viene.

De pronto de la nada se comenzó a cumplir una de las fantasías que aun no había tenido si quiera con Bella. Apareció y se saco el abrigo negro que llevaba dejando al descubierto… mucho de ella… y dios que se veía bien. Se escuchaban demasiados chiflidos para mi gusto de prácticamente TODOS los chicos del instituto. Cuando comenzó a bailar dios mío QUE BIEN SE MUEVE!!! Pude unos gritos de Emmett "ESA ES MI BELLA!! VAMOS CHICA MENEA ESE BOTE!!"

ALICE POV:

Luego del notorio grito de Emmett Rose le dio un zape. Yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo, debo decir que mi idea de darle una "malicia" antes de salir al escenario a bella fue lo necesario para desinhibirla total…mente. Podía ver la cara de mi hermano y como se le salían los ojos mirando mientras Bella bailaba alrededor de el y Jazz, este último también tenía cara de baboso, pero es hombre, sería raro si pusiese esa cara mientras le bailara mi hermanito no?. Cuando llego nuevamente el coro de la canción ya estaban todos os chicos de pie, es que dios esta chica si que sabe moverse!!... y a mi hermanito le estaba creciendo un "problemita" que se estaba empezando a notar. Mientras mi amiga seguía poseída por el alma de una striper… creo que se me fue la mano con la "malicia"… pero dios valió la pena, creo que como bar-woman no me iría mal.

JAZZ POV:

O DIOS MIO!!! Perdóname por estos pensamientos!!!

EDWARD:

Luego de que Bella termino su megasuperbaile, los aplausos del publico masculino no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente se cerraron las cortinas y vi que Bella se tambaleaba???... Alice.

ALICE POV: UPS!!

EDWARD POV:

Solo alcancé a sostenerla del brazo y ella me abrazo "Edward!!" yo solo atine a un "jazz ayuda". Rápidamente la llevamos tras bambalinas hacia el camarín del fondo, donde ya nos esperaba mi hermanita…

A: Hermanito no te enojes!!!

E: Alice pero que le diste. // decía esto mientras con Jazz sentábamos a bella en una de las bancas afirmadas en la pared.

A: Se podría decir que una malicia.

J: Perdón pero como una malicia?

A: Jeje bueno una pequeña mezclita.// Dios que le habrá dado.

E: Compuesta por? // no me sorprendería si incluía hasta bencina, con mi hermana no se sabe que se puede esperar.

A: Jejeje bueno un poco de ron blanco, ron dorado, ron oscuro, pisco, vodka, tequila, menta, manzanilla, ginebra, wisky, brandy, coñac… no recuerdo que más.// Yo no podía abrir más los ojos de la impresión.

E: Alice le diste una bomba!!!! Cuanto la hiciste tomar?

A: Yo le dije tres sorbos pero parece que tomo media petaca*.

E: Hay dios por eso está tan ebria la pobre. Mejor ve por un café y sus cosas ahora!!

Estaba furioso, Jazz acompaño a Alice por las cosas de Bella, pobre seguramente tendría que habérmelo imaginado Alice es de hacer este tipo de cosas. No podía negar que Bella se veía demasiado guapa para su bien con ese atuendo. Me senté a su lado y de pronto exclamo "Edddwarddd" y se sentó en mi regazo abrazándome por el cuello " debo haberrrlo hecho péssimo en el escenarrrio". Yo cortésmente le respondí que no aunque en mi mente me decía "cielos lo hiciste excelente" y la senté con todo el dolor de mi corazón nuevamente a mi lado, no podía aprovecharme del hecho de que mi hermana la emborrachara, no seria de un caballero, ella no se lo merecía. Luego apareció Jazz y dijo que Alice había ido por un café para Bella y se sentó al otro lado de esta. Al instante Bella salto de nuevo y se sentó sobre el regazo de Jazz "Jasper que vergüenza debió salir horrible", mientras lo abrazaba, Jazz no ponía mayor resistencia inclusive la miraba divertido. Pero mi lado celoso ganó y me levante para quitarla de ahí y sentarla nuevamente en la banca. Después Bella dijo algo como "Edwarddd tttu no me quierres y tampoco me quieerres tu Jasper" poniéndose a llorar, los dos la miramos alarmados, y cada uno comenzó a deshacerse en explicaciones. En eso sentimos hablar a Alice que nos recordaba que estaba ebria la pobre Bella y que por eso decía esas cosas. Alice le pidió a Jazz si podía ir por el jeep de bella y dejarlo por la salida de emergencia del auditorio, claramente no podíamos permitir que se dieran cuanta de lo que había provocado mi hermanita.

Cuando llego Jazz con el jeep Alice le puso nuevamente el abrigo a Bella la que se estaba quedando ya dormida. Así que no me quedo de otra que tomarla en brazos de todas formas no estaba en condiciones de caminar la pobre. Cuando la tome en brazos pude sentir millones de descargas al tocarla, además debo decir que era bastante liviana.

La colocamos en el asiento trasero y Alice se fue con ella. Jazz se fue de copiloto. Mientras salíamos del instituto Alice comenzó a decir que si Emmett se enteraba que habíamos hecho esto se enojaría por que no lo incluimos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, Jazz se fue a hablar con July para distraerla mientras nosotros entrábamos a Bella. Cuando logramos dejarla en su cuarto nos pusimos a pensar en como rayos hacer que se le pasara aunque sea un poco la borrachera.

Hasta que mi hermana tuvo una "excelente idea"…

A: Y si le damos un baño??

E: Alice ni siquiera se mantiene despierta, menos en pie… como rayos se va a dar un baño!!!

A: Daaa tontito nosotros la ayudamos?

E: Los dos??

A: Yo no me la puedo y menos si esta en estado de bulto. Lo siento me tendrás que ayudar cariño… y no, no te preocupes la bañamos con ropa. // Bueno al pensarlo mejor no era la peor idea.

Alice entro al baño a preparar las cosas mientras yo tomaba en brazos a Bella… me estaba comenzando a gustar esta situación. Cuando ya estuve adentro alice dio el agua pero en eso vibró el celular de Alice… no se como ni cuando de pronto me empuja hacia la ducha con Bella mientras yo le preguntaba que pasa me hiso seña de silencio y cerro la puerta del baño luego grito "CHAAAAARLIEEE". Y ahí entre en estado de pánico como rayos le íbamos a explicar que su hija estaba: inconciente, en la ducha conmigo y vestida como striper?... Todo nos conlleva a que a Alice se le ocurra algo.

ALICE POV:

Estaba abriendo la ducha cuando me llega un mensaje de Jazz " CHARLIE SUBIENDO LA ESCALERA YA!" al leer eso solo atine a empujar a mi hermanito a la ducha, total tan mal el no lo pasaría. Tampoco me di tiempo de explicarle solo le hice la seña de silencio y salí para encontrarme con Charlie entrando a la pieza.

C: Hola Alice y Bella?

A: Esta en la ducha?// jejej si supiese como y con quien…

C: Y le falta mucho?? //

A: Uff depende de cuando reaccione //uppsiii.

C: Que reacciones le paso algo??

A: Que reaccione…. La crema depilatoria, se esta depilando tu sabes cosas de chicas.// En eso charlie grita.

C: BELLSS YA LLEGUE!!!

A: NO creo que le conteste.

C: Porque??

A: No por nada… BELLA DI ALGO!!!

De pronto se escucho un sonido muy agudo desde el baño.

"HOLA PAPIII"… Rayos tendré que ensayar con Edward sus voces de mujer,

A: Ve ahí esta Charlie.

En eso se sienten unos frascos que caen y un grito? "AHHHHHHHHHH" Sip esa si es bella. Charlie grito si estaba bien. Y nuevamente mi hermano mal actor grito "SI NO ES NADA ; SOLO SE CALLO EL SHAMPOO"

C: Pobre mi hija no se le quita lo torpe.

A: Si así parece…//insisto si supiese...

Luego de que Charlie salio del cuarto tenía que ir a ver en que estado estaba la pobre de Bella.

---------------------------------------------FIN CAP. 16-------------------------------------------

Bueno fin del cap! nos leemos en el próximo =) …


	17. XVII Perdóname, siii?

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Hola!!! Bueno trate de actualizar pronto… por lo wue tuve que dejar el cap hasta lo que alcancé ya que en un par de horitas me voy de viaje con mis amigas n.n!!! y como soy buenita no quise dejarlas sin nada que leer… sé lo aburrido que es eso así que les dejo un cap… esta revisado por encimita así que debe tener varios errores… lo sientooo!!!! T.T pero peor es nada no??? … así que espero que les guste… mil gracias por los rewiews!!! Todos los leo ;) y trato de responder aunque estos día he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y mis ramos… se veía mal la cosa pero ahora no así que estoy feliz!!!! Jejejeje … bueno tratare no me comprometo asi 100% pero el domingo dejar aunque sea un mini capt… por que el lunes parto con clases… u.u si haré plev (período lectivo extraordinario de verano) para quedar al día con mis ramos… así que demorare en actualizar… bueno eso nos estamos leyendo.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo, adiosines. :**

Canciones:

Ojos de cielo – El sueño de Morfeo.

CAPITULO XVII: Perdóname, siiii????

EDWARD POV:

Dios Mio lo que faltaba!! Que llegara Charlie para peor mi voz no salía ni parecido a lo de una chica. Para peor tratando de hacer equilibrio con bella que se me resbalaba producto del agua, me afirme al parecer en un estante y se nos cayeron las cosas encima logrando el que ambos recibiésemos un botellazo de shampoo en la cabeza.

Pobre creo que le quedara un chichón. Trato de decir algo pero automáticamente le tape la boca con la mano. Luego que sentí que se fue Charlie y también sentí como Bella me mordía??... Si me mordió ouch. Y en eso comenzó a taparme de preguntas.

B: ¿ Que haces aquí?¿Que paso?¿Por que estamos en la ducha?¿Por qué rayos me duele la frente?¿Que me hiciste!!!!?!?!?!?! // La pobre me miraba con horror.

E: Calma!!!! por favor calma!!!// No quería que me golpease de nuevo ni que volviera a odiarme luego de que habíamos tenido un nuevo comienzo…

B: Edward respóndeme ahora mismo si no quieres que te golpee.

E: Estamos aquí por que estabas inconciente de ebria!?!?!?!?

B: Pero como?!?!?!? Cuando?!?!?! Entonces ya me presente?!?!?!? AHHHH NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!!// Grito y en eso se abre la puerta y entra mi hermana.

A: Bella cálmate!!! Primero salte de ahí!!! Y no digas nada!! AHORA SALTE!!!// Hablo fuerte y golpeado mi hermana sin darle tiempo de replicar a Bella.

Cuando ya estábamos los dos fuera de la ducha y envueltos en toallas Bella nuevamente comenzó a hacer preguntas. Pero mi hermana tomo las riendas del asunto…

A: Bueno amiga te lo cuento fácil… cierto que yo te dije que tomaras tres sorbos de la petaca no?

B: Si…eso creo…

A: Parece que tomaste un poquito más lo que significo que te desinhibieras completamente y hicieras una performance asombrosa créeme tienes a todo el público masculino de tu parte… vas a ser reina!!!

B: Cómo es eso de que tengo todo el publico masculino???

Alice no ahondo en más detalles creo que no lo hizo por que no quería que Bella se enfadase con ella. Luego que le explicamos por que la metimos a la ducha para que reaccionase se le olvidó seguir preguntando por su actuación… que ternura.

Bella POV:

Luego de escuchar las explicaciones de Alice algunos recuerdos por lo menos tomaron forma dentro de mi cabeza aunque aún sigo teniendo una gran laguna entre el momento que me tome lo que me dio Alice y cuando me vi en la ducha con Edward… si ni en mis mejores pesadillas o sueños jejeje. Lo único bueno es que Charlie no se dio cuenta si puedo rescatar algo.

La noche llego de pronto y nuevamente soñé con Edward… es como la tónica últimamente y sinceramente me confunde… cómo una persona que apenas conozco puede aparecerme hasta en sueños no lo se. No quiero pensar sinceramente mucho más en eso, es decir no puedo negar que Edward me atrae pero no puedo entender como una persona en menos de un mes pone mis ideas patas para arriba…_ya estás en lo mismo Swan…_ además claramente sigo dando vueltas en lo mismo.

Cuando llegue al día siguiente al instituto me sentí más observada que nunca, lo peor muchos me hacían guiños??? … _dios mío que esta pasando…_ me acerque rápidamente donde los chicos y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo Emmett soltó…

E': A llegado mi nueva representada!!!. Bella nos haremos millonarios!!!// su nueva representada , que rayos?!?!?!?!

B: Emmett para que te voy a querer yo como representante.// Decía mientras miraba al resto buscando alguna respuesta, Alice y Rose trataban de aguantarse la risa mientras Edward y Jazz estaban con el seño fruncido??... que diantres está pasando…

E': Bellita piénsalo bien… si te administramos bien podremos comprarnos hasta una isla!!!… // dicho esto me abrazo por los hombros y empezó a hacer un gesto como hacia el horizontes con su brazo. // Siii… isla Emmett… créeme será genial!! Podemos crear un himno y reservarnos el derecho de admisión… genial no??// preguntaba emocionado.

B: Pero Emmett por que querría yo una isla y con tu nombre para colmo?// decía esto mientras me removía de su abrazo y me iba hacia donde Jazz. // Ok, ok, de verdad alguien me puede explicar que pasó ayer para que Emmett hable esta sarta de sandeces y sonara muy ególatra pero que casi todos los chicos me guiñan el ojo??

R: Es que cariño ayer bailaste mucho mas sensual que la mismísima cristina aguilera…// creo que en ese momento mi cerebro se desconecto… como que yo que !?!?!?!?!

A: Bella no pongas esa cara si te salio genial ya te lo dije.

B: No puede ser… tanto fue…DIOS que vergüenza!?!?!

E': No mi querida Bella nada de vergüenza eres una mina de oro!! Piénsalo si haces bailes privados a todos estos chicos que estoy seguro pagaran por verte diosss tendré más pronto de lo que piensas la isla.

B: Puedes cortar tu estupidez de la isla… chicos tanto así fue?? Jazz???

J: Emmm si es decir… wow Bella no te enojes pero … jamás creí que pudieses bailar tan tan…

E': caliente!!! // Se escucharon los EMMETT!! De Alice y Rose mientras le pegaban un zape… mientras yo conocía una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

B: No puede ser!!!

R: Hay amiga no te quejes agradece que le bailaste a Jazz y a Edward y ellos no se pasaron contigo imagínate si hubiese sido otro chico yo creo que lo matas de la impresión. // y nuevamente mi cerebro se desconectó… Yo le había bailado a Jazz y a … Edward… nooo que verguenzaaa

Después de enterarme de mi bochornoso episodio del que no tengo recuerdo alguno más que los comentarios de mis amigos no podía quitar el sonrojo de mis mejillas es decir solo en imaginarlo… rayos por que les hice caso a las chicas.

Durante el día por suerte mis amigos no me dejaron sola ya que prácticamente era acosada por todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería no tuve que hacer cola para pasar a comprar comida… según Alice tenia que mirarle el lado positivo a las cosas como por ejemplo no hacer cola para comprar… claro como a ella no la miran como un trozo de carne!!... en el almuerzo estaba aún lo suficientemente abrumada como para entablar conversación de algo, para peor a cada rato Emm me preguntaba si estaba segura que no quería hacer bailes privados para comprar la dichosa isla… era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento!!!.

Solo esperaba que se acabara luego esta semana para salir de vacaciones de invierno así seguramente todos olvidarían el hecho… o eso espero. Jazz nos acompaño hasta el salón de biología dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo que si lo podía esperar después del entrenamiento. Asentí y se fue hacia donde tenia clases, luego Alice comenzó a recordarme que mañana eran las votaciones pero que no me preocupara que estaba claro que saldría reina… ja!! Como si me importara. Ya cuando me vi sentada al lado de Edward me sentía fatal.

Le había bailado casi como una cabaretera y para peor tratado pésimo luego de que el me ayudo para que no me descubrieran. Le debía una disculpa y no sabia como comenzar. Como aún no había llegado el profesor me armé de valor y le hable.

B: Edward…

E: Dime…

B: Que…quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer// el me miró con cara extrañada.// Si por como te trate… por que al parecer tuviste que aguantar que te bailara etc… en si por todas las molestias de verdad lo siento.

E: Bella no tienes por que disculparte era de esperar que no entendieras que pasaba después de la mezcla que te dio mi hermana… creo que bastante tiene que ver ella en todo esto y por lo del baile créeme que no fue ninguna molestia// dijo esto ultimo y me guiño el ojo!!! Yo claramente comencé nuevamente a romper mi record en rojo. Luego llegó el profesor y comenzó a tomar un examen!!!

Rayos había olvidado estudiar por suerte la materia la dominaba si no, hubiese fallado… había olvidado que en biología teníamos examen antes de salir de vacaciones. Trate de concentrarme lo que más pude en el examen, por suerte terminé rápido y pude salir de la sala… no me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que me había dicho Edward que no había sido para nada una molestia… solo pensar en eso me hacia enrojecer. Luego me di cuenta que quizás Jazz estaba enojado conmigo por lo de ayer y por eso quería hablar conmigo… también debía pedirle disculpas el es muy bueno y no se merece que lo molesten por mi culpa. Aunque según Rose y Alice eran los más envidiados en este momento.

Después de una media hora aprecio Alice caminando gracilmente y sentándose a mi lado.

A: Bella creo que te debo una disculpa, por mi culpa paso todo esto.

B: Alice no estoy enojada contigo para nada, se que no lo hiciste con mala intención… no te niego que me da mucha vergüenza pero ya fue, ahora solo queda esperar que pasen las vacaciones para que se les olvide.

A: Si es verdad. Entonces no me odias cierto???? // dijo esto poniendo ojitos de cachorro triste, así nadie podía enfadarse.

B: No tontita, no estoy enfadada pero por favor nunca más vale.

A: Siiii dijo dando salitos. Bueno Bellita como yo te quiero tu me quieres y somos grandes amigas me podrías hacer un gran gran favor????

B: Claro que sucede?// con qué me va a salir esta ves…

A: Lo que sucede es que el baile es pasado mañana y sé que aún no tienes tu vestido.// Rayos lo había olvidado por completo.

A: Entonces quería saber si te podía acompañar a comprarlo siii?

B: Eh… si claro.

A: SI!! Bueno yo creo que deberíamos ir hoy después del enterramiento de los chicos. Eso si le podrías decir tu a mamá que quieres que te acompañe para que me deje ir, con eso de que aún me tienen algo castigada por lo de la fiesta… aunque a veces se les olvide.

B: Esta bien… de todas formas me iba a quedar, Jazz quiere hablar conmigo… creo que esta enojado por lo de ayer.

A: No no creo, él nos ayudo a distraer a July y me aviso que llegaba Charlie. Que gracioso fue oir a mi hermano hacer voz de chica, no le sale.

B: Jajaj agradece que Charlie es medio sordo y no se dio cuenta. Pobre Edward se deba haber asustado.

A: Jajaja ni lo digas cuando le dije que te llevara a la ducha me miro con cara de espanto.

B: Tan fea me cree acaso? // no pude evitar preguntarlo.

A: No!! No para nada no es eso si no que le daba miedo que te enojaras con el o lo tomaras a mal. // por suerte no me encuentra fea si no mi autoestima caería por lo menos en 100 puntos.

B: Bueno en un principio fue así. Pero después entendí que el solo me ayudo y le pedí disculpas.

A: No creo que necesitaras hacerlo estoy segura que quedo más que contento después del tu súper baile.

B: Alice que cosas dices!!!

A: Ya verás bellita ya veras…

Seguimos conversando hasta que sonó el timbre y ahí fuimos a buscar a Rose para preguntarle si quería ir con nosotras a ver los vestidos después del entrenamiento de los chicos. Ella acepto gustosa… claro otra trapera más.

El resto de la jornada pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Luego de que terminaron las clases con las chicas nos fuimos a sentar a las gradas del estadio para ver a los chicos como entrenaban. Mientras estábamos ahí varios chicos se acercaron a saludarnos pero al parecer entre Emmett, Jazz y Edward no dejaron que ni Mike se acercara mucho.

Cuando el entrenador les dio un mini recreo en el entrenamiento los chicos se nos acercaron claramente Emmett y Rose se fueron a su burbuja de " yo te quiero más… no yo te quiero más"… puaj demasiada miel para mi. Por lo que Edward y Jazz se acercaron a hablar con nosotras, Jazz me recordó que lo esperara por que quería hablar conmigo… yo le dije que esa era la razón por la que estábamos esperando… cuando dije eso vi que Edward frunció el seño?? …ideas mías también note como Alice se removió algo incómoda… yo creo que son ideas mías simplemente. Que se yo…

Lo que resto de entrenamiento lo jugaron en un partido y vi que Edward estaba bastante agresivo y eso que en el equipo rival estaban Jazz y Emm… le comente a Alice que Edward estaba bastante agresivo y me dijo que era porque se emocionaba jugando lo que es bastante probable.

De pronto veo que Edward taclea de tal forma a Jazz que quedo tirado en el piso… y no se movía… solo pude atinar a gritar "Jazz!!!!" y con las chicas corrimos a ver que sucedía. Vi que a lo lejos se acercaban los paramédicos y me acerque a ver a Jazz que estaba inconciente. La ira surgió de no se donde y la agarré contra Edward.

B: Eres estúpido o que!!!!! Como se te ocurre hacer eso!!! // le grite mientras intentaba empujarlo aunque no lo moví ni un cm.

E: Perdón, no fue mi intención.// Dijo mientras me sujetaba por los hombros y yo me removí.

B: No se que te pasa se supone que es tu amigo, eres un idiota!! // En eso siento que Rose me llama.

R: Bella Jazz te llama.// rápidamente me acerque a ver como se encontraba me arrodille a su lado.

B: Jazz esta bien, dime que estas bien!!// le dije casi al borde de las lágrimas.

J: Si… estoy bien solo un poco mareado.// Sólo atiné a abrazarlo y luego dirigirle una mirada de odio a Edward.

Luego se llevaron a Jazz a la enfermería. Ahí nos quedamos esperando con los chicos hasta que la enfermera nos dejo pasar, le habían hecho las pruebas ahí mismo gracias a dios el instituto contaba con un policlínico completísimo.

B: Jazz!! Como estás?? // corrí hacia donde estaba y lo abracé detracito se abalanzo Rose, también estaba muy preocupada.

J: Mejor la enfermera dijo que fue más el susto que no me ocurrió nada grave.

B: Por suerte… que bien!!!

E: Jazz enserio perdóname, me emociones jugando y no medí la fuerza. // Dijo Edward mientras yo sinceramente lo miraba con cara de poco amigos.

J: Bella no lo mires así…// me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

B: Pero mira como te dejo!!... es un bruto…

E: Jazz Bella de verdad verdad lo siento muchísimo.

B: No me pidas disculpas a mi dile a JAZZ!!

J: Chicos me pueden dejar solo con Bella necesito hablar con ella.

E': OKOK te dejamos con la fierita… si te muerde amigo grita que yo te salvo.

A-R-J: EMMETT!! // Y Rose le dio un zape.

EDWARD POV:

La pobre de Bella anduvo todo el día abochornada por el instituto. Con el resto de los chicos nos hemos dedicado a acompañarla para que no se sintiera tan acosado. Cuando por fin llego la hora de biología hasta Jazz nos acompaño al salón siendo que bella tenía clases con Alice y conmigo pero tampoco quise entrometerme de todas formas ellos son amigos desde hace años. De pronto llego y se sentó a mi lado pero podía notarla incomoda aunque de pronto me habló…

B: Edward…

E: Dime…// lo que quieras soy todo oídos, corazón…

B: Que…quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer// Lo mire extrañado no tenía por que pedirme disculpas si ella no tenía la culpa de caer en las locas ideas de mi hermana.// Si por como te trate… por que al parecer tuviste que aguantar que te bailara etc… en si por todas las molestias de verdad lo siento. // Que molestia yo feliz que me bailes siempre… aa dios mío de solo recordarlo… ya calma Edward tranquilízate.

E: Bella no tienes por que disculparte era de esperar que no entendieras que pasaba después de la mezcla que te dio mi hermana… creo que bastante tiene que ver ella en todo esto y por lo del baile créeme que no fue ninguna molesta// Traté de explicarle que no estaba molesto si no todo lo contrario hasta me atreví a guiñarle el ojo. Mientras ella se sonrojaba. Se ve tan adorable!!!

Luego llego el profesor a tomarnos el examen y mi ángel personal demostró ser muy inteligente pues fue de las primeras en salir de salón… sinceramente yo demore en meterme en el examen ya que estaba dedicado a recordar la maravillosa performance de Bella.

Cuando llegamos a entrenar vimos que las chicas llegaron a las gradas y con eso casi todo el equipo se dirigió a acercarse a Bella. Con los chicos sin siquiera ponernos de acuerdo evitamos que se les acercaran a menos que fuésemos nosotros.

En el break de el entrenamiento nos acercamos a hablar con las chicas, claramente Emmett y Rose armaron su mundo aparte así que con Jazz fuimos a hablar con mi hermana y Bella. Pero Jazz de pronto le dijo a Bella que recordara que quería a hablar con ella a solas para mi con un tono que no era de amigos y ella le dijo que se quedó solo por él!!!... en ese momento creo que vi rojo no se lo que me paso pero sentí unos celos… si celos sobre Jazz!!!! Logró que Bella se quedara solo por hablar con el!!!!… al parecer mi hermana o noto por que me miro con cara de no hagas nada… pero ya era tarde estaba realmente celoso.

A la vuelta del break nos armaron en equipos y yo quede en el contrario de Emmett y Jazz, lamentablemente por este último por que estaba en toda la libertad del mundo para aplastarlo… no se en que momento pero solo me vi en el impulso y literalmente barri a Jazz… probablemente no lo noto ya que no hizo fuerza en contra y recibió todo el impacto… después rápidamente sentí como todo el mundo se acercaba y Bella me miraba con cara de odio… rayos realmente la había cagado…

B: Eres estúpido o que!!!!! Como se te ocurre hacer eso!!! // me grito mientras trataba con su débil cuerpo empujarme.

E: Perdón, no fue mi intención.// dije mientras la trataba de sujetar por los hombros.

B: No se que te pasa se supone que es tu amigo, eres un idiota!! // Si era un idiota Jazz directamente no me había hecho nada yo no tenia derecho a estar enojado con él. El escucho más cercano a Bella que yo pero aún así…

R: Bella Jazz te llama.//Bella corrió hacia donde estaba Jazz…

B: Jazz esta bien, dime que estas bien!!//Rayos pobre Jazz además hice que Bella volcara toda si atención a él.

J: Si… estoy bien solo un poco mareado.// Ella lo abrazó y me miro con cara de odio mientras Jazz le sonreía.

Luego se llevaron a Jazz a la enfermería, ahí podían examinarlo bien en eso mi hermana me atajo del brazo y me llevo hacia el otro extremo de la sala de espera

A: Eres estúpido o te haces!!! ... Estoy segura que lo hiciste por que estabas enfermo de celos!! // Rayos como me conoce tanto.

E: Alice no medí la fuerza no se que me pasó.

A: Hombre querías matar al padre de mis hijos como se te ocurre!!

E: Pero Alice el padre de tus hijos se le estaba insinuando a Bella, tu amiga.

A: Edward son amigos desde hace años es normal que se traten así, se tienen cariño pero no por eso significa que vayan a ser novios o algo por el estilo… además si no te lo recuerdo recién la otra semana cumplimos un mes en el instituto… calma!!

E: Y ahora que hago???

A: Primero calmarte y después pedirle disculpas a Jazz y a Bella, recuerda que te invito al baile no quieres quedarte sin pareja a estas alturas no??

Rayos mi hermana me había recordado algo que no dejaba de ser el baile era pasado mañana y Bella en este momento me estaba odiando… todo por un ataque de celos en contra de su amigo…

En eso la enfermera nos informo que ya podíamos pasar a ver a Jazz. Emmett y Rose me dijeron que entendían que uno se emocionaba jugando… por suerte creyeron eso. Cuando entramos Bella para mi pesar corrió a ver a Jazz seguida por Rose.

B: Jazz!! Como estáss??

J: Mejor la enfermera dijo que fue más el susto que no me ocurrió nada grave. // Uff de la que me salve.

B: Por suerte… que bien!!!// dijo mi Bella rebosante de alegría.

E: Jazz enserio perdóname, me emocioné jugando y no medí la fuerza. // Tenía que pedir disculpas y a la ves hacer acto de presencia, pero Bella aún me miraba como si quisiese matarme.

J: Bella no lo mires asi…//Jazz le dijo acariciando su cabeza.

B: Pero mira como te dejo!!... es un bruto…

E: Jazz Bella de verdad verdad lo siento muchísimo.// De verdad sinceramente lo sentía.

B: No me pidas disculpas a mi dile a JAZZ!!

J: Chicos me pueden dejar solo con Bella necesito hablar con ella.// Claro aprovéchate que te di un empujoncito.

E': OKOK te dejamos con la fierita… si te muerde amigo grita que yo te salvo.

A-R-J: EMMETT!! // Y Rose le dio un zape.

YA eran las 7.30 y yo no podía dejar de pensar en que Bella estaba enojada conmigo… fue lo único que tuve en mente toda la tarde. Por lo que entendí Alice se fue con ella y con Rose por algo de los vestidos para el baile… eso significa que si fue por el vestido es que aún planea ir conmigo no???... aggg la llame tres veces y no me contesto… no se que hacer no puedo saber que Bella esta enojada conmigo y no hacer nada pare remediarlo no es así como quiero estar con ella. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea que quizás funcionaria tome mi guitarra y me fui a concretarla.

BELLA POV:

Dios mío que le pasaba a Edward como le hace eso a Jazz!!! Nunca me imaginé que Edward fuera uno se esos… sinceramente eso no me gustaba, además a Jazz!!!! Si Jazz es más bueno que el papa… bueno no sé si tanto pero el es una persona buena. No se lo merecía.

Cuando llegó Esme a recogerlos al instituto tuve que pedirle permiso por Alice en el fondo deseando que no la dejara pero si la dejó por ende tuvimos que partir al centro comercial a elegir vestidos para el famoso baile del que ya no me quedaban ganas de ir y menos por que había invitado a Edward.

Luego de la tortuosa tarde de comprar con las chicas, fui a dejar a las chicas primero a Alice y luego aproveche de pasar a ver a Jazz y así ver como estaba y tener la dichosa conversación que aún no teníamos.

Llegue a su habitación y lo vi recostado viendo tv, cuando notó que lo estaba mirando me invito a pasar.

B: Y como te sientes?

J: Mejor ya no me duele nada.

B: Se ve pero mejor que descansaras. Bueno además de venir para ver como te encontrabas quería saber que era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir.

J: A si… es que en verdad quería que supieses que no tienes de que avergonzarte lo hiciste muy bien en el escenario.

B: A eso, en verdad te tengo que pedir disculpas por eso que hayas tenido que aguantarme ahí ebria.

J: Créeme de verdad que no fue ninguna molestia…// me tomo la mano// en verdad Bella yo este ultim…. //apareció Rose por la puerta.

R: Perdón por interrumpir pero Bella llamo July preguntando por ti, que te llamo al celular y no contestas. // ahí me percate que lo había dejado en el jeep.

B: OH rayos que hora es // mire mi reloj y eran las 8// Rayos se me hizo tarde!!! Bueno Jazz nos vemos mañana cuídate y descansa. // le di un beso en la frente y salí con Rose del cuarto.

Le dije que en verdad quería conversar con ella aunque sea por msn que me urgía… quedamos en que en la noche hacíamos una video conferencia.

Llegue a eso de las 8.15 a mi casa, pase a cenar a la cocina con July ya que mi papa para varias andaba de viaje. Luego de eso subí a mi recamara. Cuando entre me encontré con una sorpresa que jamás en la vida se me hubiese pasado…

Ahí estaba Edward sentado en una silla con una guitarra, cuando entre se puso a tocar una suave melodía y se puso a cantar ¿!?!?!?!

**Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente  
**

Aunque era extraño oírlo cantar una canción originalmente cantada por una mujer no se oía mal y sobre todo no podía dejar de mirarlo… jamás creí que haría algo así.**  
Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar**

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname  


**Sigo tus pisadas  
Aunque a veces me pierdo  
Me pierdo en mil preguntas  
Y siempre acabo huyendo  
Porque salir corriendo  
Si te llevo aquí adentro  
Hoy te hecho de menos  
Pero es que tengo miedo  
**

Lo escuche atentamente mientras cerraba la puerta y me sentaba en mi cama para mirarlo cantar.

**  
Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar**

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí  
Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti

Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente

Y yo  
Si tu no estas  
Ya no se estar

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname...

Se podría decir que estaba catatónica pero antes de que dijese algo Edward empezó a hablar…

E: Bella no quiero que estés enojada conmigo de verdad no fue mi intención ir en contra de Jazz creo que me híper ventilé jugando y no medí fuerza… de verdad lo siento// Realmente se veía arrepentido y bueno si se humillo un poquito cantando una canción de mujer pero…// De verdad no quería arruinar las cosas cuando por fin nos estábamos llevando bien, de verdad Bella por favor no te enojes.// dijo eso mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi… y mientras yo ya no encontraba razón para estar enojada con el… sinceramente había sobredimensionado las cosas es decir, estaban jugando un partido.

B: Esta bien Edward no te preocupes de verdad ya no estoy enojada contigo, perdón si me emocioné mucho es que odio que le hagan algo a un ser querido.

E: Claro entiendo entonces sigue en pie lo del baile??// dijo haciendo casi el mismo puchero de Alice.

B: Creo que lo del puchero viene de familia no? // y me largue a reír, mientras Edward se reía conmigo.

Luego de eso no pude seguir más enojada con Edward, es decir de todas formas el que recibió el impacto fue Jazz no??... aunque Edward se mostraba muy arrepentido y el gesto de la canción me pareció muy tierno, nos quedamos charlando alrededor de una hora luego se fue ya que mañana teníamos escuela.

De todas formas me conecté por si estaba Rose en el msn, y así era.

Rose*: Casi no me encuentras nena!!

Bella: Lo siento T.T… pero es que no te imaginas que pasó!!! :O

Rose*: Cuéntame right now!!!

Bella: Llegue a casa y estaba Edward en mi cuarto…

Rose*: Y te hizo un show privado?? 1313

Bella: Algo por el estilo xD

Rose*: Bella Swann!!!!

Bella: No seas mal pensada vino a pedirme disculpas y me tocó una canción en guitarra.

Rose*: Awww el chico se las trae… realmente lo asustaste cuando le gruñiste.

Bella: Jejeje creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano…

Rose*: Un poquito solamente????

Bella: Bueno bastante pero no es el punto… creo que fue muy tierno de su parte…

Rose*: Claro que si… te apuesto que estaba asustado que no lo llevaras al baile

Bella: Yo creo, pero también me dijo que le daba miedo que cuando ya nos llevábamos bien peleáramos de nuevo.

Rose*: Hummm puede ser… pero bueno cariño que querías contarme…

Bella: Rose no sé que me pasa estoy muy confundida… creo que…

Rose*: No soy adivina y me hago vieja…

Bella: aggg te has puesto = de cotilla que emm!!!

Rose*: desembucha!!!

Bella: Bueno creo que no se Edward me confunde… creo que es muy pronto para decir que me gusta pero no se algo me pasa con el… no te molestes ni le cuentes a nadie pero estos últimos días he soñado todos los días con él u.u

Rose*: Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol(8) ¡!!!.... jeje no ya enserio… bueno amiga quizás si te guste el chico de los ojos verdes 1313…

Bella: No lo sé no quiero nada por ahora vengo recién saliendo de lo de Mike…

Rose*: Si puede ser… y lo raro es que no se ha visto mucho…

Bella: no lo invoquesssss mujer…toca madera!!!

Rose*: jajaj okok… bueno yo creo que debes dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo quizás Edward te llama la atención por ser novedad.

Bella: También he pensado eso… lo otro que quería decirte es si has notado algo raro a Jazz…

Rose*: A mi hermanito???

Bella: Siiii no lo se, hay algo no se que es…

Rose*: Que raro pero si te deja más tranquila hablaré con él y te cuento… cotilla!!!

Bella: oyee lo hago por que lo quiero!!! (a)

Rose*: Sese patrañas!!!... bueno mujer te dejo mañana hay instituto y si no duermo me veo fea para mi novio….

Bella: Dudo que Emm te encuentre fea…

Rose*: No hay que arriesgarse y tu también deberías dormir para que Eddy no te vea con ojerass 1313…. Ya me voii no vemos… chaitooo (k)

Bella: Vale… adiós (k)//--------------fin chateo-------------------------------

Ya estábamos en la hora de almuerzo esperando los cómputos de las votaciones… yo sinceramente me abstuve de hacerlo no quería votar y menos lo iba a hacer para salir reina y claramente tampoco para que saliera alguna de las porristas … claramente Alice no que ha estado emocionada todo el día. De pronto se escucho de los alto parlantes la vos del director…

"_Bueno chicos tengo el agrado de informarle su que la votación por Rey y Reina del baile de invierno ha sido todo un éxito, ha sido una actividad democrática y sin problemas… se llevan mis felicitaciones" _Una hola de aplausos se escucho. "_Bueno ahora a lo importante y lo que todos quieren oír primero les comentaré que este año el rey y reina se anunciarán en el baile así que ahora nombraremos a los 5 finalistas 2 mujeres y 3 hombres claramente. Comenzando por las damas tenemos como finalistas a Lauren Mallory…" _Se escucharon los grititos de las porristas… puaj_… " Y como segunda finalista a la señorita… Isabella Swan" _ En eso siento que Rosalie y Alice me saltan encima para felicitarme "_En el caso de los varones ha ocurrido un empate en los segundos lugares pero tampoco los anunciaremos así que serán tres los finalistas… el primer finalista es Mike Newton, el segundo finalista Edward Cullen y el tercer finalistas y estoy seguro que hará un grito de victoria el señor Emmett Massen… bueno eso es todo los espero en el baile" _Y como el director lo predijo Emm hizo un baile de la victoria… también se escuchaban los suspiros femeninos al oírlos nombres de Mike y Edward. Este último me miraba sonriente y de fondo veo como Mike se acerca con paso decidido… que querrá??

----------------------------------fin cap 17----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno fin del cap! … que querrá Mike digo yo??? Que le pasará a Jazz??? Jejejeje…nos leemos en el próximo =) …


	18. XVIII Ella es una persona maravillosa

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Feliz año nuevo a todas!!! Que este nuevo año traiga solo alegrías y cosas positivas para ustedes y su familia=) …

Lo sé, me he demorado millones pero lo estudios están primero 0=) … y preferí subirles algo antes que nada… algo es algo no???... bueno además no están en posición de exigir si ni siquiera dejan rr… eso sí mil gracias a las que SI dejan =)… pero en este capitulo en particular necesito de su opinión URGENTEMENTE ya que de eso dependerá el giro de la historia y el final :O… si pero aun le queda su resto de trama y de drama jejejeje… espero que les guste no es mucho y está subido a la rápida… espero poder actualizar pronto.

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo =)

Gloria

CAPITULO XVIII: Ella es una persona maravillosa.

Bella POV

De pronto todo paso muy rápido Alice me jala del brazo y me saca de la cafetería antes de que Mike se me acercara, yo estaba frustrada había quedado con toda la curiosidad de que estaba pasando adentro…

B: Pero Alice!!!

A: Créeme no quieres saber.

No dije más y nos dirigimos al salón de biología el que estaba completamente vacío… claramente… si estaba todo el mundo en la cafetería. Alice se dedico a "entretenerme" hablando de los peinados y etcéteras, para el baile nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir las tres al a misma peluquería y así las chicas no se quejaran de cómo me peinase etc. No estaba de ánimos para eso, aún estaba intrigada por lo de Jazz… y bueno también me divertía ver que cara van a poner los chicos cuando se enteren que los dos irán conmigo…

El día transcurrió rápido ya que luego de salir de clases me fui derechito a mi casa a ponerme al día con la materia estaba demasiado relajada y no puedo darme esos lujos. Charlie nunca me ha exigido calificaciones pero si quiero escoger a que universidad entrar y no esperar a que me acepten en una debo tener buenas notas no?...

Ya era sábado en la mañana desperté después de mi sueño con ya sabes quien, una ansiosa Alice ya se encontraba en mi casa esperando que llegara a Rose para como según ella "por fin irnos al salón" yo en cambio me dedicaba a comer el delicioso desayuno que July nos sirvió… Cuando como dijo Alice "por fin llego Rose" nos fuimos directamente al salón donde los pobres peluqueros tuvieron que acatar todas las instrucciones que ese par les daban también así los maquilladores, masajistas, la chica de la manicure, el chico del parking, etc etc Yo ya veía que nos sacaban del lugar con el par de amigas impertinentes que me gasto.

Pero al parecer todo el ajetreo valió la pena ya que las chicas habían quedado hermosas y yo bueno sinceramente y aunque sonará un poco ególatra no me reconocía. Ya cuando las tres estábamos listas Alice le pidió alguna de las dependientas del lugar que nos tomara algunas fotos juntas de recuerdo con mi cámara del celular, ya que toma fotos muy buenas.

Pase a dejar a las chicas a sus respectivas casas primero a Alice y luego a Rose ahí aproveche para pasar a buscar a Jazz. Cuando llegue deje que Rose entrara espere unos cuantos minutos, mientras esperaba busque las flores que les había comprado a c/u para que pusieran en su traje y así los "marcaría" como mis parejas aunque claramente podrían bailar con la chica que quisieran, no seria justo.

Después de unos 5 minutos toque la puerta, me encontré con un sonriente Jazz que me abrazó y me invito a pasar. Ahí nos esperaban los señores Hale. Ellos son muy dulces y les tengo mucho cariño, nos hicieron unas cuantas fotos y nos fuimos. El pequeño detalle que Jazz no sabia era que tenias que pasar a buscar a Edward, ya cuando estábamos en el jeep comencé a preparar el terreno para decirle.

B: Te tengo una pequeña sorpresita.

J: Una sorpresita?

B: Primero quiero que sepas que te adoro, y segundo promete que no te vas a enojar y lo tomaras con humor vale? // dije esto tratando de poner ojitos de perrito triste.

J: Ok, ok… que tan terrible puede ser.

B: Promételo!// dije tendiéndole mi mano para cerrar el trato.

J: Ok lo prometo // dijo esto y tomo mi mano y la beso. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

B: Bueno nos vamos?// pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

J: tu eres el chofer no// dijo sonriéndome seductoramente??… rayos que le pasa.

Luego de eso encendí la radio y me dedique a manejar hacia lo de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos le pedí que me esperara en el jeep mientras yo iba por mi otra pareja. Cuando toque el timbre me recibió un sonriente Edward el cual me invito a pasar donde fui recibida por Esme y Carlisle los que nuevamente como los Hale o se hicieron una sesión de fotos.

Edward POV:

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un ángel que se veía demasiado hermoso para ser real…_vaya que cursi estás Cullen…_ pero luego antes de que pudiera decirle lo bien que se veía llegaron mis padres y nos obligaron a tomarnos muchas fotos aunque yo feliz posaba ya que sería recuerdos de que estuve con ella y de que fuimos al baile juntos. Serán grandes recuerdos para nuestros nietos.

Ya cuando fuimos al jeep vi que estaba Jazz sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Ante la duda le pregunte a Bella.

E: pasaremos a buscar a la pareja de Jazz?

B: Algo así?? // dijo con cara de susto?

E: Pasa algo? // Pregunte.

B: Prométeme que cuando te diga lo que te tengo que decir no te vas a enojar?... lo prometes?// dijo esto poniendo cara de cachorrito triste y alzando su meñique para hacer un "pinky swear"??

E: Lo prometo pero por favor no me hagas hacer eso… Alice transmite con eso de "pinky swear" .

B: Jajaj ok. // dicho esto me tomo de la mano… y puedo jurar que sentía como una corriente me recorría donde tenía contacto con su piel… claramente yo le tome la mano de vuelta y me llevo a donde estaba Jazz. Le pidió que se bajara.

Cuando nos tuvo a los dos frente a ella con cara de pregunta empezó.

B: Bueno se preguntaran por qué están los dos aquí. // ambos asentimos con la cabeza. // Lo que sucede es que como vi que los dos no aceptaban parejas para el baile y yo quería que fueran y yo no tenía ganas de invitar a alguien desconocidos encontré que ir con mis amigos era genial no?? // los dos quedamos en una pieza… estábamos hablando de la misma chica es decir, ambos nos jactábamos de tener pareja y al final era la misma… que tontos y Bella que solo cree que invito a sus amigos… que equivocada está… claramente ninguno de los dos tiene la intención de seguir siendo su amigo si no que … algo más. Mientra yo aún asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, y mis ilusiones se iba desmoronando. Jazz rompió el silencio.

J: Por eso no querías que me enojara?

B: Sí, pero como se que son amigos supuse que no se harían problema además claramente pueden bailar con la chica que deseen, // lo que no contaba es que con la única que quiero bailar con ella.

B: Entonces no me odian??// Pregunto nuevamente con sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado a los que les he imposible decirle que no.

J: No, por lo menos yo no.// dijo sonriéndole…

B: Ahh eres lo mejor Jazz// y lo abrazó!!!... yo no podía quedarme atrás, mientras el me sonreía casi burlonamente?!?! Claro como bella no lo ve.

E: No para mi tampoco. // También le sonreí…y también me abrazó. Todo esto era como ver el inicio de una pelea en silencio por Bella, ya que también no pude evitar sonreírle engreídamente cuando me abrazó.

Luego de eso y para que dejáramos de discutir por quién se iba de copiloto Bella nos obligo ir a los dos en el asiento de atrás dijo que para compensarnos seria nuestra chofer esta noche. Era extraño no se en que momento Jazz entro a la carrera por el amor de Bella, quizás estaba desde antes y sólo no lo había querido ver.

Cuando llegamos a donde seria el baile ambos nos bajamos corriendo por abrirle la puerta, pero Jazz me gano ya que iba del lado de Bella. En fin entramos uno a cada lado de Bella, cuando entramos sentí que varias miradas se posaron en nosotros sobre todo la de Mike… si las miradas matasen. La fiesta estaba bastante prendida y pronto encontramos a mi hermana con el chico que la acompañaba y a Rose y Emm. Todos nos fuimos hacia una mesa ya que habíamos llegado justo para el nombramiento de rey y reina de invierno. Claramente traté de sentarme al lado de Bella lástima que no podía sentarla sobre mi regazo ya que al otro lado se sentó Jazz, para luego mi hermana seguida de su pareja luego Emm y Rose.

BELLA POV:

Luego de que por suertes los chicos por suerte no se enojaron conmigo por invitarlos a la vez. Como que noté tensión en el ambiente, en realidad entre ellos, pero yo creo que simplemente era inventos míos. Me dio mucha risa cuando comenzaron a discutir por quién se iría de copiloto, como dos niños chiquitos. Así que para no llegar más tarde de lo que íbamos decidí que ambos se irían atrás y como dos niños castigados se subieron. Cuando llegamos al baile nuevamente se bajaron haciendo carreras, Jazz dulcemente me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su brazo el que acepte gustosa. Luego Edward me oficio el suyo mentiría si no dijese que cuando sentí su toque tenia maripositas en la panza.

Entre con mis parejas, y claramente creo que fui envidiada por el público femenino, ya que mis amigos son bastante guapos. Luego nos encontramos con los chicos y nos fuimos a una mesa, ya que Alice nos dijo que pronto anunciarían a los reyes. Algo que sinceramente no me entusiasmaba mucho. Ya que si perdía Lauren me lo restregaría por lo menos un año en la cara y si ganaba que lo dudo, me haría de todas formas la vida imposible. Lo que me llamo la atención pero no hice alarde fue que vi a Lauren caminando del brazo de Mike, pero por una parte me tranquilizó ya que probablemente no me molestaría durante el baile.

Luego apareció el director para hacer el anuncio: _"Alumnos, es un agrado para mi acompañarlos en esta ocasión para informarles los resultados de la elección de rey y reina de este instituto. Primero que nada quiero anunciarles que la reina del Baile de invierno es la señorita… redoble de tambores por favor" _ Mientra el director anunciaba estás últimas palabras Lauren ya se estaba poniendo de pie supongo que ya le avisaron que sería reina. "_La señorita Isabella Swan"… _bueno estaba claro que ella ganaría… perdón!!! Que!!! Yo?!?!?!?

Luego todo fue muy rápido Alice salto a abrazarme y luego una luz blanca muy fuerte por cierto me iluminó en todo mi trayecto hacia el escenario, mientras pasaba sentía una mirada asesina en la espalda, que tenía claro provenía de Lauren. Luego anunciaron el rey que para sorpresa de varios salió Emm, el que claramente pidió que le pusieran "we are de Champion" de Queen. . y comenzó a saludar a su pueblo como llamo a nuestros compañeros. Luego de la coronación venía el baile cuando baje a la pista, una desesperada Lauren apareció de repente… y claramente eso no traía nada bueno…

De repente vi como se me iba encima pero apareció Jazz a detenerla. Y Edward me sostenía.

J: Que te pasa?!?!?!?! // mientras se formaba un circulo alrededor de nosotros.

L: Ella me pasa, es una entupida estoy segura que algo hizo para salir reina esta zorra!!!// yo solo abrí más los ojos de la impresión como si a mi me interesara esta dichosa tiara. Pero antes de que Alice contestara Edward le tapo la boca y antes que yo dijese algo Jazz habló.

J: Mide tus palabras.

L: Que te crees otro más que esta baboso por esta zorra por suerte Mike abrió los ojos… pero ustedes que le ven!!!! si es una tonta zorra!!!, sin gracia!!! // ya se me estaba agotando la paciencia y me estaba tratando de soltar del agarre de Edward para ir a darle una cachetada a esa estúpida, mientras Emm sostenía a Rose que también se trataba de safar para ir a golpearla supongo.

J: PRIMERO LIMPIATE LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE BELLA QUE NO LE LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES **ELLA ES UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA** EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS Y DEMACIADO BUENA PARA DECIRTE TUS VERDADES, ES MÁS NO PONGAS SOBRENOMBRES QUE CLARAMETE SON PARA TI, TE CALSAN A LA PERFECCION Y SI NO SALISTE REINA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ERES UNA PERSONA QUE NO SE LO MERECE Y TEN CLARO ALGO… NUNCA VOY A DEJAR QUE LE TOQUES SIQUIERA UN PELO, QUE ME OLVIDE DEL CABALLERO QUE SOY… NO MERECES NI SIQUIERA QUE ELLA TE DIRIJA LA PALABRA MEJOR VETE Y NO MOLESTES MAS// mientras jazz hablaba todos estábamos "plop" por así decirlo, hasta Lauren lo miraba atónita y con los ojos cargándose de lágrimas y aunque me diera lástima me sentía feliz de que alguien por fin la pusiese en su lugar y frente a todos. Edward soltó mi agarre y corrí a abrazar a Jazz el que me abrazo de vuelta y yo solo pude darle las gracias!!.

Luego de el altercado y que el director se llevara a Lauren de un brazo por tratar de atacarme, Mike trato de acercarse pero ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada realmente me había conmovido lo que había hecho Jazz. Me saludaron mis demás conocidos y me felicitaron tuve que bailar con Emm una pieza de baile en la que me reí como loca de todas las estupideces que me decía, hasta mencionó lo de la dichosa isla.

Comenzó el baile para todos y partimos a la pista. Al parecer Alice había hecho que Ben fuera a bailar con Ángela una chica muy simpática por cierto eso me pareció dulce de su parte. Así que ella bailaba con Edward y el queme miraba con cara triste?... no creo… También estaba Emm y Rose hacían gala de sus súper pasos de baile como los llamaba Emmett.

EDWARD POV:

Cuando escuche el nombre de Bella no me sorprendió que saliese reina estaba muy hermosa y se lo merecía. Luego de que la coronaron con Emmett y bajaron hacia la pista Lauren se le fue encima por surte Jazz alcanzo a sujetar a esa chica mientras yo sostenía a Bella. Y atajé también a mi hermana que la vi con claras intenciones de ir a pelear, mientras Emm sujetaba a Rose. Luego pasó algo sorprende cuando Lauren comenzó a despotricar contra Bella Jazz alzó la vos y nos dejó a todos atónicos una parte de mi se alegró que defendieran a Bella y otra parte de mi no tan noble se molesto del hecho de no ser yo el que le dijese sus cuantas verdades. Después Bella se zafo de mi agarre y se fue a abrazar a Jazz.

Ya en el baile Bella bailaba con Jazz y yo con mi hermana no es que me molestase bailar con Alice pero sinceramente hubiese preferido estar bailando con Bella y sé que Alice preferiría bailar con Jazz. Luego decidimos ir a sentarnos mientras los demás seguían bailando.

E: Alice no te molestan las actitudes de Jazz??

A: Como sabes tu que me gusta Jazz??!?! // mi hermanita…

E: Será por cómo lo miras o por los corazones en tus apuntes…

A: ups, bueno, me encantaría que fueran para mi esos detalles, pero no puedo esperar que de la noche a la mañana se de cuenta que soy el amor de su vida. Eso lo de desde que lo vi, pero entiendo que ahora siente cosas por Bella eso está claro y también que a ti eso te molesta.

E: Se me nota???// ella si que me conoce, por eso dicen que los mellizos se conectan.

A: Bueno no sé si el resto se de cuenta pero sé que te gusta Bella hasta diría que un poco más, pero es muy pronto para que le digas eso, aunque te recomiendo que averigües un poco con los chicos y veas que siente Bella.

E: Es que sé que ellos tienen mucha más historia desde antes que nosotros llegáramos eso me deja en desventaja.

A: NO lo tomes así ya no podemos hacer nada contra eso. Ánimo hermanito, yo sé que Bella es la chica que te hará feliz pero lo que no cuesta no se valora dicen por ahí.

E: Gracias. // y la abracé, a veces es necesario tener esas conversaciones con Alice tiene puntos de vista a veces mucho más aterrizados que los míos.

Volvimos a la pista y Emm gritó cambio de parejas así que él quedo bailando con mi hermana, Rose con Jazz y yo alegremente con Bella. La que esta muy sonriente y se veía muy linda con su tiara puesta de verdad parecía una princesita. Emm decidió que cada dos canciones cambiábamos pero siempre reclamábamos cuando quedábamos chico con chico hasta baile con emm haciendo alguna coreo tonta pero que valía la pena si Bella se reía. Decidí que no me preocuparía y aprovecharía cada instante que tuviese para estar cerca de ella. Bailamos hasta cerca de las 2 am. Cuando el baile termino Nos ordenamos de tal manera que ninguna de las chicas llegara sola a su casa, así que Alice se fue con Bella en su coche y yo me fue en el de Alice siguiéndolas.

BELLA POV:

El baile exceptuando por el berrinche de lauren estuvo excelente lo pase muy bien además de que me reí mucho con lo de el cambio de parejas a cada rato impuesto por Emm así baile con todos, lo más cómico era cuando los chicos quedaban en pareja ya que hacían coreos muy tontas que con las chicas no nos podíamos aguantar la risa. Todos estábamos muy felices hace tiempo que no veía a Jazz así lo que me alegro mucho, tampoco puedo negar que yo era feliz bailando con Edward el que le seguía feliz el juego de las coreos de Emm. Después de que terminamos nos organizamos de tal modo que yo me fui en mi jeep con Alice y Edward nos seguía en el auto de Alice. En el trayecto Alice me propuso que mañana fuéramos todos en la tarde noche a un bar karaoke para así ponernos de acuerdo en lo de las vacaciones por las fiestas, lo que me pareció una brillante idea.

Cuando estaba apunto de irme a dormir a eso de las 3 recibí un mensaje de Jazz.

"_Hola, mañana me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante, te importa si voy a visitarte?"_

Yo claramente le respondí y aproveche de contarle sobre lo de la ida al bar.

"_Obvio que no, puedes venir a almorzar y pasamos la tarde, ya que tipo 8 Alice quiere que vayamos todos a un bar karaoke a ponernos de acuerdo para pasar todos juntos las fiestas."_

En menos de 2 minutos obtuve respuesta.

"_Me parece genial, entonces nos vemos a eso de las dos?"_

Yo le respondí "_Perfessssto, bueno me retiro a los brazos de Morfeo, un besote te quiero."_

Antes de que pudiera abrir las mantas de la cama "_Que pases buena noche, o lo que queda xD, también un beso y también te quiero". _

Luego de leer el último mensaje de Jazz me quede profundamente dormida.

Jazz POV:

Luego de que le mande el último mensaje a Bells de improviso entró mi hermana a mi recámara y al parecer me había leído la mente o no se que por que justamente con ella era con la que quería conversar en estos momentos.

R: Jazzpercito lindo i need to talk to you. // dijo recostándose a mi lado.

J: Justamente estaba pensando en lo mismo me leíste la mente pero bueno las damas primero.

R: Sabes hace días que te noto extraño y Bella también pasa algo? // dios estás mujeres son tan perceptivas a veces y otras no se dan cuenta de nada.

J: Humm de algo por el estilo quería hablarte.

R: Pasa algo?

J: Se podría decir que sí pero no es nada grave, quizás es eso pero lo que me notan extraño.

R: Bueno desembucha cariño soy toda oídos.

J: Primero quiero que prometas que no le contaras a nadie lo que hablemos y menos a Bella quiero ser yo quien le explique… vale?

R: Lo prometo y sabes que a ti no te miento así bueno prosiga mi lord.

J: En palabras simples, creo que estoy enamorado de Bella.// pude ver como mi hermana pegó un brinco en la cama y quedo sentada a lo indio frente a mi.

R: Dios y desde cuando?!?!?!

J: No lo sé.

R: Desde antes de que estuviese con Newton.

J: NO no creo pero estas últimas semanas como que me di cuenta que no es sólo una amistad lo que siento por ella, es como algo que vas más allá de una simple amistan no sé como explicártelo. // mi hermana ya me miraba con sus orbes azules brillantes esperando que continuara con el relato. // Por eso mismo quería hablar contigo para saber que te parecía eso, o si estoy muy perdido en el planeta me entiendes??

R: Es decir tu sabes que yo sería feliz si tu y Bella estuviesen juntos que mejor que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano estuviesen juntos pero también sabes que nunca forcé nada por que se que las cosas se tienen que dar solas pero que tu me cuentes esto me hace inmensamente feliz.

J: Es que no sé que hacer, creo que le gusta Edward, por o menos sé que a el si le gusta se le nota.

R: Tu crees?

J: Si, lo creo inclusive cuando dijo que ya tenia pareja estaba muy feliz, y las miradas que le da no son las de "sólo amigo"

R: Bueno ahora que lo mencionas… pero bueno hermanito Bella esta soltera y no te voy a negar que Edward le llama la atención, No quiero mentirte hermanito, pero también se que está confundida y creé que le llama la atención por todo esto que paso con Mike. // humm no contaba con eso.

J: Crees que debo decirle lo que siento?

R: Si yo creo, no quieres que alguien se te adelante con ella… no quieres eso cierto??

J: Pero si me rechaza?

R: No lo creo, Bella en este momento como te dije esta muy confusa, quizás que tu le digas lo que sientes le aclara un poco las cosas y le das a elegir algo estable. Además ella estaba preguntaba me mandó a hablar contigo para saber que te sucedía pero vaya creo que yo no podré decirle nada.

J: Enserio preguntó por mí? // no pude esconder la alegría detrás de eso.

R: Sip, y me quedó claro lo que te sucede // se empezó a reír, pero de pronto como que recordó algo y paró

R: Y Alice?

J: Que pasa con Alice?

R: Tu le gustas… que acaso no te atrae?

J: Te mentiría si te dijese que no me atrae, pero si pongo en la balanza lo que siento por Bella cuando estoy o no con ella… sabes quien gana// dije encogiéndome de hombros.

J: A mi me da miedo lo que puede hacer Edward.

R: Pero porqué te va a asustar lo que pueda hacer Edward??

J: Primero por que dentro de todo lo encuentro muy buen amigo y persona y como siento es más estoy seguro que le gusta Bella quizás ella lo elige a él.

R: En mi humilde opinión // cuando dijo humilde yo enarque una ceja.

R: aaaa déjame hablar asshh… bueno como te decía en mi HUMILDE opinión estás en todo tu derecho en hacer la luchita por el corazón de Bella, ambos sabemos que ella vale la pena totalmente y si ella te escogiese serian la pareja más linda después claro que la que hacemos con mi osito. Tienen gustos muy parecidos si no es que prácticamente iguales. Insisto pídele que lo intenten… ya duérmete// dicho esto me dio un beso en la frente y se fue deseándome las buenas noches.

Todo lo que dijo mi hermana, me ayudo a aclararme en mis ideas y en lo que haría mañana, es más me dio el valor , ahora si o si se lo diría…

Bella POV

Desperté a eso de las 11 y "para variar" saben que con sarcasmo Edward protagonizando un sueño era bastante extraño el estaba triste… yo no estaba triste estaba con Jazz…Luego apareció July, quien me trajo el desayuno, luego apareció Charlie que me felicito por lo de haber salido reina aunque sabia que a mi no me interesaba mucho, le pregunte como se había enterado y dijo que Alice le había mandado un mensaje… a esa niña no se le escapa una. Luego me comento también que Alice le había dicho la idea de pasar todos juntos las fiestas lo que a él le pareció genial y me dijo que los invitara a todos a nuestra casa en Aspen, ya que era lo suficientemente grande como para recibir a los Cullen, los Hale, los Masenn y nosotros dos ya que July suele irse con sus familiares para estas fechas. Yo quedé en que se los comentaría esta tarde a los chicos y el quedo de hablar con los mayores.

Luego de eso papá se despidió ya que tenía que volar a Chicago por un caso, así que yo me dispuse a levantarme.

A eso de las 2 y cuarto apareció Jazz por la casa, almorzamos con July y nos reímos recordando anécdotas de pequeños, luego del postre nos fuimos hacia la sala de estar para ver televisión. Cuando llegamos ahí Jazz me recordó a lo que venía…

-------------------------------------------------FIN CAP 18-----------------------------------------------------------------


	19. XIX Naturally

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Ahora estoy re-subiendo el cap con la redacción un poco mas revisada xD… pero para las que no lo leyeron ayer…

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero estuve en clases desde dos días antes de navidad hasta como el 22 de enero siiiii… perdí casi dos meses de vacaciones por el bendito plev… pero lo aprobé que al final es lo lindo e importante???... pero bueno ese dichoso plev me impedía actualizar ya que no te deja tiempo para nada más que dormir y respirar un poquito… por ende la demora y aunque es un cap corto y esta casi sin revisar preferí subirlo… después lo reviso bien con mi ayudante que en este momento anda en el campo… espero que les guste. Gracias para las poquiitas que dejan rr pero en fin la intención es lo que cuenta… Se cuidan y la pasan lindo :**

PD: Ah!!!! los nombres de las canciones están ntes de que partan cantando los personajes por si las quieres escuchar… según mi opinión quedan como anillo al dedo… jeje eso…

CAPITULO XIX: Naturally…

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar noté como Jazz estaba un poco extraño es decir, no estaba como todos los días. Pero el me recordó rápidamente a lo que venia. No sentamos en el sofá grande mirándonos de frente.

J: Primero que nada necesito que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir antes de que me digas lo que opinas. // dijo esto tomándome las manos, eso claramente me daba la señal de que lo que me diría era algo muy importante. Yo solo atiné a asentir.

J: Quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga inclusive más que eso…// su hermana??

J: Bella… de un tiempo a esta parte me he estado replanteando muchas cosas, me he dado cuenta que siento cosas muy fuertes y potentes por alguien, y tengo miedo de que esa persona no me corresponda o no llegue a corresponderme, por que sé que lo que siento es verdadero tu me conoces y sabes que yo no juego con eso. // Wow… yo solo atine a abrir mis ojos de par en par, Jazz esta hablando enserio, sus ojos me lo dicen y me miran directamente. Pero continué callada ya que el me lo había pedido así.

J: Bella creo que te quiero más que como a una amiga, pero no como a una hermana me captas? // no puede ser lo que estoy pensando o si???

B: no lo sé… creo ¿!?!// aaaiii no se si o no si o no??

J: Bella si es eso me gustas mucho, es más creo que te am…// antes de que terminarse le tape la boca no quería que se expusiera tanto, aunque ya sabia lo que diría no podía sentirme muy bien por un lado y por el otro… culpable es decir, alice lo ama! Pero sé que no es mi culpa que sienta eso por mi o no ??

B: Jazz creo que te entendí pero no sé que decirte.

J: Sé que te toma por sorpresa, créeme que hasta a mi me impresiono darme cuenta de muchas cosas y tu sabes que no diría esto si no me sintiera 100% seguro de lo que siento y lo que te digo es real, para mi así es// ver tal convicción en la mirada de Jazz me conmovía de sobremanera,

B: Tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero nunca me había atrevido a plantearme la idea… es decir que tu sabes que hace poco termine con mike, ya que, aunque no estaba enamorada y tu sabias que le tenia cariño. No creo que sea justo meterme en una nueva relación a tontas y a locas// de verdad era una sorpresa con todas sus letras, me halagaba de sobremanera pero aun así me preocupa Alice… pero Yo y Jazz?? Bella y Jazz? Es decir Jazz es guapo, pero sobre todo el me hace bien… rayos… y Edward…humm santa cachucha!!

J: Lo entiendo y también entiendo que te gusta Edward?// no pude evitar mirarlo medio ceñuda…

B: Que me gusta Edward?? // como el lo afirma así sin más, ni yo sé bien lo que siento por el, es decir me gusta es atractivo pero no sé si va más allá de eso.

B: No te negare que me atrae mucho, pero aun no se si solo me gusta o es algo que va más allá, además yo no le gusto y apenas nos conocemos y tu sabes que no me metería con algo que no conozco. Creo que es buscar un pretexto más para no sentirme mal por dejar a Mike.// puede que estuviese exagerando un poquito, es decir edward me gusta pero es difícil que un chico como el se fije en mi.

J: Bueno, por eso te quiero pedir que no te cierres a una sola opción. Créeme que haré mi lucha.

Luego de eso solo atine a asentir y sonreír para luego desesperadamente agradeser el que Rose apareciera a alivianar el ambiente que sinceramente había quedado cargado, no sé con que pero no era tan simple.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos con Rosalie sentada al medio viendo películas a, eso de las 6 Rose grito alarmada que aun no nos arreglábamos y teníamos que estar en el Pub a eso a de las 7.30, por lo que me atajo de un brazo y me llevo a mi habitación para ver que nos pondríamos.

EDWARD POV:

Todo el día estuve con una sensación extraña, no lo sé algo no me encajaba, por suerte a eso de las 5 llego Emm a alivianar el ambiente alegando que quería jugar con mi consola de juego, casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la había sacado del envoltorio.

Mientras estábamos jugando no aguante más y me dedique a aclarar una duda que rondaba por mi mente.

E: Emm y por que no vino Jazz a jugar??

E': Hoy iba a casa de Bella a ver una película, siempre tienen sus reuniones donde hablan de películas y libros aburridos, una ves fui pero me quede dormido y de ahí que no me invitan. //es decir algo que hacen a menudo?

E: Lo hacen siempre?

E': casi todas las semanas, ahora último lo tenían medio de lado, pero en general ellos son bff

E: que es bff??

E': best friends forever, daaa…// jajaj emm cuando quiere puede ser muy gay, pero eso no aclara mi duda…

E: Ellos eran novios?? // tenia que preguntarlo aunque emm no se inmuto y seguía atento tratando de ganarme en el juego.

E': no, no han sido aunque desde hace tiempo que Rose a querido que lo fuesen ella cree que son perfectos el uno para el otro, y yo a veces también lo creo, es decir se llevan muy bien, tienen los mismos gustos y son tan filosofientos a veces, que también creo que funcionarían, pero no te digo más por que Rose me reta y dice que soy muy cotilla. // si es cotilla… me lo deja claro pero entonces si es verdad que si son compatibles.

E: Entonces a Jazz si le gusta… // ups creo que eso era sólo para mi persona.

E': Bella a Jazz yo creo que si, es cosa de verlo como la mira o no??... JA mira te gane!!! // rayo si es verdad entonces si le gusta…

Luego de la información de Emmett y que me ganara, claro si mi cabeza estaba en cualquier parte, apareció Alice quejándose que teníamos que arreglarnos para ir al karaoke. Aunque a mi ya se me habían quitado todas las ganas de ir, sinceramente me sentía en demasiada desventaja en frente de Jazz el conoce a Bella desde hace años y yo será un mes… no puedo evitar sentir cosas por ella ya las siento que es así desde que tuvimos nuestro primer altercado creo. Aunque no contaba con un novio, y lo tenía, ahora no contaba con un mejor amigo que probablemente sienta mas cosas por ella y para mi pesar… lo tiene. Para rematar siempre la hago enojar… pero no apropósito, en fin creo que confirmar un poco lo que estaba pensando solo logro sepultar mis ideas de poder conquistar a Bella, es que al lado de Jazz no hay mucho que pueda hacer… el la conoce casi como la palma de su mano además el chico es guapo no es la mejor combinación?? Y yo que le puedo ofrecer???... ja que iluso.

Lo que me impresiono es que Emm no puso resistencia a las indicaciones de mi hermana, en realidad me impresiona lo bien que se llevan ese par.

Cuando llegamos al pub, ya estaban Rose, Bella y Jazz para mi pesar, nos hicieron señas y rápidamente llegamos a donde estaban. No sé si fui el único o fue que quede enfrente pero veía como Jazz le decía algunas cosas al oído a bella y esta se reía y sonrojaba. Además no podía negarlo se veía hermosa esa noche. Pero me incomodaba que Jazz se pudiese estar haciendo el lindo con ella y yo simplemente solo poder sonreírle desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mi hermana que estaba a mi lado noto mi incomodidad, y me apretó la mano en señal de confianza.

De pronto Bella pidió la palabra y nos propuso que todas las familias pasásemos juntas las festividades de fin de año, claramente a todos nos encantó la idea, mi hermana prácticamente rebotaba en su asiento comenzando a hacer planes de cosas que podríamos hacer todos juntos. En eso partieron las inscripciones para cantar karaoke por lo que mi hermana trajo la lista para anotarse, cuando la entregásemos el orden seria aleatorio.

Las conversaciones en nuestra mesa se dividían en Bella y Jazz… Rose con Alice y yo que escuchaba como Emm hablaba. En eso llamaron a Jazz al estrado para cantar.

J: Bueno la canción que voy a cantar va para la persona que espero que ya lo tenga claro. // en eso comenzó a sonar la música (Quiero, Andrés de León. Por si la quieren oir)

**Yo quiero ser el guardián  
que cuida tus sueños y tu despertar** // para mi pesar hasta entonado era para cantar, solo podía observar lo atenta que Bella lo miraba y claramente él a ella.

**Basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme y hacerme volar  
Dices que es muy pronto lo tienes que pensar  
Pero mi corazón ya no puede esperar**

**Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor**  
**Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
Déjame tan sólo amar //** ya a estas alturas todo el local lo acompañaba con los aplausos, claramente yo no lo hacia se vera infantil… me daba lo mismo estaba lo suficientemente celoso… si celoso, además podía ver como mi hermanita que aplaudía en el fondo también estaba muy triste.

**Prometo no fallaré yo te seré fiel y te cuidaré  
Basta con tu mirar para enloquecerme y hacerme volar**

**Dices tener miedo de volverte a enamorar  
Que ya no crees en el amor más te voy a demostrar**

**Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
Déjame tan sólo amar**

**Juro te haré feliz hasta el final  
Si me dices que sí nunca te haré llorar  
Porque este sentimiento es verdad no es un cuento**

**Quiero vivir amarrado a tu cuerpo  
Déjame estar enganchado a tu amor  
Quisiera estar en todos tus recuerdos  
Déjame tan sólo amar…**

Yo ya a estas alturas estaba rojo, sentía como Alice me trataba de tranquilizar, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Me sentía impotente, algo si me quedaba claro a Bella no le era indiferente y quizás eso era lo que me dolía más. Luego llamaron a cantar a Rose, la que claramente le dedico la canción a su novio. (Ven conmigo- cristina Aguilera)

**Ven conmigo**

**Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby (uh oh oh yeah)  
Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ven conmigo baby //** al parecer el talento se les da de familia, ya que ella tampoco no lo hacia nada de mal, es más pronto también el local comenzaba a aplaudir mientras cantaba.

**Es hoy la ocasión  
tengo listo el corazón...  
¿Vienes tú?  
Ya la fiesta comenzó,  
bailaremos sin control (uh oh)  
Amor, llegó, la noche de los dos  
Razón de amar y de celebración  
Juntos tu y yo  
hasta que ilumine el sol, escuchame**

**Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar,  
contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada mas,  
Solamente tú**

**Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby**

**Mi gran ilusión es quedarme junto a tí  
Sólo tú (sólo tú) tienes mi corazón  
Desde el día en que te ví (oh uh oh)  
Estoy, (estoy) amor, (amor)  
temblando de emoción, (de emoción)  
Pasión, calor, no me sentí nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor,  
el destino ya nos unió, escúchame**

**Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, (oh) porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más,  
Solamente tú**

La mayoría del publico masculino vitoreaba pero claramente Emm fue a recibirla al escenario para "marcar territorio" como el dice. Luego de eso un par de personas de otras mesas pasaron pero sin llamar mayor atención que las personas que los acompañaban, incluso el dj lo decía. Emm cada tanto en tanto vitoreaba alardeando que su mesa era la mejor así también Rose le daba un zape para que se callara. Por lo menos para ese entonces ya también participaba en la conversación donde estaba Bella, Mi hermana y Jazz. Mientras nos servían otra ronda el dj dijo el nombre de mi hermana y el mío, yo la mire extrañado pero me dijo que había encontrado la canción perfecta para este momento.

Me senté frente al piano y me pusieron un micrófono mi hermana se sentó en un piso al lado con micrófono en mano. Luego comencé con la melodía con eso la atención se puso sobre nosotros aunque claramente a mi me interesaba una en especial… ( A quien tu decidiste amar, Banda Sandoval) (**Edward, **_Alice, _Ambos)

**La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor**  
ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó  
_es difícil pero no imposible_  
_asimilar_ que en verdad te perdí  
y ahora te veo partir // Podía sentir como Bella estaba atenta a lo que con Alice cantábamos, ya que Jazz le hablaba pero ella ni siquiera le respondía.//

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
y seas feliz con alguien más  
recuerda que no hay nada  
que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

(Coro)  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
no sé si sepa que no hay personas  
como tu aquí en la tierra  
te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámense //podía ver en los ojos de mi ángel me miraban atentamente, ya a estas alturas la completa atención del local estaba volcada hacia nosotros y aunque me incomodase, que iba a hacer… además mi hermana se estaba luciendo en la interpretación. Yo tampoco estaba feliz si ella elegía a Jazz no podía hacer nada…//

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané._//podía ver como mi hermana tampoco estaba feliz, pero era sincera en lo que decia.//_  
_**la persona que tiene el  
acceso a tu corazón, **mira que bendición**,**  
pude haber sido yo

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
y seas feliz con alguien más  
recuerda que no hay nada  
que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

(Coro)  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
no sé si sepa que no hay personas  
como tu aquí en la tierra  
te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
le cambiaria el final a todo  
pero no podría porque  
la verdad me da gusto que estás  
conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
no eras para mí pero te querré siempre //vi como una lagrima corría por el rostro de Bella pero ella se la limpio rápidamente.

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
y seas feliz con alguien más  
recuerda que no hay nada  
que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

(Coro)  
A quien tú decidiste amar  
no sé si sepa que no hay personas  
como tu aquí en la tierra  
te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
le cambiaria el final a todo  
pero no podría porque  
la verdad me da gusto que estás  
conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
no eras para mí pero te querré siempre

De corazón… ámense.

Cuando terminamos la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, nos fuimos a la mesa y Emm salto emocionado a felicitarnos.

Em: Chiiiicos me emocionaron// hizo el gesto imitando una lágrima que llega al corazón… que gay.

R: No le hagan caso, chicos de verdad les salio hermoso.// Bella y Jazz asentían, la incomodidad se sentía en el aire.

Por suerte la emoción de Emm lo llevo a invitarnos a todos una ronda. Por suerte las chicas encontraron temas de conversación en los que todos podíamos participar, creo que gran parte de eso se lo debía a mi hermanita… luego tendré que comprarle algo como agradecimiento. De pronto llamaron a Bella al escenario y esta se levanto muy decidida hacia este. La música comenzó y Bella con eso a cantar… (Naturally, Selena Gomez)

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally // claramente había logrado llamar la atención del público, sobretodo la mía y la de Jazz, en un momento veo que… me guiña un ojo??…

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby // Estaba completamente embobado viéndola moverse arriba del escenario, se veía tan hermosa…

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

Y al parecer así era… todo se tenía que dar natural… o al menos eso espero. Cuando Bella terminó todos nos paramos a aplaudirla ella tomo un tierno tono carmín en sus mejillas y se acercó a la mesa, Rose Y Alice la felicitaron… cuando me fije en mi hermana modulo un "después tenemos que hablar" a lo que yo solo asentí. Bella se sentó entre mi hermana y Rose. Luego llamaron a Emm, el que claramente no habia elegido cualquier canción…

----------------------------------------------------FIN CAP 19-----------------------------------------------

Jejejejej que canción cantara Emm jajajaj si supieran…bueno eso se vera en el otro cap… ah! y que tiene que decirle Alice a Edward?? … jeje también en el próximo cap. =)

Adiosines =)


	20. XX El baile del perrito

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Hola una nueva entrega y sé que demoro mil años pero me propuse de hoy a mañana tener el próximo cap y de aquí al lunes tener esta cosa andando más rápido…. Por ahora las ideas fluyen ya que me di la "semana de vaga" que hace mucho tiempo no tenia… espero que les guste… se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

PD: Sorry por cualquier falta ortográfica o de redacción, más adelante me dedicare a revisar mejor los cap ;) por ahora me dedico a que esto avance.

CAPITULO XX: El baile del perrito.

EDWARD POV:

Em: Bueno querido público… y sobre todo mi amada Rose esto es para ustedes…

De pronto comenzó a sonar cierta canción.

hay un baile, ritmo de hoy que le gusta a todo el mundo

lo bailan en discotecas y las chicas lo vacilan // sinceramente todos estábamos mirándolo sin movernos ni nada… luego algunos soltaron a reír…

Y las muchachas lo imitan juao, juao

y los muchachos lo bailan juao, juao

El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito,

el baile del perrito, todos quieren bailar

El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito,

el baile del perrito si que te va a gustar // ya a estas alturas todos estábamos siguiendo la estúpida coreografía de emm…

Y es que yo tengo un perrito que hace cosas muy bonitas

cuando se siente contento el mueve la cinturita

Y las muchachas lo imitan juao, juao

y los muchachos lo bailan juao, juao

El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito,

el baile del perrito, todos quieren bailar

El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito,

el baile del perrito si que te va a gustar

El baile del perro ju! // teniamos un trencito que iba dando vueltas por las diferentes mesas…

El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito,

el baile del perrito, todos quieren bailar

El baile del perrito, el baile del perrito,

el baile del perrito si que te va a gustar

En mi casa no se baila el perrito, no señor

No digas asi, no te pongas guapo

ese baile le gusta a todos los muchachos

Que no me de consejos, que yo no quiero ver

bailando a esa niña como una mujer

Papi no seas asi, no te pongas guapo

ese ritmo le gusta a todos y se baila asi

El baile del perro ju!(bis)

La ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar y nombraron a Emm rey de la noche de karaoke… claramente este último no cabía en su felicidad.

Luego de un rato todos nos dividimos para irnos a nuestras casas… Rose, Jazz y Emm siguieron a Bella y la acompañaron a su casa. Yo me fui con Alice… en silencio…

Cuando llegamos a la casa pase a la cocina por un vaso de agua sin poder quitarme la imagen de Bella con la lagrima recorriendo su mejilla…

Llegue como autómata a mi pieza y me encontré con la duende muy acomodada en mi cama con cara de "tenemos que hablar"

BELLA POV

Tengo un nudo en la cabeza y no se como desenredarlo… sinceramente lo peor de todo es que no creo que pueda hablarlo con nadie.

Legue del karaoke, pase a saludar a mi papá y July y me fui a mi pieza a enviarle un correo a mamá, como suelo hacerlo día por medio… últimamente, aunque de todas formas ella siempre esta llamando. A veces desearía que ella estuviese acá como en estos momentos precisamente para que me aconsejase un poco ya que ella seria bastante imparcial para ayudarme a decidir.

Después de la declaración de Jazz todo se ha puesto más confuso… quizás por que nunca me lo cuestione realmente, pero sinceramente no lo sé. En fin es tan extraño… no sé lo que pasa para peor Edward y Alice con su canción diosss… si hubiese podido desaparecer en ese momento hubiese sido genial.

Bueno tenia que aclararme de una forma y en alguna parte escuché, leí o algo que una forma de solucionar las confusiones era hacer un esquema de los problemas… en mi caso tendría que ser una lista, en fin me puse manos a la obra.

_Lista de dilemas. Bella Swan. _

_Jazz se me declaró sorpresivamente dejándome sin saber que hacer. _

_Una de mis mejores amigas Alice está enamorada de Jazz._

_No puedo dejar de soñar con Edward Cullen._

_Acabo de terminar con mi novio de no se cuanto tiempo que aún no entiende que lo deje. _

_No sé si me gusta o estoy solo deslumbrada por Edward Cullen. _

_Según Jazz le gusto a Edward también… según yo no se si es bueno malo… ash _

Con mi lista en mano me recosté en mi cama a tratar de analizar los hechos. Y simplemente no les encontraba pies ni cabeza… después de estar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y tratando de conciliar el sueño de paso. Simplemente decidí que no haría nada solo dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Ya a estas alturas al parecer las cartas estaban en juego… y no era mi turno.

EDWARD POV:

Alice me hiso señas de que me sentara a su lado…

A: Sabes… muchas cosas han pasado en poco tiempo, nos cambiamos de ciudad, estado, instituto, etc etc…

E: Si // no sabia a donde quería llegar.

A: Los dos tenemos claro que te gusta Bella, eso lo supe desde la primera ves que te vi mirarla. Tus ojitos brillaban como si hubiesen visto la luz por primera vez. Creo que a mi me pasó lo mismo con Jazz, lo ví y sabia que ya estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Por que yo sé que en el fondo y quizás no te has dado cuenta pero no sólo te gusta Bella, tu estas enamorado de ella. Prácticamente besas el piso por el que ella camina. Lamentablemente Jazz parece que también la quiere… yo sé que Bella no tiene la culpa. No te niego que me duele verlo pero no puedo hacer nada para obligarlo me entiendes…// yo estaba atónito con sus palabras.

E: Wow, no sé que decirte. // en verdad no sabia que decir, solo podía mirarla y ver que ella hablaba muy enserio.

A: Edward yo no puedo hacer nada, Jazz esta decidido y por lo que veo hará su lucha por conquistar a Bella, ella no está convencida totalmente creo que está muy confundida y eso esta a tu favor hermanito sólo de ti depende en este momento, tu felicidad esta en tus manos.

E: Pero que quieres que haga sinceramente Jazz me tiene ventaja.

A: No lo creo conociendo a Bella no sabe o no se imaginaba lo de Jazz, por lo que… están prácticamente iguales, además a las chicas nos encantan las novedades. // dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

E: ah??

A: Agg que lento eres… hermanito ahora solo tienes que tratar de conquistarla, lo peor que puede pasar es que no te corresponda, pero eso lo estás dando por hecho. Así que no pierdes nada con intentarlo, hazme caso tu sabes que suelo acertar con mis intuiciones.

Me dejo con la palabra en la boca me dio un beso en la frente deseándome las buenas noches y se fue, después que me puse pijama, apague la luz y me acosté pensando en lo que mi hermana e había dicho hace un rato. Y rápidamente llegue a una conclusión… si Jazz quería guerra, guerra es lo que va a tener.

BELLA POV:

Me levante un poco más tranquila luego de mi decisión de no inmiscuirse en nada. Luego apareció Charlie para recordarme que debía coordinar con mis amigos el viaje a la casa a Aspen, que el ya había hecho las reservaciones para los mayores en las termas de la montaña para el año nuevo, mientras los jóvenes nos quedaríamos en la casa que estaba más cerca del pueblo para poder salir de noche, etc.

Después de dos días en los que junto con Alice, Rose y Esme logramos ponernos de acuerdo con lo referente al viaje, ver el traslado y todo, ya que en la casa de Aspen papa tiene vehículos para usar allá, pero teníamos que ver lo del supermercado, las compras innecesarias en mi opinión pero de vital importancia según Alice en lo referente a vestuario, etc. De todas formas los jóvenes viajaríamos primero en el jet de mi papá, el lo dispuso así los chicos primero y más tarde los adultos.

Esos días me dedique por completo a estar con mis amigas evitando preferentemente estar con los chicos, en el viaje le pedí expresamente y claramente frente a todos que Alice se sentara conmigo, ya que Rose se iría con Emm. Así evitaba sentarme al lado de Jazz y Edward, como había dicho antes, me quería mantener totalmente al margen.

Ya cuando habíamos aterrizado uno de los empleados de la casa nos estaba esperando para llevarnos rápidamente a la casa, ya que el avión despegaría rápidamente de vuelta para buscar a los adultos a forks… Cuando estábamos rumbo a la casa tome conciencia de que… serian dos largas semanas.

Edward POV:

Pasaron dos días en los cuales las chicas y mi madre se enfrascaron en los preparativos para que todos nos fuésemos a Aspen, los traslados no eran problema ya que el papá de Bella tiene su propio avión. Esos días creo que fueron improductivos en todo sentido pero al menos me conformaba que tampoco Jazz pudo acercarse mucho ya que Bella estaba bastante esquiva al vernos… o por lo menos esa impresión me dio… la habremos espantado??

Tenía esperanzas de poder sentarme junto a ella en el avión, pero antes de que abordáramos prácticamente grito que quería sentarse con Alice y claramente mi hermana aceptó gustosa ya que así no se aburriría en el vuelo. Como Rose se sentó con Emmett, tuve que irme con Jazz. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre los dos. Ambos nos mirábamos pero por mi parte no sabia que decir, se que Jazz es un buen chico y buena persona. Son jugadas del destino que a ambos nos guste la misma chica.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Swan Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta era enorme para ser una casa de veraneo, es decir yo creo que todos nos imaginábamos una cabaña no una casa-casa. Al entrar nos esperaban en el recibidor la ama de llaves de la casa. Bella nos explico las habitaciones y para mi asombro todos teníamos habitaciones aparte en el segundo piso, las chicas dormirían del lado derecho del piso y los chicos al lado izquierdo ya que al medio habían 4 habitaciones que serian ocupadas por nuestros padres cuando llegaran. Cuando Bella nos dijo que subiésemos a dejar nuestras cosas Emm claramente partió corriendo para según el atrapar el mejor cuarto dejando en el hall tirado sus esquíes, trineo, neumático para deslizarse y un sin fin de cosas más que trajo.

Ya cuando estuvimos todos instalados nos juntamos en la sala, ahí nos esperaba una bandeja con chocolate caliente para todos, todos nos sentaos alrededor de la chimenea Bella y Alice en uno de los sofás, Rose y Emm en otro y Jazz y yo en individuales. De pronto mi hermana salta y dice que tenemos que hacer un viaje a Denver para terminar de comprar los regalos de navidad. Rayos yo no le he comprado a Bella… por suerte mi hermanita quedo en que cuando llegasen nuestros padres pediríamos permiso para ir mañana o pasado de compras navideñas. Mi hermana estaba agradecida que la casa ya estuviese decorada con ambiente navideña ya que según ella eso nos quitaría demasiado tiempo.

Como a eso de las 8 de la tarde Charlie llamo a Bella para avisarle que por unos contratiempos nuestros padres viajarían mañana, Bella aprovecho de preguntar si podíamos ir a Denver mañana pero Charlie le dijo que prefería que fuésemos pasado mañana cuando ellos ya estuviesen acá en Colorado.

Aún en las montañas, frente a la chimenea todos reunidos de todas formas se notaba el ambiente tenso, por suerte a mi hermanita se le ocurrió que jugásemos al cuarto rey para entretenernos ya que teníamos esta noche la casa para nosotros solos.

Todos aceptamos jugar así que las chicas fueron por las bebidas y los vasos mientras con los chicos acomodamos los sillones alrededor de la mesa para poder jugar. Luego Bella con Alice fueron a imprimir las reglas del juego y a buscar las cartas.

Empezamos a jugar claramente Emm el más feliz e jugar. Mientras mi hermana tomaba cada cierto rato algunas fotos. Ya cuando habíamos todos tenido dos turnos comenzaron a aparecer las reglas tontas. Emmett dijo que cada ves que tomase yo o Jazz Bella tenia que dar dos tragos. Y así seguimos hasta un buen rato hasta que todos comenzamos a hablar más rasposo. Para mi mala suerte me toco tomarme el cuarto rey y teniendo a Emmett dentro de los participantes claramente me obligo a hacerlo. Luego de eso obviamente yo ya no estaba con todos mis sentidos intactos por ende ya no era tan culpable si hacia algo.

BELLA POV:

Desde que llegamos a la casa se podía notar el aire tenso en el ambiente. Pero yo no podía hacer nada..

Jazz andaba callado por un lado y Edward por el otro, sé que Emm trataba de ser el ente conciliador pero no lograba mucho. Por suerte a Alice se le ocurrió que aprovechando que nuestros padres llagarían mañana por lo que me informo Charlie en el teléfono. Por ende propuso que jugáramos al cuarto rey, claramente todos aceptamos… somos unos malditos ebrios, pero en verdad a estas alturas cualquier cosa por distender un poco el ambiente.

Cuando subimos al escritorio a imprimir las reglas deje ahí a Alice mientras yo aproveche de ir por la cámara, las cartas y el pendrive para poner música. Al volver un comentario de Alice me sorprendió…

A: " Bella no te preocupes yo sé que tu no trataste de que Jazz se enamorara de ti, no te preocupes te entiendo, pero no me uses como pretexto para no acercarte a él, quizás el es tu felicidad ahora. No te preocupes yo se que en el fondo todo se solucionara, así que esta noche déjate llevar"

B: Alice yo…// antes que pudiese decir algo me interrumpió.

A: Yo sé, no te preocupes.

Luego de eso solo atine a abrazar ami amiga con eso me volvía a demostrar lo buena persona que era.

Cuando llegamos abajo ya estaba todo listo para comenzar a jugar. Odie en todo el juego a Emm que ponía reglas estúpidas para lograr embriagarme y en cierto modo lo logro, en algún momento sentí un grito de edward que al parecer perdió y se tuvo que tomar el cuarto rey.

Despúes Alice conecto la música y **verano azul de Magan** comenzó a sonar por toda la casa. Alice apago la luz quedando el salón solo iluminado por las lámparas de mesa y la chimenea, sinceramente faltaba sólo la bola disco y parecía una disco en la montaña. Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo a bailar claramente yo le segui la corriente y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música luego llegaron Emm y Rose a bailar también. Con Alice seguimos contorneándonos al ritmo de la música. De pronto siento como alguien me hace dar una vuelta y era Edward el que también se movía al ritmo de la música. Luego comenzó a sonar creo que… perfecta ocasión de gocho… wow al parecer lo era.

EDWARD POV:

En algún momento que sinceramente no me di cuenta mi hermana apagó la luz y se fue a bailar con Bella. Claramente yo quede como idiota mirando como mi ángel personal se movía al ritmo de la música. También note como Jazz la miraba embelesado, en eso miro de nuevo hacia donde mi ángel bailaba y mi hermana me hizo una seña de que me acercara. Ni tonto ni perezoso partí raudamente, bueno dentro de lo que mi estado me lo permitía hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Justo antes de que Jazz se me adelantara la tome de la mano y la hice girar.

Aunque estuviese medio ebrio, pero note como Jazz de todas formas se acercó a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con mi hermana. Quizás lo hacia para darle celos a Bella, no creo que el cuente con él hecho… bueno yo supongo que Bella sabe lo que Alice siente por Jazz.

Seguimos bailando por un buen rato no podía negarlo estaba en el cielo, en eso Emm grito cambio y todos tuvimos que cambiar pareja lo chistoso fue que Bella se fue con rose, Alice se vino a mi lado y Emm se fue donde Jazz diciendo " no lo niegues cuñadito si me deseas" haciendo que el resto no pudiésemos evitar carcajearnos.

Así seguimos rotando hasta que yo quede bailando con Rose y Bella con Jazz. Ya a estas alturas se me había pasado casi todo el efecto, pero podía ver que a Bella y a mi hermana no… Sinceramente me daban celos de ver como Bella bailaba tan campante con Jazz mientras este no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero ya a todos nos estaba bajando el sueño. Y poco a poco todos se fueron yendo a dormir hasta un momento es que solo quedamos en diferentes sofás, Bella, Jazz y yo. Inconcientemente estábamos compitiendo Jazz y yo para ver quien se dormía primero. Mientras Bella sólo se dedicaba a mirar el fuego. En eso giro y vio a Jazz cabecear y dijo

B: Jazz por que no vas a dormir?? Te estas cayendo de sueño.

J: No para nada…

B: No seas necio tienes sueño… anda ya a dormir, no hagas que me enoje.

J: Ok, ok // se levando medio enfurruñado me dirigió una mirada y se fue.

B: Y tu Edward, también deberías ir a dormir. // dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

E: Sinceramente se me acaba de quitar el sueño.

B: hmmm a mi también ¿quieres un poco de leche tibia?, quizás eso nos ayuda a dormir.// dijo poniéndose de pie.

E: Claro, pero no deberíamos aprovechar de limpiar este desorden.

B: No te preocupes todas las mañanas viene un equipo de limpieza. Manías de Charlie no preguntes.

Dicho esto me guió hacia la cocina, ahí ella saco dos vasos mientras yo sacaba la leche del refrigerador, luego esperamos a que se calentaran en el microondas. Ambos sumidos en un silencio cómodo. Las tenues luces de la cocina hacían que su hermosa palidez resaltara aún más. De pronto el pitido del microondas hiso que diera un salto del susto, eso no se vio muy masculino que digamos pero Bella no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse con una melodiosa risa.

B: jajaja. Ya mejor saquemos la leches y a dormir… muchos sustos por esta noche jajaja // mientras yo no podía evitar sonrójame…

Me tendió mi vaso, luego me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo… "Me gusta tu sonrojo, buenas noches"… luego salio de la cocina sin más, rumbo a su cuarto. Dejándome a mi perplejo con una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi vaso de leche tibia para poder dormir… claro, como si después de eso pudiese lograrlo.

----------------------------------- FIN CAPITULO XX---------------------------------------------

El baile del perrito- Wilfrido Vargas-.


	21. XXI Se aclaran algunas cosas

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Hola, prometí tener el cap el lunes pero… jejeje lo terminé anoche y preferí subirlo hoy, espero que les guste y cualquier duda inquietud o idea será bienvenida. Bueno eso, se cuidan y la pasan lindo nos estamos leyendo..

PD: Sorry por cualquier falta ortográfica o de redacción, más adelante me dedicare a revisar mejor los cap ;) por ahora me dedico a que esto avance.

CAPITULO XXI: Se aclaran algunas cosas.

BELLA POV:

No sé como me atreví a hacer eso… ooo mi dios ooo mi dioss… luego de decirle a Edward que me gustaba su sonrisa, cosa que era verdad. Salí disparada a mi cuarto como cual alma que lleva el demonio, sinceramente no estaba como para escuchar algún reclamo de Edward por pasarme de la raya. Aunque creo que al parecer lo tome desprevenido… rayos!! Debí quedarme a ver su reacción pero no!, soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para tirar la piedra a la ventana y salir corriendo.

Al día siguiente despertamos, es decir, a mi me despertó Alice como al as 9 de la mañana llevándose el recuerdo de mi sueño con Edward. Luego fuimos cuarto por cuarto despertando al resto. Al que le toco la peor parte fue a Emm ya que le fuimos a saltar todos arriba de la cama.

Bajamos a desayunar para luego ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, según Alice entre navidad y año nuevo podríamos esquiar todos lo que quisiésemos pero primero había que recorrer. Realmente todos estuvimos de acuerdo en recorrer el pueblo, ya que con lo de anoche no estábamos de lo más animados o en estado para ir a esquiar. En el desayuno trate de no mirar mucho a Edward ya que me arriesgaba a que mi cara tomase una tonalidad de rojo desconocida para la raza humana.

Subimos todos a vestirnos y prepararnos para salir, como no estoy acostumbrada a demorarme mucho por que corro el riesgo de pasar por la corrección de Rose y ahora también de Alice, me fui a la sala a esperar al resto. En eso apareció Jazz…

JASPER POV:

Desde anoche noté como Edward trataba de acercarse más a Bella, dentro de todo trate de evitar de que se quedaran solos. Lo asumo que me consumían los celos de solo pensarlo, algo que nunca antes me había ocurrido ni siquiera con mi hermana cuando comenzó a ser acosada por Emm. Para peor de todo Edward se me adelanto para bailar con ella, obviamente baile con Alice no podía dejarla bailando sola. De todas formas me agradaba estar con ella no sé por qué ni como, pero simplemente me siento bien cerca de ella, como que queda en su lugar. Bueno en fin esperaba que por último el factor celos se hiciese presente en Bella pero ella como tan buena que es… nada. Por suerte a Emm se le ocurrió la bendita idea de rotar parejas, inclusive tuve que bailar con él, pero así pude disfrutar de la compañía de Bella.

Aún así cuando estoy con ella no se compara con nadie, me había quedado claro después de esta noche que Edward estaba en la "batalla" por el corazón de Bella y sinceramente no sé si le pueda ganar.

Después de un buen rato bailando de a poco se fueron a dormir quedando solo Bella en un sofá, edward en otro y por supuesto yo. Me negaba en irme a dormir antes que Edward, pero sinceramente el sueño me estaba venciendo y no podía hacer nada contra eso, hasta que Bella me descubrió y me mando a dormir inmediatamente pero para mi consuelo me dijo que ella se iría luego a la cama también.

A la mañana siguiente tuve el dulce despertar de bella saltando sobre mi cama para que después se me abalanzaran todos excepto Emm por suerte… desayunamos en un tono jovial y quedamos en ir al pueblo.

Todos subieron a cambiarse y presumí que Bella se apuraría para que Rose y bueno ahora también Alice no la obligasen a cambiar de atuendo o algo por el estilo. Y no me equivoque, me la encontré hojeando uno de los libros sin que se diese cuenta di la vuelta y entre por una puerta a la que ella le daba la espalda, me acerqué sigilosamente y le tape los ojos. Pero para mi sorpresa y alegría ella rápidamente descubrió que era yo. Luego de eso me senté a su lado y nos pusimos a conversar de la vida, como siempre no nos costó en entrar en una conversación entretenida. No podía quedármela viendo a ratos como un idiota.

Para mi pesar pronto llegaron a interrumpir los chicos específicamente Edward primero seguido por Emm y las chicas, para luego irnos a recorrer el pueblo.

EDWARD POV:

Cuando bajé a encontrarme con el resto me encontré con que Bella estaba muy entretenida conversando con Jazz el que sinceramente la miraba como idiota, por suerte venía seguido por Emm que inmediatamente quiso hacerse notar.

Luego de que estábamos todos nos fuimos al garaje para salir, ahí pude ver como habían tres tipos de 4x4 enormes y mientras pasábamos por al lado de cada una Rose hablaba de ellas. Luego nos paramos frente a un volvo XC90 donde Rose pego un gritito y pidió conducir. Wow nunca me imagine que le gustaran tanto los autos. Mientras el resto nos subíamos ella decía "Bella lo compro!!" " wow es más lindo de lo que imagine"…

Bella se subió de copiloto, Rose envió a Jazz y a Emm al asiento de atrás quedando en el asiento del medio mi hermana y yo. Alegando que quería a Emm lejos para que no la desconcentrara. Mientras íbamos de viaje comenzó a sonar "sexy bitch" de David Guetta y Akon, con eso las chicas rápidamente comenzaron a cantar, para luego comenzar a hablar de David guetta y lo sexy que era algo que claramente no dejo muy contento a ninguno de los personajes masculinos.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo rápidamente me baje para ayudar bajar a mi hermana y luego me fui a ayudar a bajar a Bella. La que me sonrió ante el gesto pero justo al bajarse trastabilo por lo resbaloso del pavimento y casi cae, por suerte alcancé a sujetarla por la cintura. Y aunque fuera a través de su parka al estar en contacto con ella me hacia sentir esa corriente eléctrica. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo llego Jasper preguntando si Bella estaba bien.

Nos dedicamos a pasar el día paseando por Aspen deteniéndonos cada cinco minutos para retratar cada momento ya que según Alice había que tomar fotos de todos pues era nuestra primera salida oficial grupal fuera del estado de Washington.

En algunas fotos aparecemos todos muertos de la risa por las poses de Emmett o como el se autoproclamaba "El divo Emm" frente a la cámara. Como mi hermanita se dedica a pensar en todo, andaba con un trípode expansible para que en algunas saliésemos todos juntos logrando así llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba por todo el alboroto que armábamos, bueno que armaba Emm al pasar. La gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando grito en la mitad de la plaza "queridos habitantes de este condado ha llegado aquí su salvación, yo Emmett el Divo que por fin le pondrá el estilo a este lugar".

Ah! un detalle no menor es que como mi hermana me quiere me ayudaba para salir cerca de Bella en casi todas las fotos, si es que no nos hacia posar juntos literalmente. Aunque ni pude evitar que en fotos saliese con Jazz.

Cuando fuimos a almorzar Emm por desgracia descubrió que para los niños existían los individuales con juegos por lo que hizo que Rose fuese a conseguirle uno, para luego pedir el menú niño solamente por el sombrero que venia de regalo, el que para colmo no se lo saco por el resto de la tarde y desde ese momento comencé a odiar los gorros de goma espuma.

Debo asumir que fui un poco obvio en llamar la atención de Bella ya que cada cosa que "pudiese" si quiera llamar la atención yo la señalaba animado cosa que se volteara o acercara. Ya sea una estatua o una "tierna paloma", pero lo mejor fue cuando estábamos en el mirador y estaba comenzando a atardecer.

E: Mira Bella que lindo se ve el atardecer.// Logrando que ella girase, para luego pasar mi brazo sobre sus hombros para señalarle.

B: Si, es hermoso. // dijo mientras me sonreía.

Y mi dulce hermanita nos tomo nuestra primera foto romántica.

BELLA POV:

Cuando llegamos a Aspen Edward caballerosamente me abrió la puerta para que bajase, gesto que me pareció muy tierno, pero como no podía faltar mi torpeza se hizo presente dejándome en evidencia, aunque cuando ya me veía besando el resbaloso pavimento invernal sentí como dos firmes manos me sujetaban de la cintura mandando corrientes eléctricas. Luego llego Jazz tiernamente a preguntar si me había pasado algo.

La salida a Aspen resulto bastante entretenida ya que Emm salio con demasiadas payasadas como para obviarlas, mi amiga lo debe amar mucho para tenerle tanta paciencia. Alice hizo que posáramos para innumerables fotos, ya que como dijo ella había que aprovechar de crear recuerdos juntos, algo en lo que estuve de acuerdo.

Edward y Jazz parecían muy entusiasmados con las cosas del pueblo ya que cada uno me señalaban muchas cosas que para mi hubiesen pasado desapercibidas, lo que más me gusto fue cuando Edward en el mirador me mostró el atardecer sinceramente se veía hermoso el atardecer… claro.

De algo que me pude dar cuenta además de que Emm es un niño, algo que me dejo más que claro cuando almorzamos y pidió el menú de niños sólo por el sombrero, ah y que Rose adoró el nuevo volvo, también fue que no tengo sentimientos absolutistas por ni por Edward ni por Jazz por el momento, bueno además tomando el hecho de que yo sola me paso películas con Edward ya que ha diferencia de Jazz el no me ha dicho nada… será que estoy esperando que me diga algo para lanzarme a sus brazos?... que idioteces pienso.

La vuelta fue muy tranquila, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con mi papa y Carlisle que estaban descargando un par de maletas. Cuando nos notaron fueron a recibirnos, nos preguntaron como nos había ido en Aspen y que si había alguna novedad.

Al entrar a la casa nos encontramos con los padres de Emm, Emmett y Zara, ambos muy amorosos. Los que nos acompañaron a la sala donde estaban los Hale, Susan y Marck, y claro Esme y Carlisle. También había alguien que yo sinceramente no conocía pero antes de que pudiese preguntar mi papa apareció y resolvió mi duda,

CH: Bella, chicos les presento a Sue Cleaweather una de mis socias en el buffet de Nueva York.// La mujer era un poco más baja de mi padre, trigueña, de un cabello negro intenso casi azulado que enmarca una cara con rasgos finos.

S: Hola un gusto, tu debes ser la famosa Bella, he oído mucho sobre ti.// dijo acercándose a saludarme yo solo atine a decir.

B: El gusto es mio. // si, claro.

Luego saludo al resto de los muchachos. Aunque algo dejo de encajar acá… que rayos hacia pasando las fiestas con nosotros. Por lo que no pude evitar preguntar.

B: Y Sue su familia también nos acompañara para estas fiestas?// antes de que ella me respondiera mi papá se adelantó.

CH: Bueno… lo que sucede es que… la familia de Sue está en Canadá, y como yo sabia de esto la invite para que no pasase las fiestas solas.

B: Ah claro, muy considerado de tu parte papá. Reitero un gusto tenerte con nosotros Sue. Si quieres pido que le arreglen un cuarto ya que pedí que arreglaran solo 10 cuartos. // humm algo no me encajaba.

CH: Oh, no te preocupes ya lo hice. // Charlie jamás se habia preocupado de esas cosas.

S: Muchas gracias Bella eres muy amable.

B: No te preocupes estás en tu casa. // si algo apesta aquí… y no son los pies de Emm.

Seguí durante el resto de la tarde pensando en qué era lo raro de Sue y aún no encontraba la respuesta cuando aparecieron Alice y Rose a hacerme compañía.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y como siempre Rose se tendió atravesada.

A: Que pasa Bells?

R: Te notamos rara desde que llegamos del pueblo… // tan perceptivas estas mujeres.

R: Es que aún no me cuadra que Sue este acá.

A: Pero tu dijiste que era bienvenida y lo demás, creí que estabas de acuerdo.

R: Creímos…

B: Eso lo dije por cortesía, tampoco se ve mala gente… pero es que algo no me cuadra…

R: No seas paranoica… relájate y descansa que mañana necesitamos pilas para todas las compras que haremos.

A: Siiii!!

B: Ash no se emocionen tanto… no creo que haya mucho en Denver,

R: No te preocupes hace un rato con Alice estuvimos averiguando en la web sobre Denver y créeme que el viaje vale la pena ya que están las tiendas necesarias.

B: Debía imaginármelo si tengo por mejores amigas a las mejores consumidoras de tarjetas de crédito del país. // y ambas me tiraron un cojín en respuesta.

Luego apareció Esme avisándonos que ya era hora de la cena. Bajamos con ella y nos acomodamos. Nunca había visto la mesa tan llena en esta casa, pero era algo muy agradable y el ambiente igualmente.

Luego de la cena nos entretuvimos todos en el salón con juegos de mesa y a eso de las 11 Alice nos obligó todos a ir a dormir, ya que según ella todos teníamos que estar de ánimos para el viaje y las compras de mañana.

Ninguno puso objeciones ya que habíamos quedado bastante cansados después de nuestra caminata en el pueblo. La mañana llego rápido y una animada Alice llego a despertarme. Luego de los resongos de algunos, es decir de los chicos, bajamos a desayunar donde ya se encontraban Esme, Carlisle y Charlie. Nos desearon suerte y nos fuimos al garaje a ver como miércale íbamos a viajar todos juntos.

Al final llegamos a la conclusión que por capacidad de carga tendríamos que viajar en dos vehículos. Para decidirnos Alice dijo que por justicia los hermanos viajaban juntos es decir ella con Edward como Rose con Jazz, Rose exigió conducir y Emm claramente se iría con ella. Por ende termine yéndome con Alice y Edward.

Alice alego que quería descansar para estar plena en las comprar y se fue en el asiento trasero. Mandándome de copiloto y Edward al volante. Antes de que yo abriese la puerta para subir Jazz se me adelanto y la abrió por mi, un gesto muy tierno de su parte, sólo atine a darle un beso en la mejilla, de amigos obvio.

Cuando ya íbamos saliendo de Aspen Alice se quedo placidamente dormida, noté a Edward un poco tenso y le pregunte si le pasaba algo o quería que yo condujese. Dijo que nada y que no me preocupara, con él solo atine a apretarle la mano que tenia en la palanca de cambio para indicarle que si me necesitaba estaba con él, y el me sonrío de vuelta. Luego de eso nos entretuvimos cantando y conversando de la vida. Paramos en una estación por café y aprovechamos de despertar a Alice por si quería algo. Cuando nos bajamos nos encontramos con Emm comprando golosinas. Compramos los cafés volvimos a encaminarnos, ya a la hora de camino estábamos un poco aburridos y comenzamos a cantar "si se la sabe cante"

Al llegar a Denver nos dirigimos inmediatamente al centro comercial. A Ali y Rose les brillaban los ojos de la emoción, ya que podían comprar con motivo. Hicimos algunas compras en conjunto por ejemplo yo le vi un par de regalos a Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, etc. Así cada uno. Pero como a mi me faltaban aún los regalos de los chicos, decidí separarme del grupo para comprar los regalos de ellos.

Por suerte el centro comercial era lo suficientemente grande, primero fui a una tienda especializada en skates, para mandarle a hacer a Emm un skate con una foto de él y Rose, me pareció un detalle lindo. Para Jazz fui a una tienda de antigüedades en donde encontré una colección de soldaditos de plomo de la segunda guerra mundial. A las chicas se me ocurrió comprarles el mismo bolso Hermes a cada una. (autora: son carisisisimos!). Pero tenia la duda de que comprarle a Edward y pensándolo un poco fui a una tienda de discos especializados y encontré una colección de obras de Debussy, supuse que le gustaría. El vendedor me dijo que era de edición limitada y que era la última que le quedaba. Aproveche de pasar por una tienda y comprar una caja para esconder los regalos en el 4x4 antes de ir a juntarme nuevamente con el resto. Cuando volví del estacionamiento aproveche de ver los regalos para los Hale y los Masen. También le compre un obsequio a Sue, no quería ser tan descortés con ella por mis alucinaciones.

Aprovechando que aún no me reunía con los chicos aproveche de ir a la librería a ver unos cuantos libritos, ya que no había traído para este viaje y me gusta leer entes de dormir. La librería era muy acogedora y me entretuve bastante mirando libros. Estaba entre las estanterías tan entretenida que no me di cuenta que había alguien cerca hasta que ese alguien me tapó los ojos.

E: Y nos volvemos a encontrar en una concentración de obras clásicas.// dijo con una voz demasiado sensual y aterciopelada para un pobre corazón como el mio.

B: eeee si. Que haces acá yo creí que ibas con los chicos.

E: es que tenía que comprar algunos regalos sin ellos, buenos sus regalos. //pasándose la mano por su broncínea cabellera con esa pose despreocupada que lo hacia verse aún más adorable.

B: y ya terminaste?

E: Si, iba pasando por fuera y te vi por eso entre. Y tu ya compraste tus regalos?

B: Si termine hace un rato pero me vine aprovechando que aún Alice no comienza a rastrearme.

E: Te parece si mientras esperamos que Alice nos rastree??

B: hummm,.. // vi como su semblante se ponía triste??

B: Me parece.

Me acompaño a la caja y no dejo que pagara mis libros alegando que sus padres le habian enseñado a ser un caballero y si se llegaban a enterar que no pago lo reprenderían. Hecho esto nos fuimos hacia un starbucks que estaba cerca de la librería. Fuimos a una mesa y luego Edward se levanto por nuestros cafés. En lo que iba trate de mirar un poquitín sus bolsas me mataba la curiosidad pero antes de que pudiese investigar algo llego a la mesa. Estuvimos cerca de 45 minutos hablando de la vida, últimamente nos sucedía que no nos dábamos cuenta del tiempo que transcurría mientras nos entretenemos conversando. No sé por qué con Edward me siento tan cómoda hablando de todo, aunque debo asumir que muchas veces me sonrojaba por algún cumplido que me hacia, pero JA!! Yo también logré que se sonrojase un par de veces.

A eso de las 6 recibimos llamadas al mismo tiempo yo recibí de Alice y Edward de Emm. Quedamos de encontrarnos en la fuente principal del centro comercial. Ayude al Edward con algunos de sus paquetes ya que eran varios y yo tenia menos aunque sólo me permitió llevar la bolsa más liviana que él llevaba que era de un tamaño ínfimo, según el era más que suficiente con mis propias bolsas y se sentía culpable por no poder cargarlas también.

Cuando llegamos juntos riéndonos me di cuenta que los chicos nos recibieron con miradas curiosas pero ninguno dijo nada. Sentí como Jazz me miraba inquisitivamente pero no estaba de ánimos de dar explicaciones y tampoco encontraba necesario dárselas.

En el camino de vuelta pedí irme atrás alegando que me dolían los pies, Alice no protesto. En todo el viaje de vuelta no me pude sacar a Edward y a Jazz de la cabeza. Recién le estaba tomando el peso a las palabras que me dijo Jazz el otro día. El me quiere, pero lo primero que atiné a pensar es que Alice gusta de él, es más según ella es el hombre de su vida…

Jazz siempre ha sido mi puerto seguro, esa persona con la que puedo conversar de lo que me gusta y esas dudas existenciales, el prácticamente sabe todo de mi. Pero como le dije a él, jamás se me cruzó por la mente verlo como algo más que un amigo de la vida o hermano. Sé que el es parte esencial en mi vida, no la concibo ya sin él, pero… podría "estar" con él. No sé… nunca lo he visto como alguien que me pudiese gustar, para que me hago la tonta es guapo, me gusta y como no, pero me gusta como amigo, hermano. Y si lo quería como tal debo cuidarlo y no herirlo haciendo que se cree falsas esperanzas con algo que sé que no funcionara, por que si no ya se hubiese dado.

Por otro lado estaba Edward, el de algún modo me intriga, me impresiona la facilidad con la que logramos entablar conversación. Tomando en cuenta el hecho que no dejo de soñar con él desde que lo conocí, debe significar algo no?... rayos necesito ayuda de las chicas ahora ya…

Al llegar a la casa les dije a la chica que necesita un SEC S.O.S. (sólo entre chicas) urgente. Preparamos algunas golosinas, y luego de algunos reclamos de Emm por no incluirlo le propusimos que apostara con los chicos quien ganaba jugando pool en el sótano.

Cuando ya estábamos en el cuarto listas con nuestras pijamas y comestibles Rose habló…

R: Ok, Bellita mía suelta la sopa. // no sabía por donde iniciar…

B: Bueno primero quiero que sepan que lo que se diga acá queda acá ok?

AyR: Obvio // poniendo cada una, una mano en el corazón.

B: Hummm bueno, no sé si estaban enteradas pero Jazz me dijo que yo le gustaba, lo que me tomó por sorpresa. Sé que te alegra Rose, pero… nunca lo pensé por que sinceramente yo lo quiero mucho // mire como Alice se tensaba, mientras Rose sonreía ilusionada.

B: El es necesario en mi vida, yo ya no la concibo sin que el forme parte… por que con él he compartido y comparto muchas cosas, el siempre será mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, eso… Rose, no lo imagino de otra forma me entiendes?? // trate de ser lo más sincera posible sin guardarme nada, podía ver como Alice estaba expectante.

R: Ufff… tu sabes que sería la más feliz si ustedes dos estuviesen juntos, te lo he dicho, pero también te conozco lo suficiente y sé que quieres a Jazz pero no te puedo obligar a que lo ames.// dijo esto tomando mi mano y mirándome dulcemente con sus hermosas orbes azules.

B: Por eso Rose yo sé que tu nos amas a los dos, pero es más yo no quiero que el se cree falsas expectativas ni hacerlo sufrir, jamás me imagine que el quería algo más, puede que este confundido o no sé pero estoy segura que no me ama. Eso lo sé… yo creo que existe para cada quien su pareja y cuando es así hay algo que te lo dice… y sé que con Jazz lamentablemente no lo hay. // le dije a Rose aún sosteniéndola de las manos.

R: Amiga no te preocupes entiendo, es más me tranquiliza que no lo quieras hacer sufrir y no quieras crearle ilusiones, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, el sólo se tendrá que dar cuenta que no funcionará. No te preocupes soy incapaz de odiarte si es lo que estás pensando con esa cabeza loca que tienes Bells// dijo mi dulce amiga y me abrazo. Alice hizo un puchero y le abrimos los brazos para que se uniese.

B: Me tranquiliza que lo sepas Rose.

R: Si lo sé por que me amas// y me guiño el ojo.

A: Si pero Bells me alegro que hayan aclarado eso, pero estoy segura que hay algo más que necesitas soltar.

R: No sé cómo lo hace pero concuerdo con Alice// dijo esto chocando las manos con ella.

B: Ok, les contare pero no quiero interrupciones, prometido???

AyR: Prometido!!

B: Estoy muy confundida, desde antes de terminar con Mike, en realidad no se lo que me pasa. Creo que siento por algo por…

AyR: Edward…// dijeron con vos cancina.

B: QUE!!!!!

R: Crees que somos tontas, no sé si no te has dado cuenta pero Edward te mira como si fueses no sé una divinidad o algo por el estilo.

A: Si mi hermanito yo creo que seria capaz de besar el suelo que pisas si no es por que hay gente que lo encontraría extraño.

B: Que yo le gusto a Edward?? // Rayos, siempre la última en enterarme de todo para variar.

A: no nos cambies el tema que nos ibas a decir.

B: Ok, ok, pero se callan// asintieron.

Les conté lo de los sueños… en parte, ya que me da vergüencita, luego que me sentía a gusto con él, que era innegable que es atractivo pero que aún no sabia que pasaba. Luego de algunos suspiros por parte de mis amigas. Rose habló.

R: NO niego que me gustaría que fuese Jazz, pero Bella yo creo que Edwardcito te esta entrando a gustar.

A: Concuerdo con Rose, creo que mi hermano te está empezando a gustar.

B: Chicas no me quiero apresurar.

R: Y nadie te dice que lo hagas deja que las cosas sigan como van, cierto Alice?

A: Si, tranquila Bella Roma no se construyó en un día.// me guiño un ojo.

B: Chicas que haría sin ustedes??

R: Tener la cabeza cuadrada tanto pensar y…

A: Complicarte de demás.

B: aaaa como las quiero….!!!

------------------------------------------------------fin cap XXI--------------------------------------


	22. XXII Herida

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Holaa!!! Perdón por la demora, lo sé, lo sé pero sinceramente no había tenido cabeza para esto y menos después de lo que paso acá en mi país. Muchas si no es que todas sabrán que el 27 de febrero chile sufrió un terremoto, pero bueno les cuento no fue solo uno fueron dos juntos de 8.7 y 8.8 para ser más precisas creo… en fin fue como de tres minutos, eternos a mi parecer, horrible no se lo doy a nadie. Para más remate vivo en una de las regiones donde el sismo tuvo mayores daños y consecuencias, lamentablemente… muchas vidas humanas se perdieron con la inclemencia de la naturaleza y las alertas de tsunamis tardías, en fin una catástrofe por donde se le mire. Aún no volvemos a la normalidad, creo que para eso falta mucho y aunque no lo crean mientras pasaban los días sin luz y agua, aprovechaba las tardes para tratar de escribirles algo, pero créanme que entre replicas no es tan fácil, aunque no me puedo quejar toda mi familia está sana y salva y daños materiales tuvimos los mínimos, gracias a dios, pero con eso también me puse en campaña para ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban y mucho tiempo también se me fue en eso, y ahora a ya 20 días (aun no puedo creer que estemos vivas) cada día recordando esa noche horrible, ese nudito que se forma en el estomago de solo recordarlo, cosas que caen esos ruidos, después tratando de cuidar nuestras casas de los ladrones… uff tengo mil y una historia para mis nietos xD… en fin espero que les guste el cap, me gustaría saber también que creen que va a pasar etc… se cuidan mucho y la pasan lindo y para mis compatriotas mucha fuerza y ánimo que ahora solo queda mejorar. Un beso y abrazo enorme, se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Gloria.

Capítulo XXII: Herida.

BELLA POV:

Luego del abrazo grupal les volvía comentar que lo de Sue me da mala espina, nuevamente me dijeron que no me hiciera ideas locas y que mejor viésemos una película. Vimos "the sisterhood of the traveling pants 1 y 2" para luego caer rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente luego de soñar con Edward sentí como si un camión me cállese encima pero no era un camión, no, era Emm que decidió saltarnos a las tres para despertarnos, según el a petición de Esme. Luego que bajamos reclamando excepto Rose que fue feliz que la despertara su osito, acusamos a Emm con Esme la que lo reprendió por maltratarnos.

Luego de un abundante desayuno cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse, decidí darme una larga ducha para relajarme después del susto de Emm. Pero de todas formas había amanecido mucho más tranquila después de hablar con las chicas, disfrutaba de haber sacado un gran peso de mi espalda. Todas esas dudas sólo me estaban mortificando y tener una perspectiva desde fuera claramente ayuda a ver mejor las cosas. Aunque aún tenía dudas sobre Su, algo no me cerraba pero no iba hacerme un torbellino en un vaso de agua como dice July.

Después de mi relajante ducha salí para encontrarme con mi armario todo despaturrado sobre mi cama y unas ansiosas Alice y Rose. Fue inevitable tratar de luchar pero aunque grité y pataleé… si lo hice y que!... pero eran dos y me ganaron por lo que me obligaron a vestir como ellas querían. Por suerte estábamos en la montaña así que no me obligaron a usar esos mini conjuntos que se les ocurre que use a veces. Sabía que tomar un largo baño me traería consecuencias.

Salí a regañadientes de mi cuarto. Nos fuimos al salón donde ya estaban los chicos jugando al x-box. Rose y Alice comenzaron a leer revistas de moda y yo me acurruque en un sofá con un libro. De pronto sentí una mirada encima y no sabia de donde provenía. Trate de levantar la vista lo menos notorio posible y luego noté que era Edward. Pero cuando lo mire el no desvió la mirada y me regalo una de esas sonrisas que te dejan hipnotizada como idiota… odio y amo que haga eso. Luego me pregunto que leía con señas, yo levante el libro para mostrarle la portada a lo que él respondió con un guiño y levanto el dedo pulgar.

De pronto apareció Esme preguntando si alguien quería ayudarle con la cena, me ofrecí ya que no estaba muy concentrada leyendo. Pero el resto de los chicos no dijo nada, así que al parecer al asar le dijo a Edward que le tocaba ayudar, ya que no era justo que solo las chicas ayudasen. Este se levanto sin chistar y partió a la cocina tras de nosotras.

Esme quería que la ayudáramos con el pastel de chocolate, así que nos dispusimos a buscar los ingredientes pero notamos que nos iba a faltar cobertura. Así que Edward se ofreció a ir por ella, milagrosamente creo… Esme me pidió que lo acompañase ya que para que no se perdiese. Luego de que Edward se ruborizara claramente acepté, es imposible decirle que no a Esme. Bueno, bueno igual me agradaba la idea de salir con Edward aunque fuese al super.

EDWARD POV:

Debo asumir que luego que Bella se fue a hacer sus compras aparte se me bajaron un poco los ánimos. Pero después decidí siguiendo esa gran frase "el que la sigue la consigue". Bueno sinceramente me la tome bastante literal, pues cuando logré sacarme de los chicos aduciendo que quería comprarle sus obsequios Emmett me ayudo bastante alegando que tenían que dejarme ir por que él quería un regalo.

Me fui a recorrer pensando en que el regalo que le tenía a Bella aún no era el más apropiado, pero luego se me ocurrió el pre-regalo perfecto para ese regalo que esperaba poder darle más adelante. Así que me encaminé a la joyería.

Cuando llegue una dependienta muy "amistosa" se acercó a atenderme, pero cortésmente la esquive y me fui hacia un caballero que claramente tenia más experiencia. Rápidamente el me ayudo y tenia listo mi regalo. Luego me fui a ver los regalos que me faltaban.

No me demoré mucho así que me dispuse a buscar a Bella, pero sinceramente no me fue muy difícil, ya sabia fácilmente donde mi ángel estaría. Me deleite unos minutos observándole ver fascinada las estanterías de la librería. Bueno además de que me costó un poco tomar el ánimo necesario para atreverme a hablarle… "_vamos no seas una niñita que si no te animas la vas a perder"…_ ash odio cuando mi conciencia tiene la razón.

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos entre las estanterías por lo que ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia en lo más mínimo, me aproveche de esto y le tape los ojos y en un intento de que mi vos sonara sensual dije…

E: Y nos volvemos a encontrar en una concentración de obras clásicas.// aggg sonó más como un gato atorado pero en fin que se le va a hacer.

B: eeee si. Que haces acá yo creí que ibas con los chicos.// no quería encontrarse conmigo.

E: es que tenía que comprar algunos regalos sin ellos, buenos sus regalos. //dije sin poder impedir que mi tic de tocarme el pelo cuando estoy nervioso saliese a flote.

B: y ya terminaste?

E: Si, iba pasando por fuera y te vi por eso entre. Y tu ya compraste tus regalos? // Sonó tan psicópata.

B: Si termine hace un rato pero me vine aprovechando que aún Alice no comienza a rastrearme.

E: Te parece si mientras esperamos que Alice nos rastree nos tomamos un café??

B: hummm,.. // me va a decir que no… rayos.

B: Me parece. // podría hacer el baile de la felicidad de Emm en este momento!!!

La acompañe a la caja y no deje que pagara sus libros, no podía permitirlo. Hecho esto nos fuimos hacia un starbucks que estaba cerca de la librería. La deje en una mesa y me fui a buscar los cafés cuando me devolví vi como trataba de mirar entre mis bolsas como niña pequeña a la que le esconden un juguete, pero carraspee y rápidamente se alejo de ella como chica buena que es. Nos sumergimos en una amena conversación en la que hablamos de muchas cosas, sinceramente el tiempo con ella transcurría rápidamente como escurre agua entre las manos.

A las 6 nuestra burbuja se rompió y los chicos nos llamaron para que nos encontrásemos con ellos. Llegamos a ellos muertos de la risa, noté como Jazz nos miraba inquisitivamente pero no le preste atención, era imposible teniendo a Bella riéndose adorablemente al lado mio.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Bella pidió irse atrás, claramente no nos negamos, de todas formas el jeep era de ella. Se fue todo el viaje mirando por la ventana casi sin participar de la conversación que Alice imponía. Al parecer estaba metida en sus pensamientos, solo esperaba ser parte positiva de ellos.

Llegamos a la casa y luego de la cena las chicas se fueron a hacer un sec al cuarto de Bella, con los chicos y los padres bajamos a jugar Bowling, si en el sótano hay un Bowling, pero Charlie dijo que no les dijésemos nada a las chicas, que solas se diesen cuenta. En fin después de un par de hora jugando me retire a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente apareció Emm en mi cuarto diciendo que lo acompañase a despertar a las chicas, pero no me le uní por que sabia que las íbamos a hacer enojar y si las chicas despertaban como mi hermana cuando la molestaban… dios lo libre.

Las chicas aparecieron acusando a Emm con mi madre la que lo regaño un poco. Al final todos terminamos desayunando tranquilamente. Terminamos y nos dirigimos a vestirnos. No me demoré mucho en vestirme, cuando iba saliendo de mi cuarto vi al otro lado del pasillo como iban Rose y Alice hacia el cuarto de Bella. A leguas reconocía esa cara de mi hermana de "jugare a Barbie Bella". Sólo pude negar con la cabeza y pensar "pobre Bella, no sabe lo que le espera" con ese pensamiento me fui a la sala de estar del primer piso. Al rato se me unieron Jazz y Emm. Más pronto que tarde nos pusimos a jugar X-box, media hora después y unas cuantas carreras ganadas por mi persona aparecieron Rose y Alice con sonrisa de suficiente mientras Bella aparecía con cara de enfurruñada.

Las chicas se pusieron a leer revistas y Bella se acurruco en un sillón, no pude evitar quedarme mirándola y al parecer a los minutos lo noto. Levantó sus hermosas orbes para encontrarse con mi mirada. No pude evitar sonreírle y ella lo hizo de vuelta luego sólo moviendo los labios le pregunté que leía y ella levanto su libro, yo le levante un pulgar en signo de aprobación.

De pronto apareció mi mamá preguntando si alguien quería ayudarle con la cena, Bella dulcemente se ofreció, pero del resto de los chicos como era de esperarse ninguno se ofreció, y cómo lo supuse me eligió a mi. Aunque acompañar a Bella me hacia feliz así que me levante sin chistar.

Mi mamá nos pidió que nos preocupáramos de la tarta de chocolate pero rápidamente notamos que nos faltarían algunos ingredientes. Yo me ofrecí de ir por ellos al pueblo, pero mi mamá que la amo mucho más ahora le pidió a Bella si me podía acompañar ya que según ella podría perderme y yo me ruboricé, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que tengo un sentido de la orientación impecable. Nota mental: Agradecerle más tarde. Bella aceptó y dijo que iba por su bolso. Así que aproveche ese instante para decirle gracias a mi mamá la que sólo me guiño un ojo como respuesta.

Luego yo fui por mis cosas y los chicos comenzaron a preguntar a donde íbamos pero mi hermana que es muy inteligente rápidamente se le ocurrió para evitar algún colado si alguien iba a hacer algún encargo.

…

Le dije a Bella que mejor manejase ella, al parecer el gesto la puso contenta ya que rápidamente esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, Rumbo a Aspen estábamos en silencio no me atrevía a hablar. En un momento se acabo el cd que sonaba, al parecer ambos queríamos que volviese a sonar y chocaron nuestras manos en la radio. Después de eso comenzamos a reír y hablar cosas chistosas hasta llegar a Aspen.

En el supermercado nos dedicamos a los encargos y chucherías varias para comer. Cuando llegamos a la caja noté como el cajero comenzaba a hacerse el lindo con ella. Bella no se percató hasta que el comenzó a preguntarle si era del lugar y si querría salir un día con él. Ella trato de evadir la pregunta, pero el siguió insistiendo, ella me dio una mirada de socorro. Sólo atine a decir.

E: Amor no te preocupes que yo pago.// y pase el brazo por arriba de sus hombres dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante al estúpido cajero.

B: Estas seguro, no hay problema amor// me dijo amor!!! Aunque fuese actuación me encantaba como sonaba de sus labios.

E: No sería digno de un caballero permitir que pagases.// luego de decir eso ella me dio un dulce beso… en la mejilla al que yo respondí sonriendo como un niño en navidad, para luego darle una sonrisa de suficiencia al cajero pasándole la tarjeta con eso.

Ya en el jeep de Bella, esta me agradeció.

B: Gracias por la ayuda con el cajero.

E: No te preocupes.

B: de verdad muchas gracias, es muy incómodo cuando pasan cosas así.

E: Me lo imagino.// pobre si por mi fuera la abrazaría todo el tiempo y así ningún baboso se le acercaría.

El viaje de vuelta fue incluso más ameno que el de ida, pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que terminar en algún momento. El tiempo se pasó volando y cuando me dí cuenta ya estábamos aparcando en el garage. Luego apareció Jazz a ayudarnos con las bolsas, mientras yo no podía evitar rodar los ojos estaba claro que estaba pendiente de cuando llegásemos.

Lo que restaba de mañana y tarde después de almuerzo se nos pasó volando en la cocina. A eso de las 7 ya el resto de los habitantes de la casa, habían decorado la mesa y los salones. Emm andaba persiguiendo a Rose con un muerdago para según ser fiel a la tradición.

Pude notar como Bella se tensó cuando Sue apareció en la cocina ofreciéndose para ayudar en algo. Pero mi mamá dulcemente le dijo que ya estaba todo listo.

A eso de las 9 todos los hombres de la casa estábamos listos en el salón esperando a las chicas. Pero estas últimas tardaban bastante en bajar.

Bella POV:

Cuando llegamos a la caja en el supermercado con las compras, el cajero comenzó a mandar indirectas que pronto se convirtieron en directas invitaciones para salir. Que por cierto eran muy molestas. Milagrosamente Edward noto mi mirada de socorro y pasó su brazo por mis hombros… _toma cajero idiota!!!..._

E: Amor no te preocupes que yo pago.// aaaaaa me dijo amor!!!

B: Estas seguro, no hay problema amor// jejej se lo devolví.

E: No sería digno de un caballero permitir que pagases.// awww me mató y debo asumir que aprovechándome del pánico le di un beso a la mejilla, aunque por un instante temí que se enojara me sonrío de vuelta. Luego le tendió la tarjeta al cajero idiota que lo miraba medio ceñudo.

Después cuando cargamos el auto le agradecí el gesto, ya que es muy incómodo cuando pasa eso. El viaje de vuelta fue muy ameno. Cocinando con Esme fue muy entretenido, aprendí una nueva receta de pastel de chocolate y descubrí que Edward también es muy bueno en la cocina. Los chicos y el resto se dedicaron a preparar la mesa y decorar un poco más los salones. Emmett llego para decirme que había puesto muerdagos secretos por la casa y luego comenzó a perseguir a Rose con uno levantándolo sobre su cabeza. Sue trato de unírsenos pero Esme cortésmente le dijo que no era necesario, por suerte ya que no quería estar cerca de ella, creo que Esme lo había notado.

Edward POV:

Vi un ángel bajando las escaleras, no se podía negar que el resto de las féminas se veían muy bien, pero Bella se veía hermosa incluso más… maravillosa. Creo que el codazo que Emm me pegó me dejo más en claro que estaba notoriamente embelezado.

La cena fue amena Bella quedó sentada junto a Charlie y mi hermana, yo quedé en frente de ella junto a Jazz y Emm. La mesa era enorme, bueno considerando que éramos 14 personas no era para menos.

El árbol estaba atiborrado de regalos, Alice y Emm prácticamente rebotaban en sus asientos ansiosos por abrir los regalos. Algo de lo que claramente todos, nos reíamos mientras recibíamos miradas de odio de los aludidos.

BELLA POV:

Daba risa ver la desesperación de Alice y Emm por abrir los regalos, Jazz y Rose se encargaban de sujetarlos. El momento clímax de risa fue cuando Edward le dijo a Emmett.

E: Emmett cálmate ya falta poco.

E': Eddy teddy no se tú pero yo me porté bien así que espero muchos regalos por ende estoy perdiendo tiempo en ves de estar abriéndolos.// luego de ver la cara de plop! de edward todos comenzamos a reírnos incluso Alice so olvido de sus ansias.

Cuando por fin fueron las doce Charlie y Esme ordenaron el asunto y decidieron que Edward y yo nos dedicásemos a entregar los presentes. No nos demoramos mucho aunque era bastantes por cabeza. De todas formas quede asombrada.

Emmett estaba muy feliz y no aguanto nada y comenzó a romper envoltorios como alma que lleva el diablo. El primero que abrió fue el mió ya que al parecer le llamo la atención que fuese una caja grande. Cuando lo vio saltó a abrazarme, le encanto el detállele la tabla ya que salía él y Rosalie. Luego sentimos el grito de las chicas al abrir sus bolsos birkins y prácticamente me teclearon, si Edward no me sujeta muero aplastada. Jazz también me agradeció feliz por sus soldaditos de plomo. A los Massen y los Hale les gustaron mucho sus obsequios, a los padres de Emm les regale un set de herramientas grabadas y una linda lámpara de escritorio, claro para la madre. A los Hale, como viajan bastante a cada uno le regale un bolso de mano con sus iniciales. A Carlisle le regale el último Vademecúm clínico con sus actualizaciones web por 10 años. A Esme le regale la gran enciclopedia de cocina con más de 300 recetas. A Charlie le regale un nuevo maletín, un perfume y un juego completo de corbatas y camisas a juego. A Edward también le gusto al parecer su regalo ya que cuando lo vio una sonrisa se poso en su hermoso rostro…_rayos mujer deja de babear!!... _

Luego de eso me dispuse a ver mis regalos, los padres de Emm me regalaron un juego de carteras Channel que también le dieron a Rose y a Alice. Los Hale me obsequiaron un juego completo de maquillaje MAC, supongo que eso fue idea de Rose para poder obligarme a maquillarme más. Rose me obsequio una tenida completa de Dona Karan y una hermosa tarjeta. Alice a todos nos obsequio en un marco la foto que nos tomamos en Aspen, y además de eso me regalo un par de zapatos Manolo Blanick. Emm a todos nos regalo y con eso digo a todos, un set de escritorio de Hello Kitty a las mujeres y a los hombres de Snoopy. Jazz me obsequio varios clásicos del cine en blanco y negro remasterizados en blue ray. Edward me regalo un hermoso peluche de un león que traía puesto un hermoso brazalete con un dije de un libro. A cada uno los abracé agradeciendo los regalos, pero cuando vi el de Edward lo abracé muy efusiva ya que de verdad me había encantado el detalle del peluche con pulsera. Mientras estábamos en el abrazo me susurró al oído _"recuerda que nos conocimos en la biblioteca" _ y ahí claramente me encajo el dije de libro así que luego le guiñe el ojo en señal de que entendía. Charlie me regalo muchas cosas un reloj, un computador nuevo, perfumes, libros, un juego de maletas, etc. Al parecer andaba generoso este año, no es que sea tacaño pero nunca había recibido tantos regalos.

El último regalo que abrí me llamo mucho la atención era un bello marco de plata con una foto mía con mis padres. Poco a poco comencé a atar cabos mientras los otros seguían abriendo y agradeciendo regalos.

_Esa foto estaba en el cuarto de mi papá… y el regalo me lo hace…. Sue…es decir que ha estado en el cuarto de mi padre…pero… nunca la había visto… _

Poco a poco comencé a ver rojo en el ambiente y me dirigí rápidamente donde estaba Sue abriendo regalos junto a Esme y Carlisle.

B: Sue gracias por el regalo.

S: Oh, Bella que bueno que te gustó.

B: Sólo tengo una duda, de donde la sacaste??

S: La encontré en el departamento de nueva York.

B: Departamento de Nueva York???

S: Si.

B: Tuyo?

S: No cariño, de tu papá.

B: De mi papá?!?!?!?

EDWARD POV:

Luego del abrazo de Bella no pude quedar embobado de su gesto y me quede mirando los cd´s que me había regalado pero de pronto sentí su grito

B: De mi papa?!?!?!?!!?//decía con los ojos muy abiertos y un marco en la mano mirando a Sue.

S: SI cariño, como te digo del departamento de Nueva York.

B: Es que tu no tienes por qué tomar sin permiso cosas que son mías!!! Pero papaaaaaa!!!! Desde cuando tienes un departamento en nueva York?!!?!?! // dijo girándose hacia la puerta en donde venia entrando Charlie.

C: Hija que pasa?

B: respóndeme lo que te pregunte // dijo cortante, nunca la había oído así.

C: Desde… hace un par de años.

B: Y por qué no me lo dijiste?!?!?! // todo el resto estábamos en silencio mirando atónitos lo que pasaba.

C: No, no lo sé hija.// dijo afligido.

B: Claaaro ya lo entiendo… estás con esta mujer, nada personal Sue, pero esto no es de ahora… No claro por eso viajes tan seguidos a nueva York o ir de nueva York a otra parte… que estúpida!!! Claro semanas ya obvio para revolcarte con ella. // dijo esto con un tono mordaz pero solo con ver sus ojos uno se daba cuenta de lo triste y desilusionada que estaba con todo esto.

C: Bella deja que te explique…// antes de eso Bella lo cortó

B: Explicarme que, que no me lo dijiste ¿por que te deba vergüenza?… claro como si yo hubiese dicho algo en contra, de eso tu bien sabes que muchas veces te dije que rehicieras tu vida, no que me dejaras aparte de ella, pero ahora entiendo que tu no me quieres en tu nueva vida, por eso no me lo dijiste, eso o no confías en mi. // dijo esto y salio del salón seguida por Rose y Alice.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos con lo que pasaba nadie entendía muy bien. Los Hale y los Massen prefirieron por respeto retirarse. Mientras Jazz y Emm fueron con las chicas. Yo me quede con mis padres en el salón junto a Charlie y Sue.

S: Charlie lo siento, yo no sabia que Bella no sabia que tenias un departamento en nueva York.

C: Lo sé, fue una torpeza mía no decírselo, y más aun si pretendía decirle lo nuestro. Esme Carlisle de verdad siento que hayan tenido que presenciar esto.

E: Charlie no te preocupes por nosotros al igual que los Hale y los Masen entendemos que es un mal entendido pero al parecer Bella no lo ve así, ella está muy dolida.

C: Si lo sé, pero la conozco es igual a Renee, no va a querer hablar conmigo, no por ahora.

No entendía mucho más allá de lo que pasaba pero algo estaba claro, Bella estaba sufriendo y profundamente herida.

---------------------------------- fin cap XXII-----------------------------------------------------


	23. XXIII Sola

Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de STEPHENIE MEYER y con algunas ideas que se asemejan a las del libro, cualquier coincidencia con otro FIC es eso coincidencia ya que he aun no he leído alguno con una idea central como esta por lo que asumo que aún no existe :D pero si es así me disculpo de antemano (mejor prevenir que curar no?).

Hola!!! Bueno quí vengo con cap nuevo espero que les guste. Les anuncio que lamentablemente la próxima semana entro a clases en la universidad y mi horario es HORRIBLE, en el sentido de que tendré la nada de tiempo libre, en fin haré lo que pueda… ahí se me ocurrirá algo. En fin mill grax a mis siempre fieles chicas de rehúyes y sobre todo a "Ren"… de verdad muchas gracias!!! Muy tierno tu rr y me encanta que te encante ;)

Bueno guapas se cuidan y la pasan lindo.

Aiosiness =)

Capitulo XXIII: Sola.

BELLA POV:

Enojada, un poco… furiosa diría también con una gota de frustración y dicho sea de paso una gran cuota de dolor, ofendida también puedo decirlo… pero sobre todo estaba herida y sola. Si hay algo que no tolero es que me escondan las cosas, cosas que son necesarias saber y mínimas en una relación en este caso padre he hija, por una parte siempre un porcentaje de mi creyó que Charlie esperaba que yo me hubiese querido ir con Reneé a Italia, para hacer una vida de soltero que no alcanzó a tener ya que me tuvieron jóvenes. Pero no, como es usual en mi hago lo que la gente no espera y me quede en estados unidos creyendo que mi papá me quería y confiaba en mi, al parecer no era así… saben eso hiere y duele, mucho… él… no confió en mi…

Salí hecha un manojo de emociones de ese salón, buena manera de terminar noche buena. Y yo que esperaba tener una entretenida noche de charlas recordando navidades pasadas y jugando juegos de mesa, pero no… una gran parte de mi vida se tenía que desmoronar esta noche para variar. Nada puede salir como uno lo espera o no??...

Trate de irme lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto, sabia que un par de personitas saldrían a mi alcance y sinceramente no quería hablar con nadie. El que me conoce que cuando quiero hablar lo digo y pido que me escuchen… Alcancé a cerrar la puerta cuando a los segundos después se escuchaban los golpecitos de mis amigas.

A: Bella estas bien?? // si claro hago el baile de la victoria de Emm.

R: Bella abre esa puerta!// ya tenia que salir la amiga autoritaria.

B: Chicas de verdad quiero estar sola… S-O-L-A, pero gracias.

Trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible sin que se notara que estaba llorando, si soy llorona y creo que este es un perfecto momento para poder hacerlo. Lo primero que hice después de llorar un rato fue llamar a mamá y contarle lo que paso y preguntarle si ella sabía. Como lo supuse ella no tenia idea, pero también me dijo que quizás mi papá tenia una razón para no decírmelo, que él me quería y blablabla… lo típico que te dicen para que no te sientas mal cuando te das cuenta que tu padre no confía en ti.

Luego de eso traté de no dar muchas vueltas, pero era inevitable, mentiría si dijera que odiaba a Charlie, no podría y nunca lo haré pero si estaba enojada, el no confió en mi. Era algo simple no le pedía más que un "hey Bella compre un departamento en nueva York" y yo hubiese dicho "genial! Algún día me invitas a verlo"… y listo por supuesto me hubiese interesado un comino verlo pudiendo ir a un lindo hotel.

Pero no, lo de Sue también "Bella creo que estoy enamorado, se llama Sue" y yo "Felicitaciones papá ojala sea una buena chica". No hubiese puesto peros… mentira si hubiese puesto algunos, pero nada relevante que cambiase mucho las cosas. Pero, el no lo quiso así y por qué es lo que me esta carcomiendo las entrañas.

Me pase casi toda la noche, o gran parte pensando en que iba hacer cuando saliese de este cuarto… y después de unas cuantas lagrimas, llegue a una clara conclusión…

EDWARD POV:

Las chicas no alcanzaron a interceptar a Bella antes de que entrara a su cuarto, las dos quedaron muy preocupadas luego de que trataron de hablar con ella y ella no quiso. Mi mamá las consoló diciendo que en estos momentos Bella necesitaba estar sola para pensar, pero que no se preocuparan que ella luego las buscaría.

Por mi parte me pase la mayor parte de la noche preocupado por mi dulce Bella, jamás me espere que la noche buena terminara tan mal. No sabía que hacer por que lamentablemente no soy un amigo tan cercano como para tener el derecho de obligar a hablarme, pero algo tenía que hacer, por que preocupado estaba y no podía quedarme así de brazos cruzados.

Después de mi casi completa noche de insomnio, me levante a duras penas para bajar a desayunar, todos estaban abajo excepto Bella. Aunque fuese 25 de Diciembre, el ambiente estaba tenso, mejor dicho nervioso. Creo que todos estábamos expectantes a cuando pareciese Bella. Después de que llevase unos 10 minutos desayunando creo, en los que comentaba bajito si Alice había podido hablar con ella, la que me dijo que le mando como 10 sms que no le respondió, pero que presentía que Bella nos iba a sorprender. De pronto apareció mi ángel personal.

Bella estaba como decirlo, hermosa como siempre, pero… demasiado… normal?? Aunque sus hermosos ojos no tenían ese brillo peculiar de siempre si la veías parecía de lo más normal e inclusive sonrío al vernos, solo que no le dirigió la mirada a Charlie.

B: "Buenos días, perdón por lo que sucedió ayer es solo que… fue sorpresivo, pero ya pasó" // todos quedamos asombrados, lo dijo tan natural.

Se sentó junto a Alice y se dedico a comer como normalmente lo hacia y todos volvieron a su desayuno. Hoy iríamos todos al almuerzo navideño ofrecido en las termas de la montaña y pasaríamos el día allá. Los adultos se quedarían desde hoy en el hotel de la montaña y los jóvenes volveríamos a la casa para que pudiésemos salir a más lugares.

Al terminar de desayunar todos nos dirigimos a prepararnos para salir, cuando estábamos ya en el garage Bella le dijo a Alice y Rose que se fueran con ella en uno de los Jeep. Alice dijo que mejor todos los jóvenes nos fuéramos en un solo auto así les quedaba mas espacio a los adultos para llevar sus cosas a la montaña. De todas formas éramos una caravana de 4 jeep.

Decir que el lugar era hermoso era quedarse corto, el hotel de las termas tenía una vista maravillosa y privilegiada de todo el lugar. Ver los copos nevados era algo muy hermoso de ver. Debo decir que el viaje fue muy tranquilo, antes de que las chicas le saltaran encima con preguntas a Bella, la que por cierto iba conduciendo, les dijo que llegando allá les explicaría todo y que luego también nos diría a nosotros, los chicos.

BELLA POV:

Mentiría si dijera que bajar al comedor, y no ponerme a gritar fue fácil, mentiría. Sinceramente me constó mucho y fue casi media hora dándome ánimos para lograrlo pero no fue algo imposible. Luego de que lo logré me di cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta, al menos por le momento.

Pedí una disculpa a todos antes de comer, pero sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada Charlie, aun no estaba lista para eso.

Luego de desayunar subimos todos a prepararnos para ir a almorzar a la montaña, donde los adultos se quedarían, por suerte nunca estuve más contenta de eso. Para mantenerme ocupada preferí yo manejar el jeep y le pedí a las chicas que se fuesen conmigo, al final nos fuimos todos.

Antes que ese par de cotillas me saltasen encima con preguntas les dije que hablaría con ellas y también con los chicos, pero al llegar.

Cada día me convenzo más de que amaba la montaña, el paisaje es maravilloso. Pero sabia que no podría admirarlo por mucho rato ya que había un par de locas que si no hablaba luego con ella realmente se desquiciarían. Sé que no lo hacen de malas, se preocupan por mí. Pero aún así todavía no tenía 100% claro lo que pasaba, solo sabía como me sentía, ese hueco en el estómago no se iba…sola…

…

Nos fuimos a una linda cafetería que estaba tras las piscinas termales, normalmente ahí pasaban los esquiadores, luego de bajar la cancha, había una acogedora chimenea con sillones frente a ella, fue el lugar que escogí para hablar con las chicas y aproveche que estuviesen los chicos así no tenía que dar el discurso dos veces.

B: Bueno que quieren saber??// mire atenta a todos los presentes.

R: Primero que nada saber como te sientes.

A: Exacto.

B: Les mentiría si les dijese que estoy feliz, por que no es así, estoy dolida y no se hasta que punto. Quizás les suene estúpido pero a mi no me enoja el hecho que compra el departamento o el que se acueste con Sue. Me duele el hecho que no me lo contase. // wow tome impulso para hablar.

R: Creo que entonces esto da para largo.

B: No lo sé, recién fue anoche, no creo que se me olvide en una semana o en un mes.

R: Pero Bella no es para tanto…

B: Fueron años… años en que a veces el no llegaba por que tenía que estar en Nueva York, en los que me sentí desplazada por trabajo… pero no, estaba con ella. Yo… hubiese querido ser parte de su vida…// no pude evitar que se me nublara un poco la vista.

A: ay bellita no sé que decirte // dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

Rose, iba hablar pero la corte.

B: Rose no soy de fierro y si siento, quizás a ti no te parezca tan malo, pero a mi si. // los chicos no decían nada. Hasta que Edward se atrevió a hablar.

E: Yo… yo creo que debemos apoyar lo que Bella decida, no necesita que la vayamos a criticar ni nada, creo que… hay que dejar que todo decante un poco. // me agrado lo que dijo Edward, sé noto que le costo decirlo pero era verdad yo quería dejar un poco el tema de lado. Como Rose dijo antes esto iba para largo.

…

Después de un rato y algunas preguntas más que evadí ya que aún no tenía el tema tan claro… por favor si todo paso anoche!?!?!?... no es pedir demasiado?

La hora de almuerzo llego rápido y el salón estaba lleno de comensales y el ambiente navideño en pleno. Me senté lo más alejada de Charlie que se podía, Alice me mantuvo todo el almuerzo entretenida. Dentro de todo lo que conversamos quedamos en que hoy deberíamos salir a algún bar a divertirnos. Y sinceramente la idea me llamaba demasiado, ya que hace tiempo que no hacíamos nada.

A eso de las 3 p.m. Emm, Rose y Jazz se fueron a esquiar un rato. Yo no quise ir ya que con lo desconcentrada que ando aumentaría solamente mi nivel de torpeza. Estábamos en uno de los salones de estar del hotel, Alice ojeaba una revista, Edward leía un libro y yo miraba a la nada, de pronto apareció Esme.

E: Bella, quisiera hablar contigo. Puedes?

B: Claro…

E: Acompáñame// Tomé mi parca y nos fuimos hacia la terraza.

E: Cariño, se que quizás no es de mi incumbencia, pero por lo que te conozco te he tomado mucho cariño y quisiera preguntarte como estás con todo esto que ha pasado. // Que dulce…

B: Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad… pero sinceramente, no se ni como me siento, es difícil. Lo único que sé es que no me molesta ni lo de Sue, ni lo del departamento, no. Me molesta el hecho que me lo escondiera, que me dejara a un lado de eso… como si no le importara.// Esme simplemente me abrazo. Ella es tan maternal, me sentía muy cómoda con ella.

E: Amor, sé que estás dolida, pero creo que el no lo hizo con mala intención… deberías hablar con el.// dijo guiándome a uno de los asientos.

B: No lo sé por ahora no quiero ni verlo… creo que ahora hablaría con el enojo encima y sería para peor. // y era para peor, me conozco.

E: Te entiendo, pero no seas tan dura con él, el esta triste y preocupado.// Iba a decir… no lo defiendas!!

B: Yo lo veo muy feliz con su novia, quizás ella sabe si tiene un departamento en Tailandia. Sería la guinda para coronar la torta.// ven… yo y mi bocota.

E: Bella…// me miro entre divertida y medio enojada.

B: Lo sé, lo siento de verdad, no te enojes conmigo.// puse mis ojitos tristes, aunque hoy no me costaba estar triste.

E: Tontita no me enojo contigo. Pero bueno mejor ve adentro con los chicos que yo me iré a reunir con el resto de los adultos.

B: Muchas gracias Esme de verdad. // y la abracé. De verdad hablar con ella me daba tranquilidad, es que a veces uno hecha de menos la imagen materna y Esme es tan… amorosa que te hace sentir querido en el mismo momento que te mira.

Volví al salón y solo me encontré con Edward. Le pregunte por Alice y me dijo que había ido a ordenar el armario de Esme antes de que nos fuéramos. Me sentía un poco cohibida, por una parte estaba todo lo de Charlie y por otra estaba sola con Edward, en cualquier momento estaría medio aturdida y recordando alguno de los tantos sueños que he tenido con él. De pronto me sentí medio psicópata. En un momento a otro me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

E: "Bella te pasa algo"?? // de repente vi como una de sus manos pasaba por delante de mis ojos.

B: eeee si, si perdón, me quede pensando simplemente.// que vergüenza!!

E: Jaja ok, bueno a todos nos pasa. Bueno te apetece hacer algo??

B: Algo como qué?

E: No sé ir a dar una vuelta, el lugar es muy lindo.

B: Si claro vamos.

Aaaaa estaba en las nubes, gracias a Edward había olvidado, o por lo menos dejado un poco el tema en mi cabeza. Salimos a uno de los senderos cerca del hotel, todo es taba cubierto de nieve y el paisaje era hermoso, ninguno de los dos decía nada y eso era incómodo. Me demoré un poco en encontrar tema de conversación, pero luego me acorde de lo de la salida de esta noche.

B: Alice te mencionó lo de la salida de hoy?

E: Algo, no mucho sinceramente solo me dijo que saldríamos.

B: Si, en verdad esa es la idea ir a algún bar o algo por el estilo.

E: No es mala idea, hace tiempo que no salimos.// jeje lo pondré en encrucijada.

B: Pero ayer fuimos al supermercado.// dije poniendo los ojos de pregunta.

E: Si si si eso, pero este me refería a… todos… si eso todos!! // estaba rojito… se veía adorable.

B: No te preocupes entiendo.

E:?// vaya si es de familia lo de mil palabras por minuto.

B: Lo de hablar rápido es de familia no?? Puedes repetir lo que dijiste por que no te entendí.

EDWARD POV:

Que vergüenza… yo y mis nervios que no me permiten comportarme normal con Bella. Es decir después de decir"?" Mientras ella me miraba con cara de "está loco" Por suerte ella me pidió que le repitiese lo que estúpidamente le dije más lento. Dios con eso ya la espanté. Más el sonrojo que o se me iba.

Luego de que le volviese a repetir, no pude dejar de pensar que hoy saldríamos y tendría la oportunidad de bailar con ella probablemente o cantar karaoke, dependiendo de lo que se le ocurriese a mi hermana. Seguimos caminando por el sendero mientras no podía evitar quedarla mirando embobado, claro tratando además de que ella no se diese cuenta de eso. Pero nos entretuvimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a un hermoso mirador, de donde se podían ver las montañas en todo su esplendor. (n/a no sé si en aspen hay senderos o miradores por que nunca he ido pero si no es así mala suerte por que en el de mi historia si hay xD) La imagen era sobrecogedora.

De pronto vi a Bella y vi como corría una lágrima por su mejilla.

E: Estás bien?? // claro que no idiota!

B: Si si, no te preocupes// dijo esto limpiándose no "la" lágrima si no unas cuantas y dándose la vuelta para que no la viese.

E: Bueno, entiendo que no me quieras decir, pero aquí estoy, no estás sola.// dije esto y ella se dio vuelta automáticamente y me abrazó. Este podría ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero si Bella estaba tan triste no lo sería. Solo atine a abrazarla fuertemente, sentía sus sollozos en mi pecho. Tenía que dejar que se desahogara, parecía un pequeño gatito mojado triste, me partía el corazón verla ahí pero estaba feliz de ser yo el que la estuviese conteniendo en este momento.

B: Lo siento…// dijo levantando su hermoso rostro bañado en lagrimas.

E: No te preocupes, llora lo que tengas que llorar habla lo que tengas que hablar, yo estoy aquí no me voy. // me miro con sus hermosas orbes cafés y luego fue un "buaaaa.." de llanto y siguió por al menos media hora, de a poco se fue calmando, hasta que no sentamos en una banca,

B: De verdad me da vergüenza y pena que tengas que soportar todo mi llanto.// dijo pasándose la manga por los ojos.

E: No te preocupes, llorar hace bien, te descargas las emociones un poco de esa opresión se va…

B: Es que mientras veníamos para acá, bueno desde anoche, me siento tan sola… es que… mi mamá esta en Europa, y hablo tan poco con ella, esta tan lejos… y Charlie que lo veía tan poco, pero era lo que tenía acá, tampoco "estaba" me entiendes, me siento sola… no me quieren con ellos.// vi como de nuevo sus ojitos se volvían a cristalizar ante tamaña confesión… me partía el corazón verla así… así que solo atine a abrazarla y decirle…

E: No estás sola, yo estoy aquí, están los chicos que te quieren y tus papás también… pero no digas que estas sola por que no lo estás.

B: Si, sí lo estoy… creo que eso es lo que me pasa además de estar dolida por que me mintió es que… me siento sola. Pero gracias por estar aquí y aguantar mis estupideces.// cuando dijo eso me moleste.

E: Bella no digas eso, no es una estupidez lo que dices, es lo que sientes, así que no digas que es una estupidez o una tontera por que si importa ok??//dije esto mirándola fijamente, no iba a permitir que se sintiera mal o culpable cuando no era verdad.

B: De verdad gracias// afianzó el abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo sólo atiné a sonreír y luego soltar un brazo dejando uno tras ella mientras nos devolvíamos a contemplar el paisaje. Yo por lo menos con la sensación de que si era parte de la vida de Bella y confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para hablar de lo que le pasa. Y aunque me matara que se sintiese mal no podía negar que una parte de mi corazón se estaba regocijando de ser yo quien la estaba apoyando.

BELLA POV:

Al llegar al mirador la visión me sobrecogió vi la inmensidad del lugar y entendí un poco como me sentía, estaba sola, me sentía sola y no pude controlar las ganas de llorar. Para la mala suerte de Edward el tuvo que aguantar todo mi desahogo emocional, pero el dulcemente me apoyo y me acompaño hasta que mi pena se calmó. Luego de todas las cosas bonitas que me dijo no negaré que me sentí mejor, no en un cien por ciento, pero sí en una gran parte. Al final solo atiné a darle un beso en la mejilla y luego dejo uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y nos quedamos en la banca observando el paisaje, aunque como el me había dicho yo no estaba sola, muy en el fondo sabía que por lo menos él estaba conmigo.

Luego de volver al hotel nos despedimos de los adultos, claramente yo ni siquiera busque a Charlie. El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo ya que todos los chicos iban cansados, por lo que iban semi-dormidos, exceptuando Edward que iba de copiloto y yo.

Llegamos a la casa y Alice nos indico que eran las 5, que a las 10 p.m. todos tendríamos que estar listos, pero a mi me dijo que a las 8 iba a ir a mi cuarto a arreglarme así que tenía esas tres horas para descansar.

Aproveche esas tres horas para dormir, estaba exhausta dentro de todo y como logré relajarme en el mirador, pude dormir, así que aproveche. A las ocho en un punto apareció Alice azotando mi puerta junto con Rose para obligarme ir a la ducha mientras ellas continuaban arreglándose, me dieron 45 minutos, así que aproveche de darme una muy relajante ducha.

Cuando salí eran ya casi las 9, en la puerta me esperaba una percha con la ropa para esta noche, era un jeans pitillo, una polera tiritas color uva con un chaleco muy calado plateado y unas chinitas color uva. Cuando salí del baño ya me esperaban las chicas listas para atacar mi rostro y cabellera. Después de un rato en el que no quise hacer pelea, las chicas me dejaron con un suave maquillaje, mis ojos con una leve sombra a tono con mi ropa, y mi cabello acomodado con un cintillo plateado cayendo liso. Mientras Alice estaba con una polera verde, una mini de jeans, legins del mismo tono que la polera y unas chinitas de jeans también. Su loca cabellera estaba suelta como siempre. Rose, iba con unos pescadores de jeans oscuros, una polera roja con un bolero negro y chinitas negras, su cabello iba suelto pero perfecto como siempre.

B: Gracias, chicas. // las mire sonriente.

A: De nada, ahora si nos tienes que contar algo. // presentía por que lado iba eso.

R: Que estuviste haciendo esta tarde??

B: Saben que salí con Edward a caminar, para que preguntan.// dije tratando de evitar que me preguntaran específicamente que halamos y eso. Por suerte la hora era mi amiga y sólo faltaban tres minutos para las diez. Así que nos dirigimos a recoger nuestros bolsos y bajar al encontrarnos con los chicos.

Y abajo estaban tres adonis, por que era innegable los tres se veían muy bien, tengo amigos guapos. Bueno lo asumo Edward estaba irresistible, pero soy su amiga así que bueno no queda otra que conformarse. Bueno Jazz también se veía muy guapo y podía ver como le brillaban los ojitos a Alice mirándolo. Rose y Emm son historia antigua así que no hay mucho que contar.

Nos fuimos al club, pero preferimos que Humberto uno de los guardias de la casa manejase para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente. Alice se había puesto de acuerdo con él para que fuese primero a un restauran que ella eligió claramente y luego a algún club. Para irnos en el Jeep mandamos a Emmett de copiloto por su tamaño Alice, Rose y yo nos fuimos en la siguiente corrida y Jazz y Edward al final. Había un silencio medio incómodo en el jeep.

Primero llegamos a un restaurant de las afuera de la ciudad se llamaba "Poppies Bistro Café" (n/a existe en Aspen, lo busqué) que tenía un ambiente demasiado romántico para mi gusto. Llegamos y el recepcionista nos dirigió una mirada "poco" casta a las chicas y a mí, pero los chicos al parecer lo notaron y Emmett acercó a Rose a su lado, yo sentí como Jazz me acercaba a él y Edward a su hermana.

Nos dirigieron a una terraza que estaba muy bien calefaccionada pero aún así podías disfrutar del aire libre. Nos sentamos en orden de Alice, Jazz, yo, Edward, Rose y Emm para cerrar el circulo. Sinceramente yo no tenía mucha hambre así que más que nada jugué con la comida. Estábamos en la mitad de la cena, cuando se me ocurrió preguntar a donde iríamos después pero Alice dijo que era una sorpresa pero que lo pasaríamos genial.

Terminamos de cenar y partimos hacia la discotec. Cuando llegamos rápidamente nos hicieron a pasar a un VIP que estaba frente a la pista y al bar. Nos sentamos y rápidamente llegaron unas bandejas de jaleas y de golpeaditos como para veinte personas cada una. Así que claramente nos pusimos en marcha.

Ya luego de varias jaleas y golpeados noté como el alcohol comenzaba a actuar en mi organismo. De repente una canción muy pegadiza comenzó a sonar en el ambiente y de la nada aparecen Edward y Jazz de la nada y me gritan "quieres bailar!! ".

---------------------------------------------fin cap XXIII-------------------------------------------


	24. Notita UU

Hola Chicas primero que nada está claro que esto no es un capitulo nuevo y no pretende serlo. En sí subo esta notita para avisarles que aún no he podido escribir y faltan algunas semanas creo para que pueda hacerlo… la universidad me tiene bastante colapsada por un lado y por otro, y no menos importante, no me ha venido la inspiración divina y si escribiese en este momento la historia terminaría abruptamente y con un final que a más de alguna le darían ganas de matarme. Por esto último y mi instinto de conservación les pido mil disculpas pero les aseguro que terminaré la historia y reemplazaré esta nota por un cap nuevecito de paquete . Por otra parte tengo una idea de un proyecto nuevo que se me hace mucho más fácil hacerlo ya que es simplemente una adaptación de una seria que vi y de la que me enamore perdidamente de la trama!, por eso decidí llevarla a fic. Pueden verla en mi perfil, se llama "Boys Before Flowers"… más detalles en el cap de prueba a ver si les gusta. Y no se preocupen que mi dulce pesadilla continuará…

Se cuidan y la pasan lindo ;)

Gloria.


End file.
